James returns to do his duty to be a father
by fantasybean
Summary: In Harry's fifth year James returns from the dead. The 3 true marauders return to Hogwarts as teachers and as Harry's guardians. How will Harry cope with all this? Read and Review please! Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter- James returns to do his duty.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else.**

**Summary: In Harry's 5****th**** year his father comes back to life. (I know- it's a common thing to write about, but oh well, I hope I've made it a little different). How will Harry deal with having his dad back? What will happen when the three marauders start to teach at Hogwarts?**

**Chapter 1**

On the first day of their fifth year Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down in the great hall to enjoy the opening feast with the rest of the students. McGonagall came over to Harry and asked him to go through to the staff room which was just in the room next to the hall. Harry wandered what was going to happen now. Really, it was just one thing after another with him.

Harry went through to the room adjacent to the great hall and found Professor Dumbledore, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black sat around on sofas next to the fire. There was also a man sat in a black cloak with a hood covering his identity. Harry honestly didn't care though; he stood with an angry glare at Sirius, his hands on his hips.

"Sirius! What on Earth are you doing here, why are you being so foolish, are you trying to get yourself killed? I can't lose you too!" Harry demanded.

Sirius just grabbed Harry's wrist and made him sit next to him and the cloaked figure on the sofa. The cloaked man made an odd move, as if to reach out to him, but then he seemed suddenly pull back, as if burned. Harry frowned but then turned back to Sirius.

"Harry, I have great news! I was in the ministry this morning, which is why I couldn't see you off. I am cleared of all charges and I have been compensated. I'm a free man, Harry!" Sirius exclaimed with a grin.

Harry couldn't hide his own grin. "Brilliant! Oh, it's just so great, Sirius! I'm so happy for you! Erm... listen, about earlier, I'm sorry for shouting... I just don't want to see you hurt and I was scared and... I'm sorry." Harry said.

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair and smiled. "That's alright, kiddo, I get you!"

Harry smiled and relaxed a little. Then he looked over to Remus and Sirius. "Is everything alright, you two seem a little nervous?" Harry asked.

"Harry" Dumbledore began "I want you to remain calm and let me finish what I have to say. Harry, last evening I was browsing through some of my books on Godric Gryffindor and the other founders and I came across a one-of-a-kind book, it spoke of Gryffindor heirs. There was a family tree which magically updates each time an heir is born. Harry, you are Godric Gryffindor's heir on your father's side. There was also a bit in the book about a Gryffindor dying before their natural death age which is about 150-200 years old, as us wizards live old. If an heir of Gryffindor died before their time they could be brought back to life through a complex and ancient ritual, created by the founders themselves to protect the castle and make sure it was always in good hands. I performed the ritual last night. Harry, your father has come back to life. Meet your father." Dumbledore explained.

The man who sat next to Harry lowered his hood and Harry stared in awe at his father. His. Father. Everyone was right. Harry and his father were almost carbon copies of each other. There were only 3 differences. Harry had his mother's eyes, he had his ghastly scar on his forehead and his height only came up to the middle of James' chest. The father and son simply stared at each other, drinking their dream in.

Then Harry ran.

**To Be Continued...**

**I really hope that you like it. It is my first fanfic! Please review- praise and constructive criticism both welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

James looked in panic at Remus and Sirius and then ran straight after Harry as fast as he could. He ran through the hall doors to find Harry standing in front of a ginger tall boy and a bushy haired girl, both Gryffindors were looking concerned for his son.

As the students heard the pounding of James' footsteps they all turned to him. The bushy haired girl gave a small scream while the rest of the hall went still and silent.

But James didn't stop. He just ran for his son who now had a look of anger on his face. His two friends stood out of his way as Harry ran towards the main doors. James, being taller and faster than Harry quickly caught his son around the waist and restrained him from running any further.

"You are not real. I know you're not real!" Harry shouted.

"No Harry! I am real! Please, believe me! I'm real and I'm here and I'm not going anywhere! I promise. Please... Harry..." James said, struggling to contain his son.

When Harry continued to ignore him, James thought back to what happened many years ago, it felt like yesterday... it was yesterday to James. Whenever Harry got upset all Lily or he would just have to do was hold him and reassure him. So that's what he did.

James pulled Harry into an embrace and held Harry's head against his chest. James rubbed his back and Harry slowly stopped struggling and just stayed still.

"I'm real, Harry. I will never lie to you. Look at me Harry, look at me." James said. Harry slowly raised his head and hazel eyes met Emerald eyes. Tears overflowed and both father and son cried in grief and in loss and in relief and in love.

"Dad?" Harry asked.

James smiled and nodded. Harry remembered how James had done that in the mirror of Erised. Harry smiled and hugged back. James placed a kiss on the messy hair that was so alike his own.

"I promise you that I will never leave you again, not that I had much choice last time. But I will always be here for you. You're my son and I love you more than anything in the whole wide world." James said. Harry sniffed, wiped his eyes and slowly let go of his dad, though very reluctantly.

"I believe you." He said. James sighed in relief.

Harry looked just past James and saw Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius standing at the head of the hall. James turned to look too and saw his best friends.

"Look guys! My baby is all growing up!" James said.

Harry flushed "I'm not a baby!" he proclaimed.

James grinned at his son and put an arm around his shoulder. "Harry just yesterday in my head you threw mashed up potatoes at my head and said 'Dadda silly'. You were only 15 months old the last time that I saw you!"

Harry smiled sheepishly and then as his eyes met Dumbledore's his anger began to boil and before he could stop himself he started shouting at the old man.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? WHY NOW AND NOT BEFORE? WHY ONLY BRING MY DAD BACK NOW? I HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW AND I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOUR SECRETS THAT ARE ALL ABOUT ME!" Harry finished. James embraced Harry again and Harry soon calmed down

"Harry, I didn't know this was even possible until yesterday. I'm sorry for everything that has happened and that I didn't inform you as soon as I knew about it but I just thought that your father may need a little time to adjust to the fact that he has technically been dead for 14 years, his wife has passed away and his son was an orphan of war. I did what I thought were right and I am standing by my decision." Dumbledore explained as calmly as ever. Harry just nodded.

"Excuse me... what's going on?" Hermione asked.

**Author's note: Hello! I just want to thank those who reviewed so much! I tried to take your advice on bored. Please review and I will attempt to put my third chapter up tonight or tomorrow! Thank-you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.****

Dumbledore smiled at the clever witch's enquiring mind. He stood at the podium where he made all his speeches. "Hello to all. I hope you did enjoy your summer and you are back and ready to learn! Now, as Miss Granger fairly asked, what is going on? Now, I would like to introduce you to 3 men who will come up here and explain their stories. James Potter- He is Harry's dead father. Sirius Black- before you all start cursing I need to say that he is innocent. And finally Remus Lupin- can I remind you all, he is harmless. Before dinner starts I would like to ask you to politely and patiently let them explain and then we can all relax and find out the truth. So fellows, if you would like to speak. Perhaps James can go first then Remus and then Sirius?" Dumbledore asked.

James nodded and settled Harry into a seat at the front of Gryffindor table by a first year. The three trouble-makers stood at the front, James in the middle and Remus and Sirius on either side.

"Hi, I'm James or Professor Potter as I will be to you for the rest of the year. Um... I know many of you think that I can't be alive and that many know that nothing can reawaken the dead. But I am an heir of Godric Gryffindor. The 4 founders believed that as long as there were heirs then Hogwarts would be a very strong, protected, safe and good school. The founder's children can in time, as their powers grow and they become full wizards, control Hogwarts and even override decisions made by the headmasters. I do not plan to do that unless it is necessary, but I highly doubt it will ever be necessary as we have a fantastic headmaster.

"Now the only family line from the founders that still lives on is the Gryffindors, as far as I know. The founders believed that if there were no more heirs then Hogwarts wouldn't be as strong as a school. Now this group of four were very very powerful wizards and witches. They created a ritual that would reawaken a dead heir to keep the school alive! However the ritual could only be completed if the person who had died had died before their time. A wizard's natural age to die is between 150 and 200, I was only 21. Also I had to have been dead for less than 50 years. As many might know, muggle bodies decay quickly, however a wizard is placed in a coffin that will make them look the same as they always have for around 50 years until the enchantment wears off. And for the clever people in here who are wondering why I look 35 when I died at 21, well it's because the ritual makes you look the age you would have in the normal timeline. My mind thinks it is 1981, but my body knows that it is 1995.

"I see that some of the first year students are wondering why you all knew who I was when I walked in. Well, my death was very famous. Back in the late 70's and early 80's an evil wizard named Voldemort was attempting to take control of the wizarding world, wipe out all muggles and muggle borns. He wanted wizards to be purebloods. He was plain evil. Me and my wife... Lily" James ducked his head and took a few calming breaths. "Sorry" He looked back up. "I and Lily fought against him. In 1980 Harry was born. I'm not going to be modest here. I and Lily were very powerful so Harry is too. Voldemort immediately saw Harry as a threat, not a threat being a baby, but in time as Harry grew and his powers grew stronger then he would be a very big threat to the dark side. So his plan was to eliminate the threat before it even became one. I mean, I and Lily were also on his list of people he wanted dead but he also added Harry onto it. So, we went into hiding.

"Usually me and Lily would stay and fight but we knew that that would be an extremely stupid thing to do. You see, if we hadn't gone into hiding it would have been so easy for him to get his hands on our baby. Apparate into our house, kill Harry in 2 words and then apparate out, easy. Now one thing we knew for certain... we did not want to make it even remotely possible for him to attack our family. So we used a very powerful charm. The Fedilius charm. This would mean that Voldemort could walk down our road and look through our window directly at us and not be able to see or touch us. This charm is held up by a secret keeper. If the secret keeper tells him of our whereabouts then the charm would break. So we made the secret keeper someone we trusted. Many people today think that our secret keeper was Sirius. Well, it was. Until the end. We thought that Sirius was an obvious target. We (and I admit that I am ashamed at this) thought that Remus was feeding Voldemort information. He wasn't. Little did we know, he was trying to get the werewolves to join our side. So we trusted someone else. This man was a coward and we knew this. That is why we chose him. We put him in a safe house so Voldemort wouldn't find him and torture the information out of him. But he didn't need to. Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper. He is a traitor and worked closely with Voldemort, feeding him information. He betrayed us and ran straight to Voldemort as soon as he was made secret keeper.

"On October 31st 1981 Voldemort came to our house in Godric's Hollow. I remember... It was quite late and Harry was all ready for bed. Lily came into the living room. I was making smoke come out of my wand. It always made Harry laugh and that time was no exception. She told me I was winding him up and he would be a bit tricky to settle down" James had a distant look in his eye.

"I passed Harry to her and chucked my wand on the sofa. That is when Voldemort attacked. Both I and Lily were helpless with our wands laying around the house somewhere. I ran to the door and told Lily to take Harry and run. I was going to attempt to hold Voldemort off to give them enough time to get out. She ran upstairs. Voldemort had warded the house and we couldn't escape. He killed me. There isn't anything very special about that. Voldemort killed many people and whole families were wiped out in that war. But what happened next made the event very special. I'll... pass you over to Remus... I'm sorry but I don't think I can carry on." James said.

James walked over to where Harry sat and sat next to him, holding his son close for a few moments and the drawing back to listen to Remus. But he found it difficult to let go of Harry completely so he just slung an arm around his shoulder and Harry leaned into the embrace.

**To be continued...**

**Author's note: Thank you for reviewing again! This chapter was longer than the others. Sorry I couldn't post it last night! But I hope I have made up for it by the fact that I completed the chapter and posted it as soon as I woke up! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try my very best to post a chapter every day. That isn't a promise and sometimes I might be a bit late. But I will try my best. Please review, it will inspire me to post a new chapter a.s.a.p! Thank-you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.****

Remus took a deep breath.

"Hello, I'm professor Lupin. I'm a werewolf. I just thought that I would clarify that. Anyway, I am going to tell you about what happened after James died. No-one knows for sure what happened in Harry's nursery. Auror's attempted to reconstruct the attack but the whole house and especially the nursery was in ruins. And obviously Harry wouldn't remember much." Remus said. Harry cut him off.

"Remus, I remember everything." Harry said.

"WHAT?" James shouted in horror. "No! I don't want you remembering that! Merlin, no!" James said.

Harry smiled sadly "it's okay, I'm fine really. I didn't remember much when I was little, just the green light and someone laughing. But in my third year it got really vivid because of the dementors. I could start to remember you and mum screaming. Recently it just got worse and I can pretty much remember most of it. I can explain what happened if you want me to." Harry offered, feeling that if James could tell them about his death then Harry could explain his mother's.

"Really- Are you sure?" James asked.

"Of course" Harry confirmed and stood up to the podium. He looked over the sea of students.

"I'll try my best to get through it. Well I remember hearing dad shouting and then mum took me upstairs. Erm... she was holding me tightly and telling me something. I think she was trying to comfort me, but I wasn't crying. She started moving some boxes and chairs in front of the door. Then we could hear Voldemort coming up the stairs. There was a really loud boom kind of noise where he must have blasted the door open. Mum screamed and turned so she took the full blast. She dropped me in my cot and stood in front of me so that I couldn't see anything. She tried to get Voldemort to kill her instead of me. But he wouldn't listen and killed her. Then was when I started crying. That obviously didn't please Voldemort and he tried to kill me. I don't remember anything else. I know that most of you in here think that I am insane. And to be honest I probably am a little. But can I just ask you something? Who wouldn't be when they can remember the horrors of what happened that day?" Harry stepped down and slid back next to his dad who pulled Harry close once again.

Remus smiled "Well I don't think that you are insane Harry. I think you are very brave. I think Sirius should explain what happened next. Then I can explain the year that I taught you all and then Sirius can explain why he is free."

**Author's note: Hello! I know that it is taking a while for the characters to explain and I will try to update every day. But trust me it gets a lot more interesting! Please please please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.****

Sirius cleared his throat.

"On that terrible night I flew to Godric's Hollow and found the house torn apart. I went in and I... I found James. He was dead and that broke my heart into tiny little pieces and then stamped on those pieces and then burnt them and then enchanted the ashes into glass and then shattered-""-Sirius!" "Sorry Remus. But yes. I went upstairs and found Lily. But I couldn't see Harry. I knew that if Harry was anywhere then it was with his mummy. But I couldn't see him, not anywhere. But just as I thought that my whole world had died he began to scream. Eventually I managed to move some rubble out of the way and I got him out of there as quickly as I could. I didn't want him to see the bodies. But I knew that he knew. He just wouldn't stop screaming.

"That was the worst thing about Azkaban. I could hear him screaming over and over in my head. How I remained sane I will never know. Anyway, out on the street Hagrid arrived and told me that I had to give him Harry on Dumbledore's orders. In the end I gave him away. I thought- I, I thought that I would see him again soon. I told him I would be back really soon and that I would raise him. I didn't know what was about to happen.

"Once Hagrid and Harry were on their way to Dumbledore my mind turned to Peter and the destruction that he had caused. I did want to kill him. I wanted him to feel the pain that I was feeling at that moment as I knew that two of my best friends- my family- were gone. I hunted him down quickly and I cornered him on a muggle street. By then I just wanted to send him to Azkaban. Prolong his suffering and then end it with a dementor's kiss. But then he started shouting about how I was to blame and that I killed Lily and James. He blew up the street, cut off his finger and turned into a rat, escaping through the sewers.

"Also just a little bit of information. Me James and Pettigrew are animagus'. We wanted to ease Remus' pain during his transformations. When he is on his own he was locked up and we wanted to free him. Me and James were big and strong enough animals that we could restrain him if need be. If we got bitten it wouldn't matter because the venom doesn't affect animals. Pettigrew was a rat. Rather fitting I think.

"So I was sent to Azkaban. The ministry didn't even give me a trial. And I rotted in prison for 12 long years." Sirius finished.

**Author's note: Hello again! Thank you for the reviews! They really do inspire me to update quicker. I think there are only 2 more chapters on the marauders telling their story to go so by Monday I should be getting into the good stuff and you will all know what the marauders will be teaching! Review and tell me what you think! Thank-you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.****

Remus looked over to Harry and then the audience of teenagers.

"When I accepted the job as Defence against the Dark Arts Professor 2 years ago I got the Hogwarts express like all of you. I fell asleep quickly. But I was awoken by the feeling of cold and sadness. The dementors were searching the train. When I looked around I got the fright of my life when I saw James sitting next to me but with Lily's eyes. I thought I was still dreaming for a moment but then I realised it was Harry. I managed to send the dementor away and apart from that the first part of my teaching career went smoothly. I then had to start teaching Harry to defend himself against the dementor's because they were targeting him.

"Now I want to make this very clear to the few people who teased Harry about the dementor's. The dementor's feed on every good memory until a person is left with nothing but his very worst experiences. Harry wasn't weak. The dementor's targeted him because he was easy and a feast for them. It wasn't his fault.

"But back to my story. Near the end of the year I found out that Peter Pettigrew was still alive and I worked it out that Sirius was innocent and framed. I needed to find Sirius but I didn't know where he was. But I was in luck. I followed Harry, Ron and Hermione into the shrieking shack and there is where the truth was known. We managed to catch the rat.

"However in my rush to get to the shack I forgot to wait for my wolfsbane potion to arrive. A mistake that I do not want to ever happen again. It was the full moon and I transformed and Peter escaped. The next thing I knew Sirius was awaiting the dementor's kiss. However he also escaped but went on the run. Only keeping contact with Me, Dumbledore (who had been the only person to believe our story) and Harry."

Sirius stepped up "When we found out that James had been brought back the second thing he did was go to the ministry and told them the truth. I had a trial and am a free man! We also registered ourselves as animagus'. The first thing James did was have a major panic attack about Harry and Lily. He was demanding that he see his son but we managed to calm him down after a couple of hours." Sirius finished.

Their story had come to a close and half the girls were crying while everyone else just looked at them in shock and sadness for what they had been through.

Dumbledore stood back up and spoke once again. "Now I know that you are all very hungry and wondering what subjects these 3 boys will teach. Well they are going to be teaching Defence against the dark arts together. Remus will teach the first years. Sirius will teach the second years. And third years to seventh years will be taught by all three of them. There is also another change in here. Madam Umbridge will be joining us this year just to check up on the progress that you are all making. She will turn up to some of your classes but just act like she isn't there. Now, the thing I know you are now excited about. Food!" The tables were filled with food in a flash.

Sirius and Remus went to have a small word with Dumbledore "Albus, can we sit with Harry for this meal. Just for today?" Sirius begged

"Of course you may. You don't need to ask." Dumbledore said.

James and Harry had moved up to sit with Harry's friends. Harry sat next to his dad and Sirius while he sat opposite Remus, Ron and Hermione.

"Dad, this is Ron and Hermione, my best friends." Harry introduces them and they all tuck in to their meal.

**Author's note: So I decided to end the story telling time in one chapter so that I could start with the real story! I will (try my best to) update tomorrow! Please please review! Thank- you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

As they all began to eat the students began to slowly talk again, getting louder and louder until there was a normal buzz of noise around the hall. They all kept sneaking looks at the reunited family, some of the girls cooing and the boys just smiled at their happiness.

"So Harry, tell all... do you have a girlfriend?" James asked cheekily. Harry blushed so badly that it would have made a Weasley proud. James chuckled but sat awaiting the answer patiently.

"No." Harry said shyly.

"Seen a girl that you like yet?" James asked.

"What about Cho Harry? Do you still like her?" Ron asked.

"Oooh. Cho, have you asked her out?" Sirius asked eagerly as he ate like a starved dog.

"No. Well I asked her to the Yule ball last year but she was already taken." Harry's face fell for a moment but then he shook his head and returned to his content state, eating mashed potato and sausages. "But I don't really like her any more. I mean she is pretty, but I just don't feel anything for her." Harry said simply.

James nodded in understanding. "You'll find the right girl for you one day, Harry." He said.

Harry nodded.

"So I hear that you play seeker on the team." James commented. Pride was shining through in his voice.

"Yes, I'm the youngest seeker in a century. I'm actually quite proud of that because it's something I did. No help from anyone. No teaching. It's just something I can do and I love it. Quidditch is amazing! When I first found out I was being made seeker I was quite nervous because people said that it was a brutal game. But Hermione showed me the trophy with your name on it and that boosted my confidence I suppose." Harry explained, smiling.

"He is amazing James. He would definitely give you a run for your money. He is a natural." Sirius said.

"Well, like father, like son I suppose." James smiled.

"Harry is also very talented at defence against the dark arts." Remus commented.

"I would have thought so. I and Lily always had a natural talent in it." James said sadly, thinking of his wife. James sniffed and pushed his tears and emotions down and looked at Harry who was eating his potato. James watched his son intently, just as he used to when Harry was a baby.

"Dad, what shall I call you in class?" Harry asked.

"Dad." James said. "I would find it really weird if you called me anything else. And Remus and Sirius probably wouldn't be overjoyed if you called them 'Professor' either. Oh and I noticed how you say just Remus and Sirius. They are like your Uncle's you know. They will always be there for you." James finished.

"Yeah, you can call me 'Uncle Paddy' like you used to. I thought it had a certain ring to it." Sirius said.

"And I don't mind being called 'Uncle Moony'. It's whether you want to or not." Remus said

"I would like that. Thank you. I've never really had a proper Uncle. Uncle Vernon wasn't an Uncle to me." Harry said seriously.

James ruffled Harry's hair. "I would like to know about your childhood and your years at school. I don't want to hear it from anyone else. But Remus said that you've never had it easy. So I know that it might be a bit difficult for you. I'm here when you are ready. Remember this; you can trust me, I will never leave you." James said passionately. Harry smiled at his dad and nodded.

"Not yet, give me a little time. When I've settled into the school routine and I have lots of time. I will tell you, dad, I promise." Harry replied.

"Also, when the feast is over I can show you my quarters. You can come around whenever you want, if you need me or just want to." James said.

Harry smiled, he just couldn't stop smiling. He had his dad back. His dad. Someone was going to take care of him, his dad had promised. Of course Harry feared that one day his dad would be taken away, just like last time. But, he wouldn't dwell on that. Dwelling on what could be won't prevent it. There was no need to waste any time being scared. Harry of course would always be scared of losing his dad, but he would just have to stay in the here and now.

"Thanks, dad." He said. James smiled.

"You know you used to just say 'Ta'." James remembered.

Harry chuckled. "Dad, can you tell me about mum?" Harry asked quietly.

"Didn't Petunia tell you about her?" James asked while his brow furrowed. Harry shook his head.

"Well... Erm- I will try. I, I am still a bit sensitive on that subject. But I promise you. You will know her just as well as I do. I will tell you all I know about her... she would like that. But give me time. I promise you, you won't go without stories of her. She will always be remembered and that is how we will keep her alive. We will keep her in our hearts. She will always be with us." James said, a tear rolling down his cheek. James wiped it away and took a few calming breaths.

Harry couldn't help what happened next. He gave his dad a big hug. James smiled and wrapped his arms around his son. Harry was definitely small still; he probably would be as tall as Lily when he finishes growing. James smiled at having found another likeness between the mother and son. One thing James knew right from the start, when he came storming over to Sirius, worried for his Uncle's safety; Harry definitely had Lily's heart.

Harry drew away and returned to his meal. Remus and Sirius were in the middle of an in-depth conversation about the old days and Ron and Hermione were having a small argument (well, small for them) about being prepared for the rest of the school year in advance.

When the meal ended and the rest of the students were sent to bed Harry turned to Ron and Hermione.

"I'll join you later. Dad is going to take me to where he'll be staying. I'll see you two later."

Harry and the 3 marauders walked to a portrait not too many staircases away from Gryffindor Tower. There was a portrait of a stag, a dog and a wolf.

"Tribulatio fabri" Remus said.

"It means trouble makers in Latin." Sirius said as they walked in.

There was a sitting room decorate in Gryffindor colours. There was comfy looking couches surrounding an already lit fire. On the wall hung photographs of the 3 marauders; always happy together. There was also some of Harry as a baby with the 3 marauders and Lily. Harry grinned at one with James throwing a giggling Harry into the air and catching him again. Lily always looked beautiful in the pictures. Harry missed her and was sad about the fact that she wouldn't be able to be here with him like James is. Harry put a hand on his own heart and remembered what James had said earlier. She will always be in our hearts.

The room had 4 doors. 3 of them had nametags. 'Padfoot', 'Mooney' and 'Prongs'; Harry presumed that the other one was a bathroom.

"Like it?" James asked.

"I think it's brilliant."Harry said.

"That's not the best part, come over here!" James said and went to the blank space of wall between his bedroom and the bathroom. James took Harry's hand and placed it on the wall. "Cognatione mea semper." James said. The wall morphed into a door with the name tag 'Harry'.

Harry gaped. "For me?"

"You always have a home with us Harry. You didn't really think that there wouldn't be a room for you at the marauder's den?" James asked.

Harry opened the door.

The room was blue. It had a snitch flying along the wall. There was a large 4 poster bed in the middle and that had blue covers. There was a small bedside table with a lamp and a book on it. There was a desk and chair in the corner. All of the furniture was pine coloured. The lighter colours made the room look bigger. There was a fireplace and an armchair. There was also a bookcase and wardrobe that stood empty, waiting for Harry to fill it. It was perfect.

"When you were a baby you like blue the best. And this book-"James picked up the book that lay on the bedside table"- this was your favourite. I and Lily always read you the tale of the three brothers; you liked a good bed time story. It's the same copy that I and Lily read to you. We lent it to Sirius. He had babysat for you and forgot to return it so it's still in good condition. Look at the inscription." James said and pressed the book into Harry's slightly trembling hands.

Harry opened the first page gently.

_Dear my beautiful baby boy,_

_With all of my love,_

_Mummy xxx_

Harry let a lone tear fall down his cheek. James embraced him and held him close until Harry drew back to look his father in the eye.

"Thank you. But I do have one question. What does the password mean?"

"Forever my kin."

**Author's note: Thank-you for reviewing again. For the reviewer who commented on my grammar in the first chapter, thanks for making me aware, I have changed it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Remember, no flames please! But I will take praise and constructive criticism. I hope you like the longer chapter and I tried to go into more details on the character's emotions. I will attempt to update between now and tomorrow! Thank-you! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

Harry made his way up to Gryffindor Tower that evening. He felt so drained. But he knew as soon as he entered the common room that Ron and Hermione would want to know everything. He took a deep breath and said the password. As soon as he entered he noticed how late it was. Everyone had gone to bed. Well everyone but two. Ron and Hermione turned to look at him. Harry grinned at them and they grinned back.

The next morning Harry awoke and dressed quickly. The trio made their way down to the great hall for breakfast. As soon as Harry entered his eyes searched for his dad and uncles. And there they were sitting in a deep conversation in their places at the teachers table. James looked up, almost like he had sensed Harry. The father and son smiled at each other. James gave a small wave and Harry returned it.

As Harry sat and began to eat some buttered toast McGonagall gave out the time tables. Harry looked down at his.

Monday- Double defence against the dark arts, Divination and then Double Potions.

Harry was very pleased with the prospect of the first 2 hours of the day being taught by his family. But he wasn't too over the moon about the end of the day.

"Hey, we have defence first, won't that be great, Harry! Shame about Trelawny and Snape though." Ron said. Harry nodded and took another bite of his toast.

They arrived at defence on time and the Gryffindors and Slytherins entered. The Gryffindors sat at the front while the Slytherins went to the back.

James, Sirius and Remus sat at the front on their comfy chairs overlooking the students. When they were all settled, Remus, being the experienced teacher, cleared his throat.

"Good morning. It is good to see you all and if you don't remember me, I'm professor Lupin and these two are Professor Potter and Black. This term we will learn about mind tricks. Now a lot of dark curses and objects use your mind. The mind is a very complex thing and if tampered with can have terrible outcomes. So we will focus on defence against curses and other things. So today we will learn about memory. Who knows what this is?" Remus asked and pointed at an object that looked like an old bed side table. However it glowed a faint purple.

Hermione's hand shot up.

"Hermione?" Remus asked

"I read about an object that looks like an ordinary household thing, but it glows purple. If you touch it, it will show a memory that made you scared. One that you buried deep down. Hoping never to think about it or relive it again. But if you get close enough to it, like a meter away, it compels you to touch it." Hermione explained.

"Wow... that was a perfect explanation. That deserves 5 points to Gryffindor, Hermione!" Sirius said.

"Yes and what we are going to do is show you what counter curse there is and then in the last hour you are all going to face your demons. But first we three will all do a demonstration. This is actually quite easy; however it is more psychological, so the age is 15 to learn it. Remember, don't be scared, these are just memories and they can't hurt us. Remus will go first, then Sirius and finally me." James said.

Sirius waved his wand and their desk and chairs disappeared leaving only the 3 men and the glowing side table. Sirius and James stood back and Remus walked forward. It was time for him to face his demon. He placed his hand gently on the cupboard and then let go of it, waiting for the curse to choose a memory.

**Author's note: Hi! Thanks for my 30 reviews, I'm really pleased. We've got to the lessons now. Don't worry; it won't all be doom and gloom but you'll have to wait for the next chapter, which will be up as soon as possible. Please review and I will try to get another chapter up this evening. Tell me what you think. No Flames Please! Thank-you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

Remus Stood back as a small boy no older than 5 years old lay on the floor in front of him. The boy's side was covered in blood. It was Remus, the night he got bitten.

The small boy slowly opened his eyes and looked fearfully down at his side. Then the small boy whimpered quietly. He opened his mouth and wailed "DADDY! DADDY!" Tears cascaded down the frightened child's cheeks and he sobbed. "I wan' my dada!" Then everybody could hear in the distance a man's voice calling. "Remus? Remus?" "DADDY! D-D-D-D-DADDY!" The small boy shouted. The adult Remus watched on in shock and fear, his eyes stared as if he had lost himself in a nightmare.

A man appeared. He looked very much like Remus except he had a few small differences. The man stopped abruptly at the site of his son. Remus reached out to his dad and it snapped the man out of it. He ran over to his son's side and knelt next to him. He pulled the boy to him and cradled his son. His son was sobbing broken heartedly."R-Remus? Talk to me baby, stay with me." The father said, tears escaping from his own eyes.

"D-daddy... hurts... monster..." Remus said.

"It's okay; it's all going to be alright. Daddy's got you now." The father said, stroking his son's hair. Remus' eyes began to close. "No! Remus, you listen to daddy right now. Stay awake, you have to stay... stay with me- stay with me please!" The man almost shouted. Remus' eyes opened and he nodded.

The adult Remus snapped out of his daze when his younger self whispered "Daddy I'm scared".

"horror mutatio felicitates" The father and son vanished and were replaced by an image of the same boy at the age of 6 sitting on his father's lap in his pyjamas as the man read him a fairytale. Remus giggled at the funny voices his father read to him in.

"Finite" Remus said quietly and the whole image disappeared.

The class looks sadly at the teacher who they had liked since their third year. Remus just stared at the spot where the images had appeared. Sirius and James walked over to him.

"Do you need a hug, old friend?" Sirius asked.

Remus just nodded and the brothers embraced.

**Author's note: Hello again! Now I probably won't do this again because I have a lot of this story already planned out, but I thought that you guys could help me with one idea. What memory would you like Harry's horrific memory to be of? If I like your idea then I will use it, but I'm sorry if I don't. Just write your idea (if you have one) in a review. Please review! Thank you for reading! I have over 30 reviews already and that makes me incredibly happy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything!**

The 3 pulled away and Remus and James stepped back, giving Sirius some room. Sirius closed his eyes and reached out, laying his hand on the bed side table. He let go and took 2 steps back, opening his eyes.

A 16 year old Sirius Black stood with his uniform ruffled and he had tired bags under his eyes. He was walking slowly when he bumped into Remus. Books dropped to the floor and the two bent to collect them. Remus and Sirius looked up. Remus' reaction was instant. He stood up and took a step backwards.

"R-Remus?" Sirius asked nervously, reaching out a hand to his friend only for Remus to back away further as Sirius stood up.

"Remus, please... I'm sorry!" Sirius said desperately.

"As am I, Sirius. I'm sorry because I don't think I will ever be able to forgive you." Remus said.

Sirius' face was that of a broken hearted man. "No, please, I know you don't mean that. Please Remus. I wasn't thinking-"Remus cut him off.

"WASN'T THINKING! That's the problem though, isn't it Sirius. You just never think. You have one of your mad ideas and you don't think that sometimes you can hurt people. He could have died. I could have killed a 16 year old innocent teenager, because of you. And do you know what the punishment is if a Werewolf kills someone is? Execution! That would have been 2 dead all because of a petty school grudge! Do you even know how scared I felt when I woke up and I knew that something was wrong. James stood over me, looking so relieved but upset at the same time. You know that I can't control myself in my werewolf form. And you thought it would be okay to just tell someone right where to find me! He had no protection, I could have torn Snape apart if James hadn't found him before anything could happen! How can I trust you again? Tell me, please, because I can't bear not having you with me, but at the same time I can't even bear to spend a second of my time with you." Remus had tears falling down his cheeks.

Sirius stared at him in fear. "Remus... I am so sorry. I know I can't change what happened that night and nothing I can say will be enough to tell you how sorry I am. I know that I don't think enough about my actions before I do them. But I always had you there to be my rational part of me. You would always stop me before I went too far. Rem... You're one of my best friends and you are my family. Please don't leave me here." Sirius cried.

Remus just walked away.

"Horror mutatio felicitates" Sirius said.

The image faded and was replaced by Sirius, Remus, James and a baby Harry laughing their heads off. They were in the middle of a food fight. James held the 1 year old Harry on his hip while he gave a small piece of ginger cake to his son. Harry went to put it in his mouth but James stopped him.

"No, Harry, that's been on the floor; we don't eat that. Throw it at your godfather." James made the hand movements to accompany his advice.

Harry giggled and launched the piece of cake, it landed right on Sirius' head as another piece thrown by Remus hit Sirius in the forehead.

"Finite" Sirius said and the image disappeared.

Remus went over and hugged him.

"I really do forgive you. Sometimes you act like you owe me something, but it's all in the past." Remus said and pulled away.

**Author's note: Hello! We've nearly reached the big 40 in reviews! Thank you all so much! And please remember that I want your ideas on what you want Harry's memory to be! A special thank- you to those who review as much as they can! Please review and another chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow. Thank-you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

James stepped cautiously towards the bed side table and touched it. He quickly drew back and waited to face his demons.

And the image appeared before him was of him, at the age of 20, holding his dad. He sat on the floor, cradling the upper body of his father. Everyone was sure it was his dad because they looked so very much alike, except his dad didn't have James' ears or eyes.

His father had a deep wound on his chest.

James had tears rolling down his cheeks. "NO... no, please, please dad-da... don't go, please don't leave me... please please... I need..." James began sobbing.

"You'll always need me, son, as I always needed my father. Your son will always need you too. But this is part of life, my child. It's my time, Jamie. But you will see me again, that I can promise, but hopefully not for a long time. And I will always me in your heart. I love you more than... more than anything. Just... make me proud. That is all I ask. But it isn't much; because you do that already. Be the boy that I watched grow into a great man. And you will be great. I love you James." His dad said between gasps.

"I love you too, dad" James choked out and he watched as his father's eyes slowly shut for the last time.

"Horror mutatio felicitates" James said.

The image changed to James with Harry, a newborn baby. The baby was snuggling into his dad's chest and James' father walked up to them.

"No panic attacks yet?" His father asked, sitting next to his son.

"What?" James asked.

"Funny story, actually. Well, I was your age when you came along and I loved you so much that I couldn't bear to see any harm come to you, so one day, when you were crawling around you bumped your head on the coffee table and I just could hardly breathe. Your mother managed to calm me down. But I got very panicked. Trust me, you'll be the same, but you have your mother's cool head, so the attack probably won't happen. But I can guess you feel half panicked that something bad is going to happen all of the time. Don't worry, I was the same." His dad said.

James chuckled. "Thanks dad. And you are right; I am feeling very over protective. I'll just have to make sure I remember that you can't wrap your kid up in cotton wool to keep them safe, as much as we'd like to."

His dad laughed. "Now that is a thought that never goes away! Even now..."

"Finite" James croaked.

"That was my granddad!" Harry said then slapped a hand to his mouth.

"Erm... sorry." His son said. James just smiled weakly.

"What is it with you and the word sorry? Yes, that's your granddad. You'd have loved him!" James said.

Harry smiled weakly then looked at his dad.

"Dad, are you alright?" Harry asked.

James walked over and hugged him.

"I'm fine. I just need a hug." He said. Harry smiled.

"Well, there you go! " Harry said and they drew away.

"Well, time for you to practice and the people who accomplish the spell can have a go!" James said to the rest of the class.

**Author's note: Thank you for reviewing! I have 41 the last time I checked! It's great to have all this support on my first story. Just a quick reminder: No flames and I would love to hear your ideas on what Harry's horrific memory should be as it is coming up in 2 chapters! Please keep reviewing! Thank-you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything**

By the end of the lesson only 3 people could achieve the spell to a sufficient strength that they were allowed to have a go at defeating the curse. It was Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"Right, everyone stand back. Arth- sorry, Ron you look very much like your father did when he was younger. I knew him quite well when I left Hogwarts. Anyway; Ron, why don't you go first?" James said.

Harry clapped Ron on the shoulder as Ron walked forward.

The Weasley placed his hand on it and stood back, breathing heavily in fear to what it would show.

Ron and Harry at age 12 were walking fearfully to a bed in the hospital wing. They came to the side. Hermione had been petrified. She lay as still as a statue. The 2 children just stared looking both fearfully and sadly at their best friend.

"Hermione" Ron whispered.

After the shock wore off Ron turned to Harry.

"Harry, what are we going to do? We need Hermione. What if we can't solve this without her? What if the monster doesn't stop and they close the school. We'll not be able to see her again. Harry, please, what are we going to do?" Ron asked desperately, he appeared to be shaking.

Harry was pale. "I- I don't know." Harry said.

"Horror mutatio felicitates" Ron enchanted.

The image changed and was replaced by an image of Harry, Ron and Hermione all laughing. They were 11 years old.

"Finite" Sirius said. "Well-done, Ron!" he added as Ron went to stand with the others.

Hermione then walked over and placed her hand on the bed side table.

She stepped back. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood on a chess board, rubble of defeated chess pieces surrounded them. Harry and Hermione stood alone, but Ron sat on a horse.

"NO, RON NO!" Harry shouted.

"What is it?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"He's going to sacrifice himself." Harry stated.

"No, you can't! There must be another way" Hermione pleaded.

Ron just shook his head. "Do you want to let Snape get the stone or not? It's you who has to go on, Harry! I just know it! Not me. Not Hermione. You." Ron said confidently. Then he looked up and took a deep breath.

"Knight to E5." He said. The horse began moving and before he knew it he stood in front of the queen. She stabbed the horse and Ron fell off with a scream; slamming into the ground.

"RON!" Harry shouted.

Hermione made a move to help him.

"No! Don't move, remember; we're still playing."

"Horror mutatio felicitates" Hermione stammered. The image faded and was replaced by a 13 year olds Ron and Hermione.

"So, friends?" Hermione asked.

"Best friends. Me, you and Harry may have our ups and downs but I don't think anything on this Earth could break us 3 up!" Ron said and hugged her but quickly drew away. Hermione just smiled.

"Finite" Remus said.

The image disappeared. "Good job!" He said.

Hermione stood back with her best friends and James smiled comfortingly at Harry.

"Come on then, son." He said.

Harry made his way to the front and eyed the bed side table as if it were a lethal enemy. He lifted his hand and placed it on top of it.

**Author's note: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm nearly at 50 reviews! Thank-you! Chapter 13 will be up tomorrow, hopefully by 11.00 in the morning (U.K time), but don't hold me to it! I will try my best and that is all I can do! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I thought Ron and Hermione's worst memories should be one where their future husband/ wife (not that they know it yet ;)) gets hurt. Please review! No flames! Only praise and constructive criticism please! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

Harry stood back and frowned. The bed-side table was shaking slightly. And then the horror materialised.

Lily stood rocking a baby Harry as she moved boxes in front of the nursery door. She was barricading them in. "Ssshh... it's all going to be alright sweet heart. Mumma won't let any harm come to you." She said.

"Avada Kedavra" You could hear a man shout.

Lily stopped moving the boxes and held Harry closer.

"James..." Tears overflowed and she cried silently.

She soon snapped out of it.

"Harry... you are so loved- so loved. Harry, mumma loves you... dada loves you. Harry, be safe... be strong" She said as she moved furniture at a faster pace.

She stopped and everything went quiet. Everyone could hear footsteps climbing up the stairs.

Every girl in the class had started crying. Harry was just staring. James was crying. He was going to watch his wife die and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Lily kissed Harry's forehead and supported his head in her hand. She was moving back in fear.

"No, no... Not my baby." She said fearfully.

"Mumma... dada" Harry called up to his mother.

Lily looked down at her son. Then she looked at the door.

"No, baby... no dada anymore. But don't be scared." She said.

The door blasted open and Lily turned around, screaming at the force as she took the blow for her son. She dropped Harry in his cot and turned to the door, standing directly in front of her son. Voldemort would have to get past the mother to get the son.

The monster entered the room.

"Not Harry! Please Not Harry!"Lily shouted.

"Stand aside, girl." Voldemort ordered.

"No! Please! Take me- kill me instead! Please, not Harry!" She pleaded

"Stand aside, stupid girl- NOW! Voldemort demanded.

"No! Have mercy! Please, not Harry!" She said.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted and a jet of green light hit Lily in the chest. She screamed and fell.

Now it was just Harry and Voldemort.

Voldemort approached the cot where the quiet baby sat. Harry looked curiously up into the face of the intruder. And then he started crying.

Voldemort wasted no time when the baby started wailing.

"Avada Kedavra." He said. The green light went straight to Harry and the image faded in and then out. This time Harry was alone in the cot, lying on his side with the lightning bolt freshly slashed across his forehead. He started crying and whimpering and slowly sat up. He reached for the bars of his cot and looked through them. The nursery was in ruins. Rubble was everywhere. It was the sight of a great battle. But the infant only had eyes for his mother. He remained silently staring.

"Mumma?" He called.

"M- Mumma...mumma." he repeated.

Then he called for the next person who the small boy was sure would help him.

"Dada! Dada!" He said louder. But still, nothing.

Then there was another sound. Footsteps; once again. But the person who entered shocked everybody; Snape.

As soon as he set his eyes on Lily he fell to the ground, his face full of heartbreak.

"L-Lily?" he croaked out and moved closer to her. Then Harry started crying out. Snape turned and looked at the cot.

"Impossible" Snape whispered. Then he stood up and reached down in the crib, picking up the small child. He held Harry at arm's length.

He made a move to leave and take Harry out of the wrecked house too, but then he seemed to be studying the boy.

"I'm sorry. You're too much like him." He said. Snape looked over to Lily and settled Harry on her chest. Snape lifted one of Lily's hands and laid it on the babies back. Then without another word, he disapperated. Harry started crying. He was alone once again. But then he looked down at his mother.

"Dada." The boy said and slipped off of his mother's chest. He started crawling over the rubble and through to the hallway, which wasn't as bad. He crawled down it and then he saw his dad. James lay in the hallway, staring up at nothing, his glasses crooked. Harry said "dada" and crawled over to his dad.

He climbed onto his dad's chest and lay on it.

"Dada dada!" He said. But, again, no response. So the baby just laid his head on his father's unmoving chest. But soon enough he started shivering. He kissed his dad's cheek and went for the nursery again. He grabbed a stuffed toy stag and crawled back to his dad. He put his toy on his dad's chest.

Then he returned to his mother and snuggled up to her side. The image was then replaced by another one.

A 5 year old Harry, who wore baggy clothes and glasses that were too big for him was standing on a stool and cooking.

A large man who resembled a walrus somewhat waddled in and Harry lowered his head. He seemed to be scared of the man.

"Where's my breakfast, boy?" The vile man thundered.

"Sorry Uncle Vernon, sir." Harry said. He was cooking bacon.

The child got off of the stool and dragged it over to another counter. He stood on it to get some toast out of the toaster and then put the toast on a plate. He then dragged his chair over to the bacon. But his Uncle stood, looking over the meat.

"You have BURNT MY BREAKFAST, you little FREAK" He spat. Harry cowered.

"I'm so- sorry, sir. Please don't-"His Uncle cut him off.

"Don't what? Don't you tell me what I can and cannot do. You are going to get what you deserve. You burnt my breakfast and I will burn you." The fat man picked up the 5 year old none too gently and grabbed the boys hand in his massive fist. He then pressed the hand against the fire in the hob. Harry screamed and thrashed.

The image changed again to a 12 year old Harry. He was running.

"Ginny!" He shouted and knelt by her side. He shook her.

"No, Ginny! Please don't be dead. Wake up! Wake up, please!" He said and put his hand over hers.

The image changed again to 14 year old Harry hiding behind a grave stone.

The class heard a crazed man shout.

"DO NOT HIDE FROM ME, HARRY POTTER! I WANT YOU TO LOOK AT ME WHEN I KILL YOU! I WANT TO SEE THE LIGHT LEAVE YOUR EYES!"

Harry in the class room, raised his wand shakily and whispered "Horror mutatio Felicitates"

The horrible images stopped and were replaced by flashes of Harry's good memories:

Harry and Ron were laughing, Harry and Hermione smiling. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together. Ginny smiling at Harry. Harry and Sirius hugging. Harry and Remus talking. Then finally Harry, Lily and James lay together. Lily had her head on James' shoulder and baby Harry lay on his father's chest while his dad rubbed his back and his mum stroked his hair lovingly.

Then Remus muttered weakly. "Finite" and Harry fell to the floor, shaking. James caught him and held his distressed son against his chest.

**Author's note: Hello! I know how excited some of you have been for this chapter! I hoped I didn't disappoint. I had the idea in the first place that I would hear all of you guys' favourite Harry horror moments and I was going to put them all together (Candy3314, thanks you for reviewing by the way, but you and I seemed to be thinking the same thing I hope you enjoyed it!). Thank you to everyone who put their idea's forward. The next chapter will be the aftermath and it should be up tonight or tomorrow! Thank you for reviewing! I have actually reached 50 reviews! YAY! Please keep on reviewing! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

James cried into his son's messy hair. Harry had had a horrific life. His baby boy had been abused by his 'relatives'. And he'd had experiences that most people would not wish on anyone.

Harry was shaking and crying silently. He felt safe in his dad's arms. But they know. They all know. About the Dursleys, the one thing Harry didn't want anyone to know about. Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world, the boy-who-lived, abused by his so-called-family. Harry just turned into his father's chest and closed his eyes. Hiding from what was coming. James was shaking with sobs but held his son tightly and rubbed his back.

The whole class stared in shock. Sirius picked up a desk chair and threw it at the wall with a scream. "NO!"

Remus cut him off. "Sirius, stop it now. We shouldn't talk about this now." Remus croaked out.

"Can you please leave? You are all dismissed. It's nearly the end of the lesson anyway. Go straight to break. It would be much appreciated if you wouldn't talk about this." Remus said and ushered the silent student's out. But the teachers knew that by lunch the school would be buzzing with gossip about the latest story.

Ron and Hermione were last to leave, both of them were crying.

"Harry?" James asked.

"I really do not want to talk about the Dursley's, dad" Harry mumbled.

"Harry, you have to. We need to know what they did to you." James said sadly, hating that he had to put his son through this.

"Why do you need to know? It is not like you were there to change any of it! It's in the past." Harry said.

"I know none of us were there and we can't change what happened to you. I can wish it didn't happen to you but that won't help. I hate that you went through that, but I want to help—"Harry cut James off.

"Help would have been nice 10 years ago! But it's too late." Harry said.

James sighed and ran his hands through his son's hair to calm him down. Soon Harry relaxed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know that if you could have been there you would have. And the reason you weren't there was because you gave your life for me and mum. And I cannot thank you enough. I... I just get angry. I don't like to talk about my past." Harry said quietly.

James nodded in understanding and helped his son stand.

"Let's go to the Marauder's den and talk about it." He suggested.

Harry nodded and the 4 quickly walked there. Harry and James shared one sofa while Remus and Sirius took armchairs. Harry leaned on his dad's chest and James put a comforting arm around him.

"Tell us Harry. We want to help." James said.

Harry was quiet for a few moments.

"When I was around three was when I think it started. A few smacks now and then. But then by the time I was 5 I was made to do the cooking and I had to clean what I could reach. Aunt Petunia never laid a hand on me. She threatened to sometimes and aimed frying pans at my head, but she knew I would duck in time. But she still let my Uncle hit me and push me around. Over the 6 years when the abuse took place, between the ages of 5 and 11, he would smack me, burn me, and hit me with his belt, a few punches and kicks. One time he stood on my hand and it broke. They called me freak because I was different. I never knew that there was such thing as magic. My Uncle said he wanted to 'stamp it out of me'. They lied about you and mum. They said you were an unemployed drunk and they said you died in a car crash. They... they said you didn't love me."

"Harry I love you more than anything in this world. Carry on. I know it's difficult. You're doing really well." James encouraged.

Harry nodded. "They would starve me. And my bedroom till I was 11 was a cupboard under the stairs. I didn't mind it in there. It was like a safe place. They couldn't touch me in there. I could stay in there for hours... days even once or twice. I'd just make up silly imaginary games. It helped me escape the real world. If I got a better report from school than Dudley then I would be beaten. And I had to do Dudley's and my homework along with all my chores after school. When I did accidental magic Uncle Vernon would beat me too. I didn't even know what was happening. But when I came back from Hogwarts the abuse stopped. I think they were scared of me. They would lock my trunk away, but they gave me a new room. Uncle Vernon never laid a hand on me after that, but I was still starved a bit and locked in my room."

"Did you ever try telling anyone? A teacher at your primary school, perhaps?" Remus asked after a few moments of silence.

"When I was 7 I told my teacher. She was really nice. I didn't have any friends at school because I was the weird boy who got bullied by Dudley and his gang. But she would let me stay with her in the class room at break. She tried to encourage me to make friends but I didn't because I couldn't. So I could just sit and do some colouring during break or lunch while she marked our books. She saw bruises on my arm and asked me what it was. So I told her the truth. She went straight to the headmaster and told him. But I healed very quickly."

"That's because of your magic, Harry. Most magical children heal within a day of getting a bruise." Sirius explained.

"So when they got the social workers here there was no proof. Uncle Vernon made sure not to hit any visible skin areas after that." Harry explained.

"I'm so sorry for everything that happened to you Harry." James said. Harry just shrugged.

"It's not your fault." He said.

"I tried to get custody over you for 5 years you know?" Remus commented.

"Really?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Yes. But every time I even got close to getting custody it would hit a dead end with one word. Werewolf. But even when I found out there was no possible way that you could be in my care I got Dumbledore to send me a letter of how you were each month. I never thought that... I would have just taken you if I had known. But Dumbledore usually just said that his sources said you were a quiet boy who didn't socialise. I thought it was a bit odd because James and Lily were very good with people. But then I always thought that you were probably just different. Maybe you had one of your grandparent's genes. I didn't know." Remus finished sadly.

"Thank-you Uncle Mooney." Harry smiled at him.

Remus smiled back.

"I'm going to teach them a lesson. I already have a brilliant idea!" Sirius said.

"Okay, so next Summer I use polyjuice to look like Harry and go back to the Dursley's. I use magic to record how they treat 'Harry' and I can use magic to pick up traces of violence that happened in each room. I can get a stack of evidence and then we can give it all to the wizarding children's care and safety department. They'll have a case and YAY! That vile couple are put in jail! What do you think?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius! I can't believe it! That was actually a clever, rational and good plan!" Remus said.

Sirius just smiled as Harry and James nodded.

"Anything else happen that is serious that I should know about?" James asked. Harry smiled.

"Dad, I hope you are sitting comfortably." Harry said.

And he told them all about his 4 years of Hogwarts.

At the end the 3 adults sat in shock.

"Well... I don't know what to say. Harry, you are amazing! But please. Don't try to give me any heart attacks. If I lose you I don't know what I would do." James said, still looking slightly out of it.

"Oh no! Lessons are going to start in 5 minutes!" Remus said.

"Harry, if you don't want to you don't have to go back to class." James said.

"No, no I'm not a coward. And anyway, the longer I leave them the more they're going to talk about me." Harry reasoned.

The group shared a big hug and went off to lessons in a mix of emotions. But they all knew one thing. Right now, it was okay. They had each other and that was good.

**Author's note: Hiya! Thanks for the reviews! A big thanks to the people who review every chapter, your advice really does help and your praise encourages me to get updates done quickly. But thanks to every reviewer, whether it was just one review or whether you review all the time. You are all lovely and I thank you for being so great on my first story! Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. I thought that Harry trusted his uncle's and especially his dad enough to tell them about the abuse. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully another update will be up tomorrow. Maybe even in the morning! Please review! Thank-you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

Harry walked through the castle casually. He was already 2 minutes late for lesson, but he thought that if he was late it meant that the class would have no time to question him and he would at least have the hour to think about what he was going to say.

Harry climbed up to the Divination class room and opened the door. The whole class was silent and Trelawny stopped mid-speech.

Harry closed the door behind himself.

"Sorry I'm late, professor." He apologised.

"No matter, my dear, but why are you late?" Trelawny asked.

"I was talking to dad and my uncles." He said and sat next to Ron. He had red eyes that showed that he had been crying not too long ago and he looked sadly at Harry, who just avoided his gazes along with the rest of the classes.

"Aaahh... those 3, I sense that none of them have the gift of sight. Lupin is far too logical, Black does not have belief and Potter does not like the thought of the future as he fears it. You are very much like your father, Mr. Potter, as soon as I saw you together; your connection is a strong one. Your auras are intertwined." Trelawny said dramatically.

"Well Professor Potter is Harry's dad." Dean said.

"Professor, does that mean that we all have connections and auras like our parent's?" Lavender asked eagerly.

"Oh yes. And that is what we shall focus on this lesson. I asked Professor Potter to come to this lesson; I sent him an owl which he received this morning. But I sense something is troubling him and he will remember in about 1 minute or 2." Trelawny predicted.

And 1 minute later the trap door opened and James hurried in.

"Sorry, Professor Trelawny, I was halfway across the school when I remembered. I think I can still hear Sirius' laughter and Remus smacking him with a newspaper." James explained and stepped in completely. He smiled around the classroom and winked at Harry.

"Quite alright, dear. Take a seat and I shall explain all to the students." Trelawny said and James walked o Harry's table and sat on the floor next to his son. Harry looked down at his dad from his seat on the cushioned chair and mouthed "Why are you here?" innocently.

"Trelawny wanted me to do a demonstration." James whispered and leaned against Harry's chair. Harry nodded and they turned to the teacher.

"Now today we will be looking at the aura. And the connection it has with parent and child. You are a very lucky set of students because no-one has ever been given a demonstration until they go on to do NEWT divination. Now does anyone want to take a guess at what the connection is?" She asked.

Typically Parvati put her hand up. "Professor is it like inheritance. Children inherit everything from their parents. Looks, traits and characteristics. So, would your aura be a part of your parent's too?" she asked.

"You are right my dear. Everyone in this room is made up of your mother and your father, as you know. So, auras are a part of you and your parents, much like your body is. A newborn child has an aura of both parents mixed. But as you grow, your experiences change your aura as it changes you. Professor Potter, if you'd like to come over here please." Trelawny said.

James got up and stood next to Trelawny.

"Now you, Mr Potter." She motioned for Harry.

Harry walked over to stand next to James.

"Do you mind if I cast a charm on you 2? It will show your aura for everyone to see?" she asked. Harry and James just shrugged.

"Now, stand side by side, yes, that's it. Now James hold your hand flat out between you both and Harry lay your hand on top of your father's. Exactly symmetrically." Trelawny ordered. They followed her commands.

She waved her wand around dramatically and then James and Harry were surrounded by coloured lights. James' was mostly red and he also had a few other colours, including a baby blue, white, grey, purple and a bright blue and some more. Harry had mostly red with purple. But he had grey, bright blue and a shocking green.

Trelawny circled them once and then pointer her wand at the black board. Writing appeared. There was a line down the middle with father and son written on either side. On the 2 sides wrote which colours were in the auras.

She waved her wand again and the auras disappeared.

Harry and James let go and she gestured for them to sit down again. Once they were sitting comfortably Trelawny walked to her board.

"Which colours do you think the son inherited from the father?" she asked.

Ron, for the first time in his life, actually seemed to be interested in this lesson and he put his hand up.

"The red from Harry's dad and the purple and green is from Harry's mum." Ron said.

"Exactly right Mr Weasley. Now who can tell me what the colours that are not so prominent are?" she asked.

"Experiences?" Lavender queried.

"Yes. Read Professor Potter's colours. White for marriage, the purple is also a sign to his wife's aura. The Bright blue represents friendship. The grey is his grief. The baby blue shows he has had a child. Blue represents a boy and pink would be a girl. Mr Potter's colours are his parents- red and purple. Also grey, for grief and bright blue for friendship. The shocking green colour is for a mortal enemy." Trelawny explained.

"Well shouldn't I have shocking green, I am also Voldemort's enemy?" James asked.

"I feel that the conflict between you and you-know-you is not as extensive as your sons." Trelawny said.

"Professor Potter, do you possess a photograph of Mr Potter as a baby, the younger the better?" Trelawny asked.

James got his wand out.

"Yeah, I'll just summon them." James waved his wand and a moment later a white photo album came into the room. James caught it and laid it on Harry's desk. He opened it and said "aawww, look at my cute little baby boy!" he cooed.

Harry buried his face in his hands and groaned.

James just laughed.

"So, what do you want, Professor Trelawny?" James asked as he flicked through his pictures.

"One picture of him on his own, one with you and one with his mother, if that's okay?" Trelawny requested.

James nodded and he delicately removed 3 pictures. His face grew sad when he obviously saw one with Lily.

"Actually, can I also have one of him with each of his uncles?" Trelawny said.

James gave her the 5 pictures and she organised then on her own desk.

She waved her wand above one of them and the image materialised in the centre of the room in real-life size. It was just Harry alone. He was about 8 months old and he sat on a picnic blanket holding a toy stuffed stag and eating a corner of an antler.

Trelawny waved her wand again and the lights appeared. The baby was surrounded by Red and purple.

The image vanished.

"As you see, being so young a baby has only his parents' aura."

The next image appeared. Lily sat in a beach chair, wearing a floaty pale green dress. Harry, only 5 months old sat on her lap with a white baby grow and a hat on. His back leaned on his mother's tummy and his small hands held onto his mother's hands. She smiled down at him. The aura's appeared and Lily had the purple, white, baby blue, and a small bit of grey and bright blue and Harry's was red, however the purple was the most prominent.

Trelawny said nothing as she saw that James was quite upset by this image and she thought it was best to move on quickly. James had silent tears running down his face as he watched the image disappear. Then a new one appeared and James pulled himself together.

The new image was of James dancing with an 8 month old Harry giggling in his father's arms as James spun around. The auras were the same but Harry's was redder than purple.

"If you are around 1 parent your aura shows a more prominent colour to who you are with."

The next image was of Harry sat on Remus' lap while he was read to. Harry held Remus' hand hostage to him and stared in wonder at the book. Remus' aura was amber but it also had other colours. Harry's was normal but around the edges was a faint glow of amber.

The next image was of Sirius standing with Harry on his hip. They both had the same sunglasses on and Sirius was laughing merrily. The auras showed that Sirius was mostly silver and yet again around the edges of Harry's aura it was silver.

The image faded and Trelawny handed James his pictures back.

"As you see around his Uncles Harry's aura also has theirs. This is because when you love people and you are around them auras intertwine." Trelawny explained.

"Professor Potter's main aura is only red, yet his son's is both red and purple, that is because when you grow older and become a full witch or wizard your aura settles. It will either meld the colours together or change to one parent's colour or sometimes change to a new colour. Now, your homework is to bring in a picture of yourself and your family as next week you will be seeing your own aura. If you have no picture on you then I suggest that you owl your parents or guardians for one. You may leave now." Trelawny said. The class hurried off to lunch. Ron however grabbed Harry's arm.

"Me and Hermione want to talk to you, please Harry, don't shut us out."

"I'm never going to 'shut you out'." Harry said and followed Ron to Gryffindor tower after a goodbye hug from his dad.

**Author's note: Thank you for reviewing! You guys are great! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Thank-you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in a secluded corner of Gryffindor tower.

"Oh, Harry..." Hermione whispered and tears overflowed.

"No, don't say sorry. You weren't to know. Look, I don't want to go too much into it. Dad, Uncle Paddy and Uncle Mooney are sorting it. All you need to know is that they abused me till I was 11 but it wasn't so bad when I came here. I think they were scared of me. But it's going to be okay now because I've got a family. But I want you 2 to know that you are my family. I love you like a brother and sister, I really do. That will never go away. You were always there when I had no-one else. My life has been a bit hectic since dad came back, but it is calming down now and I can spend more time with you." Harry explained all in one go.

Hermione and Ron didn't say anything because they didn't have to. They just hugged him.

"We love you too, mate." Ron whispered.

"Yeah" Hermione said.

Harry smiled. Everything was alright.

"Oh no!" Harry said as they pulled away. "We've got potions next! And if we want food we'll have to go to the great hall. I bet the news has spread and they are all going to stare at me. I really hate it when they do that." Harry explained.

"Harry, you have to face them. It'll only get worse if you ignore them." Hermione said and Ron nodded in agreement.

Harry sighed and they all made their way down to the great hall. As soon as they entered the hall fell silent and they all stared at Harry. Harry turned to Ron to say that they should leave when his dad and uncles walked up behind him. His dad patted him on the shoulder.

"You might want to stay for this." He said. Harry furrowed his brow in confusion. James lead Harry to a seat and Harry sat next to Ginny who smiled at him.

Harry looked around, slightly agitated by the whispers and stairs.

"It's none of their business. I've tried to get my friends to stop gossiping. So, ham sandwich?" Ginny asked.

Harry grinned at her.

"You, Ginny Weasley, are amazing." Harry blurted out but went red afterwards. Ginny blushed and he took the ham sandwich.

"And thanks for telling your friends to stop. Watch my dad, he said I needed to stay and see something." Harry said.

Ginny turned to look at the head table as Hermione and Ron took their seats opposite Harry and Ginny.

James, Sirius and Remus walked straight up to Snape, who flat out ignored them.

"Why?" James asked, seething.

Snape agonizingly slowly put his cup of pumpkin juice down. "Why what, Potter?" He asked.

The noise in the hall quietened and everyone grew still. The teachers all turned to their colleagues and the students all turned to their teachers.

"Why did you leave my baby in a bloody wrecked house? He could have DIED! You saw the state that house was in! The ceiling could have caved in, A fire could have burnt him, anything could have happened! So, why, why did you leave him? It's because of me, am I right? Oh, Snape, that is rich! You finally got me back for those years at school when I teased you. Your revenge was cruel you cold hearted monster. Did you laugh when you stepped over my body after you left him? Oh ha ha, you can't get the father so you got the next best thing. His son." James was shouting.

"Dad, no." Harry stood.

"No, Harry. Don't. You see, Snape, you see my son? Oh, he may look like me but he definitely got the best of Lily! He got her compassion and her forgiveness. But you see, I'm not like that, I'm different. But you don't see that do you. You look at Harry and you see me. Because that's all you'll ever look for. You see what you want to see." James finished.

Snape stood up and pointed his wand at James; Harry ran straight up to them and stood between them.

"No. Stop it, stop the fighting. It isn't going to achieve anything!" Harry said.

James tried to get Harry away from the tip of Snape's wand. But he wouldn't move.

"You lower your wand right now. Harry isn't involved." James said.

"But he is. This is why you are fighting me now. I left your son in that house 14 years ago. You were right. And I did that because I picked up your son and I saw you staring right back at me. And I couldn't bear to help the son of a Potter because I can never forgive you for what you put me through for 7 years. I did not leave him out of revenge; I just couldn't do it... I couldn't." Snape explained and strode out.

James stared after him and shouted "COWARD!"

Harry just sighed. "He saved my life, you know? He's saved my life lots. He's got my forgiveness." He said and made his way to sit.

"You really do have her heart, Harry." James called after him. Harry stopped and looked back at his father. He just gave him a small smile and went back to Gryffindor Table.

**Author's note: Okay then! Thank-you for all the reviews. Please please review and there will hopefully be another chapter up tomorrow! Thank-you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

Harry knew as soon as he entered Potions class that it was going to be a dreadful lesson. Snape was glaring at him. Harry took a seat. During the register, just before Harry's name Snape had a smirk on his face.

"Harry. James. Potter." He drawled. The Slytherins smirked along with their head of house.

"Yes, sir?" Harry said, determined not to release his anger.

"Or would you prefer James?" Snape asked.

"Harry is fine, thank you, sir." Harry answered, he could feel anger begin to boil but he pushed the feeling down.

"Why ever not? You two are so very alike."

"Because, sir, Harry is my name and James is my second name. I would like you to call me by my first please." Harry said, slightly harshly.

"'Please'? Well, you do have manners after all, pity that it took 15 years for you to find them." Snape snapped.

Harry just ignored him and Snape finally read out the rest of the register.

However as they made their potion he noted everything that Harry did wrong. Just what Harry did, not even Hermione or Neville. Near the end of the lesson all the potions were complete.

"Mr Potter, come to the front with your potion." Snape ordered. Harry stiffly stood and brought a vial of his potion to the front.

"You are going to taste and test your potion." Snape stated and demanded at the same time.

"But, Professor, we just made a de-aging potion-"Hermione was cut off by Snape.

"I am aware, thank-you miss Granger. Go on then Potter, or do you need your daddy to feed you through a bottle?" Snape asked.

"I am sure I can manage... Professor." Harry said. He looked over to Ron and Hermione and gave them a small smile.

Then he uncorked his potion and drank the lot.

An odd feeling ran through his whole body. And then everything around Harry began to get bigger.

Harry looked up at Snape. He could remember everything; however he had a very strong want for the presence of his dada. Hold on, when did he start calling his dad, dada? Harry looked down and found himself wearing a blue baby grow. As soon as Harry realised what had happened he looked up from his place on the ground and it was all too much for his infant like mind. He started to cry.

"Dada... dada!" That seemed to be the only word he could say at the moment.

"Potter, you fool, you have drunk the entire potion. What part of taste don't you understand? Oh and you had to add 1 too many drops of flobberworm puss. Weasley, kindly go and get Professor Potter."

Ron ran out and came back to an even louder crying Harry. James ran in, worry written over his face. But he stopped short when he saw his son. He knew it was Harry. He looked just like he did when he was one. Harry's small arms reached up to James and he cried louder, with more urgency.

"Harry?" James whispered. He quickly snapped out of it and scooped his son up. Harry buried his small face in James' shoulder.

"Ssshh, its okay now Harry. Dada's here... Snape, you have 3 seconds to tell me what on earth has happened to my son or I will personally make sure your life is a living hell." James said.

"Potter was meant to taste his potion, it would have lasted 5 minutes or so, but he drank the whole vial and added 1 more than necessary of a vital ingredient and that is why he is a child. Potter, he increased the potency and he should remain like that for another week, give or take a few days. I can't be sure. He has the memories and mind of a 15 year old; however his impulses are that of an infant. As you see he is very emotional currently in comparison to when he is 15." Snape explained all in one go.

Harry's crying had stopped till it was just whimpers and shuddering uncontrollable breaths every now and then.

James rubbed Harry's back and swayed calmly.

"Go to sleep, Harry. It will be alright... I promise." James said. Harry's breathing slowed and the baby fell asleep. James kept one arm under Harry's bum and his hand supporting his son's neck. Harry's small fist was holding tightly to his dad's robe.

"He will be fine." Snape stated. "Class dismissed." He shouted. James and the students left, all the teenagers were buzzing with gossip which was surely going to be around the whole school by dinner.

James made his way to the marauder's den and on his was sent some messages to the house elves to make some changes to his living quarters. The elves were very efficient and by the time he got there it was all done.

In the living room there was a bouncer chair and a load of cuddly toys. In the kitchen there was a high chair and the cupboards were stacked with baby food. In James' bedroom there was a cot. Some safety changes had been made, like covers over the corners of tables so Harry wouldn't get hurt.

James sat on the sofa with Harry cradled in his arms. Harry's scar was gone, but James could tell that Harry would not have been more than a few weeks away from the attack. James sat in the silence and waited for his friends to return.

**Author's note: I am so sorry for not updating in a few days. I really wanted to but I have had exams and stuff. However I think so far I have done enough chapters to have basically done a chapter per day because I sometimes do more than 1 chapter a day. I will try my best to get a chapter up tomorrow. Again, I am really sorry. Please review and tell me what you think about my plot twist. I guess Harry really can't go one day without something weird happening to him. Please review! Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

Sirius and Remus stood in front of the sofa which held James and the baby with their mouths agape.

"Harry's a ... baby?" Sirius asked.

James nodded. "Snape made him take a potion and now he's like this. He still has his 15 year old mind and will recognize everybody, but he has the behaviour and impulses of a 1 year old." James explained.

Remus closed his mouth and sat next to James. He looked at the small baby; Harry looked very peaceful and content as he slept. Sirius soon after snapped out of it.

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

"Well, apparently Snape has spoken to Dumbledore. Dumbledore suggested that we keep teaching classes but look after Harry during the lessons. One advantage about Harry being in his right mind is that he will understand what is going on and he should cooperate moderately well with us as we teach. But I don't doubt that this is going to be a long weak, my friends." James said.

The 3 marauders and the baby made their way down for the great feast. Harry sat in his dad's arms with a stuffed dog in his hands.

"I'm sure it will all be fine." Sirius said and they went to the great hall doors and walked casually through them. Practically all the students and staff sat eating their dinner and within about 5 seconds every head had turned to the 4 people who had been the gossip topic of today.

Harry dropped the dog; he always hated being stared at. But instead of just ducking his head and ignoring it his 1 year old impulses took charge and he turned in his dad's arms and buried his face in his dad's shoulder. James rubbed circles in his sons back to comfort him.

They made their way to the staff table and took their seats. James tried to put Harry in a high chair but the students were still staring and Harry started fussing so James just sat his son on his lap. Sirius passed Harry his toy that he had dropped and this seemed to cheer Harry up immensely and he went back to holding it tightly.

Dumbledore stood. "Students, Mr Potter had a potions accident this afternoon and has been de-aged. He remembers all of you but he has the impulses of a 1 year old, so I would be careful, he knows who all of you are and in a week when he has recovered he will remember how you all were. He will stay with his dad all the time and yes that means during your lessons he will be there. Please don't fuss about it; I'm sure the young Gryffindor will not appreciate it. And when Harry has recovered I expect you all to treat him with respect, he isn't really himself and that means so taunting his after this ordeal is other. Oh and also another notice, Madam Umbridge will be in your lessons tomorrow. Thank you for listening." Dumbledore sat and the talk started in the hall.

James loaded his plate with his own food and then looked for some food for Harry to have. He found some mashed sweet potato and broccoli. The house elves had sent a bottle of milk, permanently warmed, to the table too. Harry seemed very interested in his new toy at the moment so James quickly ate his own meal and then when he finished he gradually pried the stuffed animal from his sons hand who started whimpering until he saw a spoonful of food. James fed him and once Harry refused to eat any more solid foods James sat Harry so his son's back leant against his father's stomach and put the bottle in Harry's mouth. Harry's small hand came up and held the bottle but James knew from experience that he needed to keep a hand on the bottle of milk himself.

"So you must be a good boy for dada tomorrow, Harry, can you do that for me?" James asked his son. Harry's neck tilted a bit and a small dribble of milk dribbled down his baby's cheek as Harry tried to look at his dad. Harry just smiled and more milk dribbled onto his baby grow. James just smiled and mopped up the mess with his napkin.

Ron and Hermione and a ginger girl, who looked slightly alike Ron so James presumed she was his sister, came up to him.

"Hiya, sir, we just wanted to see Harry. Dumbledore said he would recognise us." Hermione said.

Harry should have been embarrassed by being seen in such a vulnerable state by his friends but he found he didn't care. He pushed the bottle away and James placed the basically finished bottle on the table.

Harry grinned cutely at his friends.

"Can you say hello, Harry?" James asked.

Harry frowned and tried but it came out sounding like a "heyooo." So he shook his head and just waved and giggled. James laughed at his son.

"Aww, he is so adorable!" Hermione said. "I always wondered what Harry would have been like when he was younger. Oh, I can call him my little brother for real now. You see sir, Harry's like my little brother but he doesn't like being called little, now he really is." Harry pouted at the clever girl.

"You okay there, mate. Man, the girls are going to be infatuated by you this week." Ron said, smiling.

Harry frowned and said what everyone presumed was him trying to say "Oh no". The group laughed.

"You really need to improve on you articulation" Sirius said which earned him a tiny hand smacking his arm lightly.

Harry smiled and looked up at Ginny. As soon as he saw her his grin got bigger. He pointed at Ginny and then looked up at his dad.

"Oh, you want to go to Ginny?" James asked. Harry nodded.

One part of Harry's mind was saying to him 'What on Earth are you doing?' but the stronger part said back 'I want Ginny' but he didn't know why.

James stood and passed Harry over to Ginny who put him on her hip.

"Well hello there Harry. You have been having quite a day I see." Ginny laughed well naturedly.

Harry just giggled and nodded.

"Have you been having fun with your daddy and uncles?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"Oo see soo?" Harry said.

"What is he trying to say?" Hermione asked.

"'You see me soon?' He used to say that to people who came over to our house if he really liked them. He would want them to come back. So he asked them that before they left." James explained.

"Yes I will see you tomorrow morning, I have double defence and I'll see you then, how's that?" Ginny asked. Harry clapped his hands happily.

James took Harry back and the 3 friends waved goodbye to their small friend. Harry started crying as soon as they left for the common room but as soon as Sirius showed him the toy again Harry's mood swung back to happy again.

James and his best friends made their way back to their rooms and were all so tired that Sirius and Remus went straight to bed and Harry was bathed and rocked to sleep in front of the fireplace within half an hour. James placed his son in the cot and lay down to sleep too.

James fell into a dreamless sleep. He had had a nightmare the night before, but he guessed that Harry's presence in the room helped soothe his dreams tonight.

However James' content sleep was ruined abruptly by his son screaming at 2'o clock in the morning.

**Author's note: Hello! Thank you for all of your lovely reviews, they were much appreciated. Please review! Thank-you and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

James lifted Harry out of the cot and held his son against his chest.

"Ssshh it's alright Harry. Dada's here, calm down." James soothed. The words helped a little but Harry was still in hysterics.

James sat down on his bed and rocked Harry calmly, waiting for his son to calm down.

After a couple of minutes Harry had no more tears. But it was obvious that he was in a state. The baby had tear streaks down his face and red cheeks. His eyes were bloodshot and he whimpered softly.

"Did you have a nightmare, hmmm?" James asked quietly. Harry just whimpered.

"Well it is okay now. I'm here. They're only dreams, let's get you a bottle of milk and then go back to bed." James said. He summoned a new bottle and held it to his son's mouth. After a bit of coaxing his son accepted the bottle and when it was finished Harry was drowsy and ready for bed.

James bent to place Harry back in his cot but his son startled awake and started crying and holding on tighter to James' hands.

James waved his wand and Harry's cot moved right next to James' bed. James got into bed and lay on his side and reached a hand through one of the bars and Harry held onto his dad's hand. Five minutes later James heard Harry's breathing even out but he kept his hand there. He wanted nothing more than to make his son feel safe, whether he was awake or asleep.

In the morning James awoke to the sound of Remus and Sirius rowing, to be honest they were just like an old married couple. Today it was about Sirius stealing Remus' socks, this made James snigger. He himself had hid the socks yesterday to get Sirius in trouble with their werewolf friend.

James stood and dressed quickly. He walked back to the cot and looked down at his son.

Harry lay on his back with his thumb in his mouth and a peaceful look on his face. What on Earth had last night been about? James wondered this question and then quickly cast it out of his mind when Harry's eyelids were drowsily opening.

"Hello, buddy! Up we get and to breakfast we go." James said and got Harry out of the cot and changed his son into a nappy, a vest, a red t-shirt with a dragon on it. He struggled Harry into some comfy trousers, socks and little soft shoes that they sell for babies who can't walk yet. He then put the blue jumper on Harry and walked into the main room with Harry sat on his hip.

Sirius danced over to them and tickled Harry's chin.

"Hello, prongslet. Last night I heard the sound that reminded me that you have your mother's lungs. Thank you for the early... early... early wake up call, just delightful." Sirius teased which Harry giggled at and reached out to his godfather. Sirius took Harry into his arms and the 3 headed to the great hall with Remus and James making funny faces behind Sirius' back for Harry and their amusement. Sirius was almost at the great hall when he realised what all the stifled laughter and the giggling from his godson was for.

When they stepped into the hall heads turned yet again and Harry hid his face in Sirius' shirt.

The three were running late anyway and rushed to eat. James fed Harry some porridge and a drink.

The three professors really did not want to get on the wrong side of Madam Umbridge. Not because they wanted to please her and earn her respect. Oh no, they truly hated her. They had heard from Remus that she had passed some of the harshest werewolf acts and that she was a prejudiced old hag. But they really did need to keep their jobs. Well, James was fine, he was the heir of Gryffindor after all and Sirius was okay because the ministry were trying to compensate for their mistakes. It was Remus that they were worried about. Remus loved to teach and it was definitely something that he was good at so they needed to do this for Remus.

Sirius and Remus sorted out their lesson plans while James transfigured a spare desk into a playpen which held a very comfy floor, pillows for when Harry got tired, teddies and toys for his son to entertain himself with. James placed his son in the playpen and ruffled his hair.

"Now you be good for us this lesson, Harry. You need to be a very good boy, okay?" James asked.

Harry just nodded and reached up a hand to James who gently took Harry's hand as a sign to comfort Harry and show Harry that he wasn't leaving him.

The bell rang and fourth year students began piling into the classroom, followed by an unattractive woman wearing so much pink that there should be a law against it on the grounds that it was bad for James' eyesight and health. The three teachers took their seats and smiled at the students while they settled.

**Author's note: I'm sorry yet again for leaving a few days till I updated it but I had some more exams and I have one more next week but I do have a nice break after that that I will be using to write. I also figured that I should use the saying "If you're going to do a job do it properly". I wanted to give you a quality chapter and wait a while instead of a disappointing chapter quickly. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it was short but I really am trying my best with the little free time that I have, I hope you can sympathise. Please review. Thank you all so much for your kind reviews! Hopefully I will get the next chapter up tomorrow. Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

Umbridge walked up to the front of the quiet classroom and shook James and Sirius' hands but completely ignored Remus to which Sirius and James scowled but kept their opinions in. Harry though had no such control. He had been watching everything and as soon as he saw the pink lady ignore his uncle he picked up his toy sheep, the hardest and his least favourite toy of them all, and threw it at the lady. It hit her pink hat right off and the class hurried to hide their laughs and Harry had a proud look on his face.

Umbridge turned to James' son and had a very ugly and very angry look on her face.

"Hem hem, so this is Mr Potter junior." Umbridge stated.

James stood up and lifted Harry out of the play pen and onto his hip. Harry leaned into his father and away from the immensely pink lady.

"Dada, she boo my Moonee" Harry said.

"What did he just say?" Sirius asked.

"She hurt my Mooney." James said, hiding a proud smile and facing Umbridge instead.

"Sorry about that, Harry doesn't like people being rude to those he cares about. And he can't control his impulses." James explained.

"I want him to apologise right now, I could have been injured! You must control your son Mr Potter!" Umbridge demanded.

"Excuse me, madam Umbridge. You are here to observe my teaching, not my parenting. I do not need your guidance and I do not want you to give me your opinions. Harry is my son. Please leave the parenting to me and do your job." James said.

Umbridge looked incredibly put out but she sniffed and took a seat at the back of the classroom with a pen and pink clipboard on her lap.

James looked down at Harry who was glaring at Umbridge. James tapped his sons back and caught Harry's attention.

"Be nice, Harry. Just forget about it and play in your playpen."James said, kissed his sons forehead and whispered to him so nobody but him could hear "well done son, I'm proud, you did the right thing. But do be careful that you don't hurt people, next time, chuck a soft toy." Harry giggled and James winked at him and put him in his playpen.

James turned to Remus and Sirius who were both grinning.

"Good morning fourth years, I'm Professor Lupin; this is Professor Black and there is Professor Potter. Today we are going to teach you boggarts. We three are aware that at the end of your third year you were going to learn it but the imposter was revealed and you didn't have a teacher. So we are going to teach you it now. We have acquired a desk that has a boggart inside of it. Stand up and we will clear out the desks and chairs." Remus said.

The students stood and the furniture disappeared. James and Sirius moved an old fashioned desk that they seemed to be struggling with. They settled it at the front of the room and stood on either side of Remus.

James jumped and walked over to Harry, picking up his son who held a stuffed wolf in his hands. Harry rested his head on James' shoulder and continued to inspect the toy and then make it run around on James' arm. At the classes confused looks James said "I don't need Harry's fear coming out of the boggart at this age, he'd never sleep!" James said.

"Okay then, this dark creature will take on the vision of whatever the individual closest to it fears most. To stop the boggart you must use the power of laughter against it. Incant 'Ridikulus' and change it into something funny." Sirius said.

The class began to practice the incantation.

**Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews, I was so happy and thank you for your support you gave me for my exam, it means a lot. I wanted to thank you with an update and I hoped you enjoyed it, though it is a little short. But I wanted to just show you a little bit of my appreciation. Is anyone else excited about 'the woman in black'? It looks amazing, though a little scary. It is out on the tenth of February and I might see it, I'm not sure yet. Daniel Radcliffe in the adverts looks like he is going to be great in it. Anyway, thank you for reviewing and reading. Your dedication to my first story is much appreciated! Thanks and please review again.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

Once everyone in the class was happy that they could defeat the boggart the 3 teachers stood to address the class once more.

"Well you are all doing well. I know this is probably easy for you because you were meant to do it last year, but all the same, well done." Remus said.

"Professor, can you guys go first?" said a nervous hufflepuff.

"If you want then of course; personally I haven't faced a boggart since I was 13, but it will be fun. Let's see if I still got it?" James said, grinning.

"I want to go first!" Sirius said excitedly.

"Okay then. Everybody stand back, we don't want the boggart getting confused." Remus said. The class shuffled back and Remus and James, including a gurgling Harry, stood at the side.

Sirius got his wand out and the desk draw opened. The image that stepped out was Harry. Harry was 15 and looked pale and like he had been crying.

"It's all you fault Sirius. I had a miserable childhood because of you. I never knew my own parents because of you. You persuaded them to trust Peter and I will forever hate you-"Harry was cut off.

"Ridikulus!" Sirius cried.

Harry began to dance like a dad-dancer and as Sirius stepped back and Remus stepped forward the boggart changed into a moon. Remus just shouted the incantation and like the last time he turned into a balloon and it flew around the classroom and into the desk. Remus turned to his friends and found Sirius holding baby Harry tightly to him and he had his eyed shut tight.

"It's okay, Padfoot. Harry doesn't hate you and he never will." James said to comfort his friend.

"I love oo Paddee!" Harry shouted and squeezed his Uncle tighter.

Sirius smiled weakly. "I love you too, Harry." He said.

"James, your turn!" Sirius said evilly, clearly trying to remind James of what had happened last time with James' boggart and he wanted James to know that the humiliation could be relived if James performed so badly again. But James had a horrible feeling in his stomach that it wasn't going to be a giant rabbit. However with a tiny tickle to Harry he walked bravely to the front and let it decide what he was most scared of in the whole wide world.

**Author's note: Thank you! (Sorry for the short chapter, I should be revising but I have 100 reviews! I wanted to give you a little bit to read :D)**

**Oh my goodness! This is my first fanfiction and I was really nervous whether people would like it or not. But all you people out there, who reviewed and favourited, you are amazing and my inspiration to keep on going! I have got 100 reviews! I am soo happy right now I don't know whether to smile like a hyper maniac, laugh or cry happy tears! You are amazing and I can't thank you enough for your encouragement, support, comments and even constructive criticism, which I attempted to take on board to make this as good as it could be. Thank you so much! I appreciated every single review!**

**A special thank you to ****ChipGirl100**** for being my 100****th**** reviewer and my best friend (seriously she is, we know each other in the real world too! :D)**

**A massive thank you to the people who reviewed once, but that one review would have always sparked a smile on my face! Thank you to: ****Hydri, Indigo Lily, Cassia4u, Sakura Lisel, Rabbx, Ella1910, xxRezxx, CarriebeanTrinidanian, Blaze Banks, Phoenix Tears Of A Riddle, iluvsweets3100, Rachel Weasley 99, ebonirose234, mimichamp, Luna Edwards, NCIS-CIS-SVU, Nemi Jade and Lucy The Turtle.**** Thank you all!**

**Thank you to those who reviewed more than once! Your words were much appreciated! Thank you: ****Thestarrose, Ravenclaw4eva, dramaqueen11141, ImNotShortImHobbitSized, Arrows the Wolf, SwordMasterZ, J.V.J Heartless, Vitzy, Dobby97, Caladaac, Beverlie4055 and Nightwing27****.**

**Thank you to ****Sydney Roosters**** for reviewing and putting me on your profile. To answer your worry I am fine with you mentioning me on your profile. In fact I think it is brilliant and I am very grateful!**

**Thank you to ****Cookie05**** for reviewing 8 times and ****BlinkeeGal**** for reviewing 10 times! You are both fantastic! Thank you so much.**

**And lastly but most certainly not least I would like to thank ****Candy3314**** for reviewing 15 times! You have been my most dedicated reviewer and I am very grateful to you. Thank you so much and I hope you continue to enjoy my story. Please continue to review my story as I really do take your reviews in and love to hear what you think.**

**Thank you overall to everyone! Please keep reviewing and thank you for making me smile every time I read one of your reviews! You are the best!**

**Please review! Thank-you!**

**With Love from:**

**Fantasybean**** xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

The boggart settled on a horrifying sight, James just stared in fear and shock. The class was quiet and pale. Baby Harry didn't know what to do so he leaned into his uncle Paddy and Sirius held him tighter.

James' boggart was Harry and Lily. They were dead. Lily lay on her back with her baby Harry lying on her. Both of them had their eyes wide open but they weren't seeing anything. They were pale and blood surrounded them. Harry's baby grow was blood red and Lily's dress was also blood red. Harry's small face lay on his mother's chest and he had a look of pain on his face that matched Lily's. They were not peaceful in their death.

James choked back a sob and raised his shaking wand.

"R-ridikulus!" he croaked.

The boggart changed but it didn't get any better. This time Harry was 15, he lay on Lily still; still a look on pain on his face.

"R-ridikulus" James said with more forcefulness. This wasn't real. It could not be real.

This time the boggart had Harry as a baby again. This time James stood over the bodies, he was pale.

"I couldn't save them. You couldn't save them, James. What kind of father can't save his only son? What kind of husband can't save his wife? This is real. Lily is dead and Harry is on his way, you know that, James. War is coming. War will take him away just like it took Lily. You can't save him. Is there even a point in trying when he will die anyway? Every dark wizard in the world wants him dead and you think that you can save him? He's dead James. Baby Harry is dead. All your promises to Lily, all you said... "I'll protect you and Harry, Lily. I won't let anything bad happen to either of you." It was a lie. All your promises to Harry when he had a nightmare... "Daddy won't let anything bad happen to you. Everything will be okay." It's all just lies." James said with no emotion in his voice.

The real James collapsed to the floor and crawled over to his wife and son.

"No... No please... I can't" he whispered "Lily... Harry..." James fell to the ground and laid his cheek on Harry's back. He just cried.

Remus snapped out of his horror and waved his wand. The boggart disappeared and James' head fell to the floor with a thump. The broken man continued to cry.

"No..." he whispered.

"Sirius, give Harry to me." Remus ordered. Sirius numbly handed Harry to his friend. Remus knelt next to James and turned the motionless man onto his back. James' eyes were closed but tears still found their way out of closed eyelids and streamed down his face.

Remus looked at Harry's face too. Harry started crying as soon as he saw his dad in such a soulless state and began fighting tooth and nail to get to his daddy.

"Daddy!" he shouted. James made no sign that he had heard his son.

Remus placed Harry onto James' chest and Harry snuggled into his dad.

Remus took one of James' hands and laid it on Harry's back.

"He's alive, James. Harry is alive and that boggart was a lie. Harry will be around for a long time yet. Open your eyes James. Harry wants to see you. You can feel him breathing can't you?" Remus said.

James' bloodshot eyes slowly opened and he looked down to the baby on his chest.

"... Harry?" he asked.

"Daddy... its awrite. 'Arry 'ere." Harry struggled to say what he wanted to but James understood and slowly sat up, holding his son tightly.

"Stay close to me." James whispered and kissed his son's tuft of hair. Harry nodded and curled into his dad's chest more.

James looked up to Remus and Sirius.

"I'm fine. It's not like I fear giant rabbits after all I've seen. I wouldn't have expected anything less. Can I go back to our quarters? I think I just need some time with Harry." James said.

The two nodded and Sirius patted James on the shoulder as he walked past him.

James walked silently to his rooms and when he sat on the comfy sofa he sat Harry on his knees and the two just sat together for a while, just taking in each other's comfort. Eventually James was calm enough to sit on the floor with Harry sat between his crossed legs and playing with Harry's three favourite toys; a stuffed dog, stag and wolf.

Once Harry started enjoying himself he started giggling his head off and seemed to have forgotten what had happened earlier. All that mattered to the small boy was sitting here and playing with his toys with his daddy. And James laughed with his son. Harry's care free and frankly adorable laugh made everyone want to laugh with him.

**Author's note: Wow! 13 reviews for 1 chapter! Thank you so much!**

**I have an offer for all you lovely readers. If you want me to I can write you a ****one-shot or a two-shot ****on 3 shows: ****Harry Potter, Sherlock (BBC) or Merlin (BBC).**** You can request this in a review. Just tell me which show and what you want to happen or give me a prompt. Don't worry, it won't slow me down writing this, I just wanted to do a one-shot or a two-shot. It can be any genre and any pairing (even slash if you want, I'm cool with it all). However if I genuinely don't like the idea (and I'm sorry if that happens and it probably won't anyway) then I won't write it. Deal? :D Just leave it in a review. Thanks!**

**Please review! Thank you!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

James looked at the clock on the side. The second part of the fourth year lesson was about to start. He thought about it for a bit and decided that he would go back.

"Let's go and see your Uncles then." James said to Harry. Harry smiled and James picked his son up.

James walked quickly through the corridors and slowly opened the door to his classroom and found all the desks back and the boggart gone. All eyes turned to him when he walked in.

"Hello, I'm back!" James said. He immediately noticed that Umbridge had left and he relaxed at that.

"Great! We finished early because all these clever clogs were very good at the boggart! So now we have just learnt about what we are going to be doing for the rest of the year. Now we are just going to talk, you know, get to know each other."

James sat in his chair and sat Harry on his legs.

"Hungee! Hungee dada!" Harry shouted loudly and tapped his hands on his dad's chest.

"Alright then, Harry. Just give me one second." James reached over and grabbed a bag. He opened it up. "Hmmm food. Well you aren't having anything too filling or you won't eat your lunch. But what about a Rusk? I know they are meant for babies but they are good." James said. Harry giggled and James got a packet of Rusks out.

"Oh, Harry's baby biscuits! I want one... please!" Sirius said.

James laughed. "Ask Harry if you want one." James opened the packet and handed Harry a baby biscuit.

"Please Harry, my most favourite and adorable godson in the whole world, please can I have a Rusk?" Sirius asked with a charming smile.

Harry crawled up his dad and handed James his own biscuit and took the packet. Harry reached a small hand into the packet and got out 1 Rusk. He threw the packet to the floor.

"Oh, now Harry, we don't throw things." James said and levitated the biscuits back into the bag.

"Sowwy dada." Harry said.

James ruffled his hair.

"Can I have a Rusk now?" Sirius pouted. Harry giggled and broke the biscuit in his hand to 3 pieces, they weren't equal sizes but Harry was so adorable that no-one had the heart to tell him so they just smiled. He handed one to Remus and one to James then held one out to Sirius. Sirius went to grab it but Harry giggled and pulled it away from his reach.

"Hey! That isn't fair!" Sirius demanded.

Harry held it out again but as soon as Sirius' hand even got 5 centimetres close to his biscuit Harry pulled it away again.

Sirius pouted and turned his back.

"Fine! I always try my best to give you my food when James isn't looking and now you do this to me! I see how it is, Harry, I see." Sirius said. The class laughed and Harry tapped his godfather's shoulder.

"Paddee, Rusk!" Harry said.

Sirius turned around and Harry handed him the biscuit.

"Aww... I knew you'd come around soon. Thanks little one." Sirius smiled and tickled Harry's belly.

James passed Harry his Rusk back and Harry went to 'eating' it.

"Sirs, how many times have you fought... you-know-who himself?" A Gryffindor asked.

"3 times for me and twice for these 2. We were a few minority that has managed to face Voldemort and tell the tale." James said.

"Who has faced him the most in the whole world?" A girl asked shyly.

"...Erm... I think its Harry or Dumbledore." Sirius said.

"It is Harry." Remus confirmed.

"How do you know?" James asked as he pulled Harry closer, detesting the thought that his son was even within 100 miles of that monster.

"Well Dumbledore faced him twice in the last war and that's it. Harry faced him when he was 15 months old, 11 years, 12 years and 14 years old. 4 times. Are you okay there James?" Remus asked.

James looked as pale as a sheet.

"I knew he did that, he told us... but saying it as frankly as that... oh, it's a horrid thought." James explained and took some deep breaths.

Harry looked at his dad and even though he had a mouthful of biscuit he gave his dad's cheek a kiss.

"It's okay dada." He said.

James smiled at him and nodded.

"Any more questions?" Remus asked.

"Ginneee!" Harry shouted and pointed at the now blushing Weasley.

"Well Harry does seem to have taken a liking to you, Miss Weasley. Well done, from what I have seen Harry is very particular about his company and very untrusting; a given assuming his past." Sirius said.

Ginny gave a small smile.

"I guess he recognises me?" she asked.

"No, it's different. Harry acts the same around Ron and Hermione, they are still close but with you, when I saw you and him together this summer the both of you didn't interact much. Now Harry seems to act more impulsively and clearly wants your company." Sirius said.

Ginny just went redder.

**Author's note: Heya! Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. I haven't had much spare time this week. I created a tumblr account though! About the offer of writing people a one-shot on Sherlock, Harry Potter or Merlin. The offer still stands. But any Sherlock fans out there can you please give me an idea or something you want me to write about. I want to do a Sherlock one-shot so badly! Thank you. Thank you all loads for reviewing. I was told in a review that the United States people are trying to take down fanfiction and tumblr and YouTube and facebook and such. I had heard about this before and I really do not want this to happen. If you want to know more go and look at my reviews, it is explained in the really long one and there is a petition that you can sign. It's all explained in the review. Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

By lunch time James was absolutely exhausted. All he had had for the last 3 hours were children asking him the same questions about Harry. He didn't mind but one thing James didn't like was repeating things constantly. Luckily whatever he said seemed to be around the school within a few minutes so the questions were changing and slowly stopping.

James carried a very grumpy baby Harry into the great hall for his lunch.

"SEEP!" Harry shouted, causing many heads to turn and the level of noise in the large and magnificent hall to deteriorate as students attempted to eavesdrop.

"You can go to sleep after lunch, Harry. I promise. As soon as you've eaten you can have a lovely nap, how's that?" James asked gently.

Harry just started struggling and crying in James' arms.

"NOOOOO! ME SEEP, DADA!" Harry screamed and the hall was silenced.

James held his son at arm's length and Harry stopped crying and shouting and just looked sadly and tiredly at his dad. He brought his small fist to his mouth and put his index finger in his mouth. He was the look of pure innocence and James had to recall what Harry had just done to remember that Harry needed to be spoken to.

"Harry James Potter. You listen to dada right now. I know that you are tired and that you need to sleep. But you need to eat now or you will be very hungry. You need to eat so that you can grow up big and strong. It is not my fault that you woke up last night. You do not need to shout at me. I am trying my best to get you eating soon so that you can sleep even sooner. Now be a good boy and calm down enough to eat. I promise that you can sleep as soon as you have eaten your lunch. Okay?" James asked.

Harry nodded as more tears escaped his green eyes.

"Dada, sowwy." Harry said.

James smiled and brought Harry back to his chest and held Harry closely.

"It's alright. C'mon, let's eat." James said and began walking back to the table as the noise in the hall started up again.

As James sat down next to McGonagall and Dumbledore this time as all of the other seats were taken he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Harry gave a big yawn and snuggled deeper into James' cloak, his eyes fluttering closed.

"No, stay awake, Harry." James said. Harry's eyes startled open and James sat Harry up a bit more.

"Well he is a tired one, isn't he? What time was he awake this morning?" McGonagall asked.

"Not too early. But he woke up in the early hours and it took a bit of time to get him back to sleep. He started getting tired at the end of last lesson. Harry used to have a nap at around 11.00 but because of the hours I work I have to change his routine." James explained as he got a pot of mushy baby food and a spoon out of his bag.

"Dada..." Harry said tiredly.

"Here we go, Harry, some lovely food." James said with a smile for his son.

Harry opened his mouth and James began feeding him.

"Well that must be a pain, James. If you need any help, you know that I am always here." McGonagall said kindly.

James smiled at her.

"Why did he wake up in the middle of the night? If I recall when Harry was this age Lily was overjoyed that he was finally sleeping through the night." Dumbledore asked.

James frowned.

"I think it was a nightmare. He was extremely distressed for a while. But we must remember that he still has his 15 year old mind. It was probably just a memory or something. I am sure he will be fine." James assured himself more than anyone else.

Dumbledore just nodded in understanding.

Harry had finished his food when the time was for everyone to get to their last few lessons of the day.

It was Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw 5th years now so James hurried with a crying Harry to the DADA room and found the class sat ready and Sirius and Remus having one of their quarrels at the front.

"No, you stole my pudding, Sirius admit it! I turned to talk to Flitwick and you took my chocolate cake! I had what, 2 bites out of that!" Remus complained.

"It wasn't me; I don't know what you are talking about, Remus, why would I have stolen your food when I had plenty of my own?" Sirius asked.

"Because you live simply to annoy me!" Remus exclaimed.

"Hey, guys, calm down, alright? And can one of you take Harry off of me and try to calm him down for 2 minutes. He hasn't stopped crying for 5 minutes and I need to get his bottle out." James shouted over his son's cries and the fighting grown men.

Remus took Harry and cradled his nephew, rocking him. Harry didn't stop though.

"Give him to me!" Sirius said after 10 seconds and took Harry into his arms. It did not help. If anything it got worse and Sirius quickly passed the boy back to Remus.

James got 2 things out of his bag, a bar of chocolate and Harry's warm bottle of milk. He passed the chocolate to Remus and Remus handed James the distressed boy. James new that Remus would have a temper as bad as Harry's is now if the man did not have a sufficient amount of chocolate in his system. The man tucked into the chocolate immediately and smiled in thanks.

James sat in his chair and cradled Harry and tried to get Harry to accept the bottle. But Harry wouldn't, he just turned his head away.

The 30 students just waited for the debacle to be over, but a few were already rubbing their temples.

James sat Harry up again and tried to talk to his son and make his voice soothing yet louder than his son's cries.

"Harry, c'mon bubby, why don't you have a bottle, hmm? It will help you sleep." James said then turned to his friends.

"He's over-tired, he'll probably just fall asleep instantly in a few minutes but he needs a bottle." James said.

"Hey, prongslet!" Sirius shouted so loudly that it startled his godson out of crying. Harry looked at his godfather through teary eyes.

"If you drink the bottle now I will... I will... spin Remus around until we both are about to throw up! Remember, you and your daddy laughed so hard you cried when I did that all those years ago. Well, Remus wasn't too happy, but he'll have to deal with it." Sirius said.

Remus crossed his arms.

"Sirius, don't volunteer me for stuff that I don't want to do! But, yes Harry. If you drink the bottle I will take part in this... spinnyness." Remus said to Harry.

Harry looked up to his dada and then whimpered and nodded.

James grinned in thanks to his friends and put Harry back in the cradling position and began feeding him the bottle. Harry was so tired that he kept dribbling milk down his chin in clumsiness. Halfway through the bottle Harry fell asleep and James sat Harry up and rubbed his sons back while the weight of his son rested on the hand against his front.

Soon enough the lesson managed to start and as the teenagers copied the writing from the board James walked around rocking Harry softly, a motion that usually kept Harry asleep.

All the girls looked up and tried to get a peek at the sleeping baby when James walked past them. When they did they would "awww" and then turn to their neighbour and whisper excitedly. The boys did seem genuinely interested but not in a gossiping and smothering way, they just wanted to see what Harry looked like up close as a baby.

James smiled well naturedly at the teens and continued to teach.

Near the end of the lesson Harry woke up and was in a delightfully better mood than an hour ago. The girls were hardly even doing their work; they were just watching Harry crawl around in the play pen with his toys and making frankly adorable and incoherent noises and words.

In the end James said "Right, after class, if you have finished all of the work, which you all have time to do, you can come and see Harry." He reasoned. Immediately 30 heads bent over their work and quills scratched hurriedly over parchment.

"Paddee Moonee spinspinspin!" Harry shouted as he remembered the earlier conversation.

James laughed and picked Harry up out of the playpen and vanished the teacher's desk and chairs at the front with a wave of his wand.

"Go ahead then guys. A deal is a deal. Don't disappoint us now." James teased.

Both Sirius and Remus pouted and the 30 children looked up again at the front.

"Let's just get it over with, Remus." Sirius said.

Remus looked down at himself and then at Sirius.

"Umm... Sirius, when we were 21 you were a lot stronger. Can you still take my weight? We're the same height, I know, but I used to be skinnier than you, now we are about the same." Remus said worriedly.

"I'll be fine." Sirius confirmed.

"Well alright." Remus relented and turned to face away from Sirius. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' chest and began spinning so fast that Remus lifted his feet off the floor and after about 10 spins Sirius stopped and fell backwards with Remus landing on top of him. They both looked incredibly queasy and disorientated.

And then after 10 seconds of silence the marauders and baby laughed loudly.

The class chuckled too at the silliness of their new and finally good teachers.

"Remus... your squishing me!" Sirius complained.

Remus rolled off of him and stood up and conjured a chair which he fell into.

"Silly Paddy Moonee!" Harry shouted. Remus and Sirius smiled at their nephew's happiness.

"All for you, prongslet!" Sirius said and fell into another chair.

The lesson was over and as the students showed the teacher's their work they all stayed behind to see Harry. A few knew Harry quite well but none were friends. Harry had few friends, more acquaintances.

The group crowded around the boy who sat on his father's lap. Harry had the stag in his arms and held it close along with James' right hand which he held hostage.

"He's so adorable, sir! Can he walk yet?" A Ravenclaw asked excitedly.

"He can stand and hold onto people and walk a little bit." James said.

He stood up and the students moved back slightly.

James knelt on the ground and stood Harry on the ground while holding onto his son's hands and moving the toy stag away. Harry looked up to his dad for reassurance.

"It's alright Harry. Why don't you try to walk a little for me, you can hold onto my hands all the time." James said.

Harry's grip tightened on his dad and he took a few unsteady steps forward with a look of pure concentration on his face.

"Is that one of his impulses? To listen to what you say. Most teenagers don't listen to their parents. Harry listens to what you tell him to do." A Ravenclaw boy asked.

James nodded. "Probably." James said as Harry lost his footing. James scooped Harry up before the infant even came close to the floor.

"Well, I've got to go and do stuff so I'll see you all later." James said.

"Bibi." Harry said shyly.

"That's right, Harry. Bye guys." James said and walked out followed by teens that all went off to their common rooms full of gossip.

**Author's note: Thank you for reviewing, I really super appreciate it! I have heart that you might not like the Harry/ Ginny pairing, well, I do plan to involve it in this fanfiction. I am really sorry if you don't like it. However I am definitely NOT going to be making it a main part of this. This fanfiction is about James and Harry. I hope that makes you happy and that you will continue to read this. I love making you happy with my fanfic and I really want you to be happy. Any suggestions that you have are welcome! Thanks again for reviewing. Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

The next morning it was Harry's second morning as a baby. Harry had yet again woken in the night from a nightmare and James began to worry about what would happen to Harry when he was a teenager once more. Would his son understand that James wants to chase the nightmares away and it's okay to need him, even at dreadful hours of the night?

James was already running late, he and Harry had slept in and now had only enough time to run to class before it started. It really was like de-ja-vu for James.

James jogged into class with Harry who was shouting gibberish.

Oh Merlin. Seventh years; and two hours of them. The trouble with the older years was they liked to push the teachers and knew all the ways to misbehave and not get caught. Gryffindor and Ravenclaws swivelled around to face the late teacher.

Sirius was smirking at the front until Remus hit him with a book. "Stop smirking. Or I will wake you up in the middle of the night and see how you like it." Remus threatened.

"You, Remus, are a mean man." Sirius pouted. Harry giggled.

Sirius smiled widely and pulled his godson out of James' arms and spun him around.

"Hello there, handsome!" Sirius greeted.

"Hiya!" smiled James.

"I didn't mean you, Jamie." Sirius said.

"Harry and I look the same. You call him handsome then you call me handsome." James stated simply.

"Oh... I didn't think about that." Sirius said and Remus chuckled.

"Okay then, let's get on with the lesson-"A Gryffindor boy with a look of pure attitude cut him off.

"So did you guys mess around at school?" he asked.

"Well, yes, but that isn't the point." Remus said.

"So if you tell us off you are hypocrites?" the boy asked.

"Let's have none of this. You will behave. It doesn't matter what we were like when we were younger. You need to learn and you can't reject punishment just because it would make us hypocrites." James said.

"Ooh... Harry's temper is shining through!" Another boy said.

"Sorry?" James asked.

"Harry has a hell of a temper on him, sir. Does he get it from you?" A girl asked.

"No, he gets it from Lily. I am just telling you what is what. I generally don't get too angry. But when I do you better not be in the firing line." James warned.

The class seemed mostly unfazed.

"Sir, was it weird seeing your son and friends old?" A girl asked.

"Of course it was. Now back to the lesson. We are learning about-"The boy with the attitude cut James off again.

"Sir, what is it like to die?" he asked.

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you want me to deduct points? Because I will. Stop asking me irrelevant questions and questions that I will not give you the answer to." James said.

The boy moodily leaned back in his chair.

Harry reached out to James and James took him into his arms once again.

After the lesson James sat heavily into his chair.

"Well that was rather tedious." He stated. Sirius and Remus nodded in agreement.

"They are going to be a pain this year." Remus complained.

Harry sat in his playpen and shouted "Bad!" the 3 adults chuckled.

James scooped his son up. "Well, they weren't all bad Harry, just most of them." James explained.

The day passed without incident until dinner.

The great hall doors opened and Umbridge walked in with a scowl on her face and a bruise on her right cheek.

The pink woman walked right up to James' table where the man fed Harry a bottle and screeched "That boy of yours set a trap!" She said.

"I'm sorry?" James asked.

"I was in your last lesson. You left before me. But that boy set a toy of his down where I would walk and I tripped over." Umbridge's high and annoying voice was becoming more unbearable by the second for both the silent adults and children alike.

"How on Earth did a 15 month baby 'set a trap'?" James asked rationally, fighting off a laugh. Sirius had no such control and Remus had to clamp a hand to his friend's mouth to make sure he didn't make the situation worse.

"He still has his teen mind, am I correct? He obviously doesn't like me, assuming the screaming fits he has whenever I go near any of you. He dropped a toy from his playpen to by my feet when you were walking out." Umbridge explained in a shrill tone.

James looked down at Harry, fighting off not only laughter but a proud smile.

"Is this true, Harry?" he asked, his voice shaking with laughter. Harry looked up at his father and smiled.

"Mabeee!" Harry shouted and giggled. Remus let go of Sirius and both of them fell to the floor in laughter.

"This is none of your concern! Stop laughing!" Umbridge demanded of the werewolf and the ex-convict.

Remus and Sirius pulled themselves up into chairs and took deep breaths that were occasionally interrupted by their giggles.

"Well, what can I say? Kids will be kids." James said.

"Professor Potter, I will not stand for this! Your son needs discipline! He could have seriously injured me!" Umbridge shouted.

"Sorry, who says that you can tell me how to be a parent? You are not a parent. So do not think for one second that you can tell me how to be a father. What Harry did was silly, but I am not going to punish a baby because he was having a bit of fun. You see, us Potter's do not think that respect is simply given; it is earned. You have been nothing but rude to Remus since you got here. Harry isn't stupid. As you so rightly said, he has his teen mind. You have shown prejudice against his Uncle and that is definitely something that Harry would hate. Maybe if you tried being nice to Remus once in a while he would not play pranks on you to teach you a lesson." James said.

The three men stood and walked out of the hall. Once the doors had shut behind them they broke out in laughter. James spun Harry around.

"Dada is so proud of you, we really showed her!" He kissed his son's cheek.

"Did you see her face? I don't think that Remus will have any trouble from her for a while now." Sirius smiled.

"Thank you, Harry!" Remus grinned and ruffled the baby's hair.

**Author's note: Thank you for reviewing! Much appreciated as always my lovely readers. Remember, any Sherlock (BBC) fans out there that have a one or two shot, or just a story that is a few of chapter's long, that you want me to write just give me your idea or pairing or whatever. Slash and Het are both things I am willing to write. Please review! Thank you!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

James was awoken by the terrified cry of his son and he was out of bed in a flash. His eyes met the sight of Harry covered in sweat and scratching at his forehead exactly where the scar was meant to be. His son was crying and his face was screwed up in pain. James got him out of the cot and sat on his own bed, cradling Harry to him.

"Sshhh. It's right Harry, dada's here. It was only a nightmare. Nothing can hurt you now." James soothed.

Harry suddenly began coughing and then threw up all down his baby grow.

"It's alright son, it's all okay…" James said as he struggled to get his son out of the baby grow. Once it was off of him and Harry wore only a baby vest and a nappy James chucked the baby grow away and held Harry closer.

"It's alright…sshhh…" There was a knock at the door, which was barely louder than the baby's distressed cry.

The door opened and Sirius and Remus edged into the room.

"You okay there, mate? He usually isn't that loud." Sirius stated.

"I don't know what is wrong. He threw up and he won't stop itching his forehead where his scar was." James explained as he pried his son's hand away from the red skin and held the struggling hands of his son in one of his larger hands.

"I think it was a nightmare. Look, I have had enough of this. It isn't normal; the scar is hurting him. Go and get Dumbledore now. I don't care what time it is. I want to know what is wrong with my son." James ordered defiantly. The 2 men ran out without a word.

James rocked Harry and summoned a wet flannel, which he laid on his son's forehead. Harry didn't seem to need to throw up anymore. But he was still crying. James rearranged his cushions and sat in the centre of his bed and lent his back against he headboard. He sat Harry up so his side was leaning against James' chest.

Harry's cries were lessening and soon enough he was quiet except for the quick and uneven breathing. James continuously rubbed his son's back and spoke words of comfort.

Dumbledore followed by Sirius and Remus swept into the room. Sirius and Remus stood nervously back and tried to give them all some space but be there when James or Harry needed them. Dumbledore sat on the edge of James' bed and James slowly met the headmaster's eyes.

"Tell me. What is wrong with him? Please…" James croakily spoke.

Dumbledore looked curiously down at Harry. Harry's green eyes slowly went from the button on James' pyjama shirt that he had distracted himself with to the blue eyes of Dumbledore. The small boy whimpered but James stroked his head and he calmed down.

"Harry? Was it a nightmare?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded.

"Was it of something that has happened to you in the past?"

Harry shook his head and held on tighter to his dad's shirt.

"Was it Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked even more quietly.

Harry nodded and began crying.

James moved Harry's position so his son could bury his head in his dad's neck and the upset baby slowly calmed down.

James summoned a bottle and fed Harry after a bit of persuasion.

Harry fell asleep and James just sat with his son cradled in his arms. The boy's sleep was finally peaceful but James worried for how long that would last.

"Tell. Me. Now." James said through gritted teeth.

Dumbledore stood and began to pace as he always did when he was thinking.

"I can not be sure if my theory is correct until Harry can talk to us properly and as his 15 year old self. I have a few theories. But I cannot tell you them until I am sure. But for now I think that you should take Harry to Madam Pomfrey in the morning and get some dreamless sleep potion. It should help for now. Don't worry for now, James. You have had an exhausting night. Go to sleep and next week we can research deeper into what is happening to Harry. For now I am almost certain that Harry is as safe as he can be." Dumbledore instructed.

James' adrenaline rush left him and he just nodded tiredly.

Dumbledore smiled kindly and reassuringly and left without another word except for a nod to the other 2 occupants of the room.

Sirius and Remus walked closer to their friend and James smiled weakly at them but it was fake and when he met the eye's of the 2 people who he trusted most and the last 2 people in the world that he loved and had left he broke and looked down at the boy who was his reason to live and fight.

"Guys… I' scared…" James said and he let tears overflow.

"I need Lily. Harry needs Lily. I can't do this alone…" James whispered and more tears escaped.

Remus and Sirius sat on either side of him.

"You aren't alone. We will always be here for both you and Harry. And Lily is here. She lives on in Harry and I can see that you can see more and more of her in Harry everyday. I don't know what happens to you after you die. But if she could, Lily is probably watching you and Harry's every move." Remus said.

James smiled and with that the 3 men and baby slept through the rest of the night in peace. However it wasn't the best wake-up call when you have Sirius complaining that Remus had kicked him during the night and Remus claiming that even in his sleep he has good aim. But it gave Harry a giggle and they all got ready for another day of chaos.

**Author's note: Heya! Sorry for the wait time for this update. I didn't have access to a computer and I wanted to write a decent chapter. Thank you for your reviews. I know that you think that this story is moving quite slowly and I have taken that into account. I will bear in mind that it is moving slowly. It won't be all action every chapter but I will remember that, so thanks for pointing it out. I have recently written a one-shot about Harry and Dumbledore that was written by request of BlinkeeGal, so if you want to read that and review it would make e super happy. But if you don't want to then don't stress. I am so glad that you are all enjoying my story so far ad I thank you for your reviews. Please review! Thanks!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

On lunch and the third day of Harry being uncontrollably cute James sat feeding Harry when Ginny and a Ravenclaw called Luna Lovegood appeared in front of James.

"Hi, sir, this is Luna, my friend. She met Harry before and she wanted to see him!" Ginny explained.

"Harry is scared." Luna stated dreamily as she stared at the baby who was too interested in his baby spoon to notice the new people.

"Sorry?" James asked with a frown. He had been told by the other teachers that Luna occasionally made comments that were odd but you should just ignore her. James didn't believe that they should ignore her if she said something that made sense.

"Harry is scared but he is happy about it. Scared that he could lose everything but happy because he has everything. He likes feeling happy. A smile suits him, professor." Luna said.

"Erm... thank you?" James said.

"Are you okay, sir? You look tired." Luna said.

This young Ravenclaw didn't seem to care what people thought about the comments she made and this made James smile because it wasn't very often that you met someone who was honest and not afraid to be completely themselves and he found it brilliant.

"I am okay, thank you. And how are you?" James asked.

"I'm quite alright. Not many people ask me that because they don't want to talk to me. Thank you. I hope Harry has sweet dreams tonight. His eyes are plagues with nightmares. Probably has something to do with nargles infesting the sleepy part of his brain." Luna said and with one look at Harry she left.

"I better go, sir. Is Harry alright?" Ginny asked.

"Oh he's fine. To be honest I think he is enjoying himself." James said just as Harry giggled and dropped the spoon on the floor.

Ginny smiled and went to catch up with Luna.

Harry spent most of the day either asleep or near James as his nightmare had scared him and also exhausted him. Harry found that he enjoyed not having to have any responsibilities and to have someone who he could completely rely upon. In some ways he didn't want to be fifteen again. But he knew that he needed Ron and Hermione and they needed him.

**Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and review please! Thank you for all the reviews so far! I'm over 150 and I am so happy I could do a little dance! Thanks! I might write another chapter today if I can, but I'm not sure. I know this was really short but someone requested that Luna spend a little time with Harry and I just wanted to slip it into the story. Fingers crossed I can write another chapter and a longer chapter today but I can't make any promises. Remember that requests for Sherlock (BBC) are welcome. Have a good day!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

On his way to his quarters James passed Ron and Hermione and he told them to come to his quarters so they could spend some time with Harry. Harry had been repeating their names since lunch and James wanted Harry to be happy.

So after dinner Hermione and Ron arrived. Sirius and Remus were sat on a sofa opposite each other playing wizard's chess and Harry sat in his baby bouncing chair happily playing with his toy stag.

Hermione knelt in front of him and Harry looked up from his toy and squealed in delight as Ron came to stand behind Hermione.

"Hello there, Harry!" Hermione said and let Harry's small hand latch onto her index finger.

"'Mione! Ron!" Harry shouted with a smile.

"Hello there, mate! How are you?" Ron said kneeling next to Hermione.

Harry just grinned and talked gibberish for a while.

"You can pick him up you know. He actually doesn't like being trapped in those chairs after a while." James said as he sat on an armchair.

Hermione smiled and unstrapped the boy. Harry reached up and she picked him up and settled him on her lap. Harry giggled and clapped his hands happily at seeing his best friends again.

"Can he walk?" Ron asked.

"If you hold him up he will." James said.

Harry reached out his hands to Ron and the Weasley took them. Harry unsteadily stood up and walked towards Ron.

"Awww... Harry is so adorable!" Hermione said. James laughed. He had heard that many times.

"You won't say that when he is grumpy." Sirius commented as his knight was dragged across the board by Remus' queen.

Ron stood and walked with Harry around the room. Harry led Ron over to James. James picked Harry up from the floor and tickled Harry mercilessly for half a minute. Ron and Hermione smiled at Harry's final happiness. Their friend who deserved this had finally got what he needed and wanted most; a family and someone to take care of him.

"Oh, Harry has missed you two; wouldn't stop saying your names since lunch." James stated.

"Well, with two stubborn parents the poor boy didn't really have a chance." Remus said with a smile.

**Author's note: Hello! I hope you enjoyed reading! Thank you for reviewing! Please review! I sadly won't be able to write tomorrow because I have an extremely busy day and I'm sorry that I couldn't update yesterday but my internet broke . I'm not sure when my next update will be, don't worry, it will be within the week. However I am really busy. But I will always try to find a small gap of time where I can write a chapter and update quickly. Thank you and please review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

Harry was a very happy baby after he had seen his friends and luckily the happy thoughts helped him have a final peaceful sleep. James was glad that Harry had had a good dream. No child should be plagued by nightmares. Dreams were meant to be a place that was happy and a place where it was your own.

When the week was nearly over and everyone needed a break; all the students were tired for being suddenly flung from having over a month of peace and relaxation to days of hard work. The teacher weren't far off being exhausted.

By Saturday Harry had only a few days of being a care free baby left and James didn't know whether to be happy or sad. He just wanted Harry to be happy but he didn't want Harry to curl back into his shell. He was well aware from Sirius and Remus that Harry wasn't a very confident person and everything that had happened in his past had made him unsure of what to be like around people. James just wanted him to be happy and be who he wanted to be. He didn't mind it if Harry was generally a shy person but he knew deep down that Harry was meant to be a confident and lively soul.

So as James lay in bed on Saturday morning he had Harry lying on his belly next to him. Harry was watching James and had his small fist wrapped in James' messy hair and a thumb in his mouth. Harry used to this to Lily but assuming Lily wasn't here anymore Harry had made do.

"Harry... I know you'll remember what happened while you were de-aged. And I know that your mind is your 15 year old one. So listen to me. I want you to be happy. I want you to be who you want to be. I don't care if you are shy or confident. I don't mind if you like boys or girls or both. I don't mind if you don't like Quidditch. I know that you do, son, but I'm just saying that I wouldn't care anyway. I want you to know that you don't have to be scared of me. I will always love you and protect you. And I want you to know that you can be yourself around me. You can ask me any questions or tell me anything, even if it is embarrassing. I love you more than anyone in the world and I am very proud of you." James said.

Harry took his thumb out of his mouth and a tear escaped onto his cheek.

"I luv yooo dada, fank yooo..." Harry said and crawled closer to his dad and cuddled him. James rubbed his back.

"No need to thank me. I love you and I'll do anything for you." James said.

**Author's note: Turns out I did have time to write another chapter. Here are some answers to your questions:**

**Yes I do plan on making Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione couples.**

**Harry will be back to his normal age in a few days. It was written just after he was de-aged that the potions affects only last a week.**

**Please don't ask me anything about the major plot lines because I want it to be a surprise. But I will answer small questions if you have any queries **

**Thank you for reviewing and please review! Thanks!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

After an exhausting week for James it was finally about time that Harry's potion wore off. James was told by Dumbledore that Snape didn't know exactly when but that it might be painful. The transition from teenager to baby was quick. However the transition back would take a while. Dumbledore had asked that as soon as it starts he should go to his own quarters so Harry would be comfy and get someone to get the headmaster, the potions master and madam Pomfrey as soon as possible.

So at around half past 8 on Sunday evening James sat on the sofa making funny faces at Harry while his baby laughed adorably when Harry suddenly stopped laughing. Remus and Sirius who had been in the room as well looked over at the sudden stop to Harry's joy filled laughter.

"Harry?" James asked and he brought Harry to sit on his lap. "Are you okay?" James asked.

Suddenly Harry started crying. It wasn't simple crying for food or attention. It was a pain filled cry and the baby started squirming and struggling in his parent's hold.

"It's starting! One of you go and get Pomfrey, Snape and Dumbledore. And one of you get Harry those pyjamas that Dumbledore gave us so that as he grows so will the clothes. Quickly!" James said, panicked.

Sirius ran to get the clothes while Remus with his werewolf speed took off through the halls of Hogwarts to find the people they needed. Sirius returned with Harry's plain blue pyjamas. James quickly swapped all of Harry's clothes so his son was only wearing the shirt and trousers. He carried Harry to his room and lay on the centre of the bed with the crying baby lying on him. James honestly didn't know what to do. Harry was in so much pain and all he could do was tell him that it would be over soon and it was okay. He rubbed Harry's back and tried to calm his son but it wouldn't work. Luckily their rooms weren't too far away from anyone else's and soon enough James' room contained 1 screaming baby, 1 worried father, 2 Uncles that were close to hyperventilating, 1 grumpy potions master, 1 sympathetic healer and an annoyingly calm headmaster.

James cradled Harry and rocked him.

"What do I do, madam Pomfrey?" he asked.

"We can't give him any other potions in case it interferes with the de-aging one. I will perform some spells on him to check his health. Professor Snape also has some spells to perform." Pomfrey explained as she waved her wand over the distressed baby.

"Yes, mine will alert me if anything goes wrong. And I will return to my own chamber once I have performed the charm." Snape said and he began to wave his wand above the boy too.

Soon enough the healer and potions master had left and Dumbledore with a sad look at a tired and worried looking James left too. Remus sat on the edge of the bed with Sirius. Harry was tired out from crying and screaming and now was just breathing unevenly and clutching to his dad's shirt in pain.

"Do you need anything? Shall we stay?" Remus asked.

"It's alright. I'll shout if I need you. Go to sleep, guys. I will probably take tomorrow off and stay with Harry." James said. Remus and Sirius kissed Harry's forehead and left quietly.

James looked down at Harry. He could see that Harry had grown. He had the scar on his forehead and was bigger.

"Dada..." Harry whimpered.

James lay Harry on the bed next to him and put a hand on the boy's stomach. Harry turned his head to face his dad who lay next to his son and lay on his side to watch Harry.

"It's going to be alright, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere. I know it hurts but it will be over soon. I'm right here, Harry." James reassured Harry.

"Hurts..." Harry whispered as more tears fell down his cheeks.

James wiped the tears away and kissed Harry's cheek.

By midnight Harry was about ten years old and wouldn't stop fidgeting and rolling around in pain. James had to kneel next to Harry and stop him moving.

Harry's small hands held onto James' arms.

"Daddy... help... please!" Harry asked.

James ran a hand through Harry's hair.

"I'm so sorry. Deep breaths, son, It's nearly over. I promise. Tomorrow we can stay in bed all day and play chess and talk about Quidditch and I can teach you new spells; just you and me. Would you like that?" James asked.

Harry nodded and his movements slowed down until he was just occasionally kicking his legs out.

At 3 in the morning Harry finally stopped and was completely 15 again. He lay with his head on his dad's lap breathing heavily and his eyes drooping.

"I'm back again..." Harry said. James smiled at him.

"That's right, and I am so proud of you. Just... sleep now, Harry." James said in relief.

Once Harry was finally asleep James shifted Harry so his son lay on one side of the bed and James lay down to catch some sleep too. Harry sub-consciously moved closer to his dad and rested his forehead on James' arm. James smiled at Harry and fell asleep too.

**Author's note: Thank you for reviewing! The chapter was longer as I had more time today. I hope you enjoyed it! It's great-30 chapters already and over 150 reviews! I'm so pleased at the response you have given me! Please review! Thank you!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

Harry woke up on Monday morning to a face full of someone else's pyjamas. Harry drew back to see his dad sound asleep next to him.

"Dad?" Harry called out. James groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning..." James mumbled and stretched.

"Isn't it Monday? Are we late for class?" Harry asked.

"No, I requested we have the day off because you would be tired. You only fell asleep at 3 in the morning." James said.

"Sorry." Harry said.

"No need to apologise, Harry." James said.

The two spent the day playing chess and talking Quidditch. When Dinner time was looming closer James said "Do you want to go to the hall for dinner or we can have it here." James said.

"Erm... we could go to the hall. I haven't been able to properly speak to Ron and Hermione in ages. Will everyone stare again?" Harry asked.

James smiled at Harry's shyness. "Yes, but just ignore them." James said.

Harry chuckled. "I'll try." Harry agreed.

Sirius and Remus walked in and sat next to the Potters. "Have a good day?" Remus asked.

"Yeah!" Harry said.

"Awww... bonding time was good then?" Sirius asked and ruffled Harry's hair.

The 4 walked into the hall and 2 things happened. Firstly everyone went silent and then Harry was surrounded by all the Gryffindors in his year.

"Harry, you're back!" "Harry, you were so cute!" "What was it like?" He was bombarded with questions and statements. He just edged further away from the excited crowd and closer to his dad.

"Erm... please can you give me some space?" Harry asked.

The crowd slowly stopped and let him through to sit down. Harry sat next to Ron and Hermione and opposite Ginny and the twins. James patted Harry on the shoulder and went to sit up at the teacher's table.

"It has been one weird week mate." Ron said with a smile. Harry chuckled.

"You've missed so much work, Harry!" Hermione stressed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure I will catch up. For now I want to have a proper conversation with you guys! It was so hard to say what I needed to say when you can't talk properly." Harry said.

**Author's note: Thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know it was short but I don't have much time and I wanted to just finish off the whole de-aging part of the story. Please review! Thank you.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

On Monday evening Harry lay down in bed without the comfort that his dad was in the same room. He couldn't hear James brushing his teeth in the next room. And he couldn't hear his dad talking out loud like he often did when he was tired. All Harry could hear was the snores and deep breathing of his dorm mates. He wanted his dad. But he was fifteen now and didn't need him. He should be able to sleep on his own, he had for 14 years.

Harry rolled onto his side and looked over to his bed side table where the picture of his parents dancing in front of the water fountain still sat. They were happy and that always made Harry feel happy yet terribly sad at the same time. He reached out a hand and picked up the picture. He looks at his mum. He wished she was here. But he knew that wishing wouldn't help. He wanted his dad to tell him some stories of his mum. He would have to ask tomorrow. And with that thought and his parent's picture still clutched in his hand he fell asleep.

James was in a peaceful sleep when Sirius came crashing into his room at 2 in the morning startling him awake.

Sirius looked like he had just awoken too but he also looked panicked.

"Siri... what?" James asked tiredly as Remus also walked into the room accompanied by an extremely nervous looking Neville Longbottom.

"It's Harry." Sirius stated.

James ran out quickly, pulling Neville along with him.

"Where is he?" He asked as the four ran.

"In our dormitory; he had a nightmare and we can't wake him up. He has nightmares, sir, but never this bad." Neville explained.

James ran through the castle until he reached the 5th year Gryffindor boys dormitory.

Seamus, Ron and Dean stood around a bed and as soon as they saw their teacher they stood back. Neville, Remus and Sirius shortly after jogged in and stood with the other boys.

James' eyes found his son and the sight was a terrible one. Harry lay on his back and looked like he was having some sort of fit. He was sweating and his back was arching and his hands were pulling at his own hair in stress.

James snapped out of shock and jumped into action. He sat on the edge of Harry's bed and took his son's hands out of his hair.

"Harry, son, it's alright. It's not real. I'm here. Wake up, son." James called out.

Harry's movements slowed as his sub-conscious recognised his father's voice.

"That's it Harry. I'm here, wake up now." James said and settled his right hand on Harry's sweaty and baking cheek.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he grabbed James' hand, holding it against his cheek. Harry's breathing calmed after a few minutes and he didn't take his eyes off his father's face.

"Dad?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm here. You had a nightmare. Do you remember what it was about?" James asked.

Harry began shaking again and his breathing quickened.

"Okay, it's alright. You don't have to talk about it. Can you just answer me a few questions?"

Harry nodded and scooted closed to his dad.

"Was it a memory?" James asked. Harry looked confused for a moment then said shakily.

"It was at first. Then my nightmare changed and it wasn't the g-graveyard again." Harry said.

"Your dream changed in the middle?" James asked in surprise.

"Yes, like it suddenly just changed. I didn't like it... I didn't..." Harry suddenly rolled over to the edge of the bed and threw up on the floor. James rubbed his back and Sirius vanished the sick with a wave of his wand.

"It's alright. C'mon, I'm going to take you to the hospital wing. Remus go and get Dumbledore to meet us there. Sirius, help me get him up." James instructed. He used to have to order people around in the war so it came naturally to tell people what to do and gain control of the situation.

Remus ran out.

"You boys, go back to sleep. Harry will be fine, I promise. I'll come over in the morning to give you an update on what's happening. Thank you for coming to get me." James said to the other boys as Sirius walked over to Harry's bed and rubbed Harry's back.

"You okay, prongslet?" he asked.

Harry nodded slowly.

Ron walked closer to Harry.

"Harry, I can come if you want." Ron said.

"Yes... please..." Harry whispered. This year Harry, Ron and Hermione had decided to trust each other above all. They had been through so much and Harry didn't want to shut them out. Harry was so happy he had his uncles and dad but Ron and Hermione had always been there. They were his family too and he needed them to be there.

"Can... you get... 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"She was in the common room. Some of the girls had woken up because of the chaos." Sirius said.

"We'll get her on the way down then." James said as he and Sirius lifted Harry from the bed and slung an arm of Harry's around their shoulders. Harry leaned heavily against them.

They slowly made their way to the hospital wing with a worried Hermione and Ron following them.

Once there James laid Harry on the bed as madam Pomfrey did a quick health check and confirmed that Harry was fine but needed sleep.

Dumbledore and Remus walked in and came over to Harry's bed. Everyone went quiet as James noticed Harry had a picture clutched in one of his hands. He had been too concerned about Harry himself to notice this little detail.

James reached out to it and Harry, who had been looking at the bed sheets didn't realise that it was his dad's hand reaching for the photo, quickly drew away then looked up.

He saw James give him a comforting smile and Harry slowly gave his dad the picture. James turned it over in his hands and found one of his favourite pictures in it. James smiled sadly down at the picture then looked over at his son.

"Is this the only picture you had of us?" James asked.

"No... Well, I didn't know what you looked like until I was 11. Hagrid gave me a whole photo album of you and mum at the end of my first year here." Harry explained. James smiled.

"Remind me to thank Hagrid." James said and sat next to Harry on the bed, handing his son the picture back.

Remus, Sirius, Ron and Hermione stood at the end of the bed while Dumbledore sat in the seat next to the bed. Dumbledore clasped his hands together and leaned forward.

"Harry, I know that this might be difficult for you. But it is essential that you tell me everything." Dumbledore said. James put an arm around Harry and Harry looked down at the picture in his lap and began talking.

"I was having a nightmare about the graveyard. I have had them almost every night since the third task. The nightmare was just... interrupted. And then I was stood with a group of death eaters surrounding me. And there was a... a muggle man in the centre. They were all laughing at him. He looked almost... dead. I was laughing at him. But I wasn't me... it doesn't make sense. I was there. But I don't think I was seeing through my own eyes. And it felt like I was feeling someone else's emotions. I think I was Voldemort. It was like I was inside his head and he was inside mine at the same time. I hated it. I wanted to get out, but something kept me there. They murdered that man. The muggle man just died and he didn't do anything wrong. But Voldemort was happy. I wasn't happy but I was because he was." Harry shivered and closed his eyes.

"Have you had any other nightmares like this?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. Sometimes I would have flashes but I thought that was just my imagination. What is wrong with me?" Harry asked fearfully.

"I will return to my office now and find out. I need time to think. Don't worry, for now you are safe, Harry. He can't hurt you here. I will report back to you when I am sure of what is happening." Dumbledore swept out.

Harry just lay his head on his dad's shoulder and closed his eyes in exhaustion, he could hear Hermione crying but other than that it was just silent and Harry fell asleep.

**Author's note: We're nearly at 200 reviews! I'm overwhelmed with happiness! Thank you for reviewing so far! Please review again! Thank you!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

James sat in the chair next to his son's bed and watched the gentle rise and fall of his son's chest as he breathed. He didn't know what to do. Harry had fallen back asleep about an hour ago and the others had left soon after. He needed Lily now more than ever. She would know what was happening to Harry and she would know how to fix it. He wanted her back so badly it felt like his heart hurt constantly. But he pushed the grief down again. He needed to focus on Harry.

James didn't like the look Dumbledore had in his eye as he left. Dumbledore looked scared. But James pushed all his frightful thoughts out of his mind and just concentrated on being there for Harry. Harry's sleep was peaceful at the moment and James was eternally great full for that.

On Tuesday morning Harry awoke and put his glasses on. James sat on a chair next to him and was fast asleep. Harry didn't want to wake him as he knew James had had as little sleep as he had, if not less. Harry looked at the clock and groaned. He was very late for class. He wasn't ill and he felt fine so why hadn't anyone woken him.

At that moment Madam Pomfrey came hurrying towards him and immediately waved her wand over him.

"Madam Pomfrey? Am I going to class today? No-one has woken me up." Harry asked.

"I wanted you to sleep till you were ready to wake up. You can go to class when you are ready. If you are still feeling tired then I can allow you to sleep for a little longer." Madam Pomfrey explained.

"What about dad? Why didn't he go to teach?" Harry asked looking over at his silent and sleeping dad.

"I woke him up for breakfast but he said that he wanted to stay till you were awake. He was also very tired so I advised he sleep till you awoke. So, Mr Potter, would you like to stay or go to class?" Madam Pomfrey asked as Harry sat up and drank a glass of Pumpkin juice that she gave him.

"If I get up will dad have to get up too?" Harry asked.

"He told me that should you wish to leave he would like to be awoken too." Madam Pomfrey smiled.

"Well, then, I see that Hermione came along this morning and left me the work that I missed so I'll stay here and do that until dad wakes up. I feel quite exhausted to be moving around the castle and I need to catch up on the work... so, can I stay with dad, please?" Harry asked with a charming smile.

"Okay then, but if you do start to feel too tired go straight back to sleep. Honestly, what is it with you young people and believing that you can go without something as important as sleep?" She mumbled to herself as she went to her office.

Harry smiled and rearranged his pillows then sat there to do his work.

James woke up 2 hours later with a groan.

"Afternoon, dad!" Harry said with a smile.

"Afternoon? Oh, never mind... have I missed lunch?" James asked as his stomach rumbled.

"No, but madam Pomfrey said that the house elves will send us some food when we ask for it. She said that we can stay here till classes finish if we are tired." Harry explained as he finished writing and put his parchment and quill down.

"Are you alright, Harry?" James asked seriously.

"I'm alright. When is Dumbledore going to be here?" Harry asked nervously.

"I'm not sure, son. Do you want to play exploding snap or wizard's chess?" James asked.

"Wizards Chess; Madam Pomfrey will send us to class if we are having too much fun and it's a loud game." Harry reasoned. James smiled.

That evening James and Harry made their way to Dumbledore's office as they had been told to by and over-excited Dobby who didn't leave until he had spoken to James about everything Harry had done for him.

Soon enough they were sat in front of the headmaster.

"Harry, I think my theory which is most likely and after a lot of research I have done today I have proven is that you and Voldemort share a connection." Dumbledore said.

"So... is it my scar?" Harry asked and rubbed his scar sub-consciously.

"Yes. When Voldemort is near you can feel pain in your scar. But that isn't all Harry, am I right?" Dumbledore said with a knowing look in his blue eyes.

Harry looked over at his dad and then back to Dumbledore. "When he's angry; my scar hurts when he is angry. That's when he interrupts my dreams. I was thinking about it when dad was sleeping this morning. I've had a few flashes before, as you know I ignored them, but I was thinking; my nightmares are interrupted when he is angry and it makes me feel angry and my scar really hurts after those dreams." Harry said.

"Yes, I thought so. I believe that through your scar, which was place by accident upon you 14 years ago by Voldemort, there is a connection. And you can see what he sees while he can see what you see. But you obviously can't control the connection. I do not believe that Voldemort is aware of the connection or he would have used it already." Dumbledore said.

"What, so he can get inside Harry's head and control him?" James asked.

"Yes, but not yet, not until he knows of the connection. There is a way that we can defend Harry's mind." Dumbledore said.

"How?" Harry and James asked at the same time.

"Occlumency." Dumbledore said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I've heard of it; defences of the mind. No one can read your mind or manipulate it when it is defended." James said quietly.

"I'll do it. I do not want to be a danger to anyone. Who will teach me though?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore suddenly looked away from Harry and to a piece of parchment.

"Not me. But the person who I have spoken to and persuaded to take the job is one of the greatest occlumens of all. Professor Snape." Dumbledore said and looked over to James.

"Oh Merlin, please not him. He hates me and he hates Harry. I do not trust him!" James said defiantly.

"Severus Snape is one of the only people who can help us! I trust him and therefore you should too. Or don't you trust me?" Dumbledore asked.

James sighed and rubbed his eyes. Then he looked over to Harry.

"Harry?" James asked.

"We don't have a choice. If I want to be around you or my friends I need Voldemort to be unable to hurt you. If Snape is the only one who can help then so be it. I'll do it." Harry said confidently, well more confidently than he felt.

"Thank you Harry. I am glad we are aware of this before Voldemort is." Dumbledore said.

"Me too." James and Harry said.

**Author's note: Thank you for reviewing and please review again! Thank you!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

Harry sat in his own bed on Tuesday night. It had taken a lot of persuasion for him to get his dad to let him stay in his own dorm. His dad had been very worried about him but Harry had told him that he needed to go back to his dorm because he wanted to spend time with his friends but if he did have a nightmare he would go straight to James.

But honestly, Harry didn't know what he would do if Voldemort got into his dreams again. The thought that Voldemort was in his head made Harry want to vomit and be away from every other human being. If he couldn't protect himself the least he could do was protect the ones he loved.

Voldemort could use him to hurt people. That was the reason he felt so angry all the time recently, James had made him feel better but Voldemort was strong. Harry just wanted it to end. He finally had something good in his life, finally had a family and friends and Voldemort was going to destroy that just like last time. Harry felt that he wasn't safe around people. He just wanted to leave and give his family the ultimate protection. Anyone near Harry was a target anyway, but if Voldemort found out about the connection then they could get hurt by Harry himself.

Harry couldn't just leave now though. James had sat Harry down. It was like his dad could read him. He told Harry that he was going to be there for Harry and that Harry was not to shut anyone out because of this revelation. "You're still Harry." James had said. But Harry didn't feel the same. Sure, he was mostly still Harry, but now his mind was another thing Voldemort can use to hurt Harry.

Harry wasn't going to let it come between his family. He was going to be with his family and learn occlumency so that he could beat Voldemort. He was just going to have to be careful and if he felt anything different in his head he was going to have to go straight to Dumbledore or his dad... okay, maybe even Snape, assuming he is going to teach Harry to occlude. Harry was dreading the lessons, Snape was going to go on and on about how he hated Harry and James. But now Harry had the best ammunition to fight back. He knew his dad now! He knew his dad better than Snape ever would.

Harry sighed and drifted off to sleep after drinking the dreamless sleep potion. It would help to give Harry relief from his nightmares but Madam Pomfrey said he couldn't rely on it because it could make him addicted to it. Harry just hoped he could get 1 night of a peaceful sleep.

**Author's note: Thank you for reviewing! I'm less than 10 away from 200! Thank you so much! It's a truly wonderful thing that you have all been so supportive and lovely about my first story! I hope you are enjoying it so far! Please review! Thanks!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

Harry had slept through the night and made his way to defence against the dark arts on Wednesday afternoon. He had defence three times a week. Monday morning, Wednesday afternoon and Friday between break and lunch, it was his favourite subject. Defence always had been but now it had the bonus of brilliant teachers.

He sat next to Ron in the classroom and waited for the teachers to arrive. He was in a deep conversation with his red headed brother when Sirius, James and Remus ran in and startled the class into silence.

"Afternoon fifth years!" James said loudly and ruffled Harry's hair as he walked past.

"Hey! That took me a good fifteen minutes to get flat this morning." Harry said pointing at the messy black hair on his head.

"Oh I can sympathise, Harry. You know, I could never be bothered to tame mine. It was useless. Apparently when I was six I went to a wedding and my mum spent one hour trying to put potions and spells on my hair. No use, half way through the ceremony my hair was back to its messy self. It is Potter hair, son, embrace the fact that you will never be able to tame it. My dad and granddad knew that too." James said grinning as the class chuckled.

"Oh, I remember what you used to do when you were Harry's age. You would run your hands through it to give it a 'cool' look. Of course, you stopped when Lily told you it was one of your most annoying habits. But you used to walk around with overly messy hair, no control I tell you!" Sirius said as Remus laughed at the memory.

James pouted but smiled when he saw Harry laughing.

"Anyway, back to topic. Today's focus is not the curse of the Potter hair, but we will do something fun. Last week we did a lot on defence of fears and tricks on the mind. We want you to have a break this week. A student in Ravenclaw asked us about patronus' and we thought that it would be a nice idea to do a day or two studying that." Remus said.

"Now I know that one person in here can do a particularly powerful patronus. But can anyone else accomplish one?" Sirius asked and winked at Harry before turning to the class.

"Aww, Sirius you are too kind. I thought you were jealous of the power of my Patronus charm." James said and slung an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"I'm not talking about you Jamie." Sirius said with a smirk. James looked confused and then looked from Sirius to Remus and then to the class. He found Harry with a slight red tint to his cheeks. Lily used to blush like that.

"Harry?" James asked in shock.

"Erm, yes?" Harry asked shyly.

"A fifteen year old can conjure a patronus?" James asked with wide eyes.

"Glad to see you have faith in my abilities dad." Harry joked, attempting to change the subject.

"Don't try and change the subject. Can you, Harry?" James asked.

"Yes." Harry stated.

"Has it got a form?" James asked excitedly.

"Well-"Sirius cut Harry off.

"Don't tell him, show him, Harry!" Sirius said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Well, I'm not sure..." Harry trailed off and moving closer to Ron and further away from Sirius.

"Oh, Harry. No need to be so shy! You'll be amazing! Remus taught you! Remus pretty much taught me loads during our school years because I never listened. He is a great teacher!" Sirius said.

"Please, we were going to do a demonstration anyway." James said.

Harry and James stared at each other for a few moments then Harry sighed and got his wand out.

"Fine" Harry said and stood. James led him to the front and sat in Harry's chair to watch.

Harry raised his wand and instead of a few good memories Harry's mind brought a load of good memories to his eyes and he thought of his dad and the fun and happiness that Harry had finally got.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry shouted and from his wand a burst of light erupted and a stag appeared and majestically observed everyone and gracefully walked to James and bowed. James slowly bowed back. The stag returned to Harry and Harry reached out to it. It soon disappeared and left the whole class startled.

James sprang out of his seat and ran over to Harry, embracing his son and holding him tight. Harry tensed at first but then smiled and returned the hug. James drew away and held Harry at arm's length.

"That was prongs, yes? That was me?" James asked.

"Of course it was you, Jamie!" Sirius said.

"Dumbledore said in my third year that you lived on in me and you were there when I had real need of you; protecting me beyond the grave." Harry said.

James smiled and brought Harry into another hug.

"I'm so glad you had a little piece of me in you. Hold on-"James pulled away. "Third year, you were thirteen when you achieved this?" he asked in astonishment.

Harry nodded shyly.

"That is astonishing." James said.

**Author's note: 1 more to 200 reviews! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to lengthen the chapters but school starts up again tomorrow so the updates may be less frequent. I also have exams . But, oh well, we all have to do them at some point. I hope you are all enjoying the story and keep reading! And for any Sherlock (BBC) fans out there I have posted a new fic and if you want you can have a look, reviews on that will be much appreciated. But don't worry, that fic won't distract me from this one! Please review! Thank you!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

It had been 2 weeks since James had returned and on Saturday Harry and James stood outside Snape's office.

"I really don't like Snape." Harry said honestly.

"Me too, but he is the best person to help you. Lily trusted him, you know?" James said. Harry and James had spoken a lot about Lily over the week. James had enjoyed making Harry smile and his eyes light up with interest whenever Harry heard a new story. His son would savour every bit of information about her that he got. He treasured everything he heard about her.

Harry nodded and knocked on the door. Snape answered it with a scowl.

"Mr Potter. Come in. No, not Potter senior." Snape blocked James' entry.

"I told Harry that I would be present at the lessons!" James said. Harry had admitted that he was nervous about the occlumency lessons.

"Well you shouldn't make promises you can't keep then, should you, Potter?" Snape snapped.

"I will tell Dumbledore." James said.

"Don't be so immature, Potter. We are not children anymore." Snape said and shut the door in James' face.

James ran off to find Dumbledore.

In the potion master's office Harry was instructed to sit on a chair that was placed in the centre of the cold room and he did as he was told.

"Please, sir, can my dad not just sit in on a few lessons?" Harry asked.

"Are you incapable of going 5 minutes without your daddy, Potter? I do apologise, but I thought you were 15 not 5." Snape smirked at Harry's frown.

Harry sat quietly in the chair and Snape explained what he had to do. Harry had read up on the subject.

James knocked on Dumbledore's office door and walked in.

"Snape won't let me sit in on the lessons, Albus! He can't tell me what to do. I am Harry's father and if I see it fit that I am present at the lessons then I will!" James said to the man sitting at the desk.

"James, Harry has begun to rely on you greatly, we can all see that. But Harry is still a very independent boy." Dumbledore reasoned.

"I know that! But Harry wanted me to be there. You know that occlumency is difficult." James said defiantly.

"Exactly, James, occlumency is incredibly difficult. I believe that Severus knows that Harry will not be solely concentrating on occlumency if you are there. Severus knows what he is doing; you have to trust him." Dumbledore said.

James sighed and walked out. He sat against the door of Snape's office, waiting for the lesson to end.

Harry wasn't having a great time either. He felt completely vulnerable against Snape's attacks against his mind. The first time his thoughts were invaded he almost went into shock. But now it was just painful. He had a blasting headache and he was facing the good and bad memories of his past. It was the fifth time Snape had use Legilimency on him and he finally collapsed onto the floor.

James who had been outside and listening in heard the distinct sound of a body hitting the floor. He was up and blasting through the door in seconds. He found Harry breathing heavily and curled in a ball in front of Snape who just stood there with a passive look on his face.

James knelt at Harry's side and tried to pry his son's hands from his face. Harry let go and slowly opened his eyes.

"Dad?" he whispered.

James smiled and nodded and helped Harry sit up and lean against him.

"What on Earth were you thinking, Snape?" James thundered.

"Your son failed to follow simple instructions and once more failed to even try to occlude. It is not my fault that Mr Potter is inadequate at this branch of magic." Snape stated.

"You should have known when to stop. Sure, I understand that it is natural for him to be tired but this is ridiculous!" James shouted and picked his son up, which Harry protested weakly to.

"Harry, do you really think you can walk up all of those stairs?" James asked. Harry gave in and with a glare at Snape James carried his son out. Harry fell asleep half way through the corridor. James thought he was really lucky that he hadn't bumped into anyone so far but he was met with the sight of Hermione and Ron in a verbal battle with Draco Malfoy and another Slytherin. They stood in a vacant hallway hollering insults at each other. James knew that they hadn't noticed and looked down at his skinny son who was cradled in his arms. Harry was sound asleep.

"What on Earth is going on here?" James shouted as he speed walked to the students.

"Is Harry okay?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, yes... just over-tired. Fell asleep in a hallway." James lied.

Malfoy sniggered but stopped with a sharp look from James.

"You are in no position to laugh at my son, My Malfoy. 10 points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin for fighting and 5 points from Slytherin for being unkind to another student." James said. "Now go back to your common room." James finished.

The two Slytherins left but Ron and Hermione knew that what James had said was a lie. James turned to them and smiled comfortingly.

"He will be fine. He is just tired. Snape went and bloody overdid the legilimency." James complained.

Ron scowled. "I hat Snap;, he expects the impossible from everyone except his Snakes." Ron said.

James nodded. "I think my knees have about 5 minutes before they buckle so I better get Harry to bed. I'm sure you will see him soon. He really does love you dearly." James smiled.

"We love him too." Hermione said and Ron nodded.

James lay Harry in Harry's new bed 5 minutes later and tucked him in. Sirius and Remus were in the living room planning revenge on Snape. James felt that a repeat of the great prank of 1974 was in order and his fellow marauders were now working on the details.

James sat in Harry's desk chair and looked down at the desk. Harry had sat at the desk that morning with a muggle pencil and had been concentrating on something. James now looked down on what had his son so focussed. Harry had been drawing a picture. James had seen a drawing a few days ago of Hedwig and knew that Harry was quite talented at drawing. This picture made James tremble. It was a copy of James' favourite picture of him, Harry and Lily. Harry had just turned 1 and was being held by James and his hand was being kissed by Lily and his forehead kissed by James. The drawing projected so much love.

"You can keep it." Came a quiet voice from the bed.

James smiled but couldn't speak because of the lump in his throat. Before he could say anything Harry had fallen asleep again.

**Author's note: Thank you so much! Over 200 reviews! You are all so kind and I appreciate your words so much! Thank you, thank you so much! Thank you to everybody who has reviewed, favourited, or put the story on alert! I am very grateful! I hope you have enjoyed the chapter and the story! **

**THANK YOU!**

**With Love from, **

**Fantasybean**

**x**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

James, Sirius and Remus sat smiling at their places in the great hall for breakfast. They were silent and McGonagall had a look in her eye that screamed that she knew what they were doing and if her theory was proved correct then her ex-students would be in so much trouble.

James had contacted Fred and George Weasley and the marauders, Harry and the Weasley twins had worked together to get supplies for the prank. Fred and George had been in awe of their teachers being their heroes until Sirius threatened to prank them. They had been more than happy to help and they sat there with massive grins on their faces. Ron and Hermione were the only others who knew about it and they sat there paying a lot of attention for an early Sunday morning.

They waited for the arrival of the Slytherin's head of house. Everyone else had confused and happy looks on their faces, Snape was always present at school eating times; it was just another thing that three out of the four houses hated about him. Some of the Slytherins were shrugging at each other and returning to their meals.

"POTTER!" An almighty and outraged scream shook the whole hall and everyone fell silent and Colin Creevey's camera flashing was the only sound and movement in the room.

At the doors stood Severus Snape, dressed in pink pyjamas and bald. An arrow hovered above his head with the message "Kick me! Slytherins drool and Gryffindor's rule!"

The whole hall burst out into laughter; even the majority of the teachers.

"Where are my clothes?" Snape outraged as he ran to the front in a humiliating shade of pink that no-one would ever wear if they were in their right mind (well, maybe with the exception of Umbridge).

"You are wearing your clothes, Snape." James commented and casually ate a mouthful of toast.

"No. Firstly, these are the wrong colour. You have gone and bloody enchanted my pyjamas this awful colour! I can't even change them back. And then I find no other clothes in my wardrobe! Then to top it all off you've taken my hair! You've ruined my life!" Snape exclaimed.

Sirius smiled pleasantly "In my opinion the hair wasn't really working for you. And pink suits you, what do you think, Rem?" Sirius turned to his brother.

"Oh, definitely; I have to say, just this once, I completely agree with you, Sirius. The robes weren't highlighting your attributes nearly enough, Pink goes so well with your... erm... ears? And can I also add that I love your little note, really appreciate your honesty." Remus pointed at the sign floating above Snape's head.

"Fix. This. Now." Snape seethed dangerously.

"Sorry, but are you stereo-typing us. Just because we have a joker's presence about us does not mean that we would prank on such an innocent person such as yourself." Sirius asked.

"I'm hurt." James said with a hand on his heart.

And to top it off at that moment Snape's skin turned green.

"This is enough! James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin! I expected better of you! You are not students anymore. I will not tolerate you going back to your old ways. You will reverse all of this and you have a detention with me for the rest of the week." McGonagall said sternly.

"But Professor, You can't! We're teachers!" Sirius protested.

"Well you aren't behaving like teachers. Change Professor Snape back and apologise." She said.

James, Sirius and Remus reluctantly waved their wands and the only thing that didn't change was the green skin.

"What about the skin!" Snape demanded.

"We thought you liked the colour green!" Sirius said sweetly.

"Change it!" Snape ordered.

Remus waved his wand and Snape was back to normal.

Snape glared at them as they quietly muttered their apologies.

Snape turned on the spot and strode out. But he was followed by sniggers as everyone saw that on the back of his now black pyjamas there was a pink rabbit holding a sign which read "Kick me!"

Once he left McGonagall eyed a certain part of the Gryffindor table and then said strictly "Mr Potter junior, and Mr and Mr Weasley!" the three sank down in their chairs.

"Am I right in assuming that you are somehow involved in these shenanigans?" she asked, walking over to the three.

They stayed silent.

"Can any of you last even one term without causing trouble?" she asked.

They just smiled sheepishly.

"Mr Potter senior, I would appreciate it if you didn't attempt to turn your son into a trouble maker like you." McGonagall said.

"I wasn't! The green paint was actually his idea!" James defended.

"Ah, so he was involved, thank you." McGonagall smiled while James pouted.

"You three will join your accomplices in detention for the week." She said and went to sit back in her seat as the three boys grumbled.

Throughout the whole exchange nobody noticed that McGonagall had a glint of laughter and pride in her eyes. She sat and smiled down at her porridge as noise and excitement returned to the hall.

"Colin, can you get me a copy of that picture?" Harry asked then saw looks on other's faces. "Actually can Fred, George, Ron, Seamus, Dean and my dad and uncles have one too? Thanks mate!" Harry said with a smile at Colin's eager nod.

That evening Harry, James, Sirius and Remus made their way to the transfiguration part of the classroom.

"Oh, before we go in, I got Colin to make a copy of this picture! Everyone else got theirs earlier." Harry exclaimed and handed the others the picture of Snape standing screaming "POTTER!" over and over again and in his prank dress. Sirius laughed so hard he cried and they all tucked the picture into their pockets.

"I'm keeping this for blackmail." Sirius said.

"Sirius, do not teach Harry that blackmail is right!" James said.

Sirius just shrugged and they walked into the classroom where Fred and George sat at the front desks and McGonagall sat at her desk marking work. She acknowledged them. Sirius and Remus sat on the desk behind Fred and George and James and Harry sat on the one behind them. James threw an arm around Harry's chair and smiled at his son. Harry smiled back and they sat there for an hour mouthing a conversation about Quidditch to each other. Sirius and Remus had been attempting to push each other off their seats for half an hour till McGonagall snapped at them and then used the other half to kick each other under the table and try to make the other one make a noise and be told off. Remus won, he was told off twice and Sirius was told off four times. Fred and George had spent the hour writing up plans for a new invention under the desk.

One thing Harry knew was that Snape was going to give him hell tomorrow in Potions, but he couldn't help but think it was worth it.

**Author's note: Hello! Thank you for reading and please review! I hope you enjoyed it. No offence to people who like the colour pink, just think about Snape wearing your least favourite shade of pink . Sorry I haven't updated in a few days but I was thinking of what to write. I have also been ill so I have been sleeping off a cough and a cold (I write this as I have another coughing fit... I really don't like coughing one bit.) I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

Harry sat at his desk in potions. He was thoroughly annoyed at Snape. The slimy man had confiscated his potion as soon as Harry had begun making it and ordered Harry to sit there. Harry had never been so bored in his life. He couldn't even talk to Ron or Hermione. He had been told to sit at Snape's desk so Snape could keep an eye on him. Needless to say, Snape hadn't taken the harmless prank very well, and had sent Harry a glare every 35 seconds on the dot.

Harry sat with his head resting on his hand as his eyes observed the room. Snape had made his own potion and was letting it stew. He had said "POTTER, DO NOT TOUCH MY POTION, and DO NOT EVEN LOOK AT IT!" Harry had just shrugged and continued to observe his classmates. The Slytherins of course were having a right laugh at him, but after five years he knew to ignore them. Hermione and Ron sent his pitying looks which he just smiled at them for.

Harry felt rebellion rise in him and he smirked. He looked over at Snape's potion. The overgrown bat's back was turned and Harry looked at the potion. Harry frowned; Snape had made a burning potion, which was meant to burn through walls, very useful to aurors apparently. But it had been a shade of blue only a minute ago. Now it was a deep red and was smoking lightly.

"Erm... sir? The po-"Snape cut him off, not even turning to look at Harry.

"Hush now, Potter, some people in here wants to achieve a decent owl." He spat.

"But sir!" Harry rebelled.

"I said hush. I am sure you will go and have a good moan to your dad about how boring this lesson was but you brought it on yourself by ruining your own potion so don't blame me and try to distract us all because you are bored!" Snape snapped and shot him a glare before returning to Neville's fail of a potion.

Harry stood up as the potion overflowed onto the desk he sat at.

"Sir h-"Snape cut him off again.

"Stop attention seeking, Potter." Snape said.

"Sir, the potion has overflowed!" Hermione said, panicking as Harry backed up against the wall as the potion surrounded him.

Snape swivelled around and shouted "Everyone out!"

Everyone but Ron and Hermione ran out.

"Harry, the cabinet!" Ron shouted.

Harry looked to his left and jumped up onto the cabinet, his feet on a shelf and his hands gripping the top.

Snape was suddenly surrounded by the potion. Harry looked at the shelf as Snape's show soles started melting. There on the top shelf was the powder to vanish any potion it touches. Harry threw it at Snape's feet and that bit of the potion vanished. Snape stepped back and got his wand out to vanish the potion but Harry's foot slipped and he smashed his head on a shelf. Harry fell on his side in the burning potion, unconscious immediately.

Snape vanished the potion and rushed to Harry as Hermione ran for help and Ron knelt next to Harry's other side. Snape carefully rolled Harry onto his back. Harry's trousers were intact, but the potion had burned through the fifteen year olds shirt and Harry's side and right arm had burns all over. Harry groaned in his unconscious state.

A house elf apparated in next to Ron as Ron put a comforting hand on Harry's left shoulder.

"I was told by you Gryffindor girl to apparate injured student to hospital wing.

"Oh, Hermione, you are a genius!" Ron mumbled with a smile.

"Can one of you's sirs pick him up and I will apparate you both there. I don't want to hurt sir anymore!" The elf asked.

Snape went to pick him up but Ron pushed his hand away and put one arm under his brother's knees and another under Harry's shoulder's, picking the light boy up. A drop of blood from Harry's forehead dropped to the floor. Snape looked up at Ron's enraged face as Ron stood to his full height.

"You never listen! He was trying to tell you! He's not that bad at potions, you know. He told me on the train in our first year that he was looking forward to it. You are to blame for this." Ron said as a five year old anger overflowed.

The house elf touched Ron's arm and the three disappeared leaving a regretful Snape sat in an empty potions classroom.

James ran through the corridors in Stag form. He sprinted at incredible speed and turned back to a human and pushed the hospital wing doors opened. He rushed over to the busy bed where all the fifth year Gryffindors stood. He pushed through the crowd and found Madam Pomfrey attempting to bandage his son's arm while telling the group to back off a bit. Pomfrey seemed to sense James' presence as James knelt next to his son's side and put a hand on Harry's hair and stroked gently.

"We were lucky. Burning potions are quick and difficult to heal, but thank to Miss Granger Harry was up here within a minute of being burned. Apparently he knocked his head, I've cleaned that up and there is no wound anymore. Burns are a bit different, I've put a salve on them and bandaged them up, they shouldn't even scar." Madam Pomfrey explained as she finished bandaging Harry.

"What happened?" James asked.

"Snape." Ron said and then explained exactly what happened, with the others nodding along in the background.

By the end James was breathing harshly, hating Snape more than he ever had before.

At that moment the hospital doors opened again and Snape walked in, with his eyes on the floor.

James stood up and turned so Snape couldn't see Harry.

"Get away from my son!" James demanded forcefully.

"Trust me, I do not wish to be in you or your son's presence more that is essential. I came to thank Potter, for his quick actions that saved me from pain, because I know when it is right to say sorry or thank you." Snape said.

"Well, I will pass on the message. You can leave now." James said.

Harry opened his eyes and saw his dad's back. He also heard Snape's voice.

"I will leave when I have thanked Potter. I don't trust you to do me any favours." Snape said.

"Stop it." Harry said quietly. James turned to Harry and sat on the side of Harry's bed.

"Heya, kiddo, how are you feeling?" James asked.

"I'm fine." Harry said.

Snape stepped forward.

"Thank you, Potter. Your actions in the lessons were much appreciated." He said, but it sounded like he wanted to be sick from daring to say the word 'potter' and thank' in the same sentence.

Harry nodded and Snape walked out again.

"I really hate Snape." James admitted. Harry laughed.

"I know, dad. Just ignore him; Merlin knows that I try to." Harry said.

"You don't blame him for what happened?" James asked.

"No, what would that achieve? I know he will never apologise; he's too proud." Harry said honestly.

"That's what Lily said to me once." James said.

Harry smiled and drifted back to sleep.

"Thank you." James said to Ron and Hermione sincerely. They nodded.

**Author's note: Hello! Thank you for your reviews, as always they are very much so appreciated. In one of the reviews from ****vampreex**** they advised me not to go with the Harry/Ginny pairing. I thank you for your advice and I was not offended at all, it is nice for people to be honest but I am going to follow through with that pairing. However it will be an extremely minor part of this story. I don't particularly enjoy writing about romance but I will go with that pairing. I apologise if anyone dislikes reading Harry/Ginny but can I just ensure you that this story is about Harry, James, Sirius, Remus and Harry's friends, not Harry's love life. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading! This chapter is based on an idea suggested by ****candy3314****. Thank you for the idea, I hope you liked it. I am extremely thankful for ****candy3314's**** reviews so I thought you would like me doing your idea. Thanks! Please review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

James had been told by madam Pomfrey that Harry only had 2nd degree burns and with magic he wouldn't scar and he should be fine. It hurt Harry so madam Pomfrey gave him some sleeping draughts, pain relief potions didn't go too well with the salve that cured the burns so it was their only option to give Harry relief.

Harry had been told to stay the night as the burns and magic could go wrong if not monitored. James was marking some sixth year work when Harry groaned and rolled onto his uninjured side towards his dad. James put the work down and smiled at Harry as his son opened his eyes.

"Heya, you missed Remus and Sirius, they left about fifteen minutes ago." James said. Harry smiled, still a bit dazed.

"Are you alright?" James asked. Harry nodded and reached out a hand. James took it. "I'm very proud of you; you handled this whole fiasco very well." James said with a smile.

"With all the fiasco's I've had in my life this really wasn't that major, dad." Harry said with a smile.

"It doesn't mean it doesn't matter." James said.

"Are you tired?" James asked when Harry looked around, well squinted really until James put Harry's glasses on him.

"No, not really... You don't have to stay here." Harry said, he had never had anybody stay with him during the whole of his stay at the hospital wing before, and there had been many, many stays in this ward. Madam Pomfrey had threatened to reserve a bed just for Harry because of the amount of time he ended up here.

"No, but I want to. It's my duty to me and to you to stay with you when you need me. You may not think that you need me all the time, but I want to be there for you." James said. Harry nodded.

"I think I'm beginning to understand. Can we talk about stuff?" Harry asked shyly.

"Of course, you know me, Harry, I never stop talking!" James said with a grin "There was a game back when I was a pupil here, a question for a question, have you heard of it?" James asked. Harry nodded, the rules were simple, you ask somebody a question, they answer and then you have to answer their question.

"You start." James said as he leant back in the chair and Harry sat up against his pillows.

"Erm... What did you think when you found out that Remus was a werewolf?" Harry asked.

"Well, I felt sad that he had to keep it from us but I understood why he had to keep it a secret and after I found out what would happen to him if he put anybody in danger I knew that he was trying to protect both us and himself. Then I thought that we should support him. When he was a bit younger than you he used to get really ill. He hated coming to the hospital wing because he said it wasn't homely enough so me and Sirius looked after him. The rat would take notes and we would take days off and say the three of us were ill." James said. "Okay, what is the memory you used when you first managed to do a corporal Patronus?" James asked.

"It was a memory of you and mum. I'm not really sure if it is real or not. It was just you and her talking to me." Harry said. James smiled and said "It was quite funny, when you were a baby, I and Lily would have proper conversations with you, you'd just gurgle back, but we'd walk around talking to you like an adult. Your dear old uncles found it very funny because they didn't quite understand that it didn't matter to us that you didn't understand anything that we were saying."

"My turn" Harry said "Who was the first girl you kissed?" Harry asked mischievously.

James laughed "Lily. I waited for her. I told everyone that I'd kissed loads of girls and don't get me wrong, lots of girls did asked me out and tried to kiss me at parties when they were drunk, but I wanted it to be special. I just told everyone the lie so they wouldn't pester me and so that I could boost my reputation. Now I think about it I probably just sounded a bit arrogant, maybe Lily was right. Anyway, yes, it was on a Hogsmeade trip in our seventh year when I and your mum just began dating." James said with a smile.

"Do you like girls or boys or both?" James asked.

Harry looked startled and James hurried to calm Harry down.

"Oh, of course, silly me, I should have known. You were brought up with those vile excuses of muggles. Most muggles are okay with whatever sexual orientation you are, the majority of muggles you will meet in life will be lovely and un-judgemental, but when I met that Dursley he was a prejudice idiot. He thought that anybody who wasn't like him should be hung. Merlin, I hate that man. Anyway, as you know, in the muggle world it is on the whole okay to be gay, straight or bi. But in the wizarding world it really doesn't matter at all. You've never seen anyone bullied here for who they love, have you? No, well that's because it isn't something to bully someone for. It is natural and as soon as some muggles, and even wizards on topics like being half-blood and pure-blood and what-not, grow up and see that, maybe they can accept that it is okay to be who you were born to be. I'll give you an example of some of the people you'll know... Erm... well, Remus and Sirius are both bisexual. Charlie, Ron's brother, I hear is homosexual. And I'm heterosexual." James said with a smile.

Harry nodded in understanding and his brow was furrowed as he processed all of the information about the differences of the two worlds that he lived in.

James clapped his son on the shoulder "You tell me when you've worked it all out." He said.

Harry nodded.

"Dad, why are some people so closed minded?" Harry asked as he began to lie down and snuggle into his covers.

"No idea. But it annoys me a lot; I just want people to know right from wrong. That is why I became an auror for a few years. I like this job though; I can keep an eye on you." James said with a smile.

Harry smiled tiredly and lazily took his glasses off.

"Night, dad." He said.

James kissed Harry's temple and sat back in his chair and father and son fell sound asleep.

**Author's note: Thank you for reviewing! This will be the last update in a few days, I have loads of exams and I'm panicking because I haven't revised enough. I just wanted to post something and tell you that I will be back by next week, maybe sooner if I have time. I try my best but I have to prioritise. I hope you enjoyed reading and please review! Thanks!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

Soon enough Harry was up and about again. The arm was completely healed thanks to madam Pomfrey. Harry spent a lot of his time with his family and his friends but as the months went on and October came around Harry grew nervous as the days moved on. Halloween was looming closer. Harry had always hated Halloween, Dudley had always hassled him on the day, waving sweets in front of his face. But Harry never felt like eating them. He felt sick; everybody would be celebrating when it was Harry's least favourite day. His parent's had died and they were all smiling. It was worse when he came to Hogwarts. The wizarding world were all sympathetic towards Harry's tragedy, but they celebrated Halloween. They didn't see it through Harry's eyes. They saw it as the day they were free and the day the first war ended. Harry saw it as the day he lost everything. Harry always put on a brave face in front of his friends, but he'd carry around the photo album with him, just to keep them close. But quite often something would take his mind off of the grief he felt for a while, which was always good.

Harry didn't worry about himself. He worried about his dad. James acted like he was okay, but Harry saw the same grief in James' eyes that he saw in his own every time he looked in a mirror. James could hide it from others, but not from Harry. And Harry also thought that Sirius and Remus were nervous too. Sirius spent a lot of time with James, setting up little pranks and keeping his mind off of Halloween and Remus constantly dragged James off to Hogsmeade with excuses like "We've ran out of chocolate!". Harry really appreciated everything his Uncle's did for him and his dad. Harry loved spending time with them, they were very funny and Harry was entertained constantly in their presence. But they weren't just jokers, Harry often confided in them and found them very good shoulders to lean on.

Ron and Hermione also spent weekends with Harry, James, Remus and Sirius. The three adults insisted that Harry's friends called them by their first names. Ron and Hermione had been a constant support for Harry and he had been thankful for their understanding when it came to spending as much time as he could with his family.

On the morning of Halloween lessons weren't going on as it was a holiday and Harry had stayed in his new room that night in the marauder's den.

Harry didn't know what time it was but by the darkness outside it was the early hours. But he couldn't sleep. He tried, but he couldn't. He eventually got up and started to complete his drawing of him, Rom and Hermione that he had been working on. He was going to create three copies. Ron and Hermione had recently found out about Harry's talent for art and they enjoyed flicking through all of the images he had drawn. James also demanded that he got a copy of all his son's drawings. Harry often gave James the original, but if it was a drawing of Remus or Sirius he'd give the subject of his artwork the original.

Soon Harry finished the drawing laid it to rest on his desk.

Well, now he was bored. And a bored Potter could only mean one thing. Chaos. Harry jumped up and tiptoed to the fridge and got some ice out of the freezer. He held it in his hand and quietly made his way to Sirius' room. Sirius was a heavy sleeper so Harry was more bothered about waking Remus up.

Harry found Sirius wearing red and gold pyjamas and snoring softly. Sirius had chucked his covers off himself at some point through the night and his shirt had rid up his stomach. Harry had to cover his mouth to suppress his giggles. He gently placed the ice cube on his Uncle's stomach and let it go. Sirius grunted at first, but then he suddenly shot up shouting "COLDCOLDCOLD! AH! MERLIN, THAT'S COLD! GETITOFF! GET. IT. OFF!" The animagus ranted and chucked the ice cube across the room.

Harry burst out laughing and Sirius turned to his nephew.

"Harry?" he asked.

"S-sorry... I was b-b-ored..." Harry said as he tried to stop laughing.

"I know I should be angry right now... but I'm just so damn PROUD!" Sirius shouted and pulled Harry into a hug.

"Paddy, your stomach is cold." Harry said after half a minute. Sirius pulled away and wiped a fake tear from his cheek.

"That my dear godson, was pure genius. But, why me?" Sirius asked.

Harry shrugged and slowly lowered his head.

Sirius jumped back onto his bed and patted the spot next to him.

Harry climbed in and Sirius laced a hand through Harry's messy hair to comfort him.

"I'm worried about dad. I don't want him to be sad today." Harry whispered.

"Harry, your dad is going to be sad today. I'm sorry, but you need to know. Your dad has been very strong so far, but today he can't be. You can't expect him to be happy. He just needs you to be there. Can you do that for him?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded.

"Good, just today. I and Remus will keep an eye on him. But he needs you more than us at a time like this." Sirius said. They sat in silence for a few moments and then Sirius said "How are you feeling?" Harry was very surprised. Nobody had ever asked him that on Halloween before. "And don't say fine, Fred and George tell me it's your catch phrase." Sirius said.

"Sad, I suppose. But sometimes I don't feel like I have a right to be sad. I don't remember much of mum, nor did I remember much of dad. But I am sad. It's a really weird feeling and it hurts my heart." Harry said.

"That's grief Harry." Sirius said gently.

Harry nodded. "I just... I miss her. I don't miss what could have been and what never was. I miss her." Harry said.

"It's okay to miss her. You and she always had a special bond. It doesn't matter that people might not respect that you lost her because you were so young. I understand. You miss her, probably because you can sense something is missing." Sirius said.

Harry gave Sirius a small smile. "Thank you, for understanding." Harry said.

The door creaked open and Remus shuffled in wearing his grey pyjamas.

"Hiya, I heard Sirius screaming and then it went quiet. I thought you'd died." Remus said and sat on the other side of Harry.

"And you wait till now to come in?" Sirius asked

"I was busy sleeping." Remus said with a smile.

"You feeling okay, cub?" Remus asked Harry.

"Yeah." Harry said.

All three fell asleep and Harry awoke again. It was still night. Harry was getting fed up. He just wanted to sleep, but he couldn't.

Harry crept through the living room and went to James' room.

He opened the door. James was wide awake; he lay on his back, just staring at the ceiling.

"Dad?" Harry said.

"Harry? What are you doing awake?" James asked and sat up. His eyes were red and puffy.

"I couldn't sleep. Can I stay in here?" Harry asked.

James smiled and shuffled over.

Harry climbed in and pulled the covers up.

James looked at Harry and Harry's green eyes came up to look at his dad's.

"I can't sleep either." James said.

"Do you want to talk?" Harry asked.

James gave Harry a small smile.

"I don't think I can." James said and a tear rolled down his face.

"It's okay. You don't have to." Harry said.

"Thanks." James said.

Harry watched as his dad slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Night dad." Harry said quietly.

James spent the day sat on the sofa, not eating, not drinking, not moving and not speaking. He was like a shell.

Harry was bumbling around; he was restless and just kept moving around and tidying the den.

"Harry stop." Sirius said and caught his godson's arm.

"You need to stop cleaning. You've already rearranged our furniture twice. It can't get any cleaner. Thank you for cleaning and you have done a lovely job. But you need to stop." Sirius said.

Harry sat down next to his dad but began tapping his hands. Sirius sighed.

"Padfoot, leave the poor boy alone." Remus said.

"Yeah, Paddy, leave me alone!" Harry said with a small smile.

"I feel ganged up upon." Sirius said but his eyes were smiling.

"That's because you are." Remus said.

By evening Harry really wanted James to talk. He missed his dad's voice. And he missed his dad laughing; it always made Harry feel happy and relaxed. So the four sat on the sofas and Harry finally snapped.

"JUST TALK! I NEED YOU TO TALK! DON'T ACT LIKE YOUR NOT HERE! I'VE LOST ONE PARENT, DO YOU REALLY THINK I CAN LOSE YOU TOO. AND I DON'T MEAN LOSE YOU AS IN YOU DIE, I MEAN LOSE YOU IN TERMS OF BLOODY LOSING THE PERSON THAT I CAN GO TO TO TALK, AND THE PERSON WHO MADE ME LAUGH, EVEN IF I'M SAD. I'M LOSING YOU TO GRIEF! AND I HATE IT!" Harry shouted and stormed out of the den.

He ran all the way to Gryffindor tower and found Ron and Hermione sat in their seats by the fire.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"I just shouted at my dad. I couldn't hep it. I just couldn't take the silence; it was like he wasn't even there. I've never shouted at him before. What do I do?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Harry. It's okay. I'm sure that you just need to apologise. You know your dad, he loves you. When I have a row with my parents I just leave it for a while and then go and apologise. I'm sure he'll understand." Hermione said.

Harry huffed and sat in between them.

"So... what have you guys been talking about?" Harry asked.

Down in the marauder's den James sat in his seat in shock.

"Err... did he just shout at me?" he asked.

"Yep. Very loudly. I can't hear anything in my right ear. Lucky us that he got Lily's temper, hey?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"Oh, Merlin. I feel so bad. He needed me and I wasn't there. He's been agitated all day. I thought he was just having an odd day, he was worried about me and he was grieving, hence the obsessive cleaning." James said.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"The cleaning, Sirius." Remus said "He spent most of his life cleaning up after the Dursley's. I presume he felt safest when cleaning because he felt like he was being good and nothing bad would happen. The years of that have formed a nervous habit. If he feels insecure he'll clean." Remus finished and Sirius nodded.

"Should I go and get his?" James asked.

Sirius and Remus nodded "He's never shouted at you. He won't know what you will do. Tread carefully." Remus advised. James nodded and made his way to Gryffindor tower.

He walked in and found Harry sat with his friends.

James tapped Harry on the shoulder and Harry turned and looked startled "Dad?" he asked nervously.

"Come back to the den, I want to talk to you." James said, but smiled reassuringly.

"I'll see you guys later." Harry said and patted Hermione and Ron's shoulder and followed his dad out.

The walk was silent and they walked back into the den.

Sirius and Remus were playing wizard's chess in the corner.

"Look, Harry. Don't apologise for shouting. You were right. I'm sorry I've been so vacant. I should have been there for you. Forgive me?" James asked.

Harry nodded and hugged his dad. "I am sorry for shouting at you, dad. I shouldn't have lost my temper." Harry said.

"No, its fine, I completely understand. You were always a very short tempered person. Even as a baby. One time you had woken up and were calling out for Lily, you'd just call our names once you could talk. And she was getting dressed and you obviously thought she was taking far too long so you started screaming your head off. It was actually rather funny once our headaches wore off." James said.

Harry smiled.

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed it! PM me if you have any questions or anything. Please review! Thanks!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

Harry sat in defence against the dark arts making notes about what his teachers had talked about while the three were busy wandering around the class.

Umbridge was watching them today. Harry really hated her. But then again, he was sure the feeling was mutual. Harry was rather proud of what he did as a baby. He recalled the memory and a laugh burst from his mouth. He clamped a hand over his mouth and attempted to stop. In the end he probably looked like he was hyperventilating.

"Harry?" James called.

Harry noticed the whole class watching him and he looked up at his dad. But it just made him want to laugh more. He couldn't contain himself this time and he held his aching sides as he roared with laughter.

"Harry." James warned

"S... sorry" Harry managed to say between giggles as his laughter died down a bit.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked. Harry knew that Sirius wasn't doing the thing that teachers do when they try to humiliate their students. Sirius was genuinely interested.

"Just a funny thought." Harry said once he'd calmed down.

Sirius moved closer and said "Oh tell!"

Harry smiled "I can't." Harry said.

Sirius leaned closer to Harry and whispered "Can you whisper it. Please, I need a laugh. That Umbridge is killing my buzz."

Harry scoffed a laugh and then nodded "I remembered when I threw my toys at her. Do you remember her face?" Harry asked.

Sirius roared with laughter and every student in the class had a very eager look on their faces to hear what was so funny.

Then Sirius quite literally skipped up to James and Remus at the front and whispered in their ears. Both of them burst into laughter too and ended up having to sit down before they caused an injury.

"That was brilliant!" James said.

Madam Umbridge stood up from her seat and said "hem hem."

All the teacher's smiles faded and they turned to the pink lady.

"This is appalling behaviour! You should not condone jokes to be passed around when these students are trying to work and get the best OWLs that they can. I am sure they are all capable of such. But spending valuable class time joking is unwise." Umbridge said.

"We're already 1 week ahead of schedule." Remus reasoned.

"Mr Potter, detention!" Umbridge said. Harry dropped his quill and gaped at her "But you can't!" he protested "Why can't I have a detention with dad or my uncles? They're the teachers!" Harry said.

"In your question you have got your answer, young man. Because they are your guardians! You don't really expect me to believe that during the detention you will be treated the same as other students?" Umbridge said.

"Hold on, excuse us, but we treat Harry the same as every other student when he is in my class. If he does wrong he will be punished and if he does well he is rewarded. A detention for him held by us if it is needed would be the same as any other detention." James said, stepping next to Harry.

"But you haven't punished him! He has disrupted your class and you haven't punished him, so I will. No questions asked. Mr Potter junior, you will report to my office at seven this evening for a detention. Now back to work." Umbridge said and walked out.

Harry looked over at his Uncles who looked apologetically at him then he turned to his dad with a pleading look on his face "Dad- please! She hates me! I can't go for a detention with her." Harry said.

"It looks like you'll have to, mate." Ron said.

"Harry, you have to remember that she does have a lot of power. You are better off just going to the detention and then it will all be over." Hermione said.

Harry looked up at his dad "I don't think there is anything I can do." James said.

Harry huffed and picked up his quill and began taking rough notes "Fine, I'll go to her stupid detention." Harry said. James ruffled his hair and walked back to the front.

That evening Harry left Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor common room and made his way to Umbridge's office.

He arrived two minutes late after a run in with Peeves and knocked.

"Come in." Came a sickly sweet voice. Harry rolled his eyes and pushed the door open.

The sight made his eyes burn. Pink. Everywhere. On the walls, the furniture, the floor, paper, pens, books, everywhere. And to top it all off there were plates plastering the walls with kittens on them. Harry didn't mind pink as a colour, he didn't know why people made such a fuss about it. But this much pink! Too much!

"You are late, Mr Potter." Umbridge said.

"Sorry, Peeves-"Umbridge cut Harry off.

"I don't need your excuses. Take a seat." Umbridge said.

Harry sat on the chair opposite Umbridge and her desk.

"Now, Mr Potter I want to discuss your recent behaviour. I will not tolerate you prancing around school, a place for education, ruining everyone's learning." Umbridge said. "Most of your teachers have been extremely lenient on what you can do because of your recent happiness and I understand that having a parental figure is good for your confidence and I am happy for you" Harry got the feeling that she wasn't happy "But I will not stand for you disrupting the class. And as for the tales you have been telling-"Harry cut her off.

"What tales?" Harry asked.

"Well, your preposterous remarks that he-who-must-not-be-named has returned. Gossip is a foul language, Mr Potter, and at its foulest when it is lies. There is no need to spread panic and fear." Umbridge finished.

"It isn't a lie! I saw him and fought him! He was responsible for the murder of Cedric Diggory!" Harry shouted.

"SILENCE! I will have no more lies from you! Now you will sit down and write some lines." Umbridge said.

Harry was passed some paper and an odd quill that was black.

"Erm... the ink?" Harry asked.

"You won't need any ink." Umbridge said with a false smile.

Harry frowned but nodded.

"I want you to write 'I must not tell lies'." She requested.

"How many lines?" Harry asked.

"Just fill the parchment." Umbridge said.

Harry nodded and began writing.

After the first three lines Harry sat up straighter in the uncomfy chair and noticed that in the light the ink was red. Harry continued writing. On the fifth line his left hand became very irritated. Harry ignored this until the eighth line when he sat back and watched as his skin cut open and in seviere pain wrote in his handwriting 'I must not tell lies.'

Harry looked up at Umbridge in shock.

"Keep writing and you can leave." She said.

Harry felt livid. How dare she. How dare she torture! Harry was about to voice something when she said "Remember my power, Mr Potter."

Oh, Merlin. She could probably fire dad and Uncle Paddy and Uncle Mooney.

Harry put the quill back to parchment and continued to write for twenty minutes. His hand was in almost intolerable pain. It was cramping up and blood covered the top of his arm, his fingers and the whole of the back of his hand that he couldn't even see the words that were etched into his skin any more.

He left at a run as soon as she dismissed him. Holding his hand against himself he ran through the corridors. He couldn't tell his dad about this. He wouldn't tell his guardians, they would lose their jobs. He couldn't lose them. Harry ran to Gryffindor tower and found Hermione and Ron alone in the common room.

Hermione gasped and Ron stood up.

"Help me." Harry pleaded.

Ron was first to move, he took Harry's injured hand and held his wrist.

"C'mon, the boys toilets will be free. Hermione, go to Madam Pomfrey and get her to come over-"Harry cut Ron off.

"No, no teachers are to be involved. No adults. I don't want anyone to know." Harry said.

"Know what?" Hermione asked.

"You'll figure it out anyway. Umbridge has these quills. She made me write lines and it wrote what I wrote into my hand." Harry explained.

"Blood quills?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded.

"Harry, maybe we should go to your da-"Hermione's suggestion was stopped "NO! Not him. She'll fire him or anyone who tries to stop her!" Harry protested.

Ron and Hermione looked torn but then Ron said "C'mon, your dripping blood everywhere." Ron pulled Harry out of the common room and into the hallways as Hermione began vanishing the blood.

As they hurried towards the boy's toilets Harry heard high-heeled footsteps and as he pushed Ron behind a statue Umbridge came around the corner.

"Mr Potter-" "Madam Umbridge, I wasn't-" "More lying, I see. Detention for the rest of the week. Same time, same place." Umbridge walked off.

Ron crept out from behind the statue.

"Oh, Merlin, mate." He said.

Harry and Ron just silently walked to the boys toilet.

Ron took Harry's hand and held it under a tap.

"Ah, that stings." Harry said.

"It's helping." Ron stayed silent for a few moments "You never used to be so honest when you needed help. Having your dad back has changed you, not much... but in a good way." Ron said.

Harry smiled.

"Hermione will have a spell for bandages. Blood quill wounds don't fade with magic." Ron said.

Harry nodded and stayed relatively quiet for the rest of the wound cleansing.

Ron stole a towel off one of the racks and tied it around Harry's hand.

"Let's get back before we get caught again." Harry said and the two quickly and quietly made there way to the common room.

Hermione put down a book "Found a spell for bandages. Come here, Harry." She instructed.

Harry held up his towelled hand and she gently removed it then with a wave of her wand and words that Harry didn't quite catch because Hermione had whispered them in shock of the wound, bandages appeared.

Harry sat down between them in front of the fire.

"What are you going to do, Harry?" Hermione asked once Ron told her Harry had a detention with the toad for the rest of the week.

"I'm not telling dad, or Uncle Paddy or Mooney. If they find out then they'll go storming off to Umbridge and get themselves fired. I can't afford to lose them. Guys, I don't want this information to leave us three. I'm not giving her the satisfaction." Harry said.

"Harry, she's torturing you!" Hermione said.

"And it will stop by the end of next week. Look, I've had worse. I don't need hassle this year." Harry said.

Ron and Hermione sighed but nodded.

"Harry, what did it mean 'I must not tell lies'?" Ron asked.

"She accused me of being a liar. She works for Fudge, I didn't expect any less." Harry mumbled and yawned.

"Harry, you've lost blood, you're tired. Go to bed." Hermione suggested.

Harry nodded and with Ron went up to the boy's dormitory's and fell asleep.

**Author's note: Please review! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

Harry really, really hated lying. He really hated lying to three people in particular. His dad and his Uncles. It was the end of the week and the last detention with Umbridge was coming closer. Harry sat in his dad's living room and was doing some homework. He had told his dad that the reason for the bandages was a mishap in Hagrid's hut when a blasted ended skrewt turned nasty. His dad had believed him and Harry presumed he had passed the message on to Sirius and Remus.

Sirius and Remus were currently reading an essay together and fighting whether to give the seventh year an O or an E. James was sat next to Harry also leaning on the coffee table and helping Harry with his transfiguration homework.

"No, Harry, you see, the spell doesn't last for any certain amount of time, and it depends on the concentration of the caster and the power of the caster." James said.

Harry nodded in understanding. Since James was back Harry's grades in transfiguration had shot up. His dad always helped him with that homework.

Suddenly Sirius said "Oh, Harry, I meant to ask, what happened to your hand?"

"Quidditch accident." Harry said quickly.

James started explaining another aspect of the spell when he suddenly said "Hey, hold on, you told me it was one of Hagrid's creatures." He looked confused and reached out for Harry's hand but Harry quickly pulled it back.

"Erm, it was... it was both?" Harry really had no idea where he was going with this one.

"Both?" James asked.

"You see... I was in Hagrid's hut and the blasted ended skrewt got me and I forgot about it... and then I did some Quidditch practice and... My hand was hit with a... bludger?" Harry knew this sounded unbelievable.

"Harry. You're lying." James stated.

"What... no I'm not!" Harry said.

"Yes you are, you see, your eyebrows raise, Lily's did too. And also, if all that had really happened I doubt you'd have a hand left!" James said.

"Oh, I just remembered, I have to go see Ron about... erm... charms... before my detention... got to go!" Harry made to stand but James grabbed his uninjured hand and pulled him to sit between Sirius and Remus. He was trapped in. James stood in front of him.

"What is wrong with your hand? How did you hurt it? Tell me the truth, Harry, or I'll be really angry." James warned.

Harry just sat there and didn't move.

"Harry. I'm not trying to be nosy. I'm concerned. Tell me what happened. However embarrassing or whatever, I just want to know." James said.

"I can't tell you." Harry said.

"Why? Has somebody threatened you?" Remus asked.

"Look, I don't need any of your help. I am handling this. It's a plain cut and it will heal in time." Harry said.

"If it's just a simple cut then show us." Sirius said.

"I really can't. Look I can take care of myself!" Harry said.

"Harry you're just a child!" James said.

"No, dad. I'm not! I haven't been since I was fifteen months old. I look after myself fine, I have done for years. Who cleaned up all my blood when I was seven, I'll tell you who, me! Who told me it was alright when I was six, again, me! So don't try to take charge now! I can look aftrer myself." Harry said and pushed past his dad, storming out.

James didn't hesitate. He ran after Harry, pulled him back into the den. Harry fought back and tried to crawl away. James rolled Harry onto his back and Sirius and Remus held an arm and his legs down. James put a hand on Harry's forehead to calm him and took his injured hand. Harry tried to arch up and pull away but in the end he just flopped and went limp.

James unwound the bandages and gasped when he saw the healing wound.

Remus and Sirius leant forward and read the words.

'I must not tell lies'

Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

"It was Umbridge. Her detentions. She uses a blood quill. She said that if I dared tell anyone she would make you three loose your jobs and she would make sure there were laws about werewolves, preventing Remus from ever having a job or anything. I couldn't let that happen." Harry said.

Remus pulled Harry up and into a hug. Harry leant against Remus and slung his arms around Remus' back.

"Harry, you did all that for us. Took the pain in silence... for us?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded "I want you to stay with me." Harry said.

James kissed Harry's forehead. "You are one stubborn boy." He said.

Harry laughed.

"We can put an end to this Harry. We'll stop her. This is child abuse." James said.

"Dad, She has power." Harry said.

"Harry, I'm basically the head of this school. If I want to keep Remus and Sirius as teachers and the whole of the ministry and Dumbledore disagrees I have power to keep them here. I can overturn laws and fire teachers rather easily with my status." James said.

"Seriously?" Harry asked.

James nodded.

"So can you. Technically, you could end a school rule and you could fire a teacher. I just suggest that you don't because I see that you don't like publicity and that would bring you a lot of it." James said.

Harry sighed and dropped his head back on Remus' chest.

"Well, what do we do?" Harry asked.

"It's nearly dinner. Let's give her what she deserves. She'll have to have a trial and then she'll probably be sent to Azkaban." James said.

"Are you sure she won't manage to harm any of you?" Harry asked.

"Positive." James said.

Harry smiled.

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait, but I will post another chapter today I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Thanks!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Warning: This chapter contains swearing.**

James, Remus, Sirius and Harry walked into the great hall.

As soon as they entered the sky in the ceiling turned from a beautiful starry sky to one with rolling dark clouds and a clap of thunder sounded out.

Everyone fell silent.

The teachers had frowns but the students looked slightly shocked at the anger in the usually happy teacher's eyes.

Harry looked slightly unsure about what was happening.

James stood at the hall doors and as lightning bolted down Harry decided to put a stop to it.

"DAD! The sky! Calm down!" Harry shouted.

The thunder and lightning stopped but the clouds remained dark.

Harry turned back to the teachers and smiled reassuringly at his friends.

James put a hand on his shoulder.

"Son, I'm going to teach you a new spell. It's wordless, so you need to concentrate. Now listen." James leant down and began whispering instructions in his son's ears.

"Professors, what is going on?" Dumbledore asked professionally.

James stopped whispering and nodded at Harry who nodded back.

"What is going on is that a member of staff deserves no less than Azkaban." Sirius said.

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore asked.

"You haven't been keeping enough of an eye on a new member of staff, Headmaster." Remus seethed.

James began walking to the front with Harry following closely and Sirius and Remus got their wands out and stood at the doors.

"And that is why, headmaster, I would like to have full charge over the school for however long I need it." James said.

"Of course, I can't stop you, but why?" Dumbledore asked.

James didn't reply but he turned and put his wand to his throat so his voice was amplified.

"I command this school to follow my every command and the command of my heir. I am James Potter, heir to Gryffindor and you will obey me." James said.

Everybody shivered as they felt a burst of power rush through the school.

"Good. Now, go into lockdown. Nobody is to leave or enter this school unless I give them access." James said.

Throughout the school doors slammed shut and locks clicked. Fireplaces where floo networks were connected went out and windows slammed shut.

James smiled in satisfaction.

Then James turned to Harry and nodded.

Harry waved his wand and a beam of light shot at Umbridge and pulled her between the two potters and then a cage appeared. It was strong and had silver bars criss-crossing. She had standing room and was able to move around. The light faded and Harry lowered his wand.

"What is this?" Umbridge demanded.

"Why are you asking such a stupid question? You didn't really expect me not to find out everything that happens around here." James said.

Umbridge turned to Harry who stood on the other side of her cage with his bandage off and his arms crossed over his chest.

"You stupid boy! When Minister Fudge finds about this your precious family will have lost their jobs and you will be expelled. You freak!" Umbridge shouted.

Harry took a step back. James however growled and Sirius and Remus shouted "You HAG!" In unison and then high-fived each other.

"Don't you ever call my son that word, you have no right." James said.

"Well, I suppose you wouldn't think your liar of a son is a freak because of the other company that you keep." Umbridge said.

"Remus and Sirius are true, brilliant and kind men. You can't see past the exterior. Sure, Sirius looks like a reckless man and Remus has the label werewolf hanging over him. But I don't judge a book by its cover. Remus and Sirius are my best friends. That's three members of my family you've insulted, do you wish to continue, or are you smart enough to realise that you are just digging yourself a grave?" James asked.

Umbridge fell silent.

"Hedwig!" Harry shouted out.

The beautiful white bird gracefully flew in and landed on Harry's shoulder, giving his ear a friendly peck.

Harry got a letter out of his pocket and tied it to Hedwig's outstretched leg.

"Take this to the ministry. The auror's department, preferably Kingsley Shacklebolt or Tonks." Harry whispered. He had met them over the summer and knew that they were the perfect auror's for the case.

Harry then pointed at a window with his index finger and the window opened. Hedwig flew out and the window shut behind her.

James circled Umbridge's cage.

"You see, students and staff of Hogwarts. My brilliant son has just sent a letter to the ministry of magic and within the next ten minutes that fireplace will become accessible again and a team of aurors will arrive and take this sorry excuse of a human being away." James said.

"What has she done?" McGonagall asked.

James smiled at his old teacher.

"Well, did you know that she uses blood quills in her detentions?" James asked.

McGonagall gasped and then came to stand next to Harry and inspected his hand.

"That was what the bandages were for, Mr Potter?" she asked.

Harry nodded.

McGonagall had a murderous look in her eye as she let the fifteen year olds hand go and came to stand next to the cage.

"You bitch! How dare you harm one of my students!" she shouted.

Harry took a few steps closer to his dad. He had never seen McGonagall this angry.

McGonagall spat at the pink vile lady and said "I hope you rot in Azkaban." and walked back to her seat.

James smiled and turned to the front.

"You all look so confused. So I will explain. This person gave my son a detention and made him write lines with a blood quill. A blood quill takes blood from your hand as you write and puts it on the paper. It also carves the words that you write into your hand. She threatened that she would use her power to fire me and Harry's uncles. Now, you see, my dear son is a very stubborn person and refused to tell me until I had to remove the bandages myself. Now, can I just say that if anything like this ever happens to any of you and you are threatened, you come to me. I don't care if I've never met you before and if I don't teach you. I don't care if you don't think it is important. I have control over this whole castle. I currently have one of the highest status' in the whole wizarding world and I can and will help anyone who needs it. And if you don't feel comfortable coming to me, you can go to Harry, who has just as much power. I will try my best to ensure that something like this never happens again." James said.

The whole school began cheering and clapping.

Ron and Hermione gave Harry a hug at the front and Ron said "He's right, you know, you are very stubborn. I'm glad it's stopped."

Harry smiled.

At that moment a fire sprang to life and 10 auror's came in, being lead by Tonks and Shacklebolt.

They quickly had the cage and Umbridge out of the school and into the ministry.

Tonks was last left and gave Sirius a hug "Can't you ever go anywhere without having a drama?" she asked.

Sirius laughed "Hey, it's Harry who causes the dramas. I find them fun, though." Sirius winked at Harry.

"Remus! I'll see you soon, I hope?" Tonks asked as she stumbled and he caught her around the waist.

"Of course. Soon." Remus said with a smile. James and Sirius leaned behind the two and wiggled their eyebrows at each other much to Harry's amusement.

She moved to James and Harry "And it's good to see you again. By the way, there will be a trial soon, and it would really help if you came. I'll send you the details. I've got to go! See you!" she said and ran into the fire place.

James let down his command of the school and the lock down ended. Dumbledore had his headmaster status back and with a promise to speak to James later about it he swept out of the hall.

"She got what she deserves, she was humiliated." James said with a smile.

Harry smiled back and they spent the rest of the evening having fun and spent with their family.

**Author's note: YAY! Two chapters in one day! I hope you enjoyed them! Thanks for reading and please review! Thanks!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

A week after the Umbridge debacle Harry was preparing to go to the trial. Harry was dressing into the formal robes that his dad had brought him. He wore a white shirt, black trousers, a black waist coat but the inside was gold silk, and a black cloak with gold and red lines around the edges. James had said to Harry that he should wear any footwear because there would be a lot of waiting around. So Harry currently wore black conversers with white laces. Harry felt very smart. But his hair wouldn't lie flat. It was very messy, like every morning, but because of the need for it to be tidy Harry felt like it was extra messy today. Harry ran a comb through it but it stayed messy. He sighed and put the comb down in defeat.

Harry currently stood in front of the mirror in his room in the marauder's den. Remus, Sirius and James were all getting ready in their own rooms. James had basically the same outfit as Harry as he said it was quite traditional for old families to wear the same clothes at formal events. For example, the Malfoy's often wore similar clothing when in public. Harry felt a small bit of sympathy for Malfoy, he knew that Lucius Malfoy was strict and held traditions. So Harry felt very lucky that his dad was so relaxed about it.

Harry sat down on the edge of his made bed and cleaned his glasses as he thought about the upcoming trial. He had obviously been at a trial before; his own trial. That had been a frankly nerve racking ordeal. The whole morning Harry had been racked with nerves that he wouldn't be allowed back to Hogwarts. He was nervous again now, but it was because he had to give evidence and speak in front of the whole court. It would be full of the same people who had listened to his retell the story of dementors. His dad was giving evidence too, but Harry was the key witness and victim. Sirius and Remus were coming for support.

James said that he and Remus and Sirius would be there the whole time and because of Harry's age, if it got too much for him he was allowed to step down.

The door creaked open and James slid in, Harry saw him in the mirror and he realised how very alike they were. Usually Harry didn't notice it too much, but seeing them both in the mirror made him raise his eyebrows. Did everyone see this whenever they saw them together? The only difference Harry could see currently was the height, the eyes and the scar. James smiled.

"I know what you're thinking." James said and sat next to Harry on the bed.

"What am I thinking?" Harry asked.

"You're thinking that we look more alike than ever before. I agree. Lily used to laugh about it. She found it rather funny when we were sat together with the same facial expression. It gave everyone a chuckle." James explained.

Harry smiled. "What shoes did you choose?" Harry asked.

"Oh, these are so cool!" James said and showed off his shoes. They were vans. They had no laces and had 2 colours, navy and white, covering the shoe in squares. They were definitely not traditional formal footwear, but they were so James Potter. Harry laughed and showed his dad the conversers. James chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair.

Remus appeared in the doorway and said "We need to leave now." and then rushed out to get Sirius.

James smiled reassuringly at Harry "At least you get to miss a day at school." He reasoned.

Harry smiled and then they went to the living room where Remus and Sirius stood at the fire place.

James had insisted on buying Remus and Sirius new robes as 'really late birthday presents'. Remus didn't wear a cloak but he wore a grey suit, it was much like his shabby one however it was made out of expensive material and it was in very good condition. Sirius also didn't wear a robe, claiming the long piece of clothing ruined his 'awesome walk'. But he wore a black suit with a white shirt. Remus and Sirius both had very similar clothing and both wore their work shoes.

They all threw in the floo powder and disappeared in a flash of green flames. They found themselves in a large and busy ministry; much like it was when Harry had come here with Mr Weasley.

They were given paper as they signed in with seat numbers and Remus sadly had to wear a bracelet with the tag 'werewolf'. Harry hated it and had no trouble voicing his annoyance.

As they walked towards the lift he said "But why do you have to wear it, Uncle Mooney? I don't think it's fair! Dad, can't we do something to stop them?" Harry asked.

James smiled "I love your compassion, son, but at the moment I don't think that it is wise that we draw too much attention to ourselves. This trial alone is going to be on the front page of the prophet with our faces in one of the pictures, no doubt. But we will change it, just not right now." James said.

Harry sighed and nodded. As Sirius and James walked ahead, talking about going to visit some of their old friends, Harry fell in step with Remus. Remus slung an arm around Harry's shoulder and said "I'm used to this treatment, Harry."

"It doesn't make it right." Harry said defiantly.

Remus smiled at Harry "No, it doesn't. But Harry, they have these rules in place for people's safety." Harry scowled.

"You aren't dangerous!" he said.

"Not right now, no, but I am dangerous when I am in my werewolf mind set and without the wolfsbane. I am an anomaly, Harry. I'd say about eighty percent of the werewolfs are just as dangerous in human form. Our lives are tough, and many feel that the rest of the world is to blame. And so they let their werewolf minds take over too much. I am in the minority where I am generally a good person and I can control my inner demon. But it is hard, Harry. But I don't like how they judge every werewolf on a stereotype. I don't think, for example, this" Remus gestured to the wrist band "is necessary. But oh well, what can we do?" Remus said.

"I just don't like seeing you treated differently when you are such a good person." Harry said sadly.

Remus patted Harry's arm and smiled "Thank you." Harry smiled back.

"Rem! Keep Harry close! There's a rush!" James shouted.

Suddenly a massive amount of witches and wizards came from all different directions and they were all in a rush. Harry was shoved and pushed. Remus quickly pulled the smaller boy closer and pulled Harry towards a wall where James and Sirius were sheltering. When Harry nearly reached it James held out a hand and Harry grabbed onto it. Remus let go of Harry and rushed over next to Sirius while James pulled Harry closer and into an embrace, shielding him from the rough crowd of rushing adults. Once it eased off Harry took his face out of his dad's shoulder and James said "This part of the ministry is always hell when the lift doors open. Come on, there's an empty one there!" James said.

Harry, Sirius, James and Remus rushed into the lift. Just as the doors were about to shut a hand stopped it. It was a woman. With long red nails and a hideous green dress on. With red glasses and she was being followed but a man with a camera and a levitating notepad and quill. Harry groaned, it was Rita Skeeter. The doors slammed shut.

James frowned at Harry's face.

"Harry-"James was cut off by Rita Skeeter who held out her hand for him to shake. He took it and shook out of politeness.

"I'm Rita Skeeter, writer for the daily prophet, and you must be James Potter!" she said and let go of his hand.

"Erm, yes." James said.

"So good to meet you! Oh, and young Harry is here too, we've met." Rita said.

"Remember Hermione, do you, Miss Skeeter?" Harry asked.

"Oh... yes, that... clever... girl." Rita said.

"Yes." Harry said.

"What if I only write the truth? You can read through what will be in the newspaper. Your side to the story and your dreadful treatment from the ministry?" Rita asked.

"Sorry, what is going on?" Sirius asked.

Harry smiled "Miss Skeeter here is an unregistered animagus. Last year she wrote some... delightful... tales about me in the prophet. Hermione found out that she got some information about my life by turning into a bug. A fly on the wall. And we will tell the ministry of this if she writes another story about me or anybody that is a lie." Harry said.

James grinned and said "Oh, that is clever... that's very clever." With pride.

Harry smiled back.

"Can we at least have a picture, we need one for the article anyway, the article on Umbridge." Skeeter explained. "I can make sure it's a good one." Rita said.

"We might as well." Sirius said.

Harry sighed and nodded.

"Well, group together, then, yes, that's it." Rita said as the camera man lifted up the camera.

James, Harry, Sirius and Remus grouped together and slung their arms around each other's shoulders. They gave small smiles, not happy smiles, but smiled anyway. The camera flashed and the lift doors opened at their floor.

The group climbed out and made their way down the hallway. Harry recognised the official robes worn by the wizengamot and walked closer to his dad.

There was a waiting room which held a few other people. Nobody was talking but they all seemed to recognise Harry immediately. One woman walked up to him and smiled "So nice to meet you, Mr Potter, truly an honour. I just need to say that I completely disagree with Fudge. You don't seem like a liar to me." The woman said and shook his hand.

"Thanks." Harry said awkwardly with a smile.

The four sat down in some free chairs and James reached into his robe and pulled out a Quidditch magazine and opened it and settled it across his and Harry's lap.

The two read it while Sirius and Remus sat chatting.

"You may come to the court room now." An official man said.

Everyone stood and went to the courtroom. It was the same one that Harry had been trialled in. They were lead to their seats. Harry sat between Remus and James. Sirius seemed very protective over Remus in these situations. Every single time someone sent the man a dirty look Sirius growled and glared back. So he seemed to shadow Remus a lot here.

Once everybody was settled the dementors lead Umbridge in. She wore the Azkaban clothes. Harry and Sirius shivered at the dementor's presence and one of the members of the court conjured a patronus and Harry and Sirius relaxed. James put an arm around Harry.

Umbridge was chained to the chair and Fudge entered and sat in his chair, clearly disgusted at his colleague's behaviour.

The trial started and soon enough Harry was brought out of his thoughts by Fudge saying.

"I call forward Harry James Potter as witness and victim." He said.

Harry stood up and followed a kind looking woman who led him to the box. James patted his back and gave his son a smile. James stood too and followed Harry with a hand on his son's shoulder all the way.

"Excuse me, Mr Potter senior?" Fudge asked in confusion at James' actions.

"He's underage. I can stay close to him. I am his father and you will let me. Don't worry; I won't be in the box with him." James said.

Fudge sighed and nodded.

The woman smiled and opened the door to the box and Harry sat in the seat. James stood outside the box and leant against it. Harry looked down at his dad for comfort and James smiled encouragingly and mouthed "Keep calm".

Harry nodded and turned to Fudge.

"Mr Potter, you have a memory to present to us, as evidence?" Fudge asked.

Harry nodded and a pencieve floated over to him. Harry out the tip of his wand to his temple and pulled out the memory.

The pencieve accepted the memory and floated to Fudge.

"Are we all ready?" Fudge asked.

Everyone nodded and Fudge tapped the pencieve. A duplicate of Harry stepped out of the pencieve and in the middle of the courtroom a scene played as if it was happening in that courtroom.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were running in their uniform and came to a halt outside a door.

"Harry, remember, in and out as quickly as possible. I know it hurts, but the quicker you write the quicker we can try to heal you." Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded.

"I'll be fine." He said to his friends.

"Remember, I'll be in the common room, but Ron will be waiting in the boy's toilets to clean you up first." Hermione said.

Harry nodded and smiled.

"Thank you... for this, I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you." Harry said.

Ron and Hermione smiled.

"Good luck, mate." Ron said and his two friends left.

Harry took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in, Mr Potter." Umbridge called.

Harry walked in and sat in the chair that Umbridge gestured for him to sit.

She placed parchment and a blood quill on the desk in front of him.

Harry hesitantly picked up the blood quill.

"I must not tell lies, Mr Potter. If you refuse to write it or if you tell anybody I will make sure your family are fired." Umbridge said.

Harry began writing and occasionally grunted at the pain and constantly clenched his left fist. Blood dripped on the table and over his arm.

"That will be enough for now, Mr Potter." Umbridge said once Harry began looking tired and the parchment was finished.

Harry sluggishly stood up and cradled his left hand.

He left the office and as soon as he was outside he walked through the corridors, dragging his feet.

He reached the boy's toilet and Ron opened the door.

"Quick, inside!" Ron said and he shut the door behind Harry. He took Harry's injured hand and put it straight under the tap and washed the blood away.

"Hermione taught me the bandage spell. But she got hold of some sort of cream that stops blood flow quickly, it might help. Here." Ron pulled Harry's hand away from the water and tapped the injury with his wand. A bandage appeared.

Harry sighed and leant against the mirror.

"Harry... you can't keep doing this. This is the third time. It will scar, that's inevitable with blood quills. Are you sure you can't tell your dad?" Ron asked.

"No. She said she'll fire him. She works for the ministry. The ministry hate me, you remember last summer. I can't lose my dad, I need more time with him, and with Paddy and Mooney." Harry said.

"Harry, I understand. But she's torturing you!" Ron said.

"It's only for the week." Harry protested.

"Yes, but what about the next time she gives you a detention. She will find a way." Ron said.

Harry shook his head. "I'm dealing with it." He said and made his way out and into the corridor.

As the red head and sleepy boy walked down the corridor the sound of footsteps were heard. Ron suddenly pushed Harry behind a statue that only had room for one. Ron kept a hand on Harry's shoulder and stood at the edge of the corridor.

James appeared and smiled at Ron.

"Heya, Ron!" he said.

"Hello, James!" Ron said.

"What are you doing wondering the corridors? I should give you a detention unless you have a good excuse." James said.

"I had a detention." Ron said.

James laughed.

"The parallels of my group of friends and Harry's group is rather funny. Me and Harry, the two who attract trouble. You and Sirius, the one's who are very loyal and then Remus and Hermione, the clever ones." James said.

"Oh, yes, I never thought about that before." Ron said.

"Aren't you going to get going to your common room?" James asked.

"No, I... dropped something. Don't worry about helping me, you're probably busy." Ron said quickly.

"Oh... okay. By the way, is Harry okay, he usually comes to spend the evening with me, but this week he says he's been busy, it isn't like him." James said.

"Oh, he's fine... we've been helping Hermione knit hats for house elves. She's going through a phase of trying to free house elves. She hasn't realised that Dobby has been taking them all and wearing them all at once." Ron said.

James laughed and said "Well, tell Harry to come and see me soon. Have a good evening, Ron." James said and carried on down the corridor.

Ron sighed and turned to Harry.

"That was close." Ron said.

Harry nodded.

"I hate lying to him, Ron." Harry said and they carried on walking. The people faded and the court room was left in silence.

"So, Mr Potter... junior, the accused used blood quills?" Fudge asked.

"Yes. She made me write 'I must not tell lies'." Harry said.

"'I must not tell lies'... why those words?" Fudge asked.

"She said that I'm lying about Voldemort returning." Harry said.

"Well, you are." Fudge grumbled.

"Minister, I don't believe that has any relevance of this case." A woman from the court said.

Fudge scowled.

"Mr Potter, how long did these torture sessions go on for?" Fudge asked.

"About one hour per detention for four days. Dad found out on the last detention I was meant to have." Harry explained.

"So, as far as we know you are the only student so far to have been forced to use a blood quill by the accused. Do you know why?" Fudge asked.

"Umbridge never liked me. You see, when I was de-aged into a baby I didn't have any control over my emotions and I threw things at her." Harry said nervously.

"Can we see a memory?" Fudge asked.

Harry nodded and after he sorted it out the memory began playing.

Harry was very cutely playing in a playpen. Umbridge stood facing away from him and facing James, Sirius and Remus. Harry picked up a toy sheep and threw it at the woman's head. The hard toy hit her and she turned around.

"Hem hem, so this is Potter junior." She said.

James picked Harry up.

"Dada, she boo my Mooney." Harry said.

The memory faded.

"Sorry, but I don't understand, what are you saying?" Fudge asked.

"Umbridge was rude to my Uncle Mooney... erm, well I mean Remus Lupin. I didn't like it. If I was a teenager I would have been able to control myself but I wasn't so I threw something at her to teach her a lesson. I assure you, I wouldn't have done it if I was in my right state of mind." Harry said.

"And he said 'she hurt my Mooney' by the way." James said.

Fudge nodded in understanding.

"Well, thank you, Mr Potter, you may step down now. I call forward James Potter." He called.

Harry and James walked past each other and James gave Harry a quick hug to calm Harry down. Harry pulled away and James said "Well done, I'm really proud of you." to him. Harry smiled and went back to sit next to Remus.

James sat in the chair and gave Umbridge a glare before turning to Fudge.

"Mr Potter, how did you find out about the child abuse?" Fudge asked.

"I had asked why Harry had bandages over his hand as soon as I saw them, which was the morning after the first detention. He told me that he had had an accident in Hagrid's hut with a blasted ended skrewt. Later in the week, on Friday, I was helping Harry with transfiguration just before he had to go to another detention and Sirius and Remus asked what had happened to Harry's hand. Harry said Quidditch accident. And then I knew that I should have seen the signs. Something was wrong. And Harry had lied to me. I know that Harry hates lying; it doesn't come naturally to him. And when he lies he does the same facial expression that Lily did. I asked him if he lied to me. He tried to run away. I took off the bandage and found the words and he told me the truth. He did what he did to protect me and his Uncles. And that was very brave and I am proud. But I wish he didn't have to go through that. That woman tortured my son and threatened him. Now Harry has had a hard life... he has lost a lot of people. And she used that against him. Harry's final happiness was threatened and I want to see some justice." James said.

"Thank you Mr Potter." Fudge said.

James nodded and left the box.

Harry, James, Sirius and Remus all smiled as they left the courtroom. The word "Guilty" rang in Harry's ears.

Umbridge was sentenced to twenty years in Azkaban.

On their way out James said "Hey, let's go to the aurors department. I want to go and visit some old friends!"

They entered the department and found a lot of desks and auror's and people buzzing around. There were also a lot of letters in the shape of paper aeroplanes flying around.

Suddenly a man shouted "James! Sirius! Remus!" loudly. The man had short and spiky blonde hair. He was about 6 foot tall and very muscley. He had kind blue eyes and a smile on his face. He jogged over to the group and hugged the three men.

"Long time no see! Wasn't it at a party in the summer of 1981?" he asked.

"Yes, that was it I think. Harry, this is Sam Jones, we were friends in school and after. Sam, this is Harry!" James said.

Sam shook Harry's hand and said "My how you've changed. I remember when I last saw you. You were giggling away at your Uncle Paddy one minute and the demanding that your Uncle Mooney shared his chocolate with you the next." Sam said with a smile.

Harry smiled "It's good to meet you." Harry said, he felt very comfortable in this man's presence which was odd as he usually had to grow to like people.

"And you. I heard about the case, I hope she got a bloody long sentence, the hag. I never liked her; she used to strut around the place like she owned it." Sam said.

"Twenty years!" James said happily.

"I've got to go and catch a bad guy... long story... but I'll send you an owl and we'll meet up again soon I hope. It was great to see you and I'm so glad you're free Sirius and you're back, James." Sam said and ran off after shouts of "JONES!" from one of the other aurors.

Harry laughed and they group set off back to Hogwarts.

**Author's note: Heya! Thanks for the reviews! This is the longest chapter I've written. I hope you enjoyed it. By the way, I don't really know what happens in a court room so don't blame me or flame me for any mistakes. I tried my best and I thought it is good. Please review, it means a lot to me! Thank you!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

With great delight Harry told his friends all about his trip to the ministry and Umbridge's very long sentence. There was even a party in Gryffindor Tower that evening. James, Sirius and Remus all went to Dumbledore's office to inform the teachers of everything that happened.

It was now way past curfew and the Gryffindors raved on, drinking the butterbeer and eating the sweets that Harry had brought from London and the twins had brought from one of their trips to Hogsmeade.

Ginny came over and sat next to Harry near the end of the evening. Harry had been sat alone in deep thought for a while. She sat next to him and tapped him on the shoulder out of his daze. He smiled at her. Harry oddly found her presence very comforting. And recently, though he would never admit it, he had had to cope with his stomach doing flip-flops and summersaults every time she entered the room or smiled at him. He pushed his feelings aside for now but however hard he tried he couldn't ignore the sensations he felt when she was close.

"Hiya!" she said.

Harry was so glad that this year she had been a lot more forward with him. He remembered when he first met her. She couldn't utter one syllable around him. He liked this Ginny, the real Ginny.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?" Harry asked.

Harry also found it very easy to talk to Ginny. He could probably be his weird and wonderful self and she wouldn't judge him.

"Oh, I've been good. I'm so glad that bitch is away from this school. When I found out what she did to you... I don't think I've ever been angrier at anyone." Ginny said, scowling at the memory.

"I'm just glad it's over. It will scar, but Ron said that that was inevitable." Harry explained.

Ginny nodded "You are getting along really well with your dad, aren't you? You are very much alike. Everyone says so." Ginny said.

"Who says?" Harry asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Pretty much the whole school. Harry, I would be very worried about you if you didn't think that every single thing that you or your dad does isn't talked about amongst every girl in the school." Ginny said with a smile.

Harry chuckled "Oh, I'm definitely aware of that, Gin." Harry said.

"I'm sure." Ginny said knowingly.

"Gin, can I ask you something?" Harry asked as he looked at her. He suddenly forgot what she was going to ask. And as she nodded his thoughts drifted off and all he could think of was how happy she made him. And how beautiful she was. And he just wanted to run his fingers through her soft red hair. A sudden panic overtook him.

"Don't worry... I need to go and see my dad. I will see you later though right, I'm sorry!" Harry said.

"Harry, just go, its fine." Ginny said.

"Yes, fine." Harry said and ran out.

He ran straight to the marauders den only to remember that they were in Dumbledore's office. He quickly changed directions and ran for the headmaster's office.

Once he made it to the gargoyle he didn't even think about a password, the stairs just let him through and he skidded to a halt by the door.

He also didn't knock, the door swung open and he was met by the faces of all the teachers sat around a table.

Only then did he realise that firstly, this wasn't really a good time, and secondly, he had just got through a gargoyle without saying a password. He stared in shock and then James stood up "Harry? How did you get through without the password?" he asked. All the other teachers looked shocked too.

Harry looked back at the gargoyle and then to his dad "I don't... I didn't mean to! It just let me through... erm, dad, I need to talk to you." Harry said awkwardly.

James looked over to Dumbledore and the headmaster nodded in acceptance.

James smiled and then made his way to the door.

"Hey, Harry, you need us too?" Sirius asked.

Harry smirked. He knew exactly what Sirius was doing. He was obviously finding this horribly boring, the wizard had the attention span of a two year old.

"Oh, no Uncle Paddy, that's okay... though I might need Uncle Mooney..." Harry said.

James was silently laughing beside Harry. Remus caught on to the joke.

"Well, see you soon... when this long and important and serious meeting has finished." Remus said.

As he made to lift himself out of his seat Sirius gracelessly leapt from his seat and onto Remus' lap.

"I swear to you, Remus John Lupin... you leave me alone in here and I will... I will steal all of your clothes." Sirius threatened.

"Sirius, you already steal my clothes. You are currently wearing my socks and trousers." Remus said.

"Yes... well I'll steal all of your clothes at once." Sirius said.

"Not going to work. Ever since you tried to do that to the rat in our second year I have had a charm on my important clothes, like suits and my jumpers." Remus said.

"You and your bloody jumpers... Remus, I'll steal your chocolate and Harry and I will eat it in front of you. But you won't be able to stop us, because we'll have a fort... made of your socks." Sirius said.

Harry and James burst out laughing and smiles appeared on the majority of the staff's faces.

Sirius had a very smug smile indeed as Remus turned to Harry "Sorry, I'm sure your dad will handle it. I have my chocolate to protect." Remus said. He knew that Harry didn't really want to talk to him, but they kept up the charade.

"Oh well, see you!" Harry said.

James and he walked out and James seemed to sense Harry's uncertainty.

"Harry, let's go back to our den. We'll sit down and chat. It isn't life or death is it?" James asked.

"No." Harry reassured his dad.

They made their way back and James sat Harry on the sofa and sat on the coffee table just in front of him. James rested his elbows on his knees and rested his chin on his fists.

"What's up?" James asked patiently.

"Well... I don't really know... but I was with Ginny... and well... I just don't know what to do!" Harry said.

"So... do you have feelings for her?" James asked.

Harry nodded shyly.

"Tell me about them. Come on, I'm your dad, I won't judge, and I almost guarantee that I probably went through the same thing." James said kindly.

"Well... my stomach feels all funny when she's around. And I really like making her happy... it's like, if she's happy then I am. And I think she's the most beautiful person I've ever met." Harry said.

"Do you like her, or it is love?" James asked.

"Well... I love Hermione, but as a sister... and at first I thought that was how I felt towards Ginny... but then I just realised that it feels different." Harry explained. He sighed and fell back into the chair in despair.

James chuckled "I remember whenever your mum walked into the room... it was like I could barely breathe, she was so amazing." James said.

"It's the same with Ginny, dad. What should I do? I know that when she was eleven she had a crush on me but what if it's changed? What if she doesn't like me back?" Harry asked.

"Isn't it worth the risk? And if you ask me, I think she likes you too." James said.

"So, what do I do?" Harry asked urgently.

"Just... tell her how you feel." James said.

"Now?" Harry asked.

"When you're ready." James said.

Later that night Harry made his way back to the common room and entered to find it empty... all accept one person. His breath caught as he found Ginny, sat curled up in a chair reading a Quidditch book in front of the fire with a large and snug blanket draped over her.

He was ready now, Harry thought.

**Author's note: Please review! Thanks!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

Harry walked slowly towards Ginny and stood in front of her. She was so engrossed in her book that he carefully slipped it out of her hands. She looked up and instantly a soft smile graced her face. She sat up properly and patted the free part of the sofa. Harry sat down with a smile.

"Ginny... I need to talk to you. Can you listen?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded. "Don't be shy, Harry. I'm always here if you need me." She said.

"Well... Gin... I really like you. I think you're... lovely, smart, beautiful, kind, funny, amazing... and I can connect to you. I can trust you. There's so much I want to say, but I can't find the words to say it. Will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked.

Ginny stared for a moment and then teared up.

"Harry... I would love that. I kind of guess that it is no secret that I have fancied you since forever." Ginny said and slowly went to hug Harry.

Harry rested his chin on her shoulder and smiled.

"I guess I was just too stupid to realise my feelings." Harry said.

"You're not stupid, Harry... you're a boy." Ginny said and he felt her chuckle along with him.

"What will we tell Ron?" Harry asked, drawing back.

"Ron and I were talking about a week ago. He said that he would never do what he did last year to you. He realised what an idiot he was. He said that you could date me and he wouldn't care. I think he was joking a little bit. It will take him time to get used to it but he'll come around. In the end, Ron always does." Ginny said, calming Harry instantly.

"I know." Harry said.

They curled up on the sofa and spread the blanket across both of them. They spoke for hours about their lives, never holding back, even with embarrassing details. They talked about the past and the present, but they never talked about the future. Harry shared stories from when he thought he was a muggle and Ginny told him all about a childhood as a wizard. They laughed and giggled and smiled. Occasionally they would give each other a hug to support the other through a tough story. Being close made both of them calm and happy.

Ginny was in the middle of a story about when she had pulled a prank on Percy with Fred and George when at three in the morning the portrait door opened and James came in.

He smiled at the sight of the happy couple.

"How did I know?" he asked.

The couple smiled sheepishly.

"You should be in bed." James said and sat down on the armchair next to them.

"So should you." Harry countered with a playful smile.

"So, you two are together now?" James asked with a mischievous smile.

Harry smiled and nodded.

"Well, I know that Ginny, you will be a good influence on my baby boy-"

"-Dad!" Harry said in outrage.

"Only messing with you, son. But I think you both will be very good together." James said in support.

Harry smiled and Ginny joined him.

"You don't mind?" Ginny asked.

"Why would I mind?" James asked.

Ginny shrugged.

"Dad? Why did you come here?" Harry asked in curiosity.

"I had a feeling that you were still awake. You'll be tired tomorrow, Harry, and it's a normal school day." James pointed out.

"Sorry... we were just talking." Harry said.

"Yeah... Lily and I used to do that. We'd spend hours talking about nothing and everything." James said with a distant look in his eye.

Harry leaned over and put a hand on his dad's arm.

"I'll go to bed now, promise dad." Harry said.

James smiled and stood. He kissed Harry on the forehead and with a smile at Ginny, he left.

"Not that there is anything wrong, I mean, I think it's really good actually, but I'm curious, most sons won't let their dad's kiss them goodnight, why do you?" Ginny asked.

"I suppose... because I know what it's like not to have him. Most guys have had their dad hug and kiss them for years, they got that chance, they probably think it's un-cool to be kissed by your dad in front of people, but with me, I don't want to miss any chances. I know that I must spend my time wisely. Because I don't know if he will be taken away from me... or if I will be taken from him. I'm close with him and I'm not ashamed of that." Harry explained.

Ginny nodded "Night night, Harry." Ginny said and kissed Harry's cheek.

Harry grinned as she walked back up the stairs with a small smile flashed in his direction.

Harry was content in this moment. Of course something was still missing, his mum, but that was constant. Right now, Harry had never felt so at ease with the world.

**Author's note: Please review! Thanks!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

Harry sat next to Ron at breakfast and nodded at Ginny who sat across from him with Hermione. Ginny had been trying to get Harry to tell Ron about their relationship by giving his shin a tap with her foot under the table and attempting to communicate to him through her eyes.

Harry sighed.

"Ron, mate?" Harry asked.

Ron looked over to him and nodded, unable to say anything because his mouth was full of sausages.

"I have something to tell you. You see, well, you're my best friend, and I didn't want to wait to tell you because I care about you and you deserve the truth. Well, the truth is that Ginny and I are going out." Harry stammered.

Ron swallowed with wide eyes and looked between the two.

"B-but Ginny, you're far too young for a boyfriend!" Ron protested.

"No I'm not; I'm only one year younger than you. Mum would say it's okay, she loves Harry!" Ginny said.

"But it isn't okay! You aren't ready!" Ron said with a scowl.

"Who are you, to decide when I'm ready? You are not my keeper. You know how I feel about Harry, you always have. You say that you trust both of us. Well, trust us. Let us be. Don't worry, I won't be around twenty four seven. I won't ruin your best friend time. Just let us be free to do what we want." Ginny said.

Ron sighed and stood up.

"Let me think about this." He said and walked off.

Harry looked over to Ginny.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry." Ginny reassured him.

"I'm really happy for you both." Hermione said.

"Thanks, Hermione. That means a lot." Harry said, smiling.

"I'm sure Ron will come around." Hermione said and went back to her book.

"Yeah... any-"Harry was cut off by two hands on his shoulders. The smell of the two people behind him was farmiliar. It was Sirius and Remus.

Harry turned around.

"Well well well, Harry James Potter, exactly when were you going to tell us about your relationship with Miss Ginny Weasley?" Sirius asked.

Harry smiled "Right now." He said.

"Congratulations." Remus said.

"Oh no, Rem, we'll have another Lily and James running around, kissing in the cupboards-"This time Harry cut Sirius off.

"Too much information, Uncle Paddy. I love dad and mum to pieces, but I really don't want to know about that sort of thing. Think of my innocent ears. I'll be scarred for life... and even more scarred than I already am!" Harry joked.

Sirius and Remus laughed.

"Well, we could always get you to stop the same way we made them stop." Sirius said. Remus elbowed Sirius in the ribs.

"What did you do?" Harry asked in curiosity.

"Well, we'd-"

"Sirius!"

"Come on Rem, Harry will find this funny." Sirius continued "Me and Remus used to make loud sex noises every time they kissed. Lily would go bright red and storm off." Sirius said with a grin.

Harry laughed.

James walked over.

"What are you giggling at?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing much, Jamie, just telling Harry about the sex noises me and Rem would make when you and Lily started snogging in the middle of the common room." Sirius said with a cheeky wink.

James groaned and shook his head "That wasn't funny. Lily got so annoyed at you! I hardly ever got a good long kiss, because you guys were being immature!" James said with a pout.

Sirius slipped into Ron's seat and pulled Harry's head down to his shoulder and shielded his nephew's eyes and ears, saying "Jamie, isn't Harry scarred enough. The poor baby won't be able to look at you for weeks. It's okay, Harry. Uncle Paddy won't let daddy scar you for life any more, I promise." Sirius said stroking Harry's hair and doing a silly voice.

Harry giggled and pushed Sirius' hands away from his eyes so he could see.

"At least someone cares about my emotional welfare." Harry said, playing along with a fake tear.

James chuckled.

"Come on, let's leave the love birds to it, I'm starving!" James said, pulling Sirius away. Remus ruffled Harry's hair on the way past and Harry smiled and finished off his toast.

"Your family are funny, Harry." Ginny said.

Harry grinned "I know. Sirius and Remus are much happier now that dad's back."

**Author's note: I know it's a short chapter, but I have loads of exams coming up! Sorry! I just wanted you to have something to read! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Thanks!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: I AM SO SORRY! I received a couple of complaints about me mentioning religion in this chapter so I took it down earlier and rewrote it. I am a Christian; however I'm not seriously religious, so I've not got great knowledge on the religion. I really hope that anyone who read that chapter wasn't offended; I really truly didn't intend to cause offence. I just didn't think about it when I was writing. I really am sorry and I hope you accept my apology. **

Harry caught up with Ron by lunch and Ron had told him that he better not mess Ginny around but when it came down to it he trusted Harry would look after her. So everything was as it should be for now.

James had informed Harry that he would have another occlumency lesson with Snape tonight and Harry was not looking forward to it.

"But dad, why can't you come in the room with me?" Harry moaned.

"Look, I've had a good old talk with Snape and I'll be right outside. You need to concentrate. The quicker you get this, the quicker you can get out of the lessons. This isn't something that either of us want to do, but it is something that we need to do. I'm sorry, darling." James said.

"I just don't like it." Harry sighed.

James nodded in sympathy.

So, that evening, the only two Potters alive in the world were stood outside the potion master's door.

"Good luck, stay strong, try your best. That is all I ask." James said and knocked.

The overgrown bat swung the door open and stood back to let Harry in and then slammed the door in James' face.

Two hours later Harry was hit for the twentieth time by a legilimency spell. He wasn't improving, he couldn't block Snape out. But he was so tired. Memories flashed through his mind: James giving him a hug, Sirius and him jumping on the sofa, Remus and Harry having a chocolate feast, Harry, Ron and Hermione laughing in the empty common room, Cedric being hit by the killing curse. The attack stopped. Harry lay face down on the floor, drenched in sweat and a few tears stained his cheeks.

Snape said nothing, he simply opened the door and said "Potter. Take him away."

James saw Harry and ran in. He knelt next to Harry and said "Harry, are you alright, son? It's me, it's dad." James said and helped Harry roll onto his back.

"It's alright, Harry." James said soothingly and helped Harry stand. Harry wiped away the tears and James put an arm around him and lead him out. Once they were at a warmer part of the castle James sat Harry down and knelt in front of him, taking Harry's hands.

"It's alright. What did you see?" James asked.

"Cedric." Harry said brokenly.

James sighed sadly and pulled Harry into a hug. He rubbed soothing circles into Harry's back and felt his son tremble against him.

"It's alright." James whispered and kissed Harry's temple. "It's going to be okay." James said.

"But it isn't." Harry said, his voice shaking and he gripped onto James' cloak "I'm to blame." Harry whispered.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"I couldn't save him. I could have done something... pushed him away. But I didn't. I'm meant to help and save people and be some 'powerful' wizard. But I couldn't do anything. I'm such a bad person." Harry said and sobbed.

James held Harry tighter.

"Oh, Harry, you are the kindest, most passionate, amazing, caring boy I have ever met. You aren't a bad person. And I know one thing is that you didn't kill that boy. He was murdered by Pettigrew and Voldemort. If they wanted him dead, you could never do anything to prevent it. You can't prevent death, it isn't like that. You couldn't have saved him, it was his time, son, and that is very sad, but he sounds like a fighter from what I've heard, so I think he died doing what he loved, solving those puzzles in the maze you told me about and fighting off creatures. It wasn't your fault." James said.

Harry nodded into his dad's shoulder and James rocked Harry gently from side to side.

Harry tried to fight the tears, but they just kept coming.

"Come on, let's go back to my den and have a good old cuddle while we watch Remus and Sirius have a squabble. I swear, those two are like an old married couple!" James said.

Harry chuckled and he and his dad tiredly made their way to the marauder's den.

James made Harry a hot chocolate and Sirius and Remus gave Harry a hug and then went over to practice some new spell they had found in the library.

James sat next to Harry on the sofa and pulled him against him.

"It's all going to be okay, son. You'll see." James said.

Harry smiled softly.

"I hope so." He whispered.

**Author's note: I hope this was an improvement. Sorry again. Please forgive and continue to read. Thank you and please review! **


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: Can I just say a massive THANK YOU to all of your support, and I am so happy and thankful that I need to name you because that is how special you all are to me, so thank you to: ****Cookie05****PhoenixRose92****AriLivesnotDylan****geminiangel1964****Arrows the Wolf****candy3314.**** This is my first story, so I do want to please people and I definitely do not want to offend anybody. So when I received the reviews I removed my first chapter and replaced it. I personally liked both chapters that I wrote, but to know that you all support my own personal voice even though you may not share my views is an inspirational feeling. Your advice was most welcome and I thank you profusely for it. I now know that the next time I get a review that tells me that I could offend somebody I will be braver and know that the majority of you will stand by me even if you don't agree with my voice. I won't shy away from my personal experiences or opinions in this story, so thank you for showing me that I don't need to be scared and I should let myself be free to write through my voice, not an anonymous reviewer's voice. So thanks again!**

**Right now, I am watching Comic Relief (BBC), I'm literally crying. And to get my feelings out I thought that I might write a chapter. I don't own Comic relief either. And if you want to, then donate. But it's up to you. I just am sad, so I wanted to release my emotions on my story.**

Harry sat in Defence against the Dark Arts on Monday with Sirius explaining what not to do when your wand arm is cursed immobile by your opponent. James gave a quiet yawn and felt behind himself for something to lean on. He found a table and as soon as his hand rested on it a zap went up his arm.

"Ow!" he exclaimed and drew away, knocking into Remus. The teenager's eyes turned from Sirius to James. James turned and saw that he had touched the desk that had a charm that shows random memories.

The three teachers stood back a little bit as an image appeared.

A twenty year old James was placing a sleeping Harry in a cot. He bent down and kissed Harry's forehead and moved back downstairs. He sighed and mumbled to himself "I'm sure I can get this tellybishion working on my own" as he picked up a remote control.

He switched on what all muggle-borns, half-bloods and the pure-bloods that took muggle studies recognised as a television using a remote control. The programme played and James sat down, the volume wasn't loud enough for the class to hear and the screen wasn't facing them well enough for them to see what was playing.

But whatever was playing must have been sad. James' face fell and he sat forward and wrapped his arms around himself. After two minutes a few tears escaped and he wiped them away. His breathing was shaky and he put a hand over his mouth as silent tears escaped. He switched the television off and quickly ran back up the stairs. He opened the door and walked quickly over to Harry's cot. He placed his hand on Harry's stomach and felt the rise and fall of his son's breathing and sighed in relief and whispered "It isn't right. He shouldn't have died. That poor little boy." Another tear escaped and James lifted the baby out of the cot. Harry startled awake and began crying.

James cradled the baby close and sat in a chair in the corner of the room. Harry quickly stopped crying and just watched James.

James ran a finger down Harry's cheek "I don't think I want to watch any more of that muggle thing. It was really sad. That poor little boy and his parents, good Merlin, it wasn't right. No child should have to go through that." James said and the memory disappeared.

The class had nothing but confusion written over their faces. James sighed and walked over to Harry, he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and said to everyone "I watched a very sad programme, it wasn't fiction, I did ask Lily as soon as she got home from Alice's. It was real. And this little boy died. The mother screamed and cried, it was horrific. And being a parent myself, I couldn't bear watching someone lose their child. They loved their little boy just as much as I love Harry and your parents or guardians love you. It was horrible. We were in the middle of a war ourselves, children had died by the hands of death eaters, and it was likely that Harry could have died. Well... he has come the closest to that than anyone in this room. It's a parent's worst nightmare to lose their child." James said and squeezed Harry's shoulder and ruffled his hair before making his way back to the front. "So, back to the lesson..." James said as he composed himself.

**Author's note: Never fear- I will get back to the main plot on my next chapter. But I'm sure you all can sympathise that I needed to write about it. I feel better now. And I also do love writing about how much of a connection James and Harry share, so this was a good chapter. Please review! Thanks! I'm nearly at 300 reviews!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

James had a plan. He wanted Harry to live, to have experiences, to learn new things and have an exciting life. So he was going to give him exactly that.

James had been struck by his idea while he had carried Harry through the castle after an occlumency lesson. He had been hit harshly by the reality that his son's life was not going to be easy, and even though he could try his best to prevent it and wish that it would never happen, his son may have a short life. His son might have a very short life, shorter than Lily's, even. And he wished with everything he had that it wasn't true, but wishing was useless, especially in a war.

He would fight to the death for his boy, he would be there for him through everything, but he couldn't stop Voldemort from wanting to murder Harry. Voldemort wouldn't be hindered in his goals. They always had hope and they always had a chance that Voldemort would one day be destroyed. James had heard a prophecy many years ago, concerning his son. He knew it was one or the other, he hadn't told anybody else, and he was considering telling Remus and Sirius. He thought that for now Harry wasn't ready for that burden, so he let him be ignorant and remain a child for now. Of course he would tell him, but not now.

So James thought that for now, he could show Harry the world, the beauty of life and give him happiness, even if it was for a little while.

So, he jogged to the Gryffindor common room and rushed in, finding it busy. Some of the people quietened and turned to look at him.

James looked around.

"Anybody seen Harry?" he asked.

Some people shrugged and just then Harry walked down the stairs to his dorm and looked slightly startled to see his dad.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" he asked as he went over to his dad.

James grinned and pulled Harry into a short hug and then held him at arm's length. He never worried about Harry being embarrassed about him being a touchy-feely dad, Harry didn't mind and James knew that he had missed out on hugs for fourteen years; he wasn't going to pass up any more.

"I have a plan! How would you like to take a week off? Go travelling! See the world!" James said excitedly.

Harry looked speechless.

"The whole world?" he asked.

"Yeah! Me and Lily had planned loads of holidays, teaching you to swim in Spain, teaching you to cycle in France, going to fancy restaurants in Italy, see the sights of America, oh, so many places, you would have had the chance to do everything. And just because you're a little older and Lily isn't here anymore, it doesn't mean that we can't still do that. I want to give you as many opportunities and experiences as possible!" James said.

"What, so I miss a whole week of school?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I can teach you everything you miss at some other point. So, what do you say, son?" James asked.

Harry grinned "Should I justify that question with an answer? Of course! I've never been on holiday before!" Harry said just as excitedly as his dad was talking.

"Brilliant! We'll leave Friday evening, take a campervan and travel. The campervan can be a portkey when it is stationed at a place in the country. We'll travel to the boarder, than it'll transport us to France. Then we'll drive and portkey to places. We can go anywhere you want! Everywhere, if you want!" James said enthusiastically.

Harry grinned "Really?" he asked.

James nodded.

"I'll go and talk to Dumbledore, of course he'll let you, he kind of can't not with our status, but anyway, it's good to be polite and tell him." James said, kissed Harry's forehead and ran off again.

He had told Sirius and Remus and they thought the idea was brilliant, they had even organised a couple of portkeys themselves so that they could pop and see the Potters for a while at certain places. They still needed to teach and cover for James, but they could still visit Harry on his travels. They were excited too.

James knocked and walked into the headmaster's office.

Dumbledore smiled.

"What can I do for you, James?" he asked.

"Albus." James said and sat across from the old man "Harry and I are going travelling for a week. Do not worry, I have already organised sufficient protection and wards. You will know where we are going in case you need us or vice versa. I just want to give Harry everything he deserves, especially after everything he has been through and everything he is going to go through. This will be good for him. It isn't a request, but I thought that I should show you the respect you deserve and inform you of our plans." James said.

"Well, I think it is a splendid idea, you seem to have thought about everything. How long will you be?" he asked.

"Just a week, we leave on Friday, Remus and Sirius are covering for me and I'll make sure Harry keeps up with his lessons." James informed him.

Dumbledore smiled.

"Good, make sure Harry smiles a lot, he smiles a lot more than he used to, but I still believe that he needs to do so more often. Please do have fun." Dumbledore said.

James grinned "Thanks!" he said and left.

James smiled at his brilliant plan; Harry was going to live more in a week than he had in his fifteen years before.

**Author's note: Yay! Chapter fifty! Please review! Thanks!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

Harry and James sat down in the front seats of the campervan. The vehicle was blue on the outside and cosy on the inside.

Harry was grinning and they chattered away all the way until they got to the place where their campervan would act like a portkey and transport them to a new place. James had kept the name of the place they were going a secret and Harry was bouncing with excitement. But as the realisation dawned on him that he would be transported through a portkey dawned on him properly his face fell and he grew quieter.

"Dad?" he asked. They had arrived at the portkey activation place and James had been getting some food out of a lunch box he had brought. He looked up and instantly saw the fear in his son's eyes. James dropped the box and walked to Harry and sat him down on a seat, then crouched in front of him.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"The portkey, are you sure that nobody tampered with it. What if somebody changed the location?" Harry worried.

James put his hands on Harry's arms and smiled reassuringly.

"Nobody but me can change the location. I have about a dozen of the most powerful wards around this campervan. We are completely safe. I promise." James said, looking Harry straight in the eyes.

Harry took a calming breath.

"Okay." Harry said.

They both ate a snack and sat back in their seats.

"The portkey should activate in a few seconds." James said.

And he was right. Three seconds later Harry felt the familiar pull of the portkey. He reached out for James and grabbed onto his dad's arm.

They landed after about ten disorientating seconds.

Harry felt a wave of hot air hit him and opened his eyes when he felt James tap his shoulder. He looked around and saw the sign. It was clearly in Spanish.

"Spain?" Harry asked with a grin, his portkey worries forgotten.

"Yep! Come on, my parent's had a villa up in the mountains. It's amazing, it has a pool! You'll love it." James said and as they drove James and Harry bounced ideas off each other about what they would do during their stay in this country. Harry got too hot in his clothes during the journey so James tapped his son with his wand and Harry now wore a blue t-shirt and some white swimming trunks that also looked like shorts. He wore sandals and a hat. James tapped himself and wore similar clothing, only his shirt had a band name on it and it was white with black writing and his shorts were navy.

They arrived and James opened the gates and drove up the dusty driveway. Harry's mouth dropped open as the villa came into sight. It was massive, with orange tiles on the roof and white walls to reflect the light and heat. There were some colourful flowers in the gardens; house elves had maintained the villa well.

"Race you to the pool." James said as he turned the engine off.

Father and son jumped out of the campervan and sprinted across the patio. The pool was large and James dived in first after chucking his wand, glasses, sandals, hat and shirt on a bench. He surfaced just as Harry bombed into the water, also having stripped off the accessories that would sink in the pool and James got splashed with waves. Harry surfaced and laughed.

James splashed him back. Harry pouted but the two broke out in laughter again.

They messed around in the pool for forty five minutes, until their hands started to go all wrinkly. They got out.

"The house elves would have taken the bags in and already sorted out our rooms." James said.

"And, I have one more proposition. How would you like to help me make tea this evening? Nothing difficult, Lily was the better cook, just pizza or something. And you don't have to, you're on holiday." James said.

Harry grinned "That would be great!"

James smiled.

When the sun began to set James and Harry set to making dinner. Harry was in the middle of putting toppings on the pizza when he grinned mischievously. He ran a finger across the tomato sauce and then quick as lightening smeared it across his dad's cheek.

James was startled out of concentrating on his own toppings and turned to Harry with a fake angry look on his face.

"This is war." He said and got the bag of flour and shoved his hand in it, grabbing a fist full and then chucking it over his son. Harry shook his head to get some of the flour out of his hair. He laughed and chucked a handful of grated cheese at his dad.

James roared and charged at Harry, picking him up and giving him a fire-mans carry. Harry grabbed onto the hem of his dad's shirt and lifted his head from his dad's back and looked around.

James had a hold on the back of Harry's knees.

"No! Dad! Put me down, dad!" Harry laughed. James ran outside and toward the pool.

"Dad!" Harry shouted.

James laughed and with one last check that it would be safe, James threw Harry carefully into the water.

Harry surfaced with a pout, but as soon as he saw his dad doubled over in laughter he joined in.

James pulled him out of the water and put a towel around him.

Later that evening Harry bounded up to James like the son of a stag he was and as James was brushing his teeth, he gave his dad a hug.

"Thanks for this dad! It's been a really, really great day!" Harry said.

James patted his son's back and smiled. He pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth and said "You deserve it, son. I want you to have a smile on your face all the time!" James said with a smile.

"I don't think that will be a problem." Harry said and ran back to his bedroom which was next door to his dad's.

They both fell asleep with smiles.

**Author's note: Sorry for the four day wait. I have exams. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! Thanks!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

James sat eating breakfast with Harry and began explaining what the plan was for the rest of the week.

"Today we'll stay here and go to the beach. Tomorrow we're going to Italy, where I'll take you to amazing restaurants. The following day we'll go to France, where we can go cycling. Then the next day we'll stay in France, I want to take you to an amazing castle. Then the next day we'll go to Wales, just so I can show you more places that me and Lily wanted to take you. Then on Thursday I want to take you to America! I've seen your wardrobe, and I hate to say it son, but you need more clothes. And I don't want to see one single item of clothing from the Dursleys again. I brought you enough to last you till we go to America. Any objections? Anything you don't want to do? Anything you do want to do? Oh, and Friday we need to go home because I want to visit some old friends, you can come too, if you want to, it really is up to you." James explained.

"Well... wow! Now, I'm getting all excited! America and Italy... and France and Wales! I've never been anywhere like those places before. And I definitely have no objections. Except... I saw this go-kart place not too far from here. Can we go?" Harry asked.

"What's a go-kart?" James asked.

"Oh, Dudley had a go-kart party when we were little. But adults can go on them too. It's like a small car... without a roof. They go really fast and you race around these tracks. I obviously wasn't allowed to have a go at the Dursleys, but I really wanted to. So, can we dad, can we?" Harry asked like a hyperactive five year old.

"Of course. Now you've explained it I think I remember driving past it. We can go there this morning and then after we can go to the beach!" James said with a smile.

Harry grinned and ran upstairs to get ready for another day.

The Potters walked into the go-kart place and looked for the manager.

James told Harry about a spell that he was going to use so that everything anyone said in another language would be translated for them and they would hear what they say in English. Then when either of them spoke the Spanish people would hear them speaking fluent Spanish. He had already cast the spell and they approached a man with a name tag.

"Hello, how can I help you?" he asked.

"We'd like to have a go on these go-karts for a while." James said.

"Have either of you been on one before?" he asked.

"No." James said.

"Well, I can help teach you what to do. You need to go over there; there is a rack of helmets. Find the ones that fit you and you'll need to wear them. It'll be twenty euro's for an hour." The man said.

James handed over the money that he had found at his house. The man pointed them over to the helmets and the father and son began trying them on.

Once they had found their right size the man showed them to their go-karts and explained how to work them. James and Harry both listened and then when they got in the go-karts, they looked at each other with a smile and James said "I'll race you."

The race was on. They sped around the track, dodging tires and corners. James was in the lead at first but as he turned around to send a grin to his son, who had a look of pure concentration and stubbornness on his face, the man crashed into a pile of tires. He was unharmed and so was the go-kart. But Harry laughed as he drove past James.

James pouted and managed to get the go-kart to turn around so he could continue on the track.

In the end Harry won the race.

They both got out of the go-karts, laughing and pulling their helmets off.

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" The manager asked.

"Oh, yes, it was very good!" James said.

Half an hour later Harry and James were setting up their place on the beach, both putting their towels down in a relatively quiet spot, but there were still a few families around.

James put the umbrella up.

"Dad, Dudley always used to complain that when he went to the beach Uncle Vernon just sat there eating or sleeping, you're not going to do that are you?" Harry asked.

"No way! I came here to have fun. What's the point of sleeping on the beach anyway? Now, have you put more sun tan lotion on since this morning?" James asked seriously.

"No." Harry answered.

"Well, you can do yourself; remember the tips of your ears. Keep the hat on. Are you going to wear that shirt, or will you need me to help put some on your back?" James asked.

"Erm... you know I have some scars... from the Dursleys, so I don't feel comfortable taking my shirt off." Harry said awkwardly.

"Oh, well that's fine. When we get back to the villa I can get one of the house elves to go to the nearest wizard hospital and get some healing cream. It won't make the scars disappear completely, but they will be less prominent." James explained.

"Really? Would it work on this scar?" Harry pointed at the lightning bolt on his forehead.

"Sorry, son, but that's a cursed scar. Nothing could hide that." He said, James felt sorry for his son, having to have the scar etched into his forehead so that every time he looked in the mirror he saw what he lost.

Harry smiled and they spent the day at the beach. They swam in the sea for a while and played Frisbee on the sand. Harry couldn't remember the last time he felt so free and at ease with everything.

They went back to the villa and James came into Harry's bedroom where his son was reading a book on defence against the dark arts. He had the healing cream.

Harry sat up properly and began un-buttoning his pyjama shirt. He felt extremely uncomfortable; he had never shown anybody his scars. But they were on his back and he couldn't reach them, and he trusted James more than anyone.

James gasped at first sight of his son's back. There were burns and belt buckle marks all down his back.

Harry stiffened at James' gasp.

"Erm... sorry, it was just a shock. I'm so sorry you had to go through this." James said sadly as he unscrewed the lid of cream and dipped his fingers into it.

Harry shrugged. "It's not your fault."

James began to gently cover Harry's scars with the cream. The cream, like many magical medicines, made the patient tired. So when James was finished he lay Harry on his front and gently lay the cover on his half asleep son.

"They will look less bad in the morning." He whispered, kissed Harry's temple, and left the room.

And true to James' word as Harry looked at his back in the mirror in the morning, he saw that the scars were a lot less prominent. He jogged into James' room and bounced to kneel next to his sleeping father.

"Dad! Look they're almost gone; you can hardly see most of them!" Harry said happily.

James mumbled something incoherently, but as he woke up more he saw the wonders that the cream had done.

"Great!" he said "Hopefully now you'll feel more comfortable. Oh, and Harry, never worry about me, Remus and Sirius seeing these scars, we completely understand and know that there is nothing to be ashamed of when we are around. You can tell us anything. Even horrible embarrassing moments, and because you are a teenager there will probably be many more to come, we've all had them too." James said with a smile.

"Thanks dad." Harry said.

"And do you remember where we are going today?" James asked.

"Italy!" Harry said excitedly.

**Author's note: I hope you are enjoying my story! Please please review! I have over 300 now and I always have a thrill of excitement when I read them. You are all so kind and I appreciate every word you say. I had some spare time earlier today and I basically wrote out a basic time-line for this story, so don't worry about me hitting writer's block any time soon. Please forgive me, but I have important exams coming up, so I can't update every day, but I will obviously use any spare time I have towards writing more chapters for you. Please tell me what you think so far and what you think of this chapter, I really appreciate what you have to say.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**With love from:**

**Fantasybean ****xxx**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

Harry and James arrived in Italy in the afternoon. James took him for lunch in a restaurant. Harry wanted pizza with coca cola. When the food arrived Harry grinned and tucked in.

"Wow." He said after the first bite.

"I know." James agreed with a smile.

"I wish I could cook like this." Harry said.

"You are a good cook, Harry. At your age, I didn't have a clue about cooking. My mum tried to teach me once, which was a disaster. Let us just say that she didn't let me back in the kitchen without her or dad supervising me." James said.

"Can you go one day without getting into trouble, dad?" Harry asked.

"I don't believe so. Well, so far in my life, that theory has not been proven incorrect." James said with a grin as he ate another forkful of pasta.

"What about mum, what about her cooking?" Harry asked.

"As I've said, your mum was a brilliant cook. She made the best cake on your first birthday. It was chocolate. She often liked to do things the muggle way, and then was one of those times. She said to me 'James Potter, I want you to spend the next few hours entertaining Harry. But I want peace and quiet. Do not enter the kitchen unless it is an emergency. This needs my full attention'. Needless to say, I didn't disturb her. On your birthday we had a small party. Just us and your Uncles, they were hyper on that day. It was a magnificent cake; your favourite thing at the time was your stag teddy. So she had drawn one on the cake in white chocolate icing. Your face when you saw it, you lit up. Lily was very happy that she had brought you so much joy. I said 'Harry, mummy made that for you.' And you gave her a big cuddle and didn't let go of her for a while. So there you sat on her lap, a plate with a slice of cake in front of you. And you grabbed it in your hand and dove into it. I believe you were trying to eat it all at once. You didn't succeed in that mission, most of it ended up on your lap and around your mouth. You giggled right along with the rest of us." James said.

Harry listened intently to the story and chuckled at the end.

"I took your mum here once." James said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yep, she ordered that pizza too. I know that people seem to think that you are more alike me. But I don't think that that is quite true. I mean, around me, my characteristics that you have inherited from me are rather prominent to everyone else. But I think you're more like her. For one, she was one of the kindest people I ever met. She was considerate and forgiving. I mean, you've forgiven Snape haven't you?" James asked.

"I think so. I don't like him very much because he's rude to everyone. But I've forgiven him for the things that he has done. I kind of owe it to him. He's saved my life a lot. And dad, about him... you don't think you could leave him alone for a bit? It's just... he isn't that bad. I think that if you left him alone, then he might not be so grumpy and mean to me." Harry said.

"If that's what you want, then of course." James said "I didn't realise it bothered you so much."

"Well... I don't know. I just... I was bullied when I was younger. I was the weird kid with broken glasses and clothes far too big. I had no friends but that didn't mean that they left me alone. They would... call me names, a few kicks here and there. Nothing so bad that the teachers picked up on it. And I just remembered how much I hated it, and I can kind of sympathise with Snape. He may have made some wrong decisions, yes dad, leaving me in a broken building with nothing but my parent's dead bodies being one of them, but that doesn't mean he can't change. And that doesn't mean that you can stoop down to his level. I think it's best to just leave him be." Harry explained.

"I'm sorry. I will stop. And I'll tell Remus and Sirius about it too. I didn't know you were bullied, son, I'm sorry about that." James said sadly.

"And again, dad, my past isn't your fault. I may only be fifteen, but I have lived through a lot of things, mostly bad. And you weren't there to be blamed. You did what you had to do all those years ago. It isn't your fault." Harry said seriously.

James smiled.

In the evening Sirius and Remus portkeyed into Italy with massive smiles.

James took Harry to another restaurant which was equally amazing.

"So, how was Spain?" Sirius asked eagerly in his seat between Harry and James.

"It was really cool!" Harry said excitedly and began explaining all the things that they did there.

The meal was eaten as they chatted about all the things that they had done and what they were going to do.

The four went to a hotel and Harry just fell into his bed and went straight to sleep.

James took Sirius and Remus to his room after he checked on Harry and they sat down on the bed while James sat in an arm chair.

"Guys, we have to stop pranking Snape and saying mean stuff to him." James said bluntly.

"What?" Sirius asked in fear and surprise.

"Well, that won't be too hard for me; it is mostly you two who are mean to him." Remus said.

"Why?" Sirius pressed on.

"Harry doesn't like it. He was bullied in Primary School. I don't want Harry to look at us and be reminded of one of the many things that made his life so terrible." James said.

"Oh, well, I'll try my best then. James... how much more do you think Harry hasn't told us?" Sirius asked sadly.

"We know about all the massive things in his life, the tournament, the philosopher's stone, the chamber of secrets, the bullying and the abuse. But what about all the little things? They're just as important." Remus said.

"I think we've only just scratched the surface." James said.

**Author's note: Please review! Thanks! And a small message to ****MissCHSparkles: ****Thanks for the reviews, and I do understand why you may feel that way towards some of my chapters. But this is my fanfic, so I believe that anything can happen if I want it to. For example, that is why all those bad memories were shown to the whole class. I'm sorry if you have been disappointed in James' character, but as you have seen in this chapter, he does have morals and a heart. I hope you enjoy at least some of my story.**

**Thanks to everyone else for your reviews, as usual, I am very much appreciating them **

**Please review!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: Guys, I need your help. I need reviews. I just sort of feel like people aren't enjoying this story anymore. I really hope it isn't true, but it's just I've had a few negative reviews recently in comparison to the reviews I got earlier in this story they don't make me feel so great. Just so you know, the holiday won't go on for much longer, it isn't that it is ending early, it's just that I want to get to more important parts of my story. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, they are much appreciated and still make me grin like a weirdo. And also, all you AMERICANS, CALLING ALL AMERICANS! Are you all here and reading, lovely, then I'll begin. Please can you suggest some shops that Harry would go to? Preferably clothing shops and popular, expensive and well known ones. I'm English myself and I've only been to America once- Florida, and that was when I was about three. Can you leave your answer in a review, where it is, what type of stuff they sell and that? Oh and preferably shops in New York. Thank you; your help would be much appreciated.**

They arrived in France and James waved his wand and two bicycles appeared.

"Erm... dad... I kind of forgot... Ican'trideabike." Harry rushed out.

"Sorry?" James asked.

"I... can't ride a bike." Harry said awkwardly.

"Oh, well don't worry, I'll teach you. And I'll have to add some balance spells onto the bike... and some other safety spells to keep you safe." James said.

"You aren't bothered?" Harry asked.

"Why would I be bothered? We all have to learn one day, some just later than others." James said.

"Oh... good. So, how do I do it?" Harry asked.

They had parked the campervan and both currently stood in the middle of an abandoned car park in the middle of nowhere.

James smiled and gestured for Harry to get on the bike. Harry did so and kept his hands tightly on the handlebars and his feet firmly on the ground.

James tapped the bike with his wand so that Harry now had a bike that would be very hard to fall from. James tapped Harry's head and a helmet appeared, strapped onto his son's head.

"Don't be scared, confidence is often key to things like this. Of course, butterflies are always good. The spells should keep you balanced, just put your feet on the peddles." James took Harry's fingers and put them on the brakes "These are the brakes. When you put them on and the bike stops, then put your feet on the ground or the bike will fall. The spells only make it less likely for you to fall. Anything I've missed?" James asked.

"I don't think so. Oh, what are these?" Harry pointed to the gears.

"Those are the gears. Don't worry about them yet. This is a flat surface; the gears you are in now are perfect. I'll run alongside you. Don't worry about me, I'll move if you're going to run me over. Just concentrate." James encouraged.

Harry nodded. He started peddling and slowly and shakily started cycling with James walking next to him.

"Good, good, you're doing well... that's it, a little faster. Brilliant, you're doing really well. Okay. Now put the brakes on slowly... good. Now put your feet on the ground. Well done!" James congratulated.

Harry had cycled in a relatively straight line.

"Now, I'll help you with your turning." James said.

And for the morning James helped teach Harry to ride a bike. By the afternoon they ate some lunch. James knew that it wouldn't be safe to take an inexperienced rider on the road or on dirt tracks, so he suggested that they have some races in the car park and just have a bit of fun.

James grinned at Harry's concentration face and noticed it was the same one he did when he was younger. His son's brow was furrowed and his tongue peaked out the corner of his mouth.

In the evening they arrived at a hotel. James was very happy to see Harry extremely happy.

"Obviously, it isn't as good as Quidditch, but it was really fun, dad! I can ride a bike now! Dudley used to tease me because I couldn't. I remember when I was about five; I took his bike when he and Aunt Petunia were having lunch. I had a go and fell over straight away, but now I can do it!" Harry said with a grin.

"You're learning something new every day." James laughed "You did really well, I am one proud daddy." James finished.

"What is the name of the castle we are going to tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Pierrefonds. It's really lovely there. I went there with Lily, she loved it. It isn't a falling down castle; no it looks like it would have in the medieval times. It's really cool." James said.

The next day the Potters arrived at Pierrefonds. James wasn't wrong. It was beautiful. They walked up the path towards the castle, both wearing shorts and shirts. James wore prescription sunglasses while Harry wore a hat to shield the sun. The castle was white, with grey tiles on the turrets.

They walked through the well kept castle and the halls. It had spiral staircases and a courtyard.

A French family with a mum, dad and uninterested sixteen year old daughter, who had had the opposite reaction to the castle that Harry had had, who seemed to be in awe of everything. James still have the translating spell up. While Harry was looking at a statue in the courtyard, the mother stood beside James and said "Your boy looks very happy." She said.

"Oh, he is. We're here on holiday." James said. The father put an arm around his wife and smiled at James.

"What's your secret, how do you get your son interested in this? Our Marie hasn't shown one bit of interest." The man complained with a well natured smile.

"You just have to find something they like, I suppose. Harry and I are travelling. He's yet to try something and not liked it. But he's quite a happy-go-lucky kid. So, I guess I am lucky. Don't worry though, he has his teenage tantrum moments. He definitely has his mother's lungs, goodness me my boy can shout." James said as he watched Harry look over to him, checking he was still close by. James smiled at him and Harry smiled and went back to looking around.

"Where is his mother?" the woman asked.

"She died." James said sadly.

"Oh, I am sorry. That poor boy." The mother looked sadly towards Harry.

"Harry was only a baby when it happened, he's alright, well, he's strong." James said.

"I've yet to see a father and son who look so alike." The father said, looking between the two.

"Yes, I've heard that before." James said, smiling again.

"Dad! There's a gift shop, can we go there when we're done here?" Harry asked.

"Sure." James said.

"Thanks!" Harry said.

"Oh, the gift shop. The only part Marie likes. Well, we must say goodbye. It was nice to meet you." The father and mother walked away and towards Marie.

James brought Harry a book on castles and a muggle chess set. Harry wanted it so he could see if he could beat Ron at chess if he played with a muggle chess board and pieces. James had told Harry that he can look through the castle book and if he wanted to visit any castles at a later date then he could arrange it. Harry left with his gift bag, grinning and saying 'thank you' every minute.

James smiled.

"We'll come back to France. You've enjoyed it here I see." James said.

"Definitely! I've enjoyed all the places actually." Harry said.

"I'm glad." James smiled.

"Hey, dad, I can draw the castle if you want." Harry said.

"Oh, that would be brilliant!" James smiled.

"Actually, I had an idea. Why don't I make a scrap book? I can draw pictures of everything I've seen and done and we can put tickets and other receipts in it too!" Harry said.

"Brilliant! You be sure to ask me if you need help with that." James said.

**Author's note: By the way, I don't own Pierrefonds. It is an amazing castle; I went there two years ago. They film the BBC series Merlin there. It is a beautiful castle. Hope you enjoyed the castle, please review!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews and the help with the American shops thing. Look, I'm getting bored with this holiday and I'm hoping to add in some action soon, but I won't spoil any details about that. Anyway, so I'm going to update two chapters today (hopefully my mum won't steal the laptop before I get a chance). So anyway, I'm going to finish this holiday now and get back to Hogwarts. Sorry to anyone who has been bored with this story, but really, if you don't like it then don't read it, the logistics are quite simple. But I do agree that I need to write some action, but all in good time, my dears, all in good time. Anyway, I'm rambling now. So here we go to Wales!**

When Harry and James arrived in Wales they both bought an ice cream. It was yummy. Then James spotted a music and art shop. He patted Harry on the shoulder and beckoned his son to follow him.

Harry walked in and James said "Have a look around, you can buy supplies for your drawing, you're really good you know, and you could buy stuff for your scrap book too, if you want." James suggested.

Harry walked around with a basket in his left hand, picking up some pencils, different types and colours or paper. He brought an empty scrap book and then showed his dad.

"It looks good. Now, give that to me and I'll go and buy it." James said. Harry handed his dad the basket and went to have a wander around the shop.

He saw a grand piano in an open space and his fingers began to twitch.

During those lonely break times at school he had learnt to play the piano. He had had to stop when he turned eleven because he used to play on the school's piano and he left that school he didn't have it to use anymore.

"Do you want to have a go on it?" A friendly Welsh man said who was clearly a member of staff at the shop.

"I'm allowed?" Harry asked.

"Well, of course. How long have you been playing?" the man asked.

"Well, I mostly taught myself on a piano at my primary school since when I was about seven but I had to stop when I was eleven." Harry explained.

"Do you think you've still got it in you to play us a tune?" the man asked.

"Well... I could try..." Harry said cautiously.

"Go ahead then." The man said.

Harry took a seat at the piano stool and flexed his fingers.

"I think I can remember a piece." Harry said. His music teacher, who hadn't taught him piano, but had heard him and asked him what he was playing had told Harry that it was grade four, which apparently was astonishing for a ten year old with no teacher.

He pressed gently on the keys and it all came back and he pressed the pedals with his converse clad feet. He closed his eyes and swayed slightly to the music and lost himself in the heart warming yet dramatic piece.

James almost dropped the shopping bags when he realised that the beautiful music that was playing had come from his son and a piano.

He stared in awe at his son and slowly moved a bit closer. The staff member looked up at James, immediately realising that he was Harry's dad from his appearance and gave him a smile and a thumbs up.

When Harry concluded the piece he turned to the man.

"That was amazing!" the man said cheerfully.

"Thank you." Harry said.

"I didn't know you could play." James said.

Harry jumped at his dad's voice.

"I learnt in primary school." Harry said and explained the back story.

"I don't know that much about music, but that was brilliant! I think we have a music room at Potter manor." James said with a smile.

"Really, I can play?" Harry asked.

"Of course!" James said.

Harry grinned "Thanks dad!" he said.

"That's some raw talent your boy has there." The Welsh man praised.

"I know." James smiled.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: Last Holiday chapter. Please review! Thanks!**

They arrived in America and Harry was constantly asking if James was sure that he wasn't spending too much money. James finally stopped walking through the busy streets and turned to Harry.

"Listen to me. Harry you have close to no clothes for leisure. You have no decent clothes and you probably haven't worn any, except your school uniform, since you were one year old. Me and Lily only ever wanted the best for you. And no I don't want to spoil you, but Harry, you haven't had anything of much use and value for fourteen years. You need clothes. This isn't a want, it is a need. And also, it is better to buy something expensive that will last than something cheep that will break within a week. Harry, money isn't an issue with the Potters, it never has been and it most likely never will be. But what I want you to know is that need comes before want and that you shouldn't spend money like there is no tomorrow." James said. Harry nodded.

"So which shops am I going to?" Harry asked.

"Hollister Co. and Abercrombie and Fitch." James said and they began walking again.

While Harry was looking through a rail of t-shirts in Hollister three seventeen year old girls were giggling and pointing at him. At first he just ignored it but then he heard the word "Potter" and "boy-who-lived". Harry looked around for James but couldn't see him anywhere close by. He knew that if he just shouted out then James would be close enough to help him, but he didn't think that was necessary yet.

One girl was shoved a little bit and then she took a deep breath and walked towards Harry. She stood next to him and smiled.

"Erm... hi?" Harry asked.

"Are you Harry Potter?" she asked excitedly.

"Erm... yes." Harry said awkwardly.

The other two American girls shuffled over too and Harry felt extremely outnumbered.

"We're honoured to meet you, Harry. I thought your wizarding school was a boarding school, so aren't you meant to be there?" Another girl asked.

"I'm on holiday." Harry said.

"Oh wow, I love your accent!" the third girl said, looking rather flustered.

"Err... thanks... look, I'm looking for my dad now, can you excuse me?" Harry asked, wanting to leave.

"We'll help. I've heard he looks just like you... only taller... and without the scar." The first girl said, all eyes flickered up to his forehead; he self-consciously flattened his fringe over it.

"Harry? Oh, there you are!" James smiled as he spotted his son and walked over to him. He looked over at the three girls.

"Wow, you do look alike!" One girl blurted out.

"It's great to meat you too Mr. Potter!" another girl said.

"I can't wait to tell everyone." The third said excitedly.

"Okay... Harry, have you found a few shirts? Good. We'll just go and pay then." He said and with a wave to the girls they went to the checkout.

"I don't even know what just happened." Harry said.

"Fan girls, my dear boy, fan girls. The dedicated ones would make good aurors... or death eaters. They know everything about something if they love it." James said.

"I know that people are... fans back in England. But here? Isn't it a bit mad?" Harry asked.

"To us, yes. But think about it, you're special, you survived Voldemort's killing curse, and nobody else has. Yes, the Americans have heard of Voldemort. He has followers here; he just seems to have his main focus on Britain." James explained.

Their next shop was Abercrombie and Fitch. By the end Harry had a lovely new wardrobe full of clothes. James thought the shopping trip had gone very well. When Harry was younger, he would have a tantrum in his buggy every time they went shopping.

"Thank you dad!" Harry said.

"No problem. But I expect good behaviour all the way home." James said with a smile. He didn't need to ask Harry to behave, his son was rarely naughty. Cheeky, yes, he had his moments, but never rude or naughty, thank Merlin.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

Harry sat with his friends in the great hall eating breakfast on Saturday morning, they all asked him questions (Hermione asked him the most, obviously) and he was happy to answer them. They were all glad to see Harry having fun.

James tapped Harry on the shoulder and smiled down at him.

"We're going for a trip today, if you want to come." James said and Harry noticed Neville stood behind James.

"Hey Neville! And where are we going, dad?" Harry asked.

"Finish your breakfast and meet me in the marauder's den." James said and he and Neville walked out, Neville waving at his group of friends on the way out.

Harry found James and Neville sat in the living room in the marauder's den. He himself sat in the armchair and smiled.

"Dumbledore tells me you know about what happened to Alice and Frank Longbottom." James said.

Harry's smile fell and he entwined his fingers in nervousness. Thinking of Frank and Alice Longbottom not only made Harry feel an overwhelming amount of sadness for Neville but also reminded him of the cruciatus curse. Whenever he thought about the torture in the graveyard his hands shook uncontrollably and he found it difficult to keep eye contact with anyone.

When he had spoken to James about the graveyard he barely touched on the subject of his torture. James knew, of course, but Harry had avoided telling James of what happens to Harry when he thought about it.

James frowned at his son's sudden nervousness but brushed it off and continued "Well, I was very good friends with them. Alice is your godmother in fact, much like Lily is Neville's. Anyway, we're going to visit them in hospital. Me, you and Neville, if you want to come. You don't have to." James said.

"No, I'll come." Harry said, but butterflies intensified in his stomach just thinking about it.

So they set off to St Mungo's that afternoon.

When they arrived at the ward Neville walked over to his parents and sat between their beds and began talking to the unresponsive people, he came here often.

James was next to approach them, talking to Frank.

Harry stood back and looked around; his hands were shaking uncontrollably behind his back. He could have ended up here if Voldemort had continued the torture. All these people knew how it felt. They had been subjected to the torture, only it had been prolonged.

Suddenly Alice looked up to Harry and held his gaze. Then she tilted her head to the side in curiosity. Neville stopped talking in shock and so did James.

Alice slowly lifted her hand to point at him.

Harry gulped and lowered his eyes to his shoes.

"Lily." Alice called out.

Harry's eyes snapped up to meet Alice's and he took a tiny step back.

"Lily." Alice repeated and a small smile graced her face as she slowly got out of the bed and walked towards Harry.

Harry looked over to James who had stood up.

"Lily." Alice repeated and held out her hand.

Harry hesitantly took it in his shaking one.

"Don't be sad, Lily." Alice said.

"I'm not sad... I mean, I'm not Lily." Harry said.

"You are sad, Lily. You have to let her go, Lily." Alice said.

Everyone frowned.

"Let who go?" Harry asked.

"Let her go." Alice said and then suddenly she looked over to Neville and then Frank and started swaying. Just before the woman fell Harry caught her and lowered her to the ground.

Frank stood up and said "Alice!" and ran over to her, taking her into his own arms.

"So much time has gone, Frank. We've missed everything." Alice said, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Frank kissed her forehead and held her tighter while Harry ran out of the room.

"HARRY!" James shouted and ran after his son.

Harry slid down a wall in the corridor and put his face in his hands, crying.

James ran out of the room and saw his son crying on the floor.

He sighed and slowly walked towards Harry and sat next to him.

"Why was she calling me Lily?" Harry finally asked through his quiet sobs.

"Because you hold her presence. I've told you, you are very much like Lily. I guess, unlike everyone else, Alice saw her and not me when she looked at you. I think they're back, you know, Alice and Frank just needed a spark. Turns out that was you for Alice and Frank's love for Alice that sparked his mind back." James explained.

"I'm glad. Neville can have a proper family." Harry said and healers started buzzing around, obviously Neville had called for one and once they found out that the couple had got back their sanity it called many more into action.

"Harry... why are you sad?" James asked quietly.

"I... I don't... I didn't know." Harry mumbled.

"So you know now, can you tell me?" James asked. Harry shook his head.

"Why can't you tell me, son? I thought we were doing okay." James frowned.

"We are okay." Harry stated.

"Then tell me why you're sad, maybe I can help." James said, putting his hand on Harry's back. Harry flinched and James retracted his hand.

"Nobody can help me." Harry said, renewing his sobs.

"What did Alice mean when she said that you have to let her go?" James asked after a moment of silence.

"I can't tell you. You'll be sad and think I'm mad." Harry said.

"Harry, I love you more than anything, you're my son. Seeing you so distressed by what Alice said is making me sad. I need to know, son." James pressed for an answer.

"You need to know because you think I'm mad. They all think I'm mad and I'm a liar. I see the looks people give me. You, Uncle Paddy and Uncle Mooney... because I have Voldemort in my head. Dumbledore barely meets my eye. The whole school is scared to even talk to me because they either think I'm a liar or drove insane by the tasks." Harry said.

"Harry, you are not mad. You are my boy and I need to know what is wrong. Remus, Sirius and I love you." James said.

"I thought everything was going to be okay. But the nightmares are getting worse. Cedric is all I see. Voldemort will never stop. I'll always have him on my back and I'm just glad he doesn't know about the connection. But dad, he will find out. He always finds out in the end. You see... I just... I don't know what to do, dad, please help me." Harry said, his body racked with sobs.

James gently and carefully put his hand on Harry's back.

"Tell me what's wrong." James said.

"I can't let her go. Mum... I barely even remember her... but I can't let her go." Harry whispered.

James felt like crying. His son wanted his mum back. He was grieving.

"I... I'm sorry Harry. Come on, let's go home." James said and helped Harry stand and led him out of the hospital, checking on Neville, who was staying with his parents for now, his grandmother on her way.

James took Harry back to Hogwarts and put him in his bed in his room. He left his son to sleep and sat in front of the fire, staring into the flames. He didn't know what to do.

Remus and Sirius quietly came and sat on either side of him.

"We heard about Frank and Alice. What's wrong, we thought you would be happy?" Remus asked.

"It's Harry. When Alice started talking at the hospital, she called Harry Lily. And kept asking him why he was sad. And told him to let her go. Harry ran away. When I found him he was crying... He wouldn't tell me why Alice had said all she did. He said we'd think he was mad. And that everyone thinks he's a liar and mad anyway. Then he said he couldn't let Lily go. And I don't know what to do." James covered his eyes with his hand and a few tears fell.

"Look... it'll be okay. It'll blow over. He'll go and see his mates tomorrow and start smiling again. We just need to tread carefully. You can't mend a broken heart with a wave of your wand. But we can be here for him. Just tell him we're here for him. That's all we can do, be there. We can't bring Lily back." Sirius said.

So James did, the next morning he told Harry that he'd be there, whenever Harry wanted to talk, he's there and so is Sirius and Remus. Harry nodded and gave his dad a fleeting hug and returned to Gryffindor tower.

**Author's note: Please reviews, thanks!**

**Message to ChipGirl100- No I'm not on holiday, I'm going away next week and I'm busy for the rest of the week, so we can't meet up, sorry my dear. I hope your sister doesn't drive you up the wall. If I have any free days I'll facebook or tumblr you... or call/text you, so keep an eye on your phone. Also, enable private messaging and I can send you messages that way too. See you soon mate and hang in there! **


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: Thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it Please review! Thanks! I hope you enjoy. **

Neville had come back to school, the Longbottom's recovery had made front page of the Prophet and everyone had been overjoyed by Neville's happiness. Neville was allowed to go home to his parents every night through the floo network, which was good.

Christmas was also only a few weeks away and the Christmas holidays were only a week away.

On Saturday morning Harry and many other Hogwarts students made their way down to Hogsmeade for their Christmas shopping.

Harry had organised his day so that he would shop on his own for a few hours to get presents for his friends and family, then he would spend an hour with Ron and Hermione before lunch and then he was meeting Ginny in the three broomsticks for lunch and their first date (which he was nervous about).

Harry wondered around the village and brought his presents.

He brought Hermione a biography on an ancient wizard that Hermione had not stopped going on about since Professor McGonagall had mentioned him once in class. He brought Ron a chudley cannons scarf and a few packets of chocolate frogs. He brought Ginny a charm bracelet with one charm, a snitch, already on it. Harry knew that they both shared an interest in Quidditch so he thought that she would like it, well, he really hoped she would like it. And if their relationship lasted, which he hoped with all his heart it would, he would continue to buy charms for her bracelet on Christmas. He brought Remus ten bars of Honeyduke's chocolate and a funny object from Zonko's that when activated, it would make the person that was irritating you not be able to talk to you for a few hours. Harry thought back to all the times that Remus had been frustrated at Sirius for nattering away at him when he was trying to mark work or read a book. He brought Sirius a selection of stuff from Zonko's and some Motorbike gloves. Harry had been told by James that his dad had got Sirius' motorbike off of Hagrid and he had been fixing it for his friend. So he thought he could chip in on that present.

Harry had been thinking about his dad's present for ages, he wanted it to be good. So he had gone to Dumbledore for help. James had often told Harry that he would have loved to have been able to make a photo album of Harry throughout his life. So Harry had tipped memories into Dumbledore's pencieve, borrowed Colin's camera and went into the memories. They were of his childhood, he had very rare moments of happiness in his childhood, but those being so rare meant he remembered them, so he took pictures of his life, before and during Hogwarts. At Hogsmeade Harry brought a photo-album and had the pictures developed from the camera and into the photo album.

Harry had also brought little bits and bobs for the Weasleys, Neville and a few others.

Harry felt relieved and satisfied that he had completed his Christmas shopping and walked towards Honeyduke's as he had offered to meet his two best friends there.

He found Ron and Hermione outside and they were both blushing.

"What have you two done?" Harry asked with a smile.

"We have something to tell you." Hermione said with a smile.

The ginger and the brunette shared a look, and then turned back to an awaiting Harry.

"We're together." Ron blurted out.

"We're together? Well of course we are, we're all here!" Harry said, confused.

"No, Harry, Ron and I... are boyfriend and girlfriend." Hermione said.

"When did this happen? Sorry... that was rude, I'm really happy for you; everyone knew you were made for each other. You do know that most of the school has placed a bet on how long till you got together, right?" Harry asked.

"Bloody Fred and George..." Ron grumbled, knowing exactly who had most likely started the betting.

"Thanks Harry, your opinion means the most to both of us and we're so glad you're happy for us! Oh, Yay, we can go on a double date, me and Ron and you and Ginny!" Hermione said excitedly.

Harry grinned at his friends' happiness.

"But guys, when did this happen?" Harry asked.

"Oh, we were just walking around trying to find you a present and Ron just kind of... blurted it out... I didn't really understand what he was trying to say at first, but he plucked up the courage and asked!" Hermione said.

"Well done, mate." Harry patted Ron on the back.

"Thanks, I've been thinking about it for ages." Ron said.

So the trio spent an hour chatting and laughing till Harry said "I've got to meet Ginny now, you guys have fun, but don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Harry said with a wink as he walked away.

Harry found Ginny sat in a booth at the three broomsticks. She smiled when he saw him and as usual Harry's stomach did flip-flops and he smiled back. He kissed her cheek and sat next to her.

"Have you been waiting long?" Harry asked.

"Not at all, Harry. Have you heard the news?" Ginny asked.

"The thing about Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Of course!" Ginny said "He finally did it; it really did take him long enough!" Ginny finished.

"Yeah, well, both of them really." Harry said.

"Oh, dad said that he owled your parents asking if you could all come over to our house for Christmas dinner, she said yes!" Harry said.

"Brilliant! I can give you your present on the day, then!" Ginny said.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Harry said, slipping his hand into hers.

She smiled "Yes I did, it isn't much, but I wanted to get you something." Ginny said and squeezed his hand.

"I got you something too. And no I will not tell you or even give you a clue of what it is, Gin, it's a surprise!" Harry said.

"Oh, I can't wait; it's going to be the best Christmas yet! Bill and Charlie will be there too! Oh, is Hermione visiting for Christmas dinner, didn't your dad owl the Grangers about it?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, luckily Hermione taught her parents how to deal with owls, so we got a reply quickly and she's allowed! I've never had this many people to celebrate Christmas with. But something will go wrong." Harry said sadly.

"What makes you think that?" Ginny asked, tucking a piece of Harry's black hair behind his ear.

"Because I'm Harry Potter, nothing stays good for long." Harry said.

"Well, I'll try my best to make sure you have the best Christmas yet. And maybe you'll get lucky. Harry, you've got your dad and uncles and all of us, and we all want you to be happy, maybe you'll stand a chance against bad luck with so many wishing you good luck, hey?" Ginny said with a soft smile.

Harry smiled "I hope so." He said.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: I'm on holiday till Friday. I will try to get hold of a computer while I'm there, but the updates will be less frequent, sorry my dears! I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review! Thank you!**

James awoke to someone banging at the door of Marauder's den in the middle of the night. However hard he tried to ignore it, he couldn't. It was only a week to go until it was the Christmas Holidays and James couldn't wait. Teaching really was tiring.

So the wizard walked out of his room just as Sirius and Remus did. The three shrugged at each other in confusion as to what was going on.

James opened the door and found Dean on the other side, looking panicked but relieved at his teachers' familiar faces.

"Dean? What's wrong?" James asked.

"It's Harry." Dean said.

Those two words were all James needed to hear. The three teachers and one student ran through the extensive corridors.

Dean ran alongside James "He was having a nightmare. We tried to wake him up. Ron did and he threw up everywhere. He just keeps raving about Ron's dad being attacked by a snake. Seamus went to get McGonagall." Dean explained.

James ran up the stairs and to the fifth year dormitories.

He found Harry sitting against his head board, looking intensely worried and upset. Ron sat next to him, rubbing his friend's back in comfort.

"It's okay mate, it was just a dream." Ron said.

James smelt before he saw the sick on the floor next to Harry's bed.

"It wasn't! Why won't anyone believe me! It wasn't ordinary! It was him this time!" Harry shouted angrily.

James decided to make himself known and he quickly made it to Harry's side, sitting at the edge of the bed and putting a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, then with his other hand he checked Harry's forehead for a temperature.

"Dad, please believe me! Mr Weasley is hurt, somewhere... I was the... I saw the snake attacking him... he's hurt, dad, he's really hurt. It wasn't a dream, it was real. Voldemort showed me it, it wasn't a normal nightmare, and it felt so real. Please, dad, do something!" Harry shouted in complete and sheer panic.

James turned to Sirius and Remus and shared a look of worry with them. Then he turned back to Harry who looked close to tears with worry for Mr Weasley.

"It's okay... calm down, deep breaths." James said, McGonagall rushed in and Sirius quickly and quietly explained what Harry had said, she understood immediately as she was a member of the Order.

"We must take him to Dumbledore. I will fetch Miss Weasley, Remus, you get the twins. James and Sirius take Harry and Ronald to the headmaster and we will meet you there. Mr Thomas and Mr Finnigan; thank you for your assistance this evening but we can handle it now. Go back to bed." McGonagall waved her wand and the sick disappeared.

Everyone rushed out and followed her orders.

Ron and James stood on either side of Harry and helped him walk quickly through the castle as Sirius used his wand to guide them with light.

They entered the headmaster's office and found him sat at his chair.

Soon Ginny, the twins, McGonagall, Remus, Sirius, Ron and James were all watching Harry closely and waiting for answers.

"Just explain everything." Dumbledore prompted.

"I was dreaming... a normal dream, just something silly. And then it was sort of... interrupted. I was... Sir, I was a Snake. I saw everything from the point of view of the snake. I was in a room with lots of there orb things. And Mr Weasley was sat on the floor, and I... the Snake... attacked him. I couldn't stop it. There was blood everywhere. You have to find him and save him!" Harry said.

Dumbledore, who had been staring at his desk throughout the whole explanation turned to face some of the paintings and quickly gave them orders. Harry didn't know what to do. James stepped closer to him and pulled his distressed son into a hug.

"It's okay. You're alright now. And Arthur will be fine; I can feel it in my bones." James said calmly.

Harry nodded slowly and pulled away.

One of the occupants of the painting returned.

"They've got him, Albus! They think he'll make it. He's on his way to Mungo's now." The former headmaster said.

"Oh, thank Merlin." Dumbledore said.

"So it was real?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore didn't reply so Harry turned to James for the answer.

"Yes, Harry, it was real." James said calmly but honestly.

Harry felt sick.

"James, I think you'll be going to Potter manor sooner than we thought." Dumbledore said.

James nodded in understanding.

**To be continued (of course) ...**


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: I found a computer! But the updates will be less frequent because I have to study, sorry my dears. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

The Weasley children had portkeyed to the Burrow where they would stay with Bill, who had been visiting his mum. Mrs Weasley had already left to go to St Mungo's. Harry, Sirius, Remus and James potkeyed to Potter manor.

James had thought that going to the new and frankly large and beautiful manor would take his son's mind off things. But Harry stood up, dusted himself off and mumbled "Where is my room?" quietly.

"Wouldn't you like to see the rest of the house?" James asked.

"No. I'd like to go to my room. Please." Harry added.

"Okay. I'll show you. Sirius, Rem, you know where everything is, right?" James asked as he put his arm around Harry.

"Yeah, I remember." Remus said, but both of Harry's Uncle's had looks of concern etched onto their faces for Harry.

"Okay then. C'mon then son." James said and lead his son up the large staircase.

"You see these pictures on the walls? They're your ancestors." James said, pointing at the portraits.

Harry didn't look up, he continued to stare at the carpet.

James sighed and took Harry to his room. Harry's name was already on the door. The house elves had been sent instructions to decorate a room for Harry.

Inside it was similar to his room at the Marauder's den, but the walls had no posters.

"It thought that you could fill the walls up with posters by yourself and make this room your own." James commented.

Harry sat down at the desk and took out a pencil and some paper from the drawers.

"Ah! Here's your luggage!" James called out as Harry's case arrived with a POP!

Harry didn't look up.

"Are you going to go straight to bed?" James asked. Again he received only silence.

James stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Well, my room is just down at the end of the hall. It has my name on it. Just come in if you need me." James said.

He stayed stood there and watched as Harry did nothing but look at the blank piece of paper and twiddle the pencil in his fingers.

"I'd like to be left alone." Harry stated.

"Okay then, whatever you want. Night Night, I love you." James said and left.

Harry remained at his desk throughout the night and began to draw. He went through many pieces of paper, drawing different yet similar images.

In the morning James slowly opened Harry's door to check in on his son. He found Harry slumped over on the desk and sleeping a little fitfully. James approached him carefully and lent over Harry to look at the drawings. He slid them out from underneath Harry's arm and flicked through them.

Every last picture was of the department of Mysteries. The hall of Prophecies. They were all images of what Harry had seen in his dream, well, nightmare.

Each page had a drawing of a different angle or place. But as James himself had kept guard of the prophecy occasionally, he knew where each picture was. Some pictures contained Mr Weasley. The last picture, which would have been the first picture that Harry had drawn, was of the door leading into the hall of prophecies. And at the bottom of this drawing there was Harry's messy scrawl. It read 'Recognised door- where?'.

James ran out of the room with the drawings in hand and straight down to the main fireplace. He chucked floo-powder in and called out for Dumbledore's office and then stuck his head in.

Dumbledore was sat at his desk when he heard James call for him. He rushed to the fireplace and found a look of worry.

"James, what is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Harry has been drawing. Images, all of the hall of prophecies." James said.

"Well, there is no need to worry now, he saw them in his dream, but he won't recognise the place." Dumbledore said soothingly to the worried father.

"Yes, yes I know. But there is one drawing. The door going into the room. Harry wrote on the bottom that he recognised it. He'll figure it out. He must remember it from his trial. The doors are the same or similar down in the department of mysteries. What if he remembers that he saw it at the Ministry and then he goes looking? You've warned me of his curiosity." James said, panicked.

"You must keep a close eye on him, James. He trusts you; he will probably tell you what he thinks at some point. If he works it out and doesn't inform you then I will know. We will cross that bridge when we come to it, if we come to it. Stay calm, James. Christmas is coming. Try to take his mind off of it." Dumbledore said.

"Fine, I just hope he isn't as unresponsive as yesterday." James said and bid farewell to Dumbledore.

As James stood up he looked down at the image and then heard someone clear their throat from beside him.

James jumped and found Harry with a look of anger on his face.

"What are you doing with those?" Harry asked "Who were you talking to?"

"Erm… listen, Harry, I'm just trying to sort everything out so that you are safe and you stay that way, no need to worry." James said.

"Oh, what, let the adults deal with it?" Harry asked sharply "Well, that's a joke! I know that when people do that it usually ends up with me, on my own, facing horrific situations, no adults in sight and about to die!" Harry said and stormed away, grabbing the paper from James along his way.

James sighed and sat down in a comfy chair, at a loss of what to do.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Reviews are like lovely inspirational hugs! And they mean faster updates. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks!**

Sirius and Remus looked up at James when he walked into the kitchen and sat down; flicking his wand to summon some toast, and the two had querying looks on their faces.

"What?" James asked.

"Where's Harry?" Sirius asked.

"He's a bit upset." James explained.

"About the nightmare?" Remus asked.

"Well, yes, but also because we had a small row last night. Not to worry, though, he'll come round. I'll talk to him after I've eaten breakfast. I'm famished." James stated.

"You know, I'm finished and I want to have a good heart-to-heart with my godson." Sirius said, standing and leaving.

He found Harry sat on his bed and staring at nothing. Harry looked up and then back down to acknowledge his godfather's presence. Sirius approached Harry and sat opposite Harry on the bed.

"How are you, kiddo?" Sirius asked gently.

"Fine." Harry stated.

"Firstly, I want you to look me in the eye and tell me that. And secondly, Fred and George have warned me of your catchphrase. I don't think 'fine' is the right word for your feelings, hey Harry, am I right?" Sirius asked with a knowing and soft smile.

Harry finally looked up to meet his Uncle's eyes.

"I suppose there is some truth in your words." Harry agreed.

Sirius smiled. "I thought so. Come on, Harry. Tell me what's wrong." Sirius encouraged him.

"I… I'm… worried." Harry said.

"About what? ... Harry, it's okay to be worried, Merlin knows that I am twenty four hours a day seven days a week." Sirius said.

"What are you worried about, Uncle Paddy?" Harry asked with a furrowed brow.

"You, Remus, James, a lot of things. Mostly those I love though." Sirius said.

"Well… I suppose my worry is similar. Paddy… what if Voldemort finds out about the connection? What if he uses me to hurt you or dad or Uncle Mooney or Ron or Hermione or Ginny? I couldn't bear it!" Harry said.

"Harry… it is unlikely that he will find out right now. He has been oblivious for a long time now. Yes, one day he will know, but we have time. We have time to train you to defend your mind. Snape will teach you and me and your Uncle Remus and your dad will be here to support you. You're very mature for your age, Harry. So, I'm not going to treat you like an idiot or a child. This is going to be a fight, but I have a lot of hope that we will win, that you will win. Please don't distance yourself from us because you don't want to hurt us." Sirius said urgently.

"But I don't have much of an option. You know I don't want to, but given an option between being lonely but you being alive and being lonely and you being dead… well there is no choice." Harry said.

"Listen to me, Harry. I understand you are worried and I understand what you mean completely. So I'm not going to sit here and do nothing. You're going to come with me and me and the two lazy-daisy's downstairs are going to talk about how we can defend you and the rest of us from this connection." Sirius said, standing and reaching a hand out for Harry to take.

Harry finally gave a small smile and took Sirius' hand, letting his godfather pull him up and then the pair made their way to the kitchen.

"Sorry about earlier, dad." Harry said, sitting next to the man himself.

"I understand why you were angry and I'm sorry for kind of… invading your privacy. I just want to protect you." James said.

"Alright then." Harry said.

"Okay then. Guys, we have a problem that we need to face." Sirius said. "Harry fears that he might attack any one of us, not through his own fault, but if Voldemort discovers that there is a connection there then he can use it to control Harry. Snape is obviously helping preventing Harry's mind being taken over and therefore protecting Harry himself. But if worse comes to worst what about those around Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, I don't think we need to worry about that now. Voldemort might not know for a long while yet." James protested against bringing up this delicate conversation.

"Might, dad, exactly. We don't know when. And if you don't want me distancing myself from you all then you will have to face the fact that we need to protect you from me. We need to plan ahead anyway." Harry said.

James sighed "Fine."

"What about defensive spells? Ones that won't hurt the attacker but can hold him off. We can teach them to everyone close to Harry, the Weasleys and such. If Harry attacks we can detain him." Remus suggested.

"Ah! That's a good one. That'll do for now, I suppose. We can research some spells. Oh! I have an idea! Spells that can leave Harry temporarily immobile. Well, we can do some more research over this Christmas. I'm sure the library here will have loads of books. How you feeling now, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Good… better. I can speak to Hermione about the research at Christmas. When is my next lesson with Snape?" Harry asked.

"He's coming over within the week." Sirius said.

"Okay then. Well, I need to go and change now or I'll smell. Thanks!" Harry said, grabbed a banana out of the fruit bowl and jogged back upstairs.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: Oh my goodness, my dears! Guess where I've just been! Okay, I'll tell you... HARRY POTTER WARNER BROTHER'S STUDIO TOUR! It was MAGICAL! I got myself a Gryffindor scarf from the gift shop! It was brilliant and as soon as I came home I was inspired to write another chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Please review- reviews are like inspirational hugs **

Christmas morning arrived. Harry jumped out of bed. It was his first Christmas with his dad... well his second, but he couldn't remember his first. He grabbed the presents that he had wrapped up a week ago from his wardrobe (the hiding place) and ran downstairs. He could tell that one of the adults were up because he could hear movement downstairs.

He put the presents under the tree which had presents already there. Then Remus walked in with a mug of tea.

"Harry! Happy Christmas!" he said after he'd gotten over the surprise of seeing Harry at such an early hour of the day.

Harry gave Remus a short hug and said "Happy Christmas Uncle Mooney!"

"Do you know what time it is?" Remus asked.

"No... do you?" Harry asked.

"Half past six. Not that it's a problem, but why are you up so early? You usually never come down till eight." Remus said and the pair sat on the sofa.

"I just woke up early. I always have, every Christmas morning. I know it was silly because I used to never get presents, but that didn't really matter, I just loved Christmas, the giving and spending time with people you love. Everyone is happy on Christmas; I could spend the day outside or in my cupboard undisturbed!" Harry explained "What about you?"

"I'm always up early." Remus said.

Suddenly there was a thump from upstairs and Remus said "That'll be Sirius."

"How can you tell?" Harry asked.

"When you spend seven years in a dormitory you get to know what sound belongs to whom. And I've known Sirius and James for longer, so I'm pretty much always right. And I can often predict what they'll do. Sirius will go and jump on James to wake him up. They'll check my room and yours too then run downstairs, scared that they've missed everything." Remus explained with a smile.

Harry grinned and they awaited the arrival of the last two members of the family.

James and Sirius tumbled into the room, James seemed to be in a little bit of pain because he was rubbing his stomach, so Sirius must have kneed him in the stomach when he'd jumped on him. But the pain was quickly forgotten when he saw his son and one of his best friends.

"Happy Christmas!" James sang out with a grin as Sirius rammed both Remus and Harry into the sofa in a hug. James joined in.

They pulled away and turned to the tree which held the presents under it.

"Can I give you mine first, please?" Harry asked, he wanted to see their faces.

"I would have thought you would want your own." Sirius laughed "But I've taught myself to expect the unexpected when it comes to you, Harry Potter."

Harry grinned and stood, picking up the presents and firstly giving Remus his.

Remus opened the wrapping and smiled as soon as he saw the content.

"What did he get you?" Sirius asked.

"Harry, this is brilliant! I'm so grateful!" Remus said and sent Harry a smile as he showed the gifts to James and Sirius.

"Chocolate, oh and your favourite! What's that? It's from Zonko's!" Sirius said excitedly.

"It's my saviour for when you get too annoying. Harry obviously isn't oblivious to the frustration you can cause me when you natter on about something or other when I am attempting to do my job. Thank you, Harry." Remus said.

"I thought you liked me?" Sirius pouted at Remus.

"Of course I like you, Siri, you can just get on my nerves, as can James on occasion, but you have a special talent for it." Remus said.

Sirius' pout turned into a smile and Harry passed his Uncle Paddy his present.

Sirius tore the wrapping paper off it and grinned at the humungous amount of Zonko's stuff.

"Brilliant! I can cause even more mayhem than before. Oh, look, we can use that on McGonagall, now that'll be funny!" And Sirius nattered on for a few minutes until he realised that the other three were waiting for him to finish.

"Thanks Harry!" Sirius said.

"I got you something else, but it's for later." Harry informed his Uncle.

"Oh, I can't wait now. You know, kiddo, you've paid a lot of attention to us, these gifts are perfect!" Sirius complimented Harry.

Harry smiled and passed James his present with a shy smile.

James opened it carefully and found a photo-album. He carefully opened the first page and found a note from Harry.

Dear dad, you missed out on a lot during my childhood and I know that makes you sad sometimes, so I got you this. I hope it makes you feel better. Happy Christmas! Love from, Harry.

James looked up at Harry with a confused look on his face.

Harry nodded in a gesture to look further into it.

James looked back down at the photo album and felt Remus and Sirius move to stand behind him and see the content of the album too.

James flicked through the album.

Pictures:

Harry at the age of three was in a classroom with a messy finger painting that he seemed very proud of in front of him; he had a grin on his face and paint on his hands, cheeks, one of his ears and all over his apron.

A four year old Harry was sat in a sand pit in a playground. His face was full of concentration as he attempted to create a sand castle with his hands that was as good as those made with buckets.

A four year old Harry sat smiling in content as he sat on a bench on his own in a nice spot in the sun.

A five year old Harry in a school play dressed up as a reindeer. (James laughed at this and it drew some comments from Sirius and Remus about Harry being 'Prongslet')

A six year old Harry was knelt at the edge of a pond, on a school trip to a local nature place. He had a twig in his small hand and was gently running it along the surface of the water.

Harry at the age of six was in a P.E lesson and had a grin on his face as he caught a small ball in his hand.

Seven year old Harry was in a music class and had a small drum in his hands. He looked completely in his own world, patting the drum with his hands and smiling as he listened to the sounds.

Eight year old Harry was sat on his own in a school dining hall, eating some mashed potato but seemed quite happy to be on his own.

Nine year old Harry stood at the top of a grassy hill with a grin on his face and his arms spread out on either side of him as the wind blew the long grass around, his hair was messy from the wind but he looked overjoyed.

Ten year old Harry had an ugly jumper in his hand, small enough to fit a doll. He was on his own in the hallway of 4 privet drive. He looked confused at the small jumper. (Harry smiled and said "That was some accidental magic. I was desperate not to wear that jumper")

An eleven year old Harry lay on the floor of a zoo with a cheeky grin on his face, a snake slithered next to him ("More accidental magic." Harry pointed out)

An eleven year old Harry was sat on the Hogwarts express with Ron, surrounded by sweets and Hermione stood at the door, the only one out of the three with her school uniform on.

Harry was sat on the stool with the sorting hat on his head, his eyes closed and a look of nervousness on his face.

Eleven year old Harry stood between his parents in a mirror (Erised), Lily's hand on his shoulder and his parents with smiles on their faces.

Twelve Year old Harry stood in front of the fireplace at the Burrow with all the Weasleys behind him.

Twelve year olds Ron and Harry sat on either side of Hermione, Harry was in mid-conversation and the other two were listening while they ate their dinner in the great hall.

Thirteen year old Harry stood next to Remus with a content smile on each of their faces as they sipped butterbeer.

Thirteen year olds Ron, Harry and Hermione were sat in the courtyard. Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, was curled around Hermione's left foot while Hedwig was perched on Harry's shoulder.

Fourteen year old Harry sat on top of Fred and George's shoulder with the golden egg in his hand, a smile on his face.

Fifteen year old Harry was in Grimmauld Place, hugging Sirius with a relieved smile and Remus stood behind him.

Fifteen Year Old Harry and James were jumping into the pool in Spain.

Fifteen Year Old Harry with his Uncles and dad in the Marauders den, all doing their own thing- Sirius and Remus playing chess, James reading a book and Harry was drawing, leaning on the coffee table.

The album ended there, but there were still some spaces to fill.

"I thought that you could fill the rest yourself, if you want." Harry said.

James finally looked up from the album, gently closed it and passed it to Sirius, then pulled Harry into a grateful hug.

"It's brilliant! How did you come up with the idea?" James asked, pulling away.

"Well, you mentioned that you would have loved to have been there. I borrowed Dumbledore's pencieve, poured memories in and went in there with a camera. It's the next best thing to actually being there. I just lay in bed before I fell asleep trying to think of times as a child when I was content. I only wanted you having those memories." Harry explained.

James smiled "I will treasure it. I promise. Harry, I'm astounded of the lengths you went to, thank you."

Harry nodded and flushed "It was no problem." Harry said.

James smiled and then said "So... do you want to open some of your presents now?" he asked.

Harry grinned and nodded, a little nervous because he had never had such an experience as a proper family Christmas. And now he had lots of presents, he wasn't sure how to act, so he had decided to just let go and be himself.

**Author's extra note: More to come! **


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: I'm sorry my updates are becoming less frequent. I'm trying my best. But I'm very busy with exams, I have loads and it's consuming my time too quickly! I'll try to update as much as possible, but please sympathise with my situation. Thanks for your reviews; I've loved them, every word! I hope you continue to enjoy this and please keep leaving reviews! Thanks!**

Harry carefully opened each present with care. He had never felt so spoilt in his life. Nobody had ever given him this much. He was speechless with every present, only stuttered Thank you's.

Harry had got a book full of defensive spells and some Turkish delight from Remus, who had been happy this year to be able to afford to get presents for his loved ones. From Sirius he had got a subscription to a Quidditch magazine. Now every month Harry would get the magazine delivered. Sirius had also gotten him three stuffed children's toys. When Harry had looked up in confusion Sirius had explained that he had gotten Harry the same things on his first Christmas, but they were lost and he wanted to replace them. They were a stag, a dog and a werewolf. Harry loved his presents from his Uncles and made sure they knew this.

Harry's dad had gotten him:

A camera, art equipment, piano music books, a picture of Lily at the age of seventeen looking nervous as she flew a few feet above the ground on a broom and James flying next to her with an encouraging smile. He had also been given by his dad some books that he had seen in Wales and taken an instant interest. They were Sherlock Holmes books written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. They were detective stories about Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson. Harry's face lit up even more than it already was when he had unwrapped those books and he actually opened one and read two pages before he realised he still had more to go. He marked his page and carried on unwrapping. He also received some clothes and pranking material.

He would be getting the rest of his presents this evening from his friends, who he was very excited about seeing.

Remus and Sirius had got James a joint present and gave him one of the Weasley twins skiving snack boxes and a book that the pair had written of every prank that they had played. Remus explained "When me and Sirius were stuck in Grimmauld place we thought about all the times we had spent pranking, all those adventures. And we just thought that, well, we wanted to write them all down so that people wouldn't forget us. So that someone would find the book and join us on our adventures, which we could live on in their imaginations." Remus explained and the senior Potter engulfed his best friends in a group hug.

James had got Remus a book that was Remus' favourite and it was signed by the author. Apparently James had had to go through a lot of connections and hang around the author's village till the man had come out of his house. Then he had pestered him till he signed it. Remus just grinned and looked like he wanted to read the book all over again, but reigned in some control to spend time with his family on Christmas.

Sirius had brought Remus some pranking material and some socks, apologising for the fact that he had borrowed so many that only a few weeks ago Remus had stormed into Sirius' room wearing his normal suit but no socks, demanding he had his clothes back.

Remus in return had got Sirius a set of socks, hinting that he didn't want one of his best friends making him run out of socks again. He had also got the animagus dog a bone. Sirius' canine brain was fighting to turn into a dog and spend the day chewing on the bone; however he stopped himself and remembered that the bone wasn't going anywhere and that he could wait.

When James led Sirius through the house and to the garage with Harry's school tie acting as a blind fold, Remus and Harry following behind them, Sirius had wittered on all along the corridors about the fact that he didn't trust them not to be leading him to some sort of horrible trap that would leave him temporarily as ugly as his mother. The three had smiled at Sirius and when they stepped into the garage and removed his blind fold they were rewarded with the brightest of smiles.

"MY BIKE!" Sirius shouted in joy and literally hugged the vehicle.

"Like it then?" James asked as Harry handed Sirius his last present. The animagus sat on the motorbike seat and opened the present and found brand new leather gloves.

"I... I don't know what to say." Sirius said.

"Yes." Remus grinned in triumph and patted James on the back "Finally, it's taken many years, but I finally have peace and quiet."

James laughed "I'm sure it won't last long." He commented.

"Thank you!" Sirius hugged them all in excitement and then said "Hey, Harry, I'm sure I can get a side car fitted. Do you want to come out for a flying motor bike ride with me when I do?"

"Yeah! You know I used to have dreams of this flying motor bike?" Harry told them and then explained the recurring dream he had had in his younger years.

"See, I knew it, you never completely forgot us!" Sirius said fondly and for the rest of the morning he refused to let go of the motor bike keys or take the gloves off. He was going for a ride on it in the afternoon. None of the excited wizards stopped buzzing all morning.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: I'm terribly sorry for the late update, I really hate it when I don't update quickly enough. I hope you are all enjoying it still. Sadly and annoyingly I have loads of exams within the next two months which are really important, so the updates will be infrequent. They won't stop, and sometimes they might be often. It all depends on time. If I had it my way I would be able to focus on this story, however real life got in the way (as it does for many of us out there) and i have to juggle school, exams and the things I love to do. Anyway, enough of this rant, you all came to read a chapter, so here we go. Please review! Thanks!**

They had a full house by the evening. All the Weasleys, including Bill and Charlie had arrived. So had Hermione, Neville and his parents and some of the marauder's old friends from school or something else. Tonks, Mad-eye and Kingsley had even come along. And to Harry's surprise a lot of the teachers had turned up, McGonagall, Flitwick and Dumbledore. Harry was very happy that Hagrid had come along too.

The half giant had been the last to arrive and had ducked through the living room door and literally picked Harry up and sat Harry on top of one of his shoulders.

Everybody laughed at Harry's surprise and eventually Harry joined in too.

"Merry Christmas, Hagrid!" he said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, 'Arry!" Hagrid boomed.

"You be careful with my baby up there!" James shouted, with a bottle of butter-beer in one hand.

"Dad!" Harry protested at James' comment of 'my baby'. But he knew his dad was winding him up so he didn't make a big deal out of it.

"Not to worry James, your little'n is quite safe with me." Hagrid said.

"What is this, take the mick out of Harry day?" Harry asked.

"Oh come on Harry, you are kind of short!" Ron shouted from below him.

"Oh ha ha very funny, you can't be mean about my size, maybe you're just too tall." Harry said with a slight pout.

Everyone laughed again.

"Harry, I hate to break it to you, but most guys your age in here are taller than you. Like, way taller. I don't think that James was your size at his age." Sirius said.

"I wasn't, he's shorter than Lily." James snickered.

Harry crossed his arms "Well you are all just jealous that I get to be lifted up by Hagrid and you can't!" He defended playfully.

"Give up, Harrykins!" Fred and George said in unison.

Eventually Harry had been put down on his feet again and he found his way to Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"So, do you like my presents?" Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione grinned and thanked him.

Ginny and Harry were going to give theirs to each other later and in private.

Later and in private Ginny and Harry went into an empty corridor and held out their presents to each other.

"You open your present first." Ginny said.

Harry smiled and opened the blue packaging. Inside he found a watch in it. It had a leather strap and the clock hands were gold and shaped as two wands.

"Oh, Ginny, it's brilliant!" Harry said and pulled her into a hug.

Ginny smiled into Harry's neck and said "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." Harry said.

"There's an engraving." Ginny pointed out and showed Harry the underside of the watch.

And indeed there was. Engraved it read:

'My dearest Harry, Love Ginny xxx'

Harry smiled and pulled her into another hug, whispering "Thank you" in her ear.

She smiled and he passed Ginny her present.

She opened the box and gasped at the beautiful charm bracelet.

"Its beautiful." She said with a smile, he took it out and clipped it onto her wrist.

She looked closely at the only charm.

"A snitch." She whispered in awe.

"I know how much you like Quidditch, and that's a passion that we share. I thought that if this lasts, which I really hope it does by the way, then I could get you more charms." Harry informed her.

She kissed his cheek and said "thank you" gratefully.

He smiled.

A door a few yards down from them along the corridor creaked open and Sirius popped his head out and his eyes found the couple.

"Come on, you two lovebirds, join the party!" and disappeared. The Weasley and the Potter laughed and went back to the living room.

Ginny went to talk to Bill and show her parents Harry's present she had received. James found Harry and said "C'mon I want you to re-meet some old friends of mine." James said and put an arm around Harry's shoulders and led him through the crowd.

They found a group of five people, Remus, Sirius, and three men who looked around their age.

"This is Connor; he was in Hufflepuff with us at school, a chaser and brilliant competition for us Gryffindors." James pointed at a blonde man around Sirius' height with a moustache and a grin.

"Good to see you again Harry. And can I just say how extraordinarily you look like James, you remind me of him when he was your age. Is he just as badly behaved?" Connor shook Harry's hand as he asked James.

"Luckily he isn't. He just seems to turn up at the wrong time and place apparently. No, Harry is very Lily in that respect." James said, looking quite relieved that he didn't have a difficult child.

"This is George and Nathan, George and Nathan were in Ravenclaw in the year below us. They're brothers... obviously." James said.

They smiled and shook Harry's hand "Hello Harry, I hear your good at Quidditch, I work in the sport section of the Ministry and Nathan here is a Quidditch coach." George said.

"He's amazing!" Sirius chipped in.

Harry blushed.

"Yeah, so we hear. We'd love to have a game with you guys at some point, that'll be interesting. We'll see if your old man's still got it." Nathan said with a wink.

"I'm not that old!" James protested.

Harry really enjoyed this Christmas, and he hoped that there would be many more just as enjoyable. It was his first family Christmas and he went to sleep with a content smile, as did everyone else.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

They returned to Hogwarts and for the first few weeks everything was fine, except Harry kept getting headaches.

The first one came when he was in defence against the dark arts.

They had been writing while Sirius had been explaining and Harry suddenly cried out as a sharp pain exploded in his head.

James quickly ran forward, Harry had his head in his hands and was grunting. James knelt in front of Harry and put his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"What is it, Harry? Is it your scar?" James asked.

Harry shook his head and then stopped and then nodded.

"My whole head." Harry informed him.

"Okay, do you need to go to Madam Pomfrey?" James asked.

"No, I don't need any potions!... Sorry, can I just go and sleep please?" Harry asked, finally peering out from behind his hands.

James looked at him for a few moments and then said "Of course. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine." Harry said and stood, slowly packing his bag.

As he slowly walked towards the door James said "Harry, go to the den, if you're ill I'll need to keep an eye on you."

Harry held out a thumb up in confirmation, feeling that if he did any more he might faint, and left.

But after two weeks of this it was getting slightly out of hand.

During evening dinner Harry made his way down to the great hall and as he entered he felt a bit funny. He continued down the aisle.

James perked up from sitting eating his dinner when he saw Harry enter. But he noticed that Harry wasn't walking in a straight line, he looked pale and vacant.

"James, is Harry quite alright?" Flitwick asked and all the teachers turned to look at Harry who had the student's attention too.

James stood and made his way around the table so he could reach Harry.

"Harry! Harry, stop moving!" James said and Harry stopped, looked up at his dad, who was walking quickly towards him, but he found his eyes couldn't focus on the body coming towards him that was so similar to his own.

"...Dad?" he asked.

James saw it happening only a few steps away and he could do nothing to prevent it.

Harry's knees buckled and he fell to the ground. But he hadn't just collapsed; he was having some sort of seizure.

**Author's note: Dun dun DUUNNN! Oooh, cliff hanger, sorry! Never fear, the next chapter will be up either today or tomorrow! I hope you enjoyed it, I know it was short, sorry about that. Please review! Thank you for your reviews and support so far, it is extremely appreciated!**


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: All of the medical information in this chapter is made up, I'm not a doctor or a nurse, but this is a fan fiction set in a magical place, so let's just say anything can happen.**

James knelt next to Harry's head as his son's body seized up and shook, his son's eyes only half open, the fifteen year olds hands were in fists as they shook like the rest of him.

James put a hand in Harry's hair and whispered "No..." in fear.

The whole hall watched on in silence.

James had one hand on Harry's shoulder and one still in his hair.

He turned to the teachers, who also looked shocked.

"Somebody! Somebody help him!" James shouted in distress "Please!"

Sirius and Remus stood in unison and ran to the pair in the centre of the hall, they lent over James and Sirius said "What's happening?"

Suddenly a ghostly image of Lily appeared, she was holding baby Harry and pacing.

"So if there is too much pressure on the brain then it can have affects on the body, for example seizures. Oh, come on James! I need you to test me; I need to pass this medical exam if I want to be a better healer!" Lily said, obviously stressed. Then the image disappeared.

"Where did that-?" Remus stopped mid sentence as he saw Harry's hands, still in fists were glowing. His magic was going wild and trying to help him.

Dumbledore marched quickly to the small group.

James had tears in his eyes and he turned back to look at Harry.

Dumbledore got his wand out and waved it in a gentle, calm but intricate pattern above Harry, the tip glowing blue. The light went out and Harry's movements slowed till he stopped and relaxed, falling unconscious. James wiped at the dribble on Harry's cheek with his sleeve and straightened his glasses.

"Hurry, we must get him to madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore instructed.

James sniffed, wiped his eyes and nodded.

He picked up Harry, so his light son was cradled in his arms.

Dumbledore gave the rest of the teachers a look that clearly said 'keep the children under control'.

James walked quickly to the hospital wing, Harry's head resting on his shoulder. He could feel Harry's breath lightly on his neck, it was a great comfort. Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore and Snape followed the worried father's quick footsteps.

"James, Madam Pomfrey is part of the Order; I think it best that she is Harry's healer. I have a few theories of what happened today." Dumbledore said.

"I don't need your theories right now, Albus." James said through gritted teeth.

Dumbledore fell silent and they quickly reached the hospital wing. It was empty of any students and Madam Pomfrey rushed out of her office to be greeted by them.

She got her wand out and pointed at a bed.

She pulled the covers down as James lay his son on the bed and then took Harry's hand, keeping two fingers on his son's pulse point at his wrist, the strong heart beat a reassurance in these worrying moments.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she waved her wand above Harry.

"He had a seizure. I have a few theories that I would like to discuss with you." Dumbledore said and once madam Pomfrey was happy that Harry had good health for now she, the potions master and the headmaster went to her office to consult each other.

James sat in a chair and Remus and Sirius stood at the bottom of the bed.

"He'll be okay, James, he's a fighter." Sirius consoled his friend as Remus nodded.

Madam Pomfrey re-entered with Snape and Dumbledore and she waved her wand a few more times then turned to James.

"My first thoughts were the possibility of a brain tumour or epilepsy. Luckily for us in the magical world, there is a very quick way to determine if a wizard has either of those. I have already done checks and on other things that may have caused the seizure. I have confirmed that he does not have any of those. After talking to Professor Snape and the headmaster we have all drawn to the same conclusion that is most likely. I would ask you all to remain calm and not interrupt me while I explain." Madam Pomfrey requested.

The three wizards nodded.

"He-who-must-not-be-named and Harry's connection has had its part to play in this. When someone has a lot of pressure on their brain it can trigger seizures. I think that the pressure on Harry's brain with the dark lord's connection was too much. I don't believe that He-who-must-not-be-named is aware of the connection. However that is what triggered it. Harry should be fine; he just needs sleep and rest." Madam Pomfrey finished.

James sighed and said "Is it likely to happen again?" quietly.

"Well, yes. I cannot be sure though. My suggestion to make sure that there is a less likely chance of this happening again is to make sure that Mr Potter sleeps a good amount. And even during the day if he feels tired he should leave and go for a nap. His health is very important. I also think that stress should be minimized as much as possible." She recommended.

James nodded "But... he finds it difficult to sleep often because of the nightmares." James said.

"Well, he can't have dreamless sleep every night; it can become very addictive very quickly. You will just have to find something that will calm him before he sleeps, that usually gives nightmares less of a chance. Oh, and Mr Potter, if he does fit again and you can't stop it, you will need to roll him into recovery position and make sure he doesn't choke on his tongue." She added as an afterthought.

James nodded.

"I want to keep him in for observation, just in case." She said and went back to her office.

Snape swooped out and Dumbledore with a reassuring smile followed him.

"He's too young for all this." James said sadly.

Sirius and Remus pulled up a chair each on the opposite side of Harry's bed.

"We know. But there isn't anything more we can do but support him. As Sirius said before, James, we all know you and Lily created a fighter." Remus said.

James nodded and watched over his son for the rest of the evening until he too fell asleep.

**Author's note : Thank you thank you thank you! 403 reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love you all so much and profusely grateful for every last review! You are the reason I write this and I will continue to write it! THANK YOU! Oh, it's like Christmas! Thank you! You lovely, inspirational people! I've said it six times already and I'll say it four more times to make it double digits: thank you thank you thank you thank you! I hope you enjoyed that chapter and this story and continue to do so! :D You all make me smile! I never believed that my story would get so much interest! I only started it four months ago and I've been overwhelmed by the response of reviews/ alerts/ favourites. THANKS YOU!**


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review, your words mean so much. I hope you enjoy this short chapter!**

Harry woke up and felt rather groggy. Thankfully the pain in his head was gone and it was dark, so as he opened his eyes he felt a lot better. But he didn't know what had happened. He had been in the hospital wing often enough to know exactly where he was.

He looked around and saw, despite the blurriness of not having glasses on, the obvious silhouette of his dad.

"Dad?" he called out.

James, who had been sleeping in the awkward chair, woke up with a yawn and as soon as he saw his son awake he leaned forward.

"You alright, son?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Harry replied "What happened?"

"You had a seizure. It's alright, don't panic, you're fine. I'm just going to get Madam Pomfrey." James said and he gave Harry's shoulder a comforting squeeze and jogged over to an office.

Madam Pomfrey came rushing over, she waved her wand over Harry.

"You're fine, Mr Potter. I recommend rest and whenever you have a head ache, have a sleep or just relax." She said.

"Can I leave soon, please?" Harry asked eagerly.

Madam Pomfrey laughed.

"Like father, like son. I remember James saying those exact words every time he woke up here after some sort of accident. And yes, you may. I think it wise that you go back to your father and uncle's chambers because I want an adult with you for the rest of the night." Madam Pomfrey suggested.

"Where are Uncle Paddy and Uncle Mooney?" Harry asked when she left.

"They're back at the den. Madam Pomfrey chucked them out when they got into a row about what is the wrong or right way to tie a bow or something like that. It was rather funny, they really wanted to stay so when Madam Pomfrey told them to leave they gave each other a hug and proclaimed that they 'could never row because friends love each other'. She obviously knows them quite well so she replied with 'and the way you two show love is to row loudly and in the centre of my hospital wing about nonsense. Now take your friendship and sail out of my hospital wing!' They actually mimed rowing out of there in a canoe." James laughed along with Harry at the memory.

"Can we go now? I spend enough time here as it is." Harry said, eager to see his Uncles who never failed to make him laugh. James also made Harry laugh, but all three of them in the same room could be considered as a health hazard because of too much laughing.

"Of course." James said and they made their way to the Marauder's den with Remus explaining to Harry exactly what happened and what had caused the seizure.

They opened the door and both stopped at the scene before them.

Sirius was sat on Remus' shoulders, reaching up to the ceiling and attempting to grab onto a chandelier. The two looked like deers being caught in headlights.

James and Harry burst out laughing and when James got his breath back he said "What are you doing?"

"Erm... trying to swing off the chandelier... do you want to join us?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Uh-oh!" Remus said as his legs buckled and the two tumbled and luckily landed on the sofa.

"Get off!" came Remus' mumbled shout.

Sirius climbed off of Remus with a smile and said "Well, that went well" sarcastically.

"Quite." Remus agreed and the four began laughing again.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait, I had a Drama exam with a lot of rehearsals. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

When Harry walked into his defence against the dark arts class the next morning with Sirius, Remus and James the whole class went quiet and watched Harry, who ducked his head to avoid their gazes.

James put a hand on Harry's shoulder and led him to his seat where Ron patted Harry reassuringly on the back. Harry smiled at him then at Hermione. His best friends smiled back. Harry had managed to see them for an hour the day before to explain everything. They were a bit worried about him, but other than that they were just glad to see Harry better again.

James, Sirius and Remus stood at the front and smiled at the class.

"Now, I know you all know Harry very well, and you're worried about him from recent events. But just to let you know that he is fine. The seizure is unlikely to happen again and it was nothing major. Our little Prongslet is fine." Sirius said (it was a bit of a lie, but they needed to calm the gossip to make Harry's life less stressful) with a grin at the end.

"You're so embarrassing!" Harry said, but sniggered.

"All for you, James junior!" Sirius said.

"Sirius, you know Lily refused Harry being called James because she didn't want him to be called 'James junior'. She wouldn't be happy if she could hear you." A man's voice said from the doorway.

Everyone turned to find Dumbledore smiling with his eyes twinkling as he surveyed the class.

"Good morning." Dumbledore said to everyone.

"Morning, professor." The class said in unison.

Dumbledore gracefully walked to the front and as he passed Harry he said "Feeling better, Mr Potter junior?"

"Yes, thank you, professor." Harry said politely.

"Hey! You just told me not to call Harry junior! How's that fair?" Sirius protested with a small smile.

"No, I told you not to call him James junior. He is Mr Potter junior, you see, Sirius?" Dumbledore explained.

Sirius nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Remus asked.

"I'm here to watch over your class." Dumbledore said calmly and sat down in a free seat next to Neville.

"Alrighty then!" Remus said.

The class ran smoothly until Harry fell asleep.

Nobody noticed at first until snickers ran around the class that Harry was being so mischievous.

One by one the teachers noticed.

They continued to talk but seemed to be doing some odd sign language during their speech.

They paused in the middle of the speech and Sirius faced Remus with a look of pleading.

"Why me?" Remus asked.

"You're stronger, you're a werewolf!" Sirius said.

"I'm not that strong! And it's close to the full moon now, I feel ill." Remus said.

"Well thanks for being such great uncles!" James said with a well natured smile and a shake of his head.

"What?" They said in fake defensiveness.

James walked over to Harry and lifted Harry's upper body so it was resting against the back of his chair. Harry's head flopped back but James put a hand on the back of his son's head to support his neck. James put the back of his hand against Harry's forehead "Good, no temperature. I think he's just tired." James said and picked Harry up properly so his son was slung over his shoulder.

"Keep the speck going, boys, I'll be back in a bit." James said.

"Are you sure you shouldn't take him to Madam Pomfrey?" Dumbledore said in concern before James reached the door.

"No, she did tell me that Harry may be a little drowsy for a few days. Thanks though." James said and left.

Harry woke up in the afternoon and found his dad reading at his desk in his room.

"Dad?" he asked "I didn't-"Harry asked worriedly.

"No, no seizure, you just fell asleep, you're fine. How are you feeling?" James asked.

"Fine." Harry said but fell asleep again as soon as he said it.

James smiled, ruffled Harry's hair and left for afternoon classes.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Oh, and who wants Dumbledore's army?**

Harry got a lot better over the week and his life went back to normal. He went to classes and he spent time with Ginny and Ron and Hermione. He also spent time with his dad and Uncles. He went to his Occlumency lessons (But they didn't help) and he was preparing for his OWLs.

One night Harry woke up from a nightmare. Well, it was more of a memory of the Graveyard. But it wasn't just little images. He had replayed the whole ordeal and it had scared him.

So he scrambled out of bed and ran out of the dormitory and through the corridors.

For some reason there was a group of teachers coming out of the staff room, it must be late evening and they're heading to bed or early morning and they just woke up early.

His dad wasn't amongst them.

"Mr Potter, it is very late, what are you doing up?" McGonagall asked as the teachers all turned to stare at the sweaty and pyjama clad boy.

"I need to go and see dad." Harry explained and carried on running till he felt a magical force holding him in one spot.

"Mr Potter." Snape's voice drawled.

"Let me go, I want to see my dad, you can't not let me!" Harry said.

"Do not be so rude, Mr Potter! I'm familiar with your petty lies to get yourself out of trouble. Where were you, why are you running in the corridors and where are you going?" Snape demanded.

Harry sighed in frustration. He really did not want all the teachers to know that he had a nightmare and he wanted his dad to make him feel safe again.

"Answer me, you insolent child!" Snape demanded.

Then Harry did the same thing he did when he had been fitting on the ground, only this time he saw it. He didn't mean for it to happen and he didn't understand why it was happening, but his hands glowed and beside him a ghostly Lily appeared; only she must have been about seventeen.

"Mum?" Harry whispered and all the teachers stared in awe.

But Lily didn't seem to see him. A seventeen year old James who also looked ghostly and a replica of Harry hung upside down; just above Harry and was struggling against magical bonds.

"Severus! Let him go, please, just let him go! He needs you to let him go, stop this childhood grudge, it's enough now!" Lily shouted, looking at Snape, who looked in shock.

Harry's magic was protecting him again using his ultimate protector... his mother.

"Mum!" Harry called out again.

And as Snape took the holding charm off of Harry she and James disappeared.

Harry looked lost and panicking. "Mum! No, come back!" The Gryffindor put his hand out to where she had stood and looked to be concentrating on bringing her back.

"Harry?" A familiar voice said from behind Harry.

James stood there, looking confused at seeing his son in front of all the teachers.

"Dad!" Harry said and ran to James, hugging James.

James chuckled and hugged back "Hey, what's brought this on?" he asked and gave a confused look at all the teachers who looked nervous or shocked.

"I had a nightmare and I came to see you but Snape stopped me and then my hands glowed and mum appeared and told him to let him go. She was talking about you, because someone was holding you upside down, but Snape let me go! I can bring mum back, well kind of, I'll try again, just watch, dad, watch!" Harry said very quickly and let go of James.

James looked very confused.

Harry put his hands out in front of him and was concentrating.

"It... It's not working. I promise, dad, it did happen! I'm not mad!" Harry said.

"It did happen, James." McGonagall said. "I think it wise you take him to see Professor Dumbledore."

James nodded numbly and put a hand on Harry's shoulder and led him around the teachers.

When they arrived at Dumbledore's office they explained what had happened.

"I believe that Harry's connection with Lily is stronger now that you are here, James. And when he is in real need of her, his magic reacts and the magic that Lily put into him comes out strongly with a memory of Lily that will help him. It's like accidental magic." Dumbledore explained.

"And, can I learn to control it?" Harry asked eagerly.

"I believe that is for you to discover. But if you are to explore this branch of your magic then I would appreciate it if you did it somewhere safe. But make sure Fudge isn't aware; this is a great asset to us. And Fudge will twist our meaning so it seems like we want to take over the Ministry. But just so you are aware, there is no danger that I can see in exploring this branch of magic." Dumbledore said.

"I think, Harry, that you should get your exams over and done with and in the holidays we can concentrate on it." James said.

Harry sighed but nodded.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review!**

A week later Harry was in defence against the dark arts when Draco Malfoy sent him a note, it read:

'Don't be fooled, Potter. Nobody loves you; you're just a burden and an annoyance.'

Harry felt anger rise in him and his hands started glowing.

James, Sirius and Remus stopped talking.

Lily appeared with Harry in her arms, he was about one. She had her wand out and looked battle worn. A man nobody recognised came up behind her and as she sent a curse to thin air he said "I told you, Lily, your son is a burden to you. Having a child in the middle of a war was your biggest mistake." He said.

Lily and he both sent a curse in one direction "No, you're wrong. I wouldn't change anything. I love Harry with all my heart. He isn't a burden and he never will be." Lily said.

Sirius, younger and equally as battle worn ran to her.

"Where's James?" she asked urgently.

"He's holding strong, Lily. We need to get Harry out of here. War is no place for a child." Sirius said.

"I will not leave my husband. Take Harry back to Godric's Hollow. Please, Sirius. You're his godfather, take care of him!" Lily said and passed Harry to Sirius, as she began to run off Sirius stopped her in her tracks by saying "You'll just leave him?"

Lily looked back as Harry rested his head on Sirius' shoulder.

"I'll never leave him. He's my priority. But he needs me and James. You've seen us fight; together we'll make it out of this battle. Harry needs both of us. Please, Sirius, if you won't do this for me then do it for Harry. I am trusting you with my baby." Lily said.

Sirius nodded and Lily disappeared.

"Mumma!" Harry shouted.

Sirius looked down at Harry.

"Come on then, kiddo, Uncle Paddy will take you home." Sirius said and shot a spell at an unknown threat. And Sirius and Harry disappeared.

Harry looked up at James as his hands stopped glowing.

"What was the reason for that?" James asked.

"Erm... someone said you didn't love me. But I don't understand. They said both of you but only mum appeared to prove them wrong." Harry said.

But his questions were answered when Harry's hands started glowing again.

And James appeared wearing pyjamas. He opened a door and a one year old Harry was screaming and crying in a cot.

James picked him up and rocked him.

"Ssshh, it's alright, daddy's here now. Did you have a bad dream, hmm, I don't like those." James said as Harry began to quieten down. He sat in a rocking chair and rocked gently. Harry stopped crying but gripped onto James' shirt.

"No, no, no 'ike!" Harry cried out.

"I know you didn't like it. But it was just a bad dream. And hey, daddy's here, nothing can hurt you, I definitely won't let them. They'd have to get through me first!" James said with a smile.

"Why?" Harry asked cutely.

"Well, because I love you. And that's what you do when you love them. You take care of them and protect them." James explained.

Harry yawned and snuggled up to James.

"That's it, you go back to sleep." James said.

The dad and baby disappeared.

Harry's hands stopped glowing and he saw all the people staring at him. He could feel his heart rate picking up. This is just another thing that they've seen that make him seem like a freak. Maybe the Dursleys were right.

Just before James could reach Harry his son bolted out of the classroom as fast as he could. James didn't hesitate; he ran straight after him and only caught up in an empty corridor.

Harry tried to pull away from James' hand that had caught his wrist.

"Just leave it, dad!" he said.

"No way, come on Harry, what has you so upset?" James said.

Harry stayed still and just refused to look James in the eye.

"Come on, I won't leave you alone until you tell me. You can trust me, Harry. You know you can tell me anything. And I will try to understand. What's got you so upset?" James urged.

Harry sighed and shut his eyes in defeat.

"I just... they were all staring at me. And I kind of think... what-what if the Dursleys are right? What if I'm a freak? I mean, I knew I was different in the muggle world, and I thought that maybe I'd fit in here, and I do a bit more! But... I'm still different and that makes me a freak." Harry said.

James frowned "Harry, you're not a freak! And everyone's different, everyone is special and nobody thinks you're a freak. I'm a little different, I have all this power and sure, I feel different. And people stare at me because I was dead. But you need to learn that it is unlikely they are thinking that you're a freak. And that you shouldn't care what people think anyway! What your friends and family think, sure, that's important. But strangers and people you don't like, why try to please them? You are not a freak, Harry. You are special and wonderful and everything is fine." James finished.

Harry sighed but nodded.

"Are you alright now?" James asked gently.

"Yeah... can I, can I go back to my room? My head hurts and I just can't go back in there after what happened. I promise I'll catch up!" Harry said.

"Harry, you have to stand up to these feelings. You have friends in there, please, come back with me. We have half an hour left. I won't have you missing lessons." James said.

"But dad, my head really does hurt!" Harry said.

"Really? Is that the truth, or are you trying to bunk class?" James asked and crossed his arms.

Harry looked up at James "Please dad, I really don't want to go!" Harry said, worried.

"Harry, you are coming back to class. If you're really so worried then I'll tell the class to lay off you, how about that?" James compromised.

"No, I don't want you to talk about me there! It'll just make them worse. Fine, I'll come." Harry said, defeated and followed James back to class.

When he walked in he kept his eyes on the stone and tried to shut out the whispers. He sat back down next to Ron, who gave him an encouraging and friendly pat on the back and James returned to the lecture.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: I'm having trouble updating so quickly because school is pretty intense and I have loads of exams! But I try my best and I hope you enjoy the chapters. Please review! Thanks!**

James, Sirius and Remus huffed into the marauder's den.

Harry, who was sat on the sofa doing some essay for potions looked up in surprise at the upset of his family.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The ministry! You know they sent that inspector in yesterday, well they don't want us to teach you defensive spells or anything anymore!" Sirius complained.

"But, isn't that mostly the point of defence against the dark arts... to learn defensive spells?" Harry queried.

"Exactly! We tried to fight them, but there's nothing any of us can do!" Remus said.

Harry was about to protest but James said "No! No, Harry, you are not to get involved. I don't want you doing anything. You need to relax. You need to focus on your exams. And you need to stay out of trouble. The ministry have a close eye on you." James forbade Harry from fighting against this.

An hour later Harry was stood in front of his best friends explaining the situation.

"But we need to learn this stuff! They can't just teach us bloody theory." Ron said, outraged.

"Well... technically they can. We need to learn ourselves then, there is no choice. If you-know-who is really out there then we must be able to defend ourselves. And if the ministry refuse to let them teach us how then we will find someone who will." Hermione said.

"What... so set up some club... and we can all learn defence. We could have anybody who's interested!" Ron said, getting excited "But who will teach us? Your dad?" Ron asked Harry.

"No, he says we don't need any more trouble and we have no choice but to listen to the ministry. They're doing this because they think Dumbledore is trying to take over the ministry with his own army." Harry said unhappily.

"What about you, though, Harry? Your dad most likely won't teach us, and if he doesn't nor will Sirius or Remus. But you're brilliant at defence, the best in our class! If anyone can teach us to fight against you-know-who then you can." Hermione encouraged.

"But... nobody believes me... they think I'm a nutter. I can't teach anyway!" Harry protested.

"Harry, we need you to do this. You're our only option." Hermione urged.

"But my dad said... I ... urgh, fine! I don't need his permission anyway!" Harry said defiantly.

"Now that's what teenagers do, Harry! Rebellion!" Ron smiled.

Harry smiled back.

"I'll pass the word around, leave that to me... you boys aren't the masters of subtlety, you know. There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend we can find somewhere there to meet people to talk about it... I'll work it all out." Hermione said, her eyes brightening at the thought of a new challenge.

"Ooh, Hermione's going against the rules! We knew we would convert you one day, welcome to the rebellion, Hermione!" Ron said and put his arm around her.

Harry smiled at them "What would I do without you guys?" Harry asked.

"You'd be a right wizard dunce, mate. I remember on the train you were shocked by a chocolate frog and the fact that wizard portraits can move." Ron smiled.

Harry nodded "How times have changed." He said.

"I for one think you'll be a great teacher Harry." Hermione encouraged him.

"I hope so." Harry said, but he got butterflies in his stomach just thinking about it.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: Just to clear a few things up. Umbridge was sent to Azkaban earlier in this fic, I never said Umbridge in the last chapter. I apologise for the confusion, I just meant a ministry official came in, that person is just anonymous. There is a quote from the film in here which I don't own but I loved! Thank you for your reviews! Please review!**

Harry sat in front of many Gryffindors and fewer Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Hermione had done a brilliant job at organising everything and Harry hadn't said a word to his dad or uncles.

They were assembled in the Hog's head, a pub on the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

Hermione nervously introduced what they were going on about and then gestured for Harry to talk to the crowd.

Harry stood "Well... hello. Erm, as Hermione said, we're here because the ministry have banned practical defence and stuff like that. Just to clear things up first. My dad and Uncles tried to persuade them against it, but the ministry refused not to enforce this law. So they don't have a choice in these new lesson plans. So... well Ron, Hermione and I thought that with Voldemort out there-"People shuffled and gasped at the name, but Harry ignored them "we need to be able to defend ourselves. I for one do not want me or anyone else to be vulnerable so we need to learn these things ourselves. So, we needed a teacher... and these two said I should do it because of my experience." Harry explained.

"What experience?" A Ravenclaw asked.

"Are you insane? He's got the most experience out of any other student in the school you fool! He probably has more experience than many adults. He survived the killing curse when he was a baby!" Dean said.

"And he got the philosopher's stone!" Neville added.

"And you saved my life and killed a basilisk with the sword!" Ginny said with a smile.

"Oh, and you can do a proper patronus. My dad can't even do one, but I heard you could do a proper one from the age of thirteen!" One of Colin's friends said eagerly to Harry.

"And last year he really did fight of you-know-who at the end of all those tasks." Hermione finished.

"Please, stop it. You don't understand! All those things I did, well I did do, but I always had some sort of help. Uncle Mooney... erm, Professor Lupin to you guys... well, he taught me how to conjure a patronus. And Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix healed me after I was injured from a basilisk fang wound. And the sorting hat brought the sword to me! And these two-"Harry put his hands on Ron and Hermione's shoulders "-Well, these two are my best friends and my family. I'd be dead without them and that is why they will be assisting me in teaching. They don't know all the material, but they've promised me they'd help when they can. And as for what I did when I was a baby. Well, I should have died in that house alongside my mum and dad." Harry said and sighed.

"Look, facing this stuff in real life is not like school. If you make a mistake you can just try again tomorrow, but out there... when you're a second away from being murdered, or you're watching a friend die right before your eyes... you don't know what that's like." Harry finished and sat down.

And with that everyone in that room signed up for the lessons. Ginny had come bounding up to Harry and said "I thought of a name. How about the DA? Standing for Dumbledore's army! He's the leader in this fight against the ministry and against you-know-who. We're doing this for him and for you." She said.

Harry hugged her and said "Brilliant!"

"We've got a name for us. The DA, Dumbledore's Army!" Harry announced as Hermione gave out the fake galleons and told everyone that when they had found a suitable place to practice they would be alerted.

A few days later Neville lead them to the room of requirement and the lessons began!


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review!**

Everyone was learning a lot from Harry. The fifteen year old scarred child had been nervous for the first few lessons, but he got the hang of the teaching rather quickly and he got used to all the people too. The whole class got along splendidly and Harry's enthusiasm made them want to learn more and more.

The class was great because they were all friends, they were all here to learn so there was no stupid foolishness and they all respected each other.

Harry had hated lying to his family, but he needed to if he wanted to help his friends and everyone else. He had made excuses like spending time with Ginny and Ron and Hermione, which had kept his dad at bay luckily.

A couple of weeks after the lessons had started Harry had had a terrible head ache all day. His head was pounding and every single step he took felt like a shock was running through his body. He hadn't told anyone because he didn't want to have to sleep and deny them a lesson just because he was ill. He didn't want to let anyone down.

He arrived at the lesson to find eager faces, he smiled at them all and showed them all how to produce a patronus.

They had formed a crowd around him and were listening intently to what he had to say and teach them.

"And then you... you... you have to say... no, no... you have to think about..." Harry fell to the ground and a seizure took over his body.

Ginny rushed forward "Harry? Harry!" she tried to get through to the fitting teenager.

Ron and Hermione crouched next to her.

Harry's hands started glowing and next to him appeared Lily, she just said "Harry needs James." And disappeared.

Ron stood up and ran out. Everyone watched as Harry shook on the floor, completely out of control of his own body.

James heard banging on the door. He, Remus and Sirius let the person in.

"Ron? What's wrong?" James asked.

"Harry... seizure... follow me..." Ron panted.

The three wasted no time in chasing the youngest Weasley boy.

They were lead to a room they had never been in before. They found a whole group of students of many ages surrounding Harry. It didn't take them very long to work out that they were some sort of defence lessons in this room as it was perfectly equipped for any defence lesson you would need to teach. Something was going on that Harry hadn't told them about.

Ginny and Hermione quickly stepped out of the way when they saw James and Harry's Uncles enter the room.

"Harry!" James knelt next to Harry and quickly rolled him into recovery position so he didn't choke on his tongue.

"It's alright, son. You're going to be fine." James said, hoping Harry would be comforted.

A few moments later Harry stopped fitting and groaned.

He tried to move but everything was too heavy.

"It's alright; don't try to move much yet." James said and rubbed Harry's back to comfort him.

"Sthorry." Harry seemed to have a temporary lisp because his muscles weren't working properly yet.

"What are you sorry for?" James asked.

"Lying. Sthorry dad...dy." Harry spoke tiredly.

"We'll talk about it later. I need to know how you feel, Harry." James said gently and calmly.

"Fine..." Harry mumbled stubbornly.

"Truthfully, no more lying." James instructed.

"My head... all day... tired now... don' wanna move." Harry said, barely coherent.

"Okay then, you go to sleep, Harry. It's what you need. Everything will be fine." James said and then looked up at his best friends "We'll take him back to our chambers, put him to bed and then get Pomfrey to give him a check up." James said, they nodded.

"Will Harry be okay?" Ginny asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine... do you want to come and keep him company for a bit?" James asked Ginny.

Ginny smiled and nodded.

James picked Harry up so his son was cradled in his arms and the group of five made their way back to the marauder's den. Ron and Hermione were left behind to end the class and reassure everyone that Harry was fine.

James lay Harry down on his son's bed and put the duvet over him snugly.

Ginny watched over her boyfriend quietly till James turned to look at her.

"You care for him very much, I can see it in your eyes." James said, smiling knowingly.

Ginny nodded.

"I think he feels the same way." James informed her with a smile and left the room.

Ginny smiled and sat down on the edge of Harry's bed and took his familiar hand in hers.

Harry stirred slightly and opened his eyes blearily.

"Gin?" he asked croakily.

"Yes, love?" she asked. She hadn't meant to say love, the word had just slipped out.

Harry smiled "I like that, love." Harry told her.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"I've never lied to you and I never will, love." Harry said.

She smiled and leant down, pressing a gently kiss to her boyfriend's lips.

She pulled away and brushed a lock of hair away from his forehead.

"Go to sleep." She advised.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded.

Harry drifted off to a dream world.

The following day, when Ginny had gone off to class James entered Harry's room with a glass of water and a slice of buttered toast.

Harry sat up and accepted his breakfast that he had asked for.

"Are you feeling better?" James asked.

"A lot, thank you." Harry replied.

"Harry, I need you to be honest with me. What is going on? I don't want any more lies." James said.

"It's called Dumbledore's army. We're a group that meet up when we can. I, with the help of Ron and Hermione, teach them defence. Proper defence, not theory, and its good dad, it's really good." Harry explained.

"I've never been in that room before." James commented.

"It is the room of requirement. We needed somewhere to train and that was the perfect place." Harry informed James.

"So you... teach them?" James asked.

Harry nodded.

"Harry... that is a brilliant idea. Merlin knows that I hate that we have to teach you all theory. It's something Lily and I would have done if we were in our position. I understand why you would have done it. But Harry, you lied. You lied to me and you nearly got yourself into a pickle back then didn't you?" James said.

Harry looked down at his glass of water "I didn't mean to."

"I know. But what happens next time? What if you lie to me again about something like this? I didn't know where you were. I didn't know who you were with. You were with a group of people and only about four of them would have had any clue what to do with you. Harry, you had a seizure. If Ron hadn't had come to get me you could have choked on your tongue and died. What if you had been with people who didn't know where I was? You got very lucky, young man, and these are the sort of situations you get yourself in when you lie." James admonished.

Harry felt his eyes burn with tears. He hated his dad being disappointed with him "I'm sorry, dad." Harry said.

James sighed, took away the half-drunken glass and empty plate and then pulled Harry into a hug.

Harry held onto James tightly.

"I know you are. Do not let it happen again." James said.

"Will you still let us have the lessons?" Harry asked.

"Yes. But I want to know when they are happening, so I can know where you are. Sadly I can't get too involved, I could lose my job." James said.

Harry nodded against James' shoulder and pulled away. "I'm all tired again." He said.

"Then sleep." James said, kissed Harry's temple and left the room.


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Sorry for the delay in the update, I have had exams and life can be crazy.**

The OWLs were approaching and the teachers were stressed, the students were stressed, everyone was stressed... except for Sirius, he was chasing his tail.

"You really need to start revising now, give yourself one final push to get those high grades!" Remus said encouraging his fifth year class.

"How can we do these practical exams when recently we've only been allowed to do theory?" Draco complained as if it was the teacher's fault.

"Mr Malfoy, trust us, we would love to do practical lessons, but we can't, the ministry have forbidden us to. Now, we will go no further into the matter, thank you. Now, we have two special guests today! We may not be able to do practical lessons; however, we can bring people in who have had actual experience. Now, these two have been through a lot in their life, so be... delicate in what you ask them. I welcome to you, Frank and Alice Longbottom!" James said and then quickly added "And Sirius would you please stop chasing your tail and do your job!"

Sirius returned to human form as Frank and Alice walked through the door.

They both looked a lot healthier now they had been out of the hospital for so long and they had begun to live their lives again.

They joined Remus, Sirius and James at the front and smiled at everyone.

"Now, they are here to answer your questions. Frank and Alice were aurors, some of the best we had in the war! You may ask them questions and stuff!" James said with a grin.

"Are they Neville's parents?" A Slytherin asked.

"Obviously." A Ravenclaw muttered at the Slytherin's incompetence.

"Yes we are! So, any questions? Don't be shy!" Frank said.

"Are you here to embarrass Neville, like Professors Potter, Black and Lupin do to Harry?" Dean asked with a grin.

Frank laughed.

"Oh, James, you never change!" Alice said.

"Of course not! Being a parent is really, really hard, especially to this baby of mine! Why can't I have a little fun?" James pouted.

"Hey! I thought you liked being my dad!" Harry said with a hidden smile.

"I love being your dad! It's my favourite thing about life, but Harry, words of advice, when you have a baby of your own, take photographic evidence of embarrassing moments to use in their teenager years to keep them in line." James said seriously.

"I suppose you don't have any of me then, you've never warned me." Harry said, relieved.

"Oh, I have loads of you! You luckily haven't been mischievous or naughty enough yet." James said with a smile.

"What? But dad that isn't fair!" Harry said.

"That isn't all Harry, I'm pretty sure there's a story going around that you once had such a tantrum that you knocked Professor Padfoot out by throwing one of Professor Potter's shoes at him." Hermione said.

"I did what?" Harry asked, horrified.

"It bloody well hurt, kiddo." Sirius said, rubbing his forehead while the other adults laughed.

"I'm really sorry." Harry said honestly.

"That's alright, I deserved it. I refused to show you my collectable Quidditch figures." Sirius said.

"Sirius, it was worse than that! If I remember rightly, you were sat playing with your dolls, and then as soon as Lily brought Harry down you packed them away! He was a baby; he wanted to play with them too." Alice said.

"They were not toys or dolls! They were collectables!" Sirius said seriously.

"Sirius, it was not fair! He just wanted to play with them!" Alice said.

"He may have broken them or got spit on them or something!" Sirius protested.

"You should have let him play with them and we wouldn't have had to take you to saint Mungo's when we were all meant to be having a barbeque." Alice said.

"That wasn't my fault! Are you still blaming me?" Sirius said defiantly.

"Yes, yes I am. If you had shared your 'collectables' with your godson none of that would have happened! And you made it all worse by having a sulk! Lily said Harry wouldn't sleep because he thought he had upset you." Alice said.

"How could she know why Harry wouldn't sleep? Harry could barely talk!" Sirius scowled.

"Because, I was there, all we had all night was 'Paddy! Uncle Paddy!'." James justified.

"Can we stop now, please?" Harry asked.

"Thank you, I see you have Lily's sensibility." Frank said, relieved.

"Honey, everything about him is Lily." Alice added.

"Excuse me. Have you met my godson? Kind of short, black hair, glasses, has a constant mischievous look in his eyes, like James." Sirius said, standing next to Harry.

"He may look like James, but I know my best friend. And I have seen a lot more Lily so far than James." Alice objected.

Harry stood up, put his books in his bag and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Harry, don't go." James said, stepping forward.

"I don't need people staring at me and watching me all the time! I get enough of it from everyone else and I hate it." Harry said and made his way out of the room, the door slammed shut behind him.

"Thanks a lot guys." James said sarcastically and left too.

Everyone in the room was silent until Sirius said "James." And Alice quickly countered with "Lily." which made Remus and Frank huff.

James ran after Harry.

"Harry, come on! This is ridiculous; they were only having a bit of fun." James said.

Harry stopped and turned to face James "Dad, you know I don't like people watching me, deducing me and who I am. All I get told is about the good old days when I was a baby and people go on and on and on – I don't even remember! Do you know how that makes me feel? Lily used to do this, Harry you used to do that, James did this, and it's insane! Do you want the truth?" Harry shouted.

James frowned and nodded.

"I don't remember mum! Oh wait, word of a lie, I do, I remember one thing, her screaming as she died! Do you think I want to be reminded of that? People try to get me to think back, and I try, but whenever I attempt to look at my past all I hear is her screaming." Harry said "And people tell me I'm like her, well I'll never know, because I didn't know her." Harry finished and ran off.

"Harry! Come back! Where are you going?" James shouted after him.

"Just leave me alone!" Harry shouted.


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: A short chapter but I hope you like it. Please review!**

Harry sat on his bed in the fifth year dormitory staring down at his picture of him, his mum and his dad.

He felt bad for shouting at his dad, to be honest, James never went on about his similarities to himself or Lily; it was most often his dad's friends or teachers and such. James hadn't really deserved the row that he had got.

Harry heard the door creak open and saw Ron standing in the doorway.

"Shouldn't you still be in class?" Harry asked.

Ron smiled "I think my best friend is more important than the last fifteen minutes of class. Budge up, will you?"

Harry shuffled up, closing his photo album, placing it on the side and looked up as Ron sat next to him.

"I hate being compared to my brothers. It's really annoying, I just want to be my own person, and that's kind of difficult when whenever you do something one of them has already done it or done it better." Ron explained.

"I suppose I shouldn't complain then. I'm just fed up of being told constantly that I'm like other people when I don't remember these people. I don't mind it most of the time, but sometimes it can be a bit too much, you know?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded "It will die down soon, they'll get used to you being similar to your parents and they'll stop making comments."

Harry smiled "You aren't too bad at this, Ron."

"At what?" Ron asked.

"Feelings and stuff, you're alright! I'll be sure to inform Hermione that you have more than the emotional range of a teaspoon. I'd say you are more a soup spoon." Harry joked, earning him a friendly punch in the arm from Ron.

"You're alright though?" Ron asked after their laughter subsided.

Harry nodded "Was dad okay?"

"He just kind of went all quiet and sat in his chair." Ron said "And can I just say that I've realised where you get your brooding from." Ron grinned cheekily.

"Hey! I said that was annoying!" Harry laughed at his best friend's antics.

"That's the point." Ron smiled.

Hermione walked in.

"How did you get in here?" Ron asked, startled.

"Read Hogwarts: A History, Ronald!" she said and sat at the end of Harry's bed.

"Hermione, you'll never guess, Ron actually spoke about feelings and stuff!" Harry said.

"I always knew he could!" Hermione smiled "Are you alright, Harry?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Can we play exploding snap for a while, I want to take my mind off things and you guys know how to distract me!" Harry smiled.

"Of course! I hate rowing with my parents, we'll cheer you up, we promise!" Hermione said.

"You couldn't... hear what we said... could you?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"Every word. But not to worry, I'm sure people will forget about it soon enough." Ron said.

"I suppose so." Harry said, glad that his friends were there, they were always a great comfort to him.


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: Please, please review!**

Harry stood on the other side of James' bedroom door.

"Just go in, Harry! I assure you he won't bite; you see that's Remus who does that." Sirius said and he was promptly hit in the face by Remus' dressing gown tie.

Harry smiled and knocked gently.

A "come in" was heard and Harry entered and shut the door behind him.

James looked up from his place at his desk as he marked papers and said "You know, you don't need to knock with me. Firstly, my door is always open to you. And secondly, it isn't like I'll be having any company." James said.

"Dad! I really didn't need to hear that!" Harry said.

"Right, sorry son." James apologised.

"Erm... dad... I'm sorry. For shouting at you. It isn't your fault. It's just that my emotions have gone everywhere and I feel so angry suddenly... I thought you understood." Harry frowned.

James stood and put his hands on Harry's shoulders "I do understand, not as much as I'd like to, but I am trying to the best of my ability. Dumbledore said you may get angry rather quickly because of Voldemort's connection to you. And can I just say how proud I am that you handle it all so well." James smiled.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"I assure you, Harry, you are rather an astonishing person." James told Harry seriously.

"I don't think so, I'm just Harry." Harry said.

"Well maybe, but your my Harry and to me you're an amazing person." James said and pulled Harry into a hug.

Harry smiled.

"Thanks dad." He said.

"Not a problem." James said and pulled away.

"Oh, Harry! Did you hear?" James started bouncing where he stood.

"Did I hear what?" Harry asked.

"Sirius has a girlfriend!" James grinned.

Harry's smile turned fake instantly and he said "When did? What?" Harry stammered.

"Only today. You've noticed he's not been here some evenings, well he got to know a woman in Hogsmeade and they're dating now." James said.

"But... why didn't he tell me? I only saw him a few moments ago." Harry said.

"I don't know." James said.

James tapped Harry on the back and sat back down at his desk "This marking really is a disadvantage of the job. It's endless!" James complained, but Harry wasn't really listening, he was staring at his shoes and thinking.

He didn't understand. Everything had been fine. Why hadn't Sirius told him straight away? Things were going to change now, Harry knew they were, Sirius would spend loads of time with his new girlfriend and then he'd move in with her, and then he wouldn't come and see Harry so much. And what if this woman hated Harry? Would that mean that Sirius would side with her and leave Harry? Harry was so confused. It wasn't often Harry felt this, but jealousy and confusion flooded his veins.

"You alright, Harry? You've gone quiet." James said.

"I'm fine." Harry said, and before James could continue Harry waved a goodbye at James and quickly ran from James' room to his own.

James frowned. But Harry seemed to want a bit of space so he went back to his marking and would go and check on Harry in a while.

Remus frowned when he saw Harry run from James' room to his own. The werewolf stuck his head through James' door.

"Everything okay?" Remus asked.

"It's all sorted, Harry and I are okay again." James said.

Remus frowned, nodded and left.

Sirius had his head stuck through the fireplace, talking to his new girlfriend. The animagus dog pulled his head out of the fireplace. "Rem, are we all free this weekend?" Sirius asked.

"Yep." Remus said.

"Good, we're going to have dinner with Louisa, she's invited us all round, go and tell James and Harry will you." Sirius stuck his head back in the fireplace.

Remus sighed and went back to James, informing him of their weekend plans and then he made his way to Harry's room where he found Harry sitting in the same position as James, but clearly drawing instead of doing work.

"Harry?" Remus asked gently.

Harry looked up and smiled when he saw his Uncle Mooney.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"We're going to Louisa, erm, Sirius' girlfriend's house this weekend." Remus said.

"Sure." Harry said monotonously and turned quickly back to the paper.

"Are you alright, cub?" Remus asked.

Harry smiled, Remus used 'cub' when he was worried about Harry.

"I'm fine, Uncle Mooney." He said.

Remus ruffled Harry's hair and left.

Harry was not looking forward to this weekend. Not. One. Bit.


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

Over the week leading up to the dinner with Louisa Harry's behaviour changed drastically towards Sirius. Harry was distant and cold towards his Uncle. Sirius would try to spark conservation or make Harry laugh but Harry would put minimal effort into spending time with Sirius.

Harry thought that if he could distant himself from Sirius as soon as he could then it would hurt less when his Uncle actually left. Of course everyone was acting like they usually did, but Harry knew that one day Sirius would leave. And as proven in every class he had with Professor Trelawny, Harry had no 'inner-eye' at all and could not predict the future, so he didn't know when Sirius would leave, but maybe it was soon, and Harry had lost people before, he knew how much it hurt and he didn't want to hurt too much this time, but he knew it wouldn't make a difference. But he had to try.

On Saturday evening they all dressed in their robes and made their way down to Hogsmeade and to her house. Sirius had popped his head around the door to Harry's room earlier in the evening and saw that Harry was wearing his conversers underneath his robes. His Uncle had said "I've already tried with James, I'm almost certain you will be just as stubborn. But can you please wear more sensible shoes?" Sirius asked.

Harry had frowned, walked past Sirius and into his dad's room to have a moan about Sirius telling him to change shoes. James had smiled and told Harry to wear what he wanted. Harry had smiled and they had soon left.

As they approached the house Harry moved closer to James and literally grabbed onto James' sleeve. James frowned and looked down at Harry "You okay, Harry?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Harry said and James sighed and just let Harry grip onto his sleeve.

Sirius bounded up to the door and rung the bell.

The door was thrown open and they were met by a woman of Sirius' height, wearing an off-green coloured dress, with a weird hat on her head. She had red lipstick and was around the Marauder's age.

"Siri!" she said loudly.

Harry instantly disliked her.

The couple embraced and then pulled away, entwining arms and turning to the three guys stood in the doorway.

"Ah, so here they are!" she said.

"Nice to meet you." Remus said and extended a hand.

She shook it.

James walked forward with an extended hand, pulling Harry along with him (who still had a tight grip on his dad's sleeve). James shook her hand and greeted her with a few pleasantries.

Harry was half hidden by James but Louisa bent around to see him.

"And here he is, the-boy-who-lived." Louisa grinned and took a step forward while Harry stepped closer to James, almost pressing himself into James' back, like a small child cowering behind his daddy for protection.

"Oh, no need to be like that! I heard you were brave!" she said.

"He is. He just doesn't like new people." James said, covering for Harry's odd behaviour. James assumed his son's fear came from something that happened at the Dursleys, but he wouldn't bring that up here.

"Come on, kiddo. Say hello to Louisa." Sirius encouraged.

"Sirius, don't push him." Remus said, standing closer to Harry, his werewolf within sensing his cub's hatred and fear.

"Well... come in, everyone! Dinner's almost ready!" Louisa said and they all followed her to the house, Remus and James sharing a look that said 'what's going on with Harry?' and then following the woman.

Harry sat down between James and Remus and the food appeared in front of them. Harry had never liked eating in front of people. He had done so at school and learnt to live with it at Hogwarts because he needed to eat. He didn't mind so much at Hogwarts because there were so many people that he didn't feel so self-conscious, but the Dursleys had always put Harry down for his table manners whenever he had eaten and Harry hated eating in front of people he didn't trust.

Louisa looked at him from across the table and said "Eat up, it isn't poisoned you know." Sirius and she laughed at her 'joke' and Harry looked at his plate.

Remus and James shared another look and then James cleared his throat and said "Hey, Sirius, why don't you tell Louisa and Harry about our third year Christmas prank, I need to talk to Remus about... a furry little problem." James said, standing and gesturing for Remus to do so too.

James patted Harry's shoulder when Harry gave him a 'don't leave me' look.

Sirius leapt into his tale and the werewolf and stag stepped into the hallway, shutting the door behind them.

"What is up with Harry?" Remus asked seriously.

"I don't know. He clearly doesn't like Louisa, come to think of it, I'm not warming to her too much either. We're doing this for Sirius so we can't leave! Harry's told me that he never really liked eating in front of strangers when we were on holiday, but I thought he'd be okay today. We're going to have to subtly help him. Look, I know he won't eat much while he's here, so I'll give him some food when we get back to the castle, he had a big lunch so he should be alright. We're going to have to sneakily remove some food off his plate and onto ours so it looks like he has eaten. I'll whisper to him the plan. We'll just have to keep an eye on him." James said, Remus nodded in understanding and they re-entered the room and were greeted by Sirius and Louisa laughing.

After James whispered their food plan in Harry's ear Harry smiled gratefully and Louisa turned to look at Harry.

"Still haven't eaten? Much like Lily, she was rather unnaturally skinny when she was your age. You need a bit of meat on those bones you know!" Louisa said.

The fire in the fireplace went out as if cold water had been thrown over it.

James frowned, that hadn't been him. Sure, he was feeling a lot of hatred towards Louisa for her comment, but he could feel when his magic acted up, and that wasn't him.

Harry was glaring at her, he hadn't meant to put the fire out, but how dare she talk about his mother when Harry knew she didn't know her.

"Oh no, the fire!" she said.

Sirius waved his wand and it burst back into life.

"No harm done." Sirius said and he got a kiss on the cheek from Louisa.

James put his hand on Harry's shoulder to comfort Harry.

Harry cleared his throat and spoke for the first time that evening "I think you're wrong." Harry said.

"Harry." Sirius warned.

Harry ignored his Uncle "I've seen pictures of my mum when she was my age and she was a very healthy size. Sure, I'm skinny, scrawny, unnaturally thin, whatever word you want to use, but don't bring my mum into this! You don't even know her!" Harry said, his mother was important to him. And Harry had always thought that Lily must have been scared, yet she stood up to Voldemort for Harry, so he, despite his fears, should stand up for her.

"No need to have a fit about it!" Louisa said.

James' frown deepened at her choice at words.

"Could you not say that?" James said.

"What, oh are you one of those people who find it an insult to dish out words like 'fit' or 'depressed'?" Louisa asked.

James remained silent but took deep calming breaths.

The evening continued on, Sirius and Louisa acting as if nothing had happened while James, Remus and Harry bumbled on through the night.

Once pudding was eaten, James and Remus feeling very full as they had eaten half of each of Harry's meals between them, they all sat around in the living room.

Harry sat on a large sofa next to James. Remus sat in an armchair and Sirius in another armchair.

Louisa strode in and sat right next to Harry.

Harry immediately scrambled away from her, landing right on James' lap.

"Hey, Harry, it's alright, son." James said, putting a hand on Harry's back.

Sirius and Remus frowned in concern.

Louisa laughed at Harry "Aww, I thought you would have grown out of sitting in your daddy's lap by now."

Harry frowned and loosened his hold on James' robes. James gestured for Harry to stand up and his son did so. James moved closer to Louisa so Harry could sit where he had sat, James becoming a barrier between the two.

"You're behaving very oddly, Harry." Sirius commented.

"Oh, just noticed, have you? That's odd, Uncle Paddy, because you used to spot my behaviour changes very quickly. I suppose you're distracted from me now. But then again, I'm boring now, aren't I? Just an annoying teenager who's 'odd'." Harry said, scowling.

"Why are you being so rude? It's very out of character." Sirius said and crossed his arms.

Harry turned to James "Dad, I want to go back to the castle."

"You can't leave! It's rude!" Sirius said.

"Look, I've ruined your evening, I can see that. I might as well leave because you don't want me here, and she definitely doesn't want me here! I'll go by myself if you want dad to stay!" Harry said, standing.

"You aren't going on your own. I'll take you home, Harry, it's alright." James said and stood too.

But Sirius also stood "You haven't ruined the evening. Of course we want you here, Harry! Stay!" Sirius said.

"Sirius, I think it is just best that you let us go." Remus said, standing also.

"You too?" Sirius frowned.

"I'm afraid so, old friend. Thank you for an... enjoyable evening, Louisa, but I find myself tired." Remus said, shaking her hand before James did the same.

Sirius was left standing alone in the room with his girlfriend as James and Remus led Harry outside.

"I don't understand." The animagus dog said.

James and Remus entered Harry's room to find the boy sat up against his headboard in his pyjamas.

"Sirius hates me." Harry stated as he took the offered hot chocolate.

James and Remus sat on either side of Harry and Remus said "Sirius loves you, and he always will."

"I ruined his evening." Harry said.

"You've ruined his evenings before, like when you had a fit, Sirius was meant to be seeing Louisa that evening, but he cancelled on her for you." James said.

"That wasn't completely my fault. This time it was. He didn't even realise I hadn't eaten a bite of dinner!" Harry said.

Remus put his hand in his robe pocket and pulled out a half eaten bar of Honeyduke's chocolate and passed it to Harry.

"Thanks." Harry smiled softly and took a bite.

"Tell us exactly what you're feeling, Harry." James encouraged.

"Well... I just know that he'll leave us for her and he won't want to see me again. He was happy with her! I'm only his godson, now he has a girlfriend and she'll take him away. She was horrid! Saying all that stuff about mum and she was a real show-off!" Harry complained "She'll change his feelings towards me. He won't like me." Harry said sadly.

"Harry, you need to listen to me very carefully." A voice said from the door.

The three looked up to see Sirius coming to sit on the side of Harry's bed.

"She's gone. I did that for you. I thought about how much you didn't like her and I won't be seeing her again. If she upsets you then she upsets me. You won. Not her. You will always be my priority. You are more important than any girlfriend, Harry. I thought you knew that, but then again, Remus has always warned me not to jump to conclusions. I'm so sorry you felt that you were unimportant. And also, nobody could ever take me away from you guys. You can't get rid of me that easily!" Sirius said with a kind smile.

Harry smiled back and said "I'm sorry, Uncle Paddy."

"Hey, it should be me saying sorry. Come here; give your old single Uncle a hug." Sirius said, stretching his arms open wide.

Harry crawled over and gave Sirius a hug, laughing as Sirius squeezed him tight.

They let go and Harry returned to his place on the bed.

"Go to sleep now, Harry. And you will have a very big breakfast waiting for you in the morning. Unless you're hungry now, then I can get you some food." James said.

"I'm not actually hungry, thanks." Harry said.

Sirius and Remus ruffled Harry's hair and before Remus reached the door Harry said "Thank you, Uncle Mooney, for everything you did for me tonight."

Remus smiled "Don't mention it!" and he left.

James stroked Harry's messy black hair and looked down at Harry who was nestled in the covers now "You can always come to me. Even if you think I'll think you're being silly, I'm always here and I'll take you seriously."

Harry smiled tiredly "Thanks dad. Love you, night, night." Harry's eyes drooped closed.

"I love you too, goodnight, son." James kissed Harry's temple and left the room.


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: I'm nearly at 500 reviews! Please review more! Thank you!**

Harry had been doing a lot of his OWLs so he hadn't spent much time with his dad and Uncles because he was revising with his friends. It was the day of his History of Magic exam, James, Sirius and Remus had free periods for the afternoon so they had gone out to Diagon Alley or somewhere.

The fifth years sat quietly in the hall, their quills rushing through answers, all with frowns of concentration tattooed on their faces.

Harry was trying to concentrate, he was, but he felt his eyes drooping. He shook his head sharply, trying to keep his eyes open. But after three attempts at this his eyes fell shut and his head hit the table.

And a horrific but real vision played out, it was just like with Mr Weasley at Christmas. He was in the same room, but Mr Weasley wasn't there. It was Sirius, and he was screaming as the cruciatus curse was cast upon him by Voldemort.

Hermione and Ron shared a look of panic as they saw Harry hit the floor of the quiet exam hall. The THUD made everyone turn to look at Harry.

An examiner rushed over as Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat up with a yell of "Uncle Paddy!"

Ron and Hermione frowned, as did Neville.

"Are you alright, young man?" the examiner asked as Harry scrambled off the floor.

"Ah, Mr Potter." The examiner recognised Harry.

Harry stared wide eyed at the examiner.

"I'm... fine. Erm, head ache. I need to go." Harry stammered an excuse.

"Why don't I get your dad, he works here, doesn't he, I saw him in the staff room this morning." The examiner said calmly.

"They're not here. They've gone out. I need to go, sorry!" Harry ran as fast as he could towards the door. Hermione, Ron and Neville went running after him.

Once they were outside they found Ginny and Luna sat on the stairs, chatting. At Harry's panicked look Ginny stood and said "What's wrong?"

"Uncle Paddy, he's being tortured! I remember where I've seen that place, that door, before. It was at my trial! The department of mysteries! We need to go! We can use the floo network!" Harry said and began making his way upstairs, followed by the group of worried friends.

"Harry, stop!" Hermione shouted.

Harry turned around sharply.

"You have to listen to me. The floo networks have been shut down today, don't you remember, some ministry wizards are getting them checked and fixed. Professor McGonagall told us this morning." Hermione said.

"How do you even know this dream was real?" Ron asked quickly.

"I know! It was the same with your dad! We need to go and save Uncle Paddy!" Harry said.

"Wait! How are we going to get there? We could go to Dumbledore." Ginny suggested.

"Did you two even listen to Professor McGonagall this morning? She said that if there was any trouble we had to go to her because Dumbledore had been called to a meeting with the wizengamot. We could go to her." Hermione said.

"No." Harry said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I said no, they've never believed us in the past, why would they now? It would take too long. No, we need to go right now." Harry said finally, leaving no room for an argument.

"We could go and get your dad?" Neville suggested.

"He isn't here. And I wouldn't be able to reach him in time. Besides, he may already be looking for Sirius. But we can't risk losing any more time, Uncle Paddy is being tortured. I can't lose anyone else, don't you understand?" Harry asked.

They all looked down except for Luna.

"So how are we going to get there?" Harry asked.

"Harry, use your brain, though it is probably infested with nargles, I told you about the Thestrals that we see. I told you they are the best at direction. So we fly. We will be there quickly." Luna said.

Harry smiled at the brilliantly odd girl and group of six ran outside and towards the Thestrals as fast as their feet would carry them.


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

Harry had this prophecy gripped tightly in his hand. He lay on the floor with everyone else grunting around him, they had gotten to a room, and out of the corner of his eye Harry saw an arch way. He couldn't believe it. Sirius hadn't been there, he had brought his friends into danger. It was his entire fault because he couldn't tell the difference between dreams and reality. And nobody but the death eaters knew that they were here. They didn't even know how to get out of this place as the doors kept changing; they didn't call it the department of mysteries for nothing.

The entire group had made it through to here. There had been a couple of mishaps, but through their combined defence against the dark arts lessons earlier on in the year from his dad and Uncles they had fought everything off.

"Are we all okay?" Harry asked as they all stood up.

"Fine." Hermione said and many made noises of agreeing.

"Can you hear the voices?" Harry asked, unable to ignore the whispering from behind the curtain in the archway.

Everyone but Luna replied with no. Harry looked over at Luna and nodded at her, it must be to do with the one thing that separates him and Luna from everyone else. They had seen someone die.

"I don't think we should go too close to it." Luna suggested.

Harry stood on the platform with the archway while the others stood on the floor behind him.

"Harry, they'll be here soon enough, we need to find a way out." Hermione urged.

Harry was about to nod but the room was rushed with death eaters. The children shot spells everywhere and anywhere, trying to keep themselves safe.

But the death eaters were too much, they were too good. They swooped in and had each child restrained, pointing their wands at them all.

Malfoy walked behind Harry and whispered like a snake "They don't have to die. You can save your friends, Potter. Just give me the prophecy."

Harry didn't believe him. His mind was working a mile a minute as he attempted to find a way out of this situation.

Suddenly a storm of new people ran in. Harry's eyes widened with the joint and juxtaposed feelings of hope and horror. Through the doors ran James, Sirius, Remus, Mr Weasley, Bill, Tonks, Mad-Eye and Shacklebolt.

They quickly dove into a battle with the death eaters, making the children safer. James ran straight to Harry, grabbing onto Harry's arm, keeping him close. He gestured to the other children to get up and pointed over to a safe part of the room where there was no battle. He put some protection charms on them, but kept Harry with him.

"You're going to be alright! Just stay out of this battle." James said.

They all nodded and Harry turned to James "I'm sorry. Sirius was... looked like he was being tortured!" Harry said.

"We'll talk later." James said.

A death eater came running at the father and son. James and he fought while Harry looked between his friends and then around the room. This was his fault, he had to help.

Before James could stop him Harry rushed onto the platform where Sirius was fighting Bellatrix on his own. During him firing silent spells Sirius shouted "HARRY! GET BACK TO THE OTHERS!"

"NO CHANCE!" Harry replied and disarmed Malfoy who had been approaching them.

"Nice one, Ja-Harry!" Sirius praised and Bellatrix shot a spell at Sirius, hitting him squarely in his chest. Sirius and Harry's eyes met, and Sirius' body fell, so, so, so slowly, towards the veil. Towards the curtain that Harry had deemed not-good.

Harry couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. All he could do was scream at Bellatrix and run for her, she ran cackling from the room, Harry was running after her, rage and grief running through his veins. Harry hadn't been there for Sirius.

But James had been.

**Author's note: Apologies for the time skip, but things went pretty much how JK wrote it and yeah... anyway, thank you for all of your enthusiasm for Sirius not dying. I'm glad you feel so passionately about him as I do too. More yet to come though, as you know this battle isn't over yet. I will update as soon as possible.**

**YAY OVER 500 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! I am now handing every reviewer imaginary muffins, cookies, cake, or fruit of your choice. I am so glad this fic has had such a great response. It is my first fic, I enjoy writing it and I love reading your reviews and responses. Can I also thank anyone who has alerted/favourited – you guys are great!**

**Please continue to review my lovelies! **

**Much love, ****fantasybean**** x**


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: I think there will be about 10 more chapters of this fic, I may do a sequel, it depends on how much time I have! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!**

James ran as fast as he could and fired a spell at Sirius, his best friend's body rebounded just before it touched the veil and it flew into Remus, who caught him and their bodies fell to the floor.

Most of the death eaters were rounded up now and being restrained by Mad-eye and Shacklebolt, who worked great as a team.

James ran to Sirius' side and made sure he was okay. The three best friends shared a quick hug and stood up.

James looked around and panic set in. Where was Harry?

He looked at Remus and Sirius who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

James ran over to the group of students and took the shield spell off of them, and quickly said "Where did Harry go?"

"He followed Bellatrix Lestrange." Neville said in fear.

James' eyes widened in horror, Bellatrix was one of Voldemort's closest death eaters; she was powerful and completely insane.

Tonks ran over to them and was quickly joined by Arthur.

"Which door?" James urged.

Neville ran, and the group followed. He opened the door and they were running through corridors.

They could hear shouting and they followed the noise.

They entered the atrium to find Bellatrix on the floor, Harry stood opposite her with his wand pointing at her and Voldemort was stood next to Harry.

"Harry!" James shouted.

At that moment Voldemort turned around and an invisible shield appeared in front of them. They were completely powerless; they tried everything to break through the shield, but in the end they were left standing and watching the horrors play out before them.

Harry was looking at all of them in sorrow. His eyes met Sirius' and Harry's eyes widened and he looked a little more relieved.

Voldemort stepped closer to Harry and the teenager tensed and looked up at Voldemort who towered over him.

At that moment a fire flared green and Dumbledore stepped out.

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom. The aurors are on their way." Dumbledore said gently.

"By which time I shall be gone and you shall be dead." Voldemort said and Harry was pushed back against the shield as Dumbledore cast him away from danger.

Harry kept his back against everyone else and watched as Voldemort and Dumbledore battled, blasts of light exploding from their wands.

Harry stood up and stepped forward, his wand gripped in his hand.

He was nearing Dumbledore when Voldemort screamed and every window shattered and glass came raining down. Dumbledore and Harry curled up in a ball and their little audience didn't need to worry as the shield made the glass bounce off.

James only had eyes for his son. Voldemort pointed his wand at the two on the floor and all the glass collected together and headed straight for them.

Dumbledore raised his wand and before the glass reached them it turned into sand.

Voldemort had a look of complete dislike on his face as Dumbledore and Harry stood up. And he disapperated with Bellatrix and the shield disappeared.

James jogged forward but Dumbledore put his hand up and everyone stopped.

Something was wrong, it didn't feel over yet.

Suddenly Harry took in a sharp breath and fell to the sandy ground on his side.

Dumbledore knelt in front of him and James rushed behind Harry, making to lift him up, but Dumbledore gestured for him not to, so James knelt behind Harry.

Harry was grunting and seemed to be fighting an inner pain.

The others created a semi-circle around Harry, all looks of concern etched into their faces.

Harry's eyes turned from brilliant green, to red and James felt his world crashing down around him.

Harry looked up at Dumbledore and a voice that was not his own came out "Kill me now, Dumbledore."

James put his hand on Harry's shaking shoulder and his son was completely tense and in complete and utter pain.

The whole group could barely breathe in fear for Harry.

"If death is nothing... kill the boy!" Harry spoke again and then screamed in agony, his eyes constantly flipping from red to green. Harry was fighting off the pain, writhing in agony on the floor.

And this time he spoke with his own voice "Please... kill me now... stop the pain... I'll see mum... it'll be better!" He rushed out through ragged breathing and then continued to seize up in pain.

"No, no, Harry... stay with me... please... I can't lose you... it'll be alright, son... I'm here." James could feel tears falling down his cheeks.

Harry's eyes flashed green and stayed that way and he stopped moving but was still in great pain.

James noticed the change and picked Harry's upper half up, resting Harry's head in the crook of his arm and holding him close, looking into Harry's pain misted eyes.

"I'm here, Harry... You're going to be fine." James said.

"Harry, it is not how you are alike, it is how you are not." Dumbledore said.

Harry's eyes looked into James' and he was fighting again with everything he had. He had to get back to James, he had to beat Voldemort, there was no other choice.

The horrific memories of Harry's past were fading and replaced with new ones, ones with James, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and all of his friends.

James watched as Harry shook and had a distant look in his eye.

Harry's body finally relaxed completely, going limp in James' arms and his son was still not with them.

They knew that when he spoke, he spoke to Voldemort, and the words that came from Harry's mouth filled James with pride.

"You're the weak one. And you'll never know love... or friendship. And I feel sorry for you." Harry said.

There was a moment of silence and then dread filled James as Harry's body tensed and he screamed and struggled more violently than before. He had angered Voldemort.

With one short sharp scream Harry stopped and looked so tired. The red left his eyes but James felt the presence he had felt three times before. Voldemort was here. The Dark Lord approached them, he was untouchable. They all stared in horror as he walked to Harry and said "You're a fool, Harry Potter. And you will lose everything."

As he raised his wand James curled around Harry, pulling Harry to his chest and protecting his son as much as he could.

And James could hear a fire roaring, he peaked an eye open and saw Aurors flooding the atrium, lead by Percy Weasley and Minister Fudge.

Fudge stopped as he saw Voldemort.

The dark Lord disapperated before anyone could do anything.

James sighed in relief. This battle was over.

Voldemort surely wouldn't waste more of his energy on invading Harry's mind again.

James looked down at Harry, whose face was buried in James' robe clad stomach. He was sleeping.

"To my office, quickly James. He will wake soon." Dumbledore said, bringing an object out of his pocket and charming it into a portkey. The group of people grabbed it and in a few moments they were stood in Dumbledore's office.

James looked down at his brave son and pulled him protectively closer. He never wanted anything like what happened tonight to repeat again. Sirius and Remus were stood; Remus' arm was around Sirius' shoulder, both still worried about Harry and both in shock at Sirius' near death.


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

Everyone else had been told to go straight to the hospital wing for a check up so now Dumbledore's office only held James, an unconscious Harry, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was already sat at his desk, Remus and Sirius had sat on the chairs opposite him.

"We're telling him." James said from where he sat on the floor with Harry still in his arms.

"James-"James cut Dumbledore off.

"He is my son and I will make his decisions. He will be informed of the prophecy. He must know what the future may hold and we need to prepare him properly. He will not go into the upcoming war with no knowledge. He must know and he will know. When he awakens I want us to sit with him, show him the prophecy and help him through this." James said defiantly and his eyes were like a storm.

Dumbledore nodded and Harry began to stir. His son put a hand on his head and groaned. His eyes opened and he looked up blearily at James.

"Hello, son. It's alright, we're safe now. You beat him, you brave, brave boy." James said with a smile.

"He's gone?" Harry asked.

"For now." James said and helped Harry stand and then led him to a chair so the four sat facing Dumbledore. James turned towards Harry, he was going to start this.

"Harry, look at me." James said.

Harry looked at him and James saw the vulnerability of a child in those familiar and startling green eyes. Harry was just a child. But this had to be done.

"Harry, you know that prophecy?" James started.

"Sorry dad... I think I dropped it when I ran after Bellatrix Lestrange. It smashed... I couldn't help it." Harry said worriedly.

"It's alright, we have a copy. Now Harry I suppose by now you understand that it involves you and Lord Voldemort." James said gently.

"Yes, it said it at the place I got it. But it had a question mark by my name." Harry explained.

"Well that was from a long time ago. That question mark shouldn't be there any more. Harry, I'd like you to hear the prophecy. And I just want you to know that we're in this together and I'm here for you." James said.

Harry frowned but nodded and Dumbledore waved his wand.

A rasping voice filled the air and it was the voice that Harry recognised as Professor Trelawny from when he was thirteen.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh months dies..."_

James, Sirius and Remus, who all understood what it meant, were crying silently. Harry was looking at his hands that lay in his lap and he had a frown on his face as he processed the words.

"It... what does it mean?" Harry asked, he didn't want to guess, he just wanted to know properly.

James took a deep shuddering breath, took Harry's hand in his and squeezed it. Then he looked at Harry with so much sadness. But he found he couldn't speak so Dumbledore took over.

"Harry, your parents have both defied Voldemort three times and you were born as the seventh month dies. Though, so was Neville, so originally this prophecy fit you both. However can I just say that I know it is you because Voldemort marked you as his equal fourteen years ago, he had heard a section of the prophecy and came to your house intending to kill you so it wouldn't happen, and he gave you that scar, marking you as his equal. Harry, you have the power to vanquish him... however-"Harry cut him off.

"Either I kill him and become a murderer or he kills me ant this world is left with no hope. Neither can live while the other survives." Harry said quietly, but that didn't matter because you could have heard a pin drop in that room.

"Yes." Dumbledore confirmed.

"And... and you've known this all along?" Harry asked shakily.

"Yes." Dumbledore said.

"Yes." James said too.

"But Harry, I did this because I wanted you to live and not be pressured by a burden. Lily and I were going to tell you when the war was approaching. We didn't want you to be vulnerable. But when I came back... I realised that you'd finally found happiness and I didn't want to ruin it. But I realise that you need to know." James said.

Harry met James' eyes and said "I forgive you."

James sighed in relief.

"But I don't forgive you!" Harry said to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked startled as Harry stood.

"Five years! All I've been through in five years and you didn't tell me! I needed to know!" Harry shouted.

"Harry-"Harry cut James off.

"COME ON THEN! ANYTHING ELSE ANYONE HAS LIED TO ME ABOUT... OR KEPT FROM ME? COME ON, I'M READY! COME ON THEN... MAYBE I HAD A BROTHER OR SISTER AND THEY DIED?" Harry shouted.

James looked down and Sirius' eyes widened.

"James?" he asked gently.

Harry looked down at James and said "What?"

James looked up.

"Lily was... she was pregnant when she died." James said and another tear slipped down his cheek.

So many feelings rushed through Harry at those eight words. Horror, sadness, grief, loss and most prominently... guilt.

Before anyone could stop him Harry was running around Dumbledore's office, smashing everything in his pathway. Remus and Sirius ran forward and pulled Harry away, they lifted him up, Remus taking his top half while Sirius carried his kicking feet.

"Take him to Pomfrey." Dumbledore said.

The Uncles ran through the corridors with the screaming boy in their arms. James soon followed, running after them.

They ran into the hospital wing. All of Harry's friends were there and so were Mr and Mrs Weasley and everyone who had been at the ministry. Even Luna's dad and Neville's grandma had shown up.

They all looked up in shock at Remus and Sirius man-handling Harry into the room, who was screaming and crying and struggling. They got him into the nearest bed; Pomfrey bustled over but had to stay back. James tried to help them keep Harry down.

"THREE PEOPLE! I KILLED THREE PEOPLE!" Harry screamed.

"No, you didn't, Harry!" James shouted over his son.

"JUST KILL ME NOW! IT'LL SAVE SO MANY LIVES! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE AND SO AM I!" Harry shouted.

"HARRY, STOP THIS!" James demanded.

"YOU HATE ME! YOU HATE ME! YOU ONLY NEED ME FOR YOUR STUPID WAR! KILL ME! IT'LL BE BETTER!" Harry screamed.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! I'VE ALREADY LOST ONE CHILD, I CAN'T LOSE ANOTHER!" James shouted and everyone in the hospital wing stopped moving and barely breathed.

Harry stared up at James. Sirius and Remus had let go of Harry and stood back. James had Harry's arms pinned to the bed to keep him from hurting himself.

Harry had stopped moving "Do you hear me, Harry. I'm not losing you too." James promised.

An uncontrollable sob rose through Harry's chest and tears streamed down his face.

"I'm sorry, dad." Harry said through his tears. James sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Harry into a hug, rocking Harry gently as he cried at the loss of his sibling and his parent's loss.

"You aren't to blame, Harry. Voldemort killed them." James said truthfully.

"But he was after me, dad... he didn't want you or mum or... the baby... he wanted me." Harry said brokenly.

"He wanted me and Lily dead anyway, Harry." James said.

Harry was so tired that his eyes began drooping.

"I love you, Harry. We'll get through this, I promise." James said.

Harry mumbled something incoherent and fell asleep.

James wasn't ready to let his son go yet. But he looked up at Madam Pomfrey "He needs to go to Saint Mungo's, he needs special care right now. He's taken in a lot of big and tough news. He needs proper care." He said.

Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"I will inform them and they will send a portkey." She said and hurried away.

James looked down at Harry whose head was resting on James' shoulder. He had a few little scrapes of blood on his face and the tear tracks were still there. James felt so sad about his unborn child and his wife, but Harry was still here. His baby boy had survived and that was Lily's one wish. He couldn't face losing Harry too, whatever came in the future James would be with Harry through it all. He would never give up on Harry.

Madam Pomfrey passed James an alarm o'clock and James made sure he had a tight hold on Harry and he nodded at Remus and Sirius to come with him. They grabbed the portkey and it glowed blue.

They were led by a healer to a private room where Harry would be cared for. James would stay with him throughout it, helping his son learn to cope.

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: Hiya! Thank you so much for all the reviews, they mean a lot. By the way, JK Rowling had actually revealed that Lily Potter was pregnant when she died and I used that knowledge to do my last chapter. Please continue to review!**

James was stood outside Harry's hospital room talking with a healer. Harry had been very withdrawn, agitated and almost disconnected when he had awoken.

"Mr Potter, Harry has been through a lot of trauma, he is in psychological shock. The symptoms are obvious, his nightmare, his withdrawal, his muscle tension. There are more symptoms that he may show sooner or later. We need to warn you that he may become angry quickly, he may feel scared and guilty and sad. He may suffer from insomnia and have difficulty concentrating. We just need to support him and talk him through what happened and what is going to happen. Your son's mental health is fragile but we can ensure you that we will try our best to help him." The healer promised.

James nodded and returned to his son's side.

Harry was lying in a hospital bed on his side. He had one hand limply in front of his face and with his other hand he was dancing patterns into the limp hand. His face was void of emotion and he seemed to be in his own world.

James sat in the chair facing Harry and smiled kindly at his son.

Harry's eyes met his dad's and he stared at him for a few moments.

The healer had been right. Over the first few days Harry showed the many symptoms of psychological trauma or shock.

**Insomnia:**

It was the second night at saint Mungo's and James was so tired. He sat exhausted in his chair next to Harry. Harry lay on his back with his eyes wide open.

James had tried gently talking to Harry to get him to go to sleep.

He had tried to comfort Harry, thinking that maybe Harry was too scared to go to sleep.

"I can't sleep." Was all Harry would say.

And James didn't want to sleep until Harry was asleep. He knew how lonely it could feel when nobody is consciously with you. If James fell asleep Harry might feel more alone than ever.

But James could barely keep his eyes open.

James had his chin resting on Harry's bed and was holding Harry's limp hand. Contact was comforting and James wanted Harry to know that he was still there.

Harry didn't sleep that night, James fell asleep three times, waking up some time later and becoming annoyed with himself for letting Harry down.

Harry went hours with no sleep. He was suffering from insomnia.

**Withdrawal from people:**

James had thought that if Harry saw Remus and Sirius then he may perk up a bit. But when they arrived Harry became even quieter and didn't keep too much eye contact. He didn't want to get close to people or spend time with people. He was incredibly unsociable.

Harry is a shy person, but not normally around people that he trusted. The only person Harry even had a small conversation with was James.

**Mood Swings:**

Harry would be calm at one moment and then angry the next.

James had been having a one-sided conversation with Harry about a new model of broom and Harry seemed to be listening and content. But then he suddenly ripped his hand out of James' grip and had a scowl on his face.

"Go away." Harry said angrily.

James had left Harry be for a few minutes, going to get some food from the canteen and then coming in to find Harry worried and wanting James' presence. James had managed to reassure Harry that he was back again and that he wasn't angry.

**Startled easily:**

James had been reading to Harry, another attempt to get Harry to sleep, when James began tapping his fingers on the table. Harry had jumped slightly and moved away from the noise.

James had stopped his tapping but a few moments later a gust of wind from the window that was open made their door close with a slam and Harry sat up, startled.

After ten minutes James had managed to calm Harry down and ensure him that it was okay.

**Confusion and struggling to concentrate:**

James had brought Harry a magazine to read. It was called The Quibbler and seemed like fun.

Harry had been reading an article about some odd theory about the common quill. James had been watching Harry reading subtly when he had noticed his son's eyes drift from the article and to another thing in the room. He was distracted easily and lost concentration on one thing quickly. James kept tapping the paper again and Harry had attempted to continue reading but he just looked confused and this brought on a mood swing and Harry had chucked the magazine on the floor and brought his covers up and hid under them.

James had sighed and picked up the Quibbler and put it on the bed side table.

**Edginess and Agitation:**

James had spotted over the almost-year he had spent with Harry that when he was nervous he would bite his lip and fiddle with his hands. Harry did this very frequently during their stay at Saint Mungo's and James often caught him looking around as if he was looking for something or someone, but he looked scared and anxious.

Harry was improving though. He spent a few weeks at Saint Mungo's, he talked to specialists and James had a few conversations about the ministry and Lily and the unborn baby's death with Harry. Harry rarely talked back, but he made physical reactions and occasionally said one or two things.

Each time they talked about it Harry seemed to get more confident on the subject and the healers would smile more in their conversations with him because Harry was slightly returning to his old self.

There wasn't any medication he could take; it was up to Harry and the people around him. He just needed a lot of support and he needed to learn how to cope. They couldn't take the pain or Harry's feelings away; he just had to learn to cope.

On their third week there James sent owls to people and organised them coming to visit Harry, it wouldn't be a long visit, but James had conversed with the healers and Harry was probably ready to be released in one or two weeks and he would need to learn to cope with having more people than just James and the occasional healer around him.


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! Quick question: who wouldn't mind Remus/Sirius as a pairing, it won't be too much and it won't be for very long because as you know this fic is coming to an end, but who wouldn't mind it?**

James smiled at Ginny, Ron and Hermione who he had asked to come and visit Harry.

"I'm so glad you're here. Now, before you go in his room, he may be a bit quiet and unresponsive and if he gets angry or upset then don't shout back. He has made massive improvements, what I'm telling you is just a precaution." James said.

They smiled slightly nervously and nodded.

James led them into his son's room. Harry was looking out the window and was sat up against the pillows in his bed. James approached his son while the three stayed stood in the doorway.

"Harry?" he asked and took Harry's hand in his own.

Harry slowly looked up to see him and he gave a small smile.

"Your friends have come to visit." James said calmly.

Harry looked to the doorway and smiled shyly at Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

James gave Harry's hand a squeeze and he sat in the chair that he had adopted on the other side of Harry's bed.

His friends walked to the other side of the bed, Ginny took Harry's hand in hers.

"How are you, mate?" Ron asked.

"We've been so worried and we've missed you so much!" Hermione said.

"I'm fine. Dad says the healers might let me go home soon." Harry said.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Harry." Ginny said.

Harry smiled and continued to spend two hours with his two best friends and his girlfriend. He was a little withdrawn, but he did really well and he didn't have any noticeable mood swings.

When they left Ron and Hermione gave him a small hug and Ginny gave him a kiss on the cheek.

When they left Harry and James talked to the healer and he seemed very happy with Harry's progress.

"I am sure, Mr Potter that you will be able to leave here within the week. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you think you need, but I will inform you as soon as I think you are ready. But it is all down to you." He said.

While Harry was asleep in the evening James stuck his head in the fireplace and spoke to Sirius and Remus.

"How's he doing?" Remus asked.

"Great! He's really come on leaps and bounds. He should be back to Hogwarts before the term ends at this rate!" James said.

"Brilliant!" Sirius said and Remus nodded.

"How are things going in classes?" James asked.

"The classes are fine; the exams have gone and are going well. A lot of people have asked after Harry, we just said he was with you and he was alright." Remus explained.

"Ah, thanks guys." James smiled at them.

"You look tired, James." Remus commented.

"Yeah, go get some sleep." Sirius said.

James sighed "Alright, well, I'll see you soon. Goodnight!" James returned to Harry's side, dropped into his chair and fell into a much needed sleep.

James awoke to the sound of scratching. He opened his eyes and saw the light of day streaming in through the windows and Harry was sat up. He was the source of the scratching as his pencil scratched against paper and he drew.

"What're you drawing there, son?" James asked, slightly slurred because he'd only just awoken.

"I'm drawing... erm... I'm drawing a kind of... tribute... to mum and the baby." Harry said extremely shyly.

James smiled kindly and moved to sit beside Harry. Harry budged up and let James sit next to him.

"That's great, Harry. They would have loved that, well, I know your mum would have." James said and looked down at the paper.

It had the words 'Lily' and 'Baby Potter' on it and had drawings around it, they weren't finished but there were Lily flowers all around and vines entwining with drawings of Lily, James, Harry and a heart that James presumed represented the baby.

"It's beautiful." James praised Harry.

Harry seemed relieved at James' reaction to the picture "It isn't as good as normal because I find it difficult to concentrate well." Harry explained.

"It's beautiful." James repeated.

Harry smiled and carried on drawing.


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! And I have decided to do the Remus/Sirius pairing because of popular demand and my own wants. It will be in a few chapters though. I hope you are enjoying this.**

"Dad?" Harry called out.

James was brought out from his doze and he smiled at Harry "Yes?"

"I think I'm ready to go back to Hogwarts now." Harry said with confidence present in his voice.

They had been told a few days ago that when Harry was ready he could go back to Hogwarts.

"Alright then. I'll go and talk to your healer and then I'll inform Dumbledore and then we can go back to Hogwarts." James said.

Half an hour later Harry was ready to leave and James said "Do you want to go back to class or we can just hang out in the Marauder's den?"

Harry looked in thought for a bit "Don't I have defence by the time we get back?" Harry asked.

James checked his watch "Yes."

"Well, if you're there then I suppose I can go to class." Harry said.

"If you ever feel like it is too much don't hesitate to leave and go to the marauder's den." James said.

Harry felt a little better and they flooed back to Hogwarts. Everyone was already a quarter of the way through their class when the two Potters made their way to the defence room.

James opened his classroom door and was met by the eyes of all the students and the smiles of his best friends.

"Finally decided to show your face?" Sirius said, fake angry.

James walked to him followed closely by Harry and stood face to face with the dog animagus, they had a stare off for a few moments then both laughed and hugged tightly.

"Come on Rem, join in! And you too, Prongslet!" Sirius said.

Remus wrapped his arms around them and Harry hesitantly joined in too.

They pulled away and Sirius flamboyantly took Harry's face in his hands and said "Ah, you have grown so much! It feels like a lifetime since I saw your little face."

Harry smiled and Sirius let him go, patted him on the shoulder and said "Good to see you again."

Harry nodded and took his seat next to Ron, who comfortingly patted him on the back.

"Well, I'm back. So, what are we doing today?" James asked.

Harry did very well in class, he was a bit withdrawn from everyone but he handled it very well, often when he felt uncomfortable he'd look to James, who often kept a close eye on him, and James would give him a reassuring smile and Harry would feel better.

In the corridor Sirius, Remus and James walked as a trio on their way to the staffroom, they were with a crowd of the students they had just taught when they heard Draco Malfoy shout "Oi, Potter! Oi, Nutter, more like." Draco and his friends laughed and Ron and Hermione closed in next to Harry, his loyal and protective friends trying to keep Harry reassured.

James excelled his walking pace and as Draco and his friends continued their taunts and came to stand just behind Harry, James stood between them, stopping the Slytherins in their tracks.

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to see what James would do. Draco looked a little scared.

"Mr Malfoy, I will not stand for that foul and disgusting language to any student. You will serve detention with Filch for three weeks and you will write a 500 word essay on why it is wrong to say what you just said and I want it by nine o'clock tomorrow morning." James demanded "Now go back to your common room!"

Malfoy scampered away along with his friends and James turned to Harry, pulled him into a short hug and then let Harry continue onto where he wanted to go.

Harry had a good rest of his day; Ginny, Ron and Hermione spent a lot of time with him and made him feel better. James picked Harry up from the common room and took him back to the Marauder's den where they sat playing wizard's chess.

Harry was watching Sirius and Remus flirting with each other and he leant over to James and whispered "Dad, do they fancy each other?"

James did what he would call a 'manly giggle' and said "Harry, they fancy the pants off each other. But they both seem oblivious to each other's affections. I'm sure they'll work it out soon enough."

Harry smiled.

The next morning Harry was the only person awake, sat finishing his homework in his pyjamas when there was a knock at their door.

He put his book down and approached the door and found Malfoy on the other side.

Harry scowled at him "What do you want?" Harry asked.

"I need to give my essay to Professor Potter." Draco said.

Harry left the door open and Draco edged into the main room.

Harry knocked on his dad's door and with a muffled "come in" Harry pushed the door open and said "Dad, Malfoy is here." Harry said.

James got up quickly. He had forgotten that he had asked Mr Malfoy to bring the essay on a Saturday.

He put his dressing gown on and walked into the living room and took the essay. Before Draco could make a fast getaway James cleared his throat, put an arm around Harry's shoulders and said "I think you have somebody to apologise to, Mr Malfoy." He said.

"Sorry, Potter." Malfoy said, but had a face like he was sucking a lemon.

Harry nodded at him and the Slytherin left as soon as he could.

"Thanks, dad." Harry said.

"Not a problem." James smiled.


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: Hey, again, thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot! And also, I have had two complaints about the Sirius/Remus pairing that I will be doing. Well, I did ask in an author's note whether people wanted Sirius/Remus or not, I did not get one 'No'. Everybody who replied wanted Sirius/Remus and so do I, so therefore I will be doing it. But it will not be a main thing. And remember there will only be 90 chapters to this fic, so obviously it will not be a massive pairing that takes forever and stuff. Anyway, on with the chapter and please review!**

Harry had been made to retake any of the OWLs that he had missed or had a nightmare in, which weren't many as he was near the end when he was dropped in a whirlpool of chaos. Harry felt the exams went well considering his mishap in the middle, James had told him to take his mind off of it and just enjoy the last few days of his fifth year.

Harry spent a lot of time with his friends because he knew that he won't see them as much in the holiday, they had all promised to owl each other though.

Harry became less withdrawn and was a bit more himself, but James was one of the few people including Ginny, Ron and Hermione who noticed the occasional moments when Harry went very quiet or looked like he was about to get very angry, but Harry was getting very good at controlling his temper, which James was glad for.

People had heard about Draco's horrid detentions and the essay he had to write, well, who couldn't have heard it, he complained constantly to anybody who couldn't silence him or run away. So luckily nobody had commented on Harry's absence or mind state.

Sirius and Remus continued to dance around each other, sometimes standing close and then when they noticed that they were practically leaning on each other they would jump away. They also occasionally caught themselves staring at the other and would mentally slap themselves for losing self-control. But to be honest, they had no control around each other which caused a lot of amusement for Harry and James.

James was walking through the grounds at lunch time, the teenagers were all relaxing in the sun, glad the exams were over. James was one of the teachers that nearly every student liked, so he had many shouted "Hi sir!"s which he just smiled and waved at.

He looked around and saw his son in the middle of a group of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and a few Ravenclaws many were in his year, but a few were older and younger.

"Professor!" One of the eldest teens called him over. James walked over, coming to stand just behind where Harry was sat.

"What can I do for you?" James asked.

"Professor, we're playing truth or dare, do you want to play too? You looked... lonely. Where are Professor Lupin and Black?" A Hufflepuff sixth year asked.

"Oh, I left them when they started talking about stealing Dumbledore's lemon drops. I did that in my fifth year but they don't know that, I wanted to eat them all myself." James said proudly, making the group laugh.

"Tell me if they do." Harry requested, looking up at James.

"Harry, if they do steal them, we will steal them off of them and eat them ourselves." James smiled.

Harry chuckled and James sat down between him and Ron "Okay, I'll play-no harm in a bit of end-of-term fun." James grinned.

"Okay, well we were on Ron. Truth or dare, Ron?" Seamus asked.

"Dare." Ron said, showing his Gryffindor bravery.

"You have to pick up a spider." Ginny said from next to Harry.

"Forfeit." Ron immediately said, making the teens laugh.

"You have to tell Snape that he's your favourite teacher." A Ravenclaw shouted and everyone nodded and had looks of mischievous glee in their eyes.

Ron was pointed toward the overgrown bat that stood among a bunch of Slytherins who were questioning him on their exam questions. Ron groaned but got up anyway.

They all grew silent and watched attentively.

"Professor Snape?" Ron asked, trying to sound confident.

Snape turned and stared down at Ron "Yes, Mr Weasley?"

"Erm... you're my favourite teacher!" Ron said incredibly quickly and ran back to the roaring with laughter group. He grumbled and sat down. Snape just glared murderously and turned back to his Slytherins.

"Professor, your turn! Truth or dare?"

James thought for a few moments. He had done predominantly dares in his time, it was time he surprised everyone.

"Truth." James requested.

Harry looked most shocked and James just shrugged.

"Erm... What was one of the most stressful and embarrassing moments in your life?" A Gryffindor asked.

James ran his hands through his hair and mumbled something.

"Sorry, what?" Fred and George asked in unison.

"I lost Harry." James said.

"You lost me?" Harry asked, his eyes wide.

"Look, I can explain." James said.

"Oh, sir, can you do that magic thing you did in our lesson, where you can show us moments?" Colin Creevey asked.

The whole group agreed.

James sighed and waved his wand. In the middle of the circle they had formed appeared a 21 year old James, who stood in a shirt and trousers, he was humming as he looked through a draw, pulling out a baby bottle. He turned around and walked around a bit. Then he came to a place with a sofa and he looked around briefly and his brow furrowed.

"Harry?" he called out.

No answer.

"Now where is my baby gone?" James acted as if it was a game.

He looked around a bit more and then his movements became a little more frantic.

"Harry, this isn't funny, now come back to daddy." James demanded.

No reply again.

Lily walked in, she was obviously just back from a trip to a shop, putting food bags down and she smiled at James.

"I bought Harry a new packet of Rusks, he loves those baby biscuits, but I think Sirius keeps eating them." Lily said.

The group laughed.

James looked at her guiltily.

"So... where is he, shouldn't you be feeding him or have you already done so?" Lily asked, checking her watch.

James cleared his throat and put his hands up in a loose surrender.

"Now, lily-flower, don't get angry..." James said.

"What have you done?" Lily asked sharply.

"Well... erm... I may have... lost Harry." James said.

Lily looked like she was about to shout, but her worry for Harry won over and she started running around, looking for him and James quickly joined in.

Suddenly Remus and Sirius came flying out of the flying place.

"Hey all... hey, what's going on?" Sirius asked.

"James lost Harry!" Lily said.

"It was an accident!" James said.

"Where have you looked?" Remus asked.

"Everywhere." Lily proclaimed.

"Hey, have you given Dumbledore your invisibility cloak yet?" Sirius asked.

James and Lily looked in alarm at each other.

"It was on the coffee table." James said "Harry was sat next to the coffee table."

They all ran carefully in different directions.

James ran to a hallway and suddenly looked at the stairs and said to himself "No... He couldn't...well... he's Harry..." James walked up the stairs calling "Harry, make lots of noise for dadda. Come on Harry, where are you?" James called out.

Many other students had come to watch the debacle a younger James was facing.

"Harry?" James called out. He searched a few rooms and when he came to what seemed to be his room assuming the double bed he looked around suspiciously.

"I know you're in here, Harry." James said.

There was a small sound of a giggle and James spun around to where he heard the noise. He got down on his hands and knees so he wouldn't stand on Harry and started crawling towards the noise. He came to a set of drawers that were wide open and he put his hands in and said "Got you!" and unwound the big invisibility cloak from the one year old.

Harry giggled at James and James picked him up and stood up.

"You, mister, have got mumma, uncle Mooney and uncle Paddy all worried! And me! LILY! I FOUND HIM! HE WAS IN OUR DRAWERS!" James shouted.

Lily quickly ran into the room and took Harry into her arms, kissing his forehead and then she said "Wait... he climbed upstairs?"

"It would seem so." James smiled.

The magical image disappeared and Harry stared at James and said "You really shouldn't have left the invisibility cloak just lying around, dad."

James laughed "Yeah, your mother said those exact words to me."

"Harry! Truth or dare?" Dean shouted.

"Erm... Dare." Harry said.

James smiled at another bit of proof that Harry was becoming more confident.

"Okay... hmm... you have to hug every teacher that we can see." A Gryffindor said.

Harry looked around "But... Snape's out there!" he complained "And McGonagall!"

"Don't be too fussed about McGonagall, you used to hug her all the time. She babysat for you as well." James said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

James nodded "But... But Snape!" Harry said in distress.

"You can always ask for forfeit." Seamus sung.

"Nope. I can do this." Harry said and stood up.

Then he ran over to McGonagall, gave her a short hug which left her with no time to react, then ran to Snape, barely touched him as he gave him a hug and then ran back to the circle.

He had a mischievous smile on and he looked down at James.

"No... No, not Snape germs!" James said in fear.

Harry swooped down and gave James a big hug. James accepted his fate and hugged Harry back with a sigh of annoyance and defeat.

All the girls awwwed and the boys chuckled at Harry's trick.

It was a good ending to the school year, people having fun and spending time with each other as it should be.


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! I'm nearly finished with this fic, just four more chapters to go And Yay, 2 chapters in one day! All for you, my lovely readers.**

James stood on platform nine and three quarters. This was the first time he would be picking his son up from the Hogwarts express. He had a smile on his face and awaited the train with the rest of the parents.

James had flooed back to his house and then driven here. Sirius and Remus were just back at home getting everything ready and unpacking.

They could hear the whistle blow from around the corner.

"Hello, James!" Mrs Weasley said, coming to stand with him. James had got to know her in the many Order meetings, among other people.

"Afternoon, Molly!" He greeted with a grin.

"Oh, this must be so special for you! You finally get to pick Harry up from school." Mrs Weasley grinned.

"Very special." James nodded and the train came into sight. It quickly came to a halt on the platform. And everything went crazy. Children and parents were shouting for each other, people were running around with trolleys and luggage.

James spotted jet black hair and bright red hair and pointed them out to Mrs Weasley.

The parents ran forward and their children soon caught sight of them. Harry, pulling his luggage, walked quickly to James, who greeted him in a hug, despite only seeing him last night at the feast, and they quickly shuffled to a more sparsely populated area of ground. The Weasleys gathered there too and with a fleeting hug to Harry, Ron and Ginny from Hermione she ran off to her parents.

"Have we got everyone?" Mrs Weasley called out and checked.

Harry turned to Fred and George, who he had gotten closer to because of Dumbledore's army, and gave them a quick hug.

"See you soon, Harrykins!" They smiled.

Harry gave Ron a hug and they spoke a few goodbyes, promises and arrangements. Then Harry turned to Ginny, she grinned, pecked him on the lips (which earned them a few wolf whistles from Fred and George) and they hugged and promised to owl.

Harry finally turned back to James and they made their way back to the car.

James loaded Harry's luggage and Hedwig into the car and Harry got into the passenger seat.

James started driving and turned to Harry and said "So... how was school?"

Harry laughed "Dad, you were there!"

James chuckled "And hey... I know whose birthday is coming up!" James said.

"Whose?" Harry asked.

James smiled and then realised that Harry wasn't joking "You, Harry, you!" He said seriously.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about that though. I've never properly celebrated it before." Harry explained.

James glared at the road and growled one word "Dursleys."

"Dad, don't worry about it!" Harry urged.

"Harry, I want you to have a great birthday every year. But assuming you've missed out on many we'll just have to make sure this one is perfect. How do you want to celebrate it, and don't say you're fine with a cake and a few presents. What do you want to do?" James said seriously.

"Erm... I'm not sure. What do people normally do on their birthdays?" Harry asked.

"What, you've never been to a birthday party before... or even seen it on one of those telebision things? I saw a show once; it had somebody having a birthday party!" James said.

"Well, I wasn't allowed to watch television at the Dursleys and if it was it was the news or something boring and adult. I was never invited to any birthdays when I was younger, except one time I was allowed out of my cupboard and Aunt Marge hit me with her stick so Dudley would win musical statues and then I spent the rest of it in a tree because her dog chased me up it. So I've never been to one properly. And when people celebrate it at school they usually just get presents and spend time having fun with friends." Harry explained.

James felt sadness wash over him but he knew that Harry did not want pity from anybody.

"Well, you don't have to do anything specific. It is your day and you can do whatever you want. A party with a lot of friends, or do something small with a few friends, we could go out for a meal... erm... go out and do some activities. You can have one friend, two friends, any number of friends... within reason... or even no friends if you want to spend it with your old dad and Uncles." James offered.

"I'll get back to you." Harry said and went into thought.

James smiled and they soon arrived back at their becoming-familiar home.

They settled in quickly, Harry was quickly playing wizard's chess with Sirius as Remus sat next to him and they together teased Sirius into losing concentration and therefore losing the game.

James sat going through all the pictures Harry had drawn and was sorting them out and smiling fondly at his son's hidden-to-most talent.


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you all, I have nearly 620 reviews, which means so much!**

Harry had decided that for his birthday he would like to invite a few friends around and he wanted to have a nice dinner with them. Since Harry's stay in St Mungo's he was less outgoing and James was fine with him just having a peaceful dinner.

Harry had invited Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville (and his parents), Fred and George, Mr and Mrs Weasley and of course his dad and Uncles would be there too.

So basically, everyone he viewed as part of his family. Harry really was a loved person and he wasn't as alone as he sometimes may think.

Harry had woken up to presents and a cake that he would eat for pudding. He'd been given art supplies, music sheets, toys, games, books, clothes, Quidditch supplies and lots of other bits and bobs by his dad and Uncles. He had never been given more than a couple of trinkets from a few friends, now he had so much and he was a bit overwhelmed.

Harry was given his favourite breakfast and he got to spend the beginning of the day doing what he wanted.

At around lunch Harry tapped Remus on the arm and asked for him to talk with him.

Remus nodded and he and Harry went to the music room. Harry sat at his piano and looked up at Remus.

"Uncle Mooney. I wanted to ask you a question... you see, I trust Sirius, but sometimes he can be slightly... irrational... he said so himself! Anyway, I just thought you might be the best person to ask this." Harry explained.

"Well ask away, you can ask me anything." Remus sat in another chair.

"Well, you see, I kind of want to go and visit mum. You know... her gravestone. I remember ages ago somebody mentioned to dad that the gravestone had been changed so it no longer had his name on it and just mum's. I just... I've never been able to go... and I want to. But I'm not sure if firstly dad will let me and secondly if he did, he might not be too happy about it and he might get really upset." Harry said.

Remus leant forward and rested his elbows on his legs and leant his chin on his hand.

"Well, I think its fine that you would like to go and visit her. And I think you're ready and you're right in wanting this. Of course, Harry, you must understand, James still grieves for Lily and it would be hard for him to go to her gravestone. I'd be happy to take you; I've visited it many times. So what I think you should do is ask James if he'll let you go, ask him if he wants to come and if he does not then I will be more than happy to take you. How's that?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded "Thanks, Uncle Mooney. I'll ask tomorrow."

Remus nodded and they went back to the living room where Sirius was blowing up balloons the muggle way while James was just tapping things with his wand and things were springing into place.

"Sirius, what on Earth are you doing?" Remus asked.

"I need the challenge. James bet me I couldn't blow up 5 balloons the muggle way." Sirius said, attempting to tie the knot in the balloon.

"And how many have you done so far?" Harry asked.

"This is the first one." Sirius said and the balloon flew out of his hand and deflated.

Sirius pouted and Harry, Remus and James laughed.

In the evening Harry's guests arrived and as a team, Harry, James, Sirius and Remus had cooked dinner. Harry had stopped James and Sirius burning the potatoes... I mean seriously, how did they even manage to get close to burning potatoes? They all sat around the table eating and chatting happily.

"Finally, he's caught up with all of us! Sixteen at last!" Ron cheered.

"And Neville! Aren't you celebrating your birthday next weekend?" Harry asked.

Neville smiled and nodded "We've got a lot going on this week, so it would be most convenient to do something next week." Neville explained.

"Time for cake!" James said.

"Hey, Neville! Come over here and we can blow out the candles together!" Harry said.

Neville grinned and so did everyone else. Neville was becoming a lot more confident. And despite Snape's warnings, James hadn't turned Harry into a spoilt and selfish brat.

Neville knelt next to Harry's chair and they waited for the cake.

James dimmed the lights and the chocolate cake with sixteen candles was placed before them.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Harry and Neville! Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone sang.

Neville and Harry blew all the candles out and they all cheered.

Once everyone had gone home and Sirius and Remus were asleep on one armchair downstairs after they had been tied together by Ron and Harry near the end of an evening as a joke. The two hadn't managed to loosen the rope yet so they just fell asleep.

James found Harry in his pyjamas in bed, reading before he went to sleep.

James sat at the end of his son's bed and Harry put the book down.

"It was good seeing you smile all through today." James grinned.

"Thank you for a great birthday dad!" Harry said and gave James a tight hug and then rested back on his pillows.

"You're most welcome. So do you feel any different now you are sixteen?" James asked.

"Erm... no." Harry said.

"I thought not." James grinned.

"I do feel a bit spoilt." Harry grinned "This was the first time I've had a cake, or this many presents, or a party, or a family surrounding me on by birthday."

"Well, it's your second birthday that I've got to spend with you. I'm allowed to spoil you on a special occasion like this. Though you better not ask for anything for at least a month." James grinned.

Harry chuckled.

James sighed and looked down at Harry's bed side table where a picture of Lily, James and Harry sat.

"She would have loved today." James smiled sadly at Lily.

"Why?" Harry asked.

James gave a small smile at Harry's never ending curiosity.

"Because it's your special day. She loved spending every moment with you. And to have seen you turn sixteen, being surrounded by your loved ones and with a smile would have made her the happiest person in the world. She was always incredibly proud of you, Harry." James said.

Harry smiled.

"You miss her lots." Harry stated.

"Every second of every day. But that's what happens when you love somebody." James said.

"What would you do... if I didn't win the war? If I died?" Harry asked.

"Harry..." James protested.

"I'm not scared of dying, dad. I never have been scared of that. And even if I'm gone, I want to know you'll be okay." Harry said.

"Harry, if you're going, then I'm going too. Now let's not talk about this today. I'm glad you've had a good day and I'm sure your mum was watching you for every second of it, like she always is." James said.

Harry smiled and lay down deeper under the covers.

"Thanks, dad." Harry said.

James kissed Harry's forehead and made his way out of the room.

"Love you, Harry, Night night!" James said.

"Goodnight, love you." Harry mumbled as he fell asleep.


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: Apologies for the delay in the update. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

A few days after his birthday Harry found James flying around the grounds of Potter manor on his new broomstick. Harry quickly decided now was the right time to pluck up the courage and ask his dad his question. So he grabbed his firebolt and took to the skies.

The familiar and liberating feeling of flying gave Harry another boost of bravery and he soon managed to catch up with James.

James grinned at him and they flew side by side.

"DAD! I need to talk to you!" Harry had to raise his voice so James could hear him.

"Yeah?" James called.

"Dad... I want to go to Godric's Hollow." Harry said.

James' broom came to a sudden halt while Harry continued to fly. Harry quickly turned around and flew back so he hovered opposite his dad. Harry couldn't understand what thoughts were running through his dad's head at that moment so he stayed quiet for a moment and then spoke.

"Dad. You don't have to come with me; Remus said he wouldn't mind taking me. It's just... I... I want to see mum's gravestone. I don't know why... I suppose I want to pay my respects. It's fine if you don't want to come, I understand grief, dad." Harry said.

James finally looked up into Harry's eyes... Lily's eyes... and he knew that although it would be extremely hard to go and visit Godric's Hollow, he knew that Harry would need him. He knew that as Harry's parent it was his duty and responsibility for Harry to always come first. So James would do just that.

"I will be there with you." James said and with one last comment he left "We shall leave tomorrow morning, if you wish."

Harry watched James fly to the ground and he sighed. He was thankful that his dad was going to be there, but he knew that James would be sad for a while.

The next day Harry got ready. He didn't wear anything fancy. He just wore some blue jeans, a red shirt and a black jumper. He put on his conversers and made his way downstairs where he ate breakfast in silence. He didn't want to talk to anyone right at that moment, he just wanted to think.

James came down, he looked like he hadn't slept that much, but he looked ready to leave.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Remus asked.

James looked over to Harry who seemed so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed.

"Erm... I think we'll do this on our own. Just for this time. But thank you." James said.

Remus and Sirius nodded and left them be.

James chose to drive to the village he and his son once lived in. Harry was quiet during the journey but so was James. When they arrived the village was quiet. James drove to the outskirts of the small village and parked there. He wanted to walk.

James and Harry got out of the car and James began to walk. Harry caught up with James and said "Thank you for doing this for me dad."

James nodded "I'd do anything for you, Harry. I hope you understand that."

"I do understand that." Harry confirmed.

James kept his eyes to the ground as he walked to where he knew the graveyard was. Harry himself was looking around his old village, there wasn't many people and it was slightly chilly. But it was nice. He could see why his parents would have wanted to live here.

James cleared his throat.

"The grave yard is just over there." James said.

Harry looked straight ahead and saw the graveyard. Nobody was in it. It looked so... solitary. And sad.

Harry walked purposefully to the gate and began a search for his mother's name. James was taking it slow, just looking around, and seeing many familiar wizarding names.

Harry found it. He hadn't expected to find it so quickly and he didn't think that the simple engraving of his mother's name on stone would have such an effect on him. He stood in front of his mother's gravestone, her body underneath his feet and he felt nothing but grief, loneliness and love.

Tears slipped down his cheeks and he put his hand on top of the gravestone.

He slipped to his knees and choked out "Hello, mum."

No reply.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, for all you did for me. Thank you, mum. And I'm sorry... for you and the baby." Harry said.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and then a warm body kneel next to him.

"I love you, mum." was all Harry could say and he fell to his side and James held his son as he cried for his mother.

James himself had a few tears but he put Harry first. Harry was shaking with sobs against his dad and held onto James tightly.

James just nodded in a quiet salute to his wife's grave. He couldn't say anything this time, but maybe next time.

"Come on, son. Let's go." James said. He felt that Harry had had enough.

James helped Harry stand and before Harry let him go he said "Flowers... the grave needs flowers."

James waved his wand quickly and some Lilies appeared.

Harry gave a small smile and took some deep breaths.

They walked out of the grave yard.

James started to walk back the way he came but he suddenly heard Harry take a sharp breath and his son's running footsteps.

Damn it, Harry had seen it.

He turned to see Harry running towards their destroyed home. He ran after Harry in fear of what he would do.

He thought maybe he'd stop at the gate but Harry swung it open and ran to the door. James sped up his footsteps and ran into the house after his son.

Harry was halfway up the stairs of the building, and they didn't look safe to walk on.

"Harry!" James shouted.

Harry stopped and turned to his dad.

"Harry, it isn't safe up there." James said "Please, come back down."

Harry looked at James for a moment and then continued to run up the stairs.

James didn't know if they could take his weight, but he walked anyway. When he was on the upstairs landing he felt a chill pass through him. He had died here.

He pushed that thought away and carried on. He saw Harry's old nursery and he felt a breeze, surely from the gaping hole in the house in that room.

He found Harry stood in the centre of that room. He looked completely numb and in shock.

James knew he had to get Harry out of this house now. It wasn't a home anymore. He stood behind Harry, put his hands on Harry's arms and gently pushed Harry in the direction of the door. Harry walked mechanically and James led him down the stairs. The stairs creaked under their weight but James managed to get them down quickly enough. He led Harry out of the house and all the way back to the car.

He put Harry in the passenger seat and then drove as quickly as he could back to Potter manor.

"Harry, are you alright? Speak to me, Harry." James pressed for answers from his son.

"She just screamed. That's all I could hear... like it was on repeat. Mum was screaming as she died." Harry said.

James swallowed the lump in his throat and took one hand off the steering wheel.

"It'll be alright." James promised and lay a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry was silent for the rest of the journey. Remus and Sirius looked very worried when they saw James leading Harry to his son's bedroom while Harry looked almost heartbroken.

James just gestured to them that he would be down in a minute and he managed to get Harry to sleep. He hoped that Harry would feel better when he awoke.

He went back downstairs and told his friends what had happened.

"Do you think it was a flashback?" Sirius asked.

"I think so. It's the most likely thing that could have happened. I mean, he was young, but I truly think that what happened when he was a baby still haunts him." James said.

Sirius and Remus nodded.


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: The next chapter is the last one. That chapter should be up tomorrow or soon at least. Thank you and please review! This chapter involves Sirius/Remus. Don't like it then don't read. **

After a few days of Harry being very withdrawn and James, Sirius and Remus trying to get him to come out of his shell, Harry was feeling a lot better and more sociable.

He sat at the dinner table with his family, eating pasta while James was lost in thought and occasionally would have a small chat with Harry. Remus and Sirius were flirting with each other and to be honest, James and Harry had had enough of them being so oblivious.

After dinner James gestured for Harry to follow him. Harry and James sat in the music room and were having a big conversation on it.

"They haven't acted on their feelings and it's been ages since this started. It has to stop." James said.

"Well what can we do about it? You've dropped some hints, I've noticed." Harry pointed out.

"We need more than hints. We need a plan." James said.

"What do we do, say it to their faces? Just get it over with?" Harry asked.

"No, I know them and they will both deny it and carry on as they are." James said "We could... oh, oh, oh, I have a good idea!" James said happily.

"Go on then!" Harry said, leaning forward to listen with a grin.

"Right, you know the cupboard between their bedrooms, the laundry cupboard. Well, it's not too small, but it is quite confined. But it will definitely fit them both in there. Anyway, what we can do is if I go and get Sirius and you get Remus and we push them into the cupboard together, lock it so they can't get out. Oh, we'll have to take their wands... that shouldn't be too hard. We'll think of that in a minute. Anyway, yeah, they're stuck in a cupboard together; we can be on the other side and tell them that they are only allowed out once they reveal their feelings for each other." James explained excitedly.

"That could work. If you tell Sirius that you found something, he'll follow you and you can put him in the cupboard. And if I tell Remus that I need his help and he'll follow me! Done! Oh, and I remember that Remus and Sirius don't have their wands on them when they get in their pyjamas." Harry said.

"Okay, so this evening, once they're ready for bed. Got it?" James asked.

Harry nodded and they grinned.

Those mischievous smiles didn't leave the Potter's faces all day, which made Sirius and Remus slightly nervous.

James ran into Sirius' bedroom where his friend was just about to fall asleep and he said "Sirius, wake up! Come and look at this! You have to come and see!" James said.

Sirius groaned but followed. James led him to the cupboard between Sirius' room and Remus' and opened the door.

"Go and look, seriously, Sirius." James said.

Sirius frowned and walked into the cupboard. James shut the door behind the dog animagus and quickly cast a locking and a silencing charm on the door.

Harry knocked on Remus' door and it was quickly answered.

"Harry? What are you doing still awake?" Remus asked.

"I can't reach a new towel in the linen cupboard. And Sirius is asleep and dad isn't tall enough." Harry said, giving his best 'help-me-i'm-innocent' look.

Remus smiled and followed Harry. James was hidden in Sirius' room till Harry coughed twice, then he would unlock the door for Harry and his son could push Remus in the cupboard.

He heard a distinctive *cough cough* and waved his wand.

Then he heard a muffled "Har-wha!" and the door slammed and the locking charm was placed back on it. The silencing charm was taken off and James joined Harry stood in front of the door.

Remus and Sirius banged on the door loudly.

"LET US OUT! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS PLAYING AT?" Sirius called.

"Listen to us!" James shouted.

James nodded to Harry.

"Okay, Uncle Paddy, Uncle Mooney, you both really like each other and you both want to be more than friends. Just get it over with and kiss already. Because we won't let you out until you do. Dad has made sure the spell works so that the only way you can leave the cupboard is if you reveal your feelings, your honest feelings, and you kiss. Now me and dad and are going to go to bed now, you guys have fun." Harry and James grinned and left.

Remus and Sirius stared at each other in shock. Remus slowly sat down on the floor, looking confused and in deep thought.

"They really did plan this rather well." Sirius commented, sitting next to Remus.

Remus nodded but remained silent.

Sirius plucked up the courage and took a deep breath "Listen, Remus... is it true? Do you have... non-platonic feelings for me?" Sirius asked.

Remus just nodded at the floor.

"But if you don't feel the same, I'm fine with friendship-"Remus was cut off by Sirius.

"I do feel the same. I have for a long time. Probably since the first time I set my eyes on you, if I'm honest." Sirius said.

"Then why didn't you say something or do something?" Remus asked.

"Because I didn't want to spoil our friendship. I thought maybe I could find someone else. But the reason my relationships never lasted long was because they truthfully could never even hold a candle to you." Sirius said "What about you... when did you start to have feelings for me?" Sirius asked.

"I always... liked you in a different way to how I liked James or Frank or even Peter when he was our friend. And I knew what I wanted was you. But I suppose both the pressures of not wanting to ruin our friendship and my furry little problem got in the way." Remus explained.

"But that's changed now. I mean, because I'm an animagus, I'm probably the safest person for you to be with. And Remus, now I know that you like me this way, I won't let your condition come between us." Sirius promised.

Remus smiled "I know that." He said.

"Man, we've wasted so much time hiding this." Remus said.

"Well, apparently we weren't hiding it well enough. I mean, Harry and James seemed to be exasperated with us to the point that they locked us in here." Sirius pointed out.

Remus chuckled.

"I love you. You do know that, Remus?" Sirius asked.

Remus smiled "I know. And I love you too."

"Well, come on then, let's get out of this cramped cupboard. Give us a kiss, Mooney!" Sirius grinned.

Remus huffed but smiled and they both leaned in to each other. Their lips joined in a slightly hesitant but loving kiss.

The next day Harry woke up and saw that the cupboard door was opened and he smiled.

James came out of his room and smiled "Mission complete." He said and gave Harry a high-five.

"Is it just us awake?" Harry asked.

"I think so. But I ban you from going in their rooms without knocking because I don't want my baby not being able to look his Uncle's in the eye." James said.

"Trust me, I'll always knock." Harry nodded seriously.


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter 90**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

James stood in the doorframe leading to the grounds of his home. Harry was sat on the grass, a book in his lap; he was drawing with a look of concentration and passion on his face. Remus and Sirius sat on a bench, Remus was reading and Sirius had his head resting on his partner's shoulder while he was waving his wand and making different coloured sparks fly out of his wand.

James felt content. He really did. Harry was doing well for now. By Merlin, his son was a fighter. He had been learning a lot over the holiday, combat, spells, defence, and just useful knowledge. He was doing so well. He knew Harry was scared of the future, Harry had told him so, and so was James. But they were Gryffindors; they wouldn't let fear stop them. Harry had true spirit and was going to fight tooth and nail to win and live.

James smiled, he was extremely proud of his son. James loved being a father, he loved watching his child thrive and live and become themselves. James knew Lily would be proud too... he knew she was proud.

When James had first been brought back to life he had been terrified. Lily wasn't there and he was going to have to look after Harry on his own. He didn't know what to do, but he knew he wasn't going to give up on Harry. Looking back now, James wanted to tell his past self that is would be okay. But his and Harry's journey, though there had been many bumps in the road, had been so worth every single second. James wouldn't change Harry for anything.

James strolled down and sat next to Harry on the grass, leaning back on his hands and watching his son draw.

He had seen Harry at one time not even being able to concentrate on keeping eye contact for more than a few seconds and not even able to finish sentences. But now his son was strong and full of unwavering concentration for his artwork.

"You do make me proud, Harry." James said.

Harry looked over at James and said "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." James smiled "Absolutely nothing right now. I was just making sure you knew." James said.

Harry smiled "Consider me notified."

James chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Dad... thank you." Harry said after a few moments of silence.

"What for?" James frowned.

Harry put his drawing pad down and turned to face James. He went in for a hug and James smiled "Hey, what's brought this on?" James asked, but hugged back anyway.

"Thank you for coming back and for staying." Harry said.

Before James could say anything else Harry elaborated.

"I know I'm not your ordinary teenager. I have a temper and a lot of things happened in my past that makes it... difficult... for me to trust people. And I just wanted to thank you for being the first adult who never left me or used me. Well... except Uncle Paddy and Mooney." Harry gave a small smile and took a deep breath, his dad's familiar and now comforting smell restoring his purposefulness. "I just want you to understand that I know I can be difficult and dangerous and I appreciate you sticking by me. I love you, dad." Harry finished.

James gave Harry a squeeze and said "I love you too. And you never need to thank me. I will always be here whether you're grumpy or angry or ill or anything. I'll always be here for you. And not because I have to, though I do, but because I want to. You're a wonderful person, Harry. And I know you don't get told that a lot, but you really are special." James promised.

Harry slowly pulled away.

"I drew you something, dad." He said.

"Lovely, let me see!" James said enthusiastically.

Harry put the sketch pad on James' lap. It was a picture of James and Harry; it had been copied from a picture taken on their holiday. They had both been smiling and looked truly happy. Harry had even managed to capture the life in their eyes. It was now coloured in and it was incredible. Harry really had raw and natural talent for art.

James gaped down at his son's masterpiece.

"How long have you been working on this?" James asked.

"A few weeks. Since my birthday. I did the pencil drawing and then added shading and colours and such. I'm quite happy with it, actually. Though I am critical of it and-"James cut Harry off.

"It is amazing, Harry. Can I keep it?" James asked.

Harry smiled and nodded.

James grinned.

Sirius and Remus sat on either side of James and Harry.

The four Gryffindors lay down and watched the blue sky in a comfortable silence.

They all breathed calmly and rhythmically, listening to life around them.

James suddenly spoke "Ah, Sirius that stinks! How many beans did you eat last night?" and the father shuffled closer to Harry and away from the stench that had just come from his best friend.

"I can't help it! And I may have had a few more helpings than you guys." Sirius said.

Harry pinched his nose when he smelt it and even Remus said "Sirius that is disgusting."

And they all burst out laughing. Harry's laughter was always so natural, it was becoming a lot more familiar to the boy and he found himself in fits of hysterical laughter, barely able to breathe. This fuelled more laughter for the adults.

Once they got their breath back they lay in peace and quiet again.

"It'll be okay, won't it?" Harry asked, looking up at James.

James gave a reassuring smile to Sirius, Remus and finally Harry.

"It will be just fine." James promised.

Nobody knew what exactly the future held for them, but together they would meet it and fight for everything they had to make it good.

The end.

**Author's note: So, my dear, lovely and beautiful readers, this story has come to an end. I am incredibly thankful to every bit of support you have all given me. **

**I would like to thank every person who has put me or this story on alert/ favourited. Thank you so much!**

**I would now like to thank everyone who has ever reviewed. Whether it was one review or many reviews, you all made me smile. Thank you for any constructive criticism and encouragement you have given me, it meant so much. So I would like to thank each and every one of you. You all inspire me.**

**Thank you to:**

**RedRangerBelt, xxPadfootMoonyandProngsxx, bubzchoc, ChipGirl100, Cookie05, FantasyFreak98, Dragons-Twilight1992, Totally Kowalski, GryffindorByHeart7, Amorous Erised, mizzrazz72, bookjunkie2010, butterflyrain23, Diamondgirl3, rachellouise1988, 99Luftbalon, laurena1234, lilmisadiva, MWPP-Marauders-Forever, dobby97, The-Girl-Who-Dreamed, mrs peeta mellark 2.0, Jannice Sace, Luna Edwards, phoenixfawkesrox, computer geek, gimarkley2013, Breezers2000, atrueGRYFFINDOR20, CatherineWeasley, PhoenixRose92, codla, barrissandahsokafriendz, MotoKia217, Luna Lily Severus Allen Snape, Pappy's Girl, Person3162012, Arrows the Wolf, ladyyuuki16, Ahens, dlrp95, X Pyro X, RavenclawPrincess1224, AriLivesnotDylan, Alpha-Omega-Paradox, minerdude, MissCHSparkles, serenityselena, J.V.J Heartless, PurpleSparkles, Cutiepie9000, candy3314, dancer4813, geminiangel1964, merdarkandtwisty, AlexUdinov, Rachel Weasley 99, jade2nightwing, Vizi, ajlover, Australopithecus Karinsis, BookWormsAreADyingRace, gerr-bear, SwordMasterZ, mimichamp, vampireex, blackrosewitch1996, Potterhead4eva, Winged Seer Wolf, Caladaac, Shinkuu Arashi, ILikeComps, I'mMrRecklessWithACapitalR, sunshiniite, Amber Tonks, sparrowflyaway, Caribbean Trinidadian, Perky004, ebonierose234, Lucy The Turtle, Nemi Jade, NCIS-CSI-SVU, Vitzy, ImNotShortImHobbitSized, iluvsweets3100, Phoenix Tears Of A Riddle, Blaze Banks, lexi-winchester-witlock-reid13, xxRezxx, Ella1910, beverlie4055, My Flawed Design, the starrose, rabbx, Sakura Lisel, Teufel1987, nightwing27, Cassia4u, IndigoLily, Hydri, anthony37, zebrababii72, showstopper92, HawayoFlitwick, canterwoodgames, lightnigs pride, Percabeth make prachal suffer.**

**I would like to thank every single person out there who has read my fic. Thank you so much.**

**You can all continue to review; I will be keeping an eye out on this fic.**

**This fic was the first one I ever wrote and posted on Fanfiction, the response I have been given makes me feel very proud and privileged and I never thought I would get this much feedback. Thank you all for everything!**

**James returns to do his duty to be a father: 4****th**** January 2012 – 22****nd**** June 2012.**

**All my admiration and love,**

**Fantasybean xxx**


	91. Chapter 91

**Hello!**

**So, I'm doing a little spin-off thing about the Potters and gang taking the Dursleys down!**

**It's called 'Taking down the Dursleys' and is already up! I've just started it!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Sorry it took so long to start it!**

**Thanks for being so patient!**

**Again, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Wow, that's a lot of exclamation marks!**

**Anyway, thanks :D**

**From **

**Fantasybean x**


End file.
